50 First Dates
by Onelinewonder
Summary: After an accident leaves Minori unable to retain her short term memory, adjusting to life on the farm becomes even harder than before. Life must go on, but everyday she starts with a blank slate. Relationships will be impossible to hold, but her friends will continue to work to help her get back up on her feet. There will always be hope for the future.
1. Pilot

**Hello, everyone! So, I got this idea in my head earlier this week and I just couldn't get it out. I really wanted to write this story, and I'm so excited for what I'm going to do with it. If any of you have ever watched the move 50 First Dates, or have heard about it. then you should know how this is going to go. Loosely based on the movie, because I love the idea. It's not going to be exactly like it, because I have my own ideas. Just one warning, I am using he/him pronouns for the Dr. Marian, because when talking to Klaus in game he uses those pronouns. I really tried to stay away from using them, but I realized that I had to. If anyone has any problems with it, please feel free to suggest your own ideas on what I should do with the pronoun situation. I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter! Thank You!**

 **Small update: I just edited some things in the early chapters. There were some areas that were hard to read and some spelling errors. Little stuff. Thank you for reading my story!**

* * *

Fall 13th

Lutz was the first to find her. It was clear on his pale white face as he sat in the waiting room of Marian's office. Melanie, his best friend, stayed close to his side trying to comfort him. He was still. Silent. There were no tears, only the traumatized look of a boy whose innocence was stolen too soon.

"Tell me again what happened, Lutz." Veronica knelt by his chair, resting a hand on his shoulder. Her voice was soft and caring, masking her obvious concern. Melanie gripped his hand,

"Melanie and I were playing on the mountain path," his voice wavered. "We were playing hide-and-seek. Melanie was hiding." Veronica nodded her head, urging him to continue his story. "I began looking for her in one of the clearings on the mountain path. The one with the big tree near the path that leads to the root/ leafy crop fields was where I found her."

"Did you hear any screams? Did she cry for help? It's important that we know all the details of the accident, Lutz." Veronica furrowed her brow as her voice sounded harsher than she meant it to. Lutz shook his head,

"She was lying by the tree unconscious. I ran up to help her, but there was nothing I could do. And there was so much blood…" Lutz shook Melanie's hand off of his as he began cleaning his glasses. "I yelled for Melanie to come out, but she was too far away. That's when I saw Mr. Klaus walking up the path. He helped carry her to town." About the time Lutz finished his story, the door to the small office slammed open.

"Where is she?!" Fritz yelled, panic stricken. Elise followed inside after him, chiding him for being so loud.

"You're not going to get anywhere with that loud mouth of yours." She growled lowly into his ear. "If you're concerned for her well being at all, you'll shut up and listen to what Veronica is going to tell us." Veronica stood up from her spot in front of Lutz,

"You're late. Melanie, will you please make sure Lutz gets home alright? I will let you know how she is doing tomorrow. Please, don't let him worry too much." Veronica sighed as she dismissed the young children and turned to the two farmers.

"I'm sorry, I came as quickly as I could, but there was still so much to do on the farm." Elise sighed, and looked at Fritz as if to say ' _what's_ _ **your**_ _excuse?'_

"I was looking for Eda, but I couldn't find her anywhere." Fritz looked down at his feet, "I thought she should know."

"Eda is already here. Her and Giorgio both saw Klaus as he was bringing Minori into town." Veronica looked over her shoulder as worry spread across her face. "You can have a seat next to them while I brief you on what is happening." Elise and Fritz nodded their heads. They took their respective places next to the other farmers of the town, waiting for the doctor to come back.

"She's going to be okay, Fritz. She's a strong one." Eda patted Fritz on the head as he sat on the floor in front of her. Of course she knew that there were no guarantees, but she would say anything to put the boy's mind at ease. Fritz was like a grandchild to her, and she hated to see him so worried and upset.

"As you know, this afternoon there was an accident involving Minori. After she ate lunch at the restaurant, she headed back up the mountain trial to gather some flowers. She was looking for a present for Eda's birthday." Veronica paced back and forth, "We are still unsure of what happened while she was up there."

"But she's alright, right?" Fritz furrowed his brow, looking up at the guild master.

"She is suffering from some form of head trauma. Marian and Angela are still trying to figure out what hit her." Veronica turned her back to the group, so they could not see the worry spreading across her face. _But, this isn't just one injury we're dealing with! Marian said she was first hit on the fore head and then a second time on the back of her head. We still have no idea what kind of damage that could have done to her. Right now Marian is focusing on the blood loss and patching her up. Internal damage can wait until later, but in the mean time what are we going to do about-_

"What are we going to do about her farm?" Elise asked, forcing Veronica to turn back around. She forced a smile for the group,

"Well, Eda and I have been discussion some options." Silence. It was deafening. No one wanted to speak. Were they seriously about to discuss what they are going to do about her farm? Were they going to discuss- goddess forbid- what might happen if they lost Minori? Eda stood up from her seat, scooting Fritz aside and making her way to face the group.

"We're going to take turns taking care of the farm while she recovers. Until she is ready to continue, it will be up to us to keep the trading business booming." Eda scanned the room, making eye contact with each of them.

"We just started the new fields though, and on top of that we have our own farms to think about!" Giorgio shook his head, "I don't know if we can pull this off."

"C'mon man, it's only going to be for a little while…" Fritz feigned a smile. "Minori will be up and ready to farm in no time." Another uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

"What if she's not? What if she doesn't get better or…worse, what if she doesn't wake up?" Elise wrapped her arms around herself, as if she were going to be sick.

"We can't think like that," Fritz stood up and grabbed her shoulders. "Minori wouldn't want you to think like that." Marian and Angela opened the curtain that was separating them from the waiting room. Angela removed her gloves and face mask while Marian did the same. They were quite.

"Is she…" Veronica's eyes widened,

"No, she's stabilized. For now, at least." Marian looked down,

"Oh, thank the goddess." Veronica sighed in relief, "Do you have an idea of what happened?"

"We think there was something that spooked her horse while she was picking flowers. It must have kicked her in the head, and as she stumbled backwards, she hit it again on either a tree or some rocks." Angela explained, trying to keep her emotions out of her voice. "We are positive that she _will_ wake up, but we don't know how long it will take."

"It could be a few days, weeks, or months." Marian looked down at his assistant, "But she is getting the best care and treatment we can offer." He gave a small smile.

"Can we see her?" Fritz asked, stepping forward,

"At this moment we ask that you all head home and get some rest. It's been a long day, and she's in rough shape right now. You can come visit her in the morning." Angela reached out to pat Fritz on the shoulder, but hesitated and decided not to.

The farmers shuffled out of the doctor's office and into the guild's main room. Their head hung low as none of them wanted to say anything. But, they all knew what was coming next.

"I'll take first shift." Fritz volunteered. He knew that taking on the first few shifts could result in him losing visiting hours.

"Oh, Fritz, you don't have to do that. I would be more than willing to take care of it tomorrow." Elise sighed, "You will want to see her in the morning." Fritz shook his head with determination,

"You can do it the next day, Elise. I want to do this for her."

"Okay, fine. Giorgio, you can have the third day. Eda, I don't want you to have to worry about this, so the three of us can handle it." Elise directed, assigning everyone specific tasks.

"I want to help; she means as much to me as she does to you." Eda objected, knowing well enough she wouldn't have the energy to take care of two farms.

"Eda, please, we don't need you to end up in the clinic as well…" Giorgio sighed.

"I will do what I can, then." Eda agreed, turning towards the door, "Let's go home, kids."

…

It took three days for Minori to wake up. Three, excruciating days full of hard work and worry. The farmers banded together to keep her farm running, but they knew they couldn't keep up the pace. It would kill them. They tried, though, because they had hope for the future. A future where Minori would wake up and everything would go back to the way it used to be. Minori would work on her farm and the town would continue to prosper. Relationships would bloom and life would be good. But it didn't.

"Minori…?" Angela furrowed her brow as the bedridden woman began to make her first movements.

"Urgh…" Minori moaned, rolling over onto her side. "My…head…" Her eyes sprung open as she covered her mouth with her hand, face turning a slight shade of green.

"AH! Please, into the trashcan! Here, here, here, here!" Angela shouted, grabbing the nearest trashcan for Minori to throw up in.

"Angela, honey, please keep it down in there!" Marian called out to her from the other side of the curtain that separated them.

"Dr! Minori is waking up!" She yelled, just as Marian whipped open the curtain.

"Minori!" He gasped, "Honey, look at me!" he snapped his fingers in front of her face, trying to keep her attention. Minori rolled onto her back once more,

"Wha-what's going on?" She asked while trying to sit up. The overwhelming urge to puke took over again, and she was soon leaning off the edge of the bed once more.

"Honey, please, take it easy." Marian murmured, gently helping her sit up in the small hospital bed. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No, why am I here?" Minori frowned, clutching her head, "Why is my head bandaged? Ugh…it hurts so bad! What's going on?!"

"You had an accident." Angela replied as she walked around to the other edge of Minori's bed, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Uh…going to bed." Minori squinted upwards, "That light is too bright can we turn it off?"

"Do you remember anything that happened the day of fall 13th?" Angela asked, worry spreading over her face. She could feel her stomach drop as Minori began to answer her questions. _This is not good,_ she thought as she wrote on her clipboard.

"No, it was fall 12th when I went to bed. The light. Please turn it off….ugh, so hot in here…" Minori panted, pulling at the neck of her hospital neck gown. She swung her legs off the edge of the bed in an attempt to stand up, but Angela grabbed her.

"Please sit still." Angela ordered, forcing her to lie back down.

"Why am I here?" Minori swatted Angela's hands away, attempting to regain some control. She still couldn't process what was happening around her and looked towards Marian. He should've had the answers.

"Minori, please-" Angela began, but the Dr. interrupted,

"You had an accident…and you don't remember anything about it?" he questioned, writing notes onto his own clipboard.

"An accident…?" Minori gripped her head again, "I hurt my head…?" Again, she attempted to stand up, but Angela grabbed her once again.

"Yes, do you remember anything that happened on fall 13th?" Angela asked, forcing her back onto the bed. _How many times is she planning on trying to stand up_?

"I need to turn off that light." Minori pushed Angela off of her, finally finding ground under her two feet. She swayed as she took a step forward,

"Minori, honey, I need you to sit back down now." Marian sighed as he swept her up into his arms, surprising both Angela and Minori.

"And I need you to turn off that light! Ugh… I can't think straight." Minori whined, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Angela, darling, would you be a dear and get your mother for me?" Marian sighed as he laid Minori back down in her bed. "Also, please turn off the light so I can maybe get some answers from our patient." Angela nodded her head as she scurried out the door to retrieve her mother.

"Hmmm, I see, I see." Marian mumbled to himself, checking Minori for any other problems from the head trauma. "You don't remember anything, but you remember going to bed the night before. Your memories before the accident are perfectly intact."

"Angela forgot to turn off the light." Minori took a sharp breath in as Marian flashed a small flashlight in her eye to examine it,

"You're extremely disoriented and have a light sensitivity." Marian grabbed his clipboard and began to jot some notes down, "But other than that, you seem to be fine."

"Oh, Minori, thank the goddess you're awake!" Veronica smiled as she entered the room, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling like I want that light turned off! My head hurts." Minori grumbled, "I don't remember anything, and I just want to go home now."

"Other than that you're okay, right?" Veronica asked, more so towards Marian than Minori, who shrugged in response.

"She's a little disoriented and has a headache, but over all she's fine." Marian stood up, "I think it's typical for these types of head trauma to cause memory loss. But, I think they should come back to her in time. However, I would like to continue to check up on her, so have her come back tomorrow morning."

"Do you think its okay for her to go home now?" Veronica asked, furrowing her brow. After seeing what Minori looked like just a few days ago, Veronica was unsure of how to proceed from there. Minori's lack of memories caused for even more concern as well.

"Well, she seems to be acting like she's fine. A mild headache is nothing, and she's getting over being disoriented." Marian sighed, tapping his pen as he looked over at Minori, "I think it would be best if she was at home. Maybe something there will jog her memory."

"Mother, why don't you call Fritz to take her home? He's usually at the guild by now." Angela smiled, resting her hand on her mother's shoulder, "Minori will be good as new in no time."

"Okay, I'll go-" The door slammed open, causing everyone and their mother to jump.

"I'm already here. I heard everything." Fritz bounded through he open door. "Minori! I'm so glad you're okay!" he rushed over, sweeping her into a bone crushing hug.

"Ah- Fr-i-tz! Can't…breathe!" Minori gasped as he let go of her, "Geez, you act like you weren't ever going to see me again." She laughed as the room fell silent. "Was it that bad?" Minori cocked her head to the side in confusion,

"Nori, you lost a lot of blood…" Fritz looked away from her. "We thought-well-it was a terrible accident."

"Oh, I don't remember anything from it."Minori managed to smile through her weakness. "I'm okay now though. Let's go home, okay?" Fritz looped his arm with hers and led her to the door,

"Thanks for taking care of her," he nodded towards Marian,

"It's my job, Honey. You should check on her in the morning and help her do the chores."

"I will," Fritz grinned as he helped Minori outside.

"Ah, the sun is setting." She murmured as they exited the guild building. Fritz glanced over at her nervously. The past three days he had worried himself to death over her. And now here they are walking home together, but she doesn't remember anything. She doesn't remember getting hit on the head, or what she did before that. _This is crazy_ , Fritz thought to himself. _I'm never going to forget these past three days, but here she is and she doesn't even know what happened._

It took awhile, but the two finally made it to the mountain path. Fritz hoped maybe walking up it would help her remember something, anything. He just wanted to know what happened.

"Is something wrong?" Minori glanced up at him, clutching his arm as she walked up the path with care. "I'm sorry if I'm holding onto you too tightly. I'm still really tired." She sighed,

"No, no, everything is fine!" Fritz smiled, but he knew better. Everything was not fine. _This is too strange. It's like nothing even happened…_ "We'll have to have a celebration when you start to feel better. Everyone is going to be so relieved that you're okay."

"How can we have a celebration when I don't even know why we're celebrating? I know I had an accident, and it must've been bad, but to me it's like nothing even happened." Minori groaned in frustration, "My head _does_ hurt though."

"I know, but to us it's like you've come back to life. Klaus thought you were dead when he found you." Fritz frowned,

"Klaus found me? He thought I was dead?"

"Well, Lutz found you first, and yes, they both thought you were dead." Fritz shifted in his place, "I think you woke up quicker than Marian thought you would."

"How long did he think it would take?" Minori asked, eyes wide with confusion and worry,

"He said it could be days, weeks, or even months before you woke up! And Elise, Giorgio and I have been taking care of your farm in the mean time. We had to make a plan in case you didn't- uh, never mind."

"In case I didn't what, Fritz?"

"In case you never woke up." Fritz coughed, clearing his throat, "Look, we're home now." He said, avoiding eye contact. He didn't want her to see him so worried and upset.

"I'm awake now, so don't worry so much, okay?" Minori shook her head as he helped her though the door of her house. She went to the bathroom to change into her nightgown and Fritz took a seat at her little coffee table. When she finally came back out and sat on her bed, they were both silent for a long time, thinking to themselves.

"So, I'll be over tomorrow morning, okay? I'm going to help you with the farm."

"You don't have to do that." Minori replied awkwardly, "Marian said I should be fine, I just have to go in for checkups, right?"

"He also said I should help you out in the morning." More awkward silence followed, "Well, I guess I'll go now. Goodnight, sleep tight." Fritz jumped up from his chair and strode towards the door,

"Goodnight, see you in the morning." Minori sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she watched the farmer run out of the house. _It's going to be fine, I promise. I'm going to be fine._ She touched her hand to her forehead one more time before shutting off the lights and lying down on her bed. _Tomorrow it will be like none of this ever happened._

…

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Minori woke up, groaning at the obnoxiously loud banging on her front door. _Who the heck is here at this hour?_ She thought to herself as she got up from her bed and ran her hands through her hair. The banging continued,

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Hold on just a second, please!" She called out as she grabbed her farming clothes from her dresser and changed out of her nightgown.

"Ah, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Fritz asked, smiling with cheerfulness as he stepped inside the small house.

"Of course I'm awake?" Minori smiled in confusement, giggling, "What are you doing here so early?" Fritz frowned,

"What are you talking about, Nori? I told you last night I would come over to help you out around the farm. I woke up extra early to get my chores done just so I could get her faster." Minori's smile began to fade,

"No, what are _you_ talking about? We didn't talk about anything last night." She whipped around, "Are you hungry? I'm going to make breakfast now."

"Uh, Minori, I walked you home from the clinic yesterday evening, don't you remember?" Fritz took a seat at the coffee table, head spinning with questions.

"I wasn't at the clinic yesterday. Did you hit your head on something, silly goose?" Minori glanced over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue as she began to fix some pancakes.

"No, but you did." Fritz stood up, "You don't remember anything that happened yesterday?"

"Of course I remember! I took care of my farm, visited Eda, and went to the trade depot. It was a long day, and I forgot to get Eda her birthday present while I was shopping." Minori finished the pancakes and handed a plate to Fritz, motioning for him to go sit with her. "Which reminds me, I think I'm going to get some flowers for Eda today when I'm done working. What do you think? Do you think she will like that" Fritz jaw dropped,

"Minori, what is today's date?" He asked her, panic rising into his voice,

"It's fall 13th, Eda's birthday. Don't tell me you forgot!" Minori shook her head, "Gosh, Fritz, I didn't know you were so bad at remembering things."

"Oh my goddess." Fritz felt the color drain from his face, "We need to get you to Marian, right now!" he grabbed her arm, but Minori swatted him away,

"Ah! Fritz! What are you doing?!"

"Minori, you had an accident on fall 13th, four days ago. You woke up yesterday, but couldn't remember what happened. Today is fall 17th! We have-"

"Is this some kind of joke? Ugh, you're so- I don't know what you are! Let go! I'm not going to the clinic to fulfill some kind of joke. Some of us actually have work to do today." Minori yanked her arm from Fritz's grip. He looked at her, panic spreading even further across his face. "Please leave, I have stuff to do."

"Minori, please." Fritz begged, but she just shook her head at him until he finally left.

"What has gotten into that boy?" She asked herself, looking out her window as she watched him run down the path. "Today is fall 13th…I just know it." Minori reached up to her head as her eyes widened in shock. _Oh no, no, no, what is this? What is this bandage around my head for?_ She questioned herself as she sprinted to her tiny bathroom to look in the mirror.

 _An accident? He said I had an accident?_ Minori began to slowly remove the white gauze that was covering her forehead. _Where did this gauze come from? Why can't I remember anything?_

* * *

 **Thank you again for reading my newest story! If you liked it, please feel free to review/favorite/or follow! Again, I'm so excited for what is to come later on in the story. I know the pairings say Nadi is one of the romantic interests, but that may or may not change. He will be introduced in a later chapter. Probably not the next one, though. Right now I am focusing on setting up the story.**


	2. He Cares About You

**Oh my gosh! Okay, first of all I would like to thank everyone who followed/Favorited/reviewed my story! I was so surprised by how quickly you all reacted to the first chapter, because I was really only expecting like one or two people to like/favorite and all that. However, I'm so grateful for the great responses! So, I really wanted to post this yesterday, but I realized I was putting to much pressure on myself to make this as perfect as possible. Today I was able to block all of that out and crank this chapter out. I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

"He Cares About You"

Minori's hands shook as she gingerly ran a finger across the ugly gash that now marked her face. _This isn't real. It can't be real._ She thought to herself, chanting the words over and over as she continued to stare into the mirror. _What happened to me?_ Minori pressed her hands to the mirror, leaning all her weight into the sink. _What happened?_ She balled her fists as her mind continued to scream for answers. _None of this makes sense!_

Tears began to roll down her face in waves, but she didn't dare move to wipe them off. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Fritz's voice. _**You had an accident…**_ It repeated over and over in her head. Minori squeezed her eyes shut,

"Get out of my head, Fritz." She seethed through gritted teeth, "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. **I'm** going to be okay- no, I **am** okay." Stood up straighter, wiping her puffy, red face and sniffiling her nose. _Nothing happened…this is a dream. It has to be. How is it possible that I don't remember anything that happened yesterday? There's no other way to explain it._ She peered at herself in the mirror, trying to focus on her face, but the only thing she could look at was the remnants of her so called "accident".

It wasn't as big as she had expected. The gauze she removed from her head suggested otherwise. Fritz made it sound like she had some huge gash across her forehead, but that wasn't true. Whatever had hit her got her on the upper left side of her forehead, just near the hair line. Marian shaved part of her hair around the stitches, but it wouldn't be too noticeable when it grew back.

Minori pressed her finger on it. Only slightly at first, but then continued to apply pressure until she finally felt a sharp pain. "FrICK!" She gasped, jumping around her tiny bathroom, "Why did I think that was a good idea?" The sore throbbed. _Okay, so maybe this isn't a dream?_ Minori sighed and ran her hand through the back of her hair. Another rush of pain shot up the back side of her head, "OucH! What the heck?" She spun around, trying to inspect the back of her head by looking over her shoulder and into the mirror. "Is that another gash?" Minori asked herself, parting her thick, brown hair. Underneath the thickness of her hair, there was another shaved area. "TWO hits to the head? No wonder I'm going nuts-o." She shook her head and twirled around, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't even want to look at this anymore. I just want to forget this whole morning even happened." She sighed, shaking her head. "Too bad no one sells any makeup around here. Now, what else could I do to cover it up?" Her eyes lit up, "Of course!"

Minori rushed towards her closet, grabbing her famous bandanna. It the same one she had worn the day she moved to Oak Tree Town. By now it had faded into a softer shade of pink, and the cloth flower she pinned to it was a pale yellow. To conceal the wound from prying eyes, Minori began to tie it around her forehead. She pulled it down further than usual, paranoid it might slide up.

"This never happened." She whispered to herself, leaning on the dark, mahogany closet. It was a blatant lie. _At least I can pretend for a little while longer._

...

"Fritz, honey, I need you to calm down now." Marian sighed as he sat across the young, panic stricken farmer. It was only ten in the morning and he could already feel a migraine coming on. "I need you to slow down and tell me everything." Fritz huffed and puffed as his legs begged him to take a seat in the nearest chair. He wobbled closer to the doctor,

"I went to help Minori this morning just like you told me to." Fritz bit his lip, glancing from Marian to Angela. The two nodded in unison, urging him to continue, "And like the weirdest thing ever happened?" He furrowed his brow, still unable to comprehend what had happened. His best friend had kicked him off of her farm, because she _thought_ he was joking around. Her words were still ringing in his ears. _She asked me to leave like I was some kind of nuisance! As if I had ever pulled pranks on her…except for that one time! And that other time. Also the time before that…Okay, so we had a prank war, big whoop! I would never ever joke about something this serious._

"Fritz, darling, please don't pause. That would make this so much easier." Marian shook his head, looking up at the clock. His patience was beginning to wear thin. "Angela, would you please make some more tea for me, honey? I would appreciate it."

Fritz sucked in a huge breath, talking a mile a minute. "Like I said, I stopped by Minori's house to help her with the chores. But it was so weird! Like she didn't remember anything and asked why I was as the door. So, I said 'Minori don't you remember?'. But, she was like 'No, Fritz, what are you talking about?'. And I told her 'You had an accident.'. She totally freaked and said 'Stop joking Fritz' and I was like 'No, seriously." Fritz paused, panting. He hadn't stopped to take a single breath through the whole explanation. _Man, I feel like I'm losing my mind over here! The faster we get this over with, the faster we can find Nori, and the faster we can figure out what's going on with her. What if something happens while we're sitting here? We don't have time to discuss what we should or should not do. What if she hurts herself again?_

"So, she doesn't remem-" Marian began, but Fritz cut him off,

"Yes, oh my goddess, she doesn't remember anything from yesterday! Were you paying attention? C'mon, we have to find her!" Fritz stood up from his chair, nearly knocking it over, "You have to convince her to come back! _You need to fix her!"_

"I'm sure it's all going to come back to her soon. It's hard processing information like this after such a traumatic event." Marian frowned, getting up from his chair. "I understand your concern with her well being, but as of right now there isn't anything we can do." Fritz shook his head,

"So, what, you're not going to take this seriously? Marian, I can see where you're coming from, but I'm going to tell you right now that you're wrong!" Fritz whipped around, walking towards the door. "This is different from whatever you think it is. I can just feel it." _If you're not going to help me, then I might as well do it myself! What does a guy gotta do to get someone to take him seriously around here?_

"Fritz, where are you going?" Marian sighed, rubbing his temples. "Please tell me you're not going to do something stupid."

"I'm going to find her and bring her back here. Apparently it's the only way to get you to believe me that something is wrong." Fritz swung open the door,

" _I'm_ going to tell you right now: that's not a good idea." Marian grabbed him by the shoulders. "If she doesn't remember anything like you say you're only going to confuse her even more. Besides, if you do bring her back here, I can't guarantee I have right type equipment. I can't just "fix" the problem."

Fritz rested his hand on the doorknob, thinking to himself. _How could he even say something like that!_ _ **He's**_ _the doctor! He's supposed to have all the equipment and the skill to deal with these kinds of situations, right? Besides, I can't just sit around waiting. Minori is out there unable to remember anything from yesterday or her accident. She might hurt herself again trying to do too much or worse. I can't bear to see her on that bed, looking half-dead again! It was too much._

"She will come on her own free will, Fritz. Just give her some time." Angela lowered her voice, trying to calm him down. Fritz knew she had a point. Angela always had a point, that's why she was Marian's nurse! She was one of the smartest people he knew, but Fritz still couldn't let her words slow him down.

"I can't lose her again, Angela."

…

"Ah, Minori, it's nice to see you again." Asche, the trader from Silk Country, asked Minori as she approached the little booth. The morning had passed without any problems. For the most part, Minori was able to forget about the morning mishap with Fritz. Everything involving the supposed "accident" seemed like it happened days ago. Besides, she had wrapped her trusty bandanna around her head. With that, she was finally able to forget about it. Even when staring into the mirror.

Minori twisted her mouth into something close to a smile. "Yeah, it's nice to see you again too." Asche cocked her head to the side with an unusual grin spreading across her face.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, tapping her forehead. _Ah, here we go again…_ Minori groaned to herself. _I've been trying to hard all day to avoid talking about the accident. Everyone wants to know how I'm feeling and if I remember what happened. No, I can't remember what happened. And I feel like crap. I can't even remember what happened yesterday, according to Fritz. Somehow, every time someone talks to me about it, I'm the one who ends up feeling bad. Guilty is more like it. Guilty, because I can't even feel grateful or happy people worried about me. I'm just like "oh, yeah, thanks, I guess." And that's it!_

"Oh, uhm, yeah I'm fine." Minori nodded, staring off in the distance. She pulled down her bandanna just a little further than normal without even thinking about it. "Everything is…good." _Yeah, good as in "I'm losing my freaking mind over here"._

"Good? Ah, Minori, I know you better than that. Don't try and lie to me; you know I was so worried when I heard about the accident." Asche sighed as she took the goods Minori had sat out on the counter. _Oh, I'm well aware. We've been like sisters since the first day we met. Twin souls, so to speak. That doesn't change the fact that I wish you couldn't see right through me right now! If we talk about this any longer, I'm going to cry. Not because I'm sad or anything…I'm just frustrated. That's all._

"Oh, yeah…A lot of people have told me that lately." Minori replied, staring at her feet to avoid eye contact. _Please, let's just drop the subject._

"You don't remember, do you?" Asche asked, raising her eyebrow. _What gave it away? My guilty face? Jeez, how do you know what I'm thinking all the time?_

"I don't remember anything. I don't remember getting hurt and I don't remember waking up at the clinic yesterday. Or anything that happened yesterday for that matter." Minori frowned,

"Wow that does sound like quite the problem." Asche nodded, stroking her chin. "But, on the upside, you do have some great friends here that will help you through it, right?" _Ah, here we go. The friend talk. Yes, I have lovely, lovely friends, but they can be so, well, enthusiastic to say the least. That's how it is in a small town. Everyone knows everyone's business._

Minori ran a hand through her hair, sighing as she went. "Well…I kind of yelled at Fritz this morning when he came to help me. He told me everything that happened and I didn't believe him." Asche whistled to herself as she leaned forward to rest her head on the palm of her hand.

"So, things got a little worse," She joked, "But don't worry about him. Fritz cares about you just like everyone else here does."

"Do you think he's mad at me?" Minori asked, "I wasn't nice." Asche shook her head and stood up straighter,

"There's not a chance in the world that kid is mad at you!" She paused, laughing. "I don't think there is anything you could say to make him upset with you. In fact, I bet he's losing his mind worrying about you right now!"

Minori perked her head up, "Do you think so?" Tears began to fill her eyes, begging to spill over.

Asche leaned over the counter, gripping her by the shoulders, "I know so. Ever since I've started trading here, that boy has followed you around like a lost puppy. When he found out you were in the clinic, he visited you every day. How do I know? He was the one who kept me posted." Tears began to fall once more down the young farmer's face, "Minori? Are you alright?" Asche's smile vanished from her face as her friend began to shake. She leaned further over the counter, pulling her into a hug,

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I can't remember anything and people keep talking about how worried they were about me. I don't even know what to say!" Minori managed between sobs. "It's like I can't even be grateful, because I don't even know what it's for. I feel like I don't have any feelings at all! If that even makes sense. Oh, who am I kidding? Nothing makes sense today. I'm sorry you had to worry about me for so long- and I'm sorry I didn't even know how to act around you." Asche patted her back as she continued to cry for ten more minutes, holding up the line of nosy customers. She finally let go to look at the farmer's tear streaked face,

"Listen to me; none of this is your fault, okay?" Asche shook her head, "It's not like you wanted to forget about everything. Don't worry about it; everyone understands that it's going to take some time. You're not going to get better in a day. Meanwhile, don't beat yourself up too much, kiddo."

Minori wiped the snot that was now running down her face in disgust. "Thank you. I needed this whole..." she gestured wildly to her puffy, red face, "You know, I just needed someone to talk to." Minori glanced behind her to see a line had formed behind her. The intrigued travelers pretended to not watch what was going on. "Uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…Thanks again." Asche smiled and waved goodbye as Minori walked out of the Trade Depot and back into town.

…

Minori began to wander through town lost in her thoughts as per usual. She couldn't get rid of the dreadful feeling that had been tying knots in her stomach all day. It was crazy. Trying to wrap her mind around the fact that just four days ago she had almost died. But, somehow ended up with only two wounds on her head. _Two wounds and the loss of my memories. Well, only the ones from the day of the accident, and the ones from yesterday. That's...kind of a lot._ She rounded the corner and gripped the railing as she climbed up the steps to the main street.

"Minori? Oh my gosh, how are you feeling?" A young woman's voice caught her attention from behind.

"Lillie?" Minori grinned, turning around to meet her friend, "What are you doing?" She asked, but Lillie frowned in response.

"What am **I** doing? What are **you** doing?" she shook her head, "Nori, Fritz has been running around all day looking for you! He told me you don't remember waking up yesterday." Minori pinched her nose, sighing, _when will this day just end already? I can't deal with any more emotions._

"Don't tell me he's been telling everyone that." _Knowing Fritz, he's most likely told half the town by now._

"He's been telling everyone that." Lillie placed her hands on her hips, "Shame on you for thinking it was a joke! You know how much Fritz cares about you!" _I guess I'm not as aware as everyone else seems to be? I just want to forget this morning even happened._

Minori raised her hands in defense, shocked by her friend's scolding. "Hey, I'm not the bad guy here! I know I was a little harsh, but-"

"A little harsh?" Lillie raised an eyebrow, "We all know what your terms of "a little harsh" are." _How is it I keep ending up feeling so guilty? I'm to one who's "injured"._

"Okay, okay, so I kind of yelled at him. A lot. And ran him off my property. But **in my defense** , I don't remember anything, okay? Nothing, nada, zip, zilch. Gosh, I feel like I've told this to about a hundred people! I'm so exhausted." Lillie shook her head in disappointment,

"You need to go apologize to Fritz. Also, please, go talk to Dr. Marian. I'll see you later, okay? I have to get home now." Minori gave a small wave as she watched her friend leave.

 _I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction._ _Now, where's Fritz?_ Her stomach growled,

"Right, he's probably talking to Raeger." Minori nodded to herself as she headed towards the restaurant. _Surely to goddess he's taking a dinner break. He can't be_ _ **that**_ _worried about me. Right?_

Minori pushed open the restaurant's doors. Raeger was talking with two female travelers at the front desk. Despite her efforts at being discrete, the doorbell rang and the chef looked up to see his friend. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates,

"Nori? Jeez, where have you been all day!" He sighed in frustration, running around to the front of the counter to meet her. much to his company's displeasure. "Fritz is **sick** about you, and you just waltz in here?" Minori took a step back, clasping the back of her neck,

"Actually, I came here to look for him. I thought he might be here since you guys are best friends and all." She glanced over his shoulder, catching the eyes of the two women standing behind him. They looked away upon eye contact, "And it looks as if he's not here…well, gotta run!" She spun around, but Raeger grabbed a hold her dress' collar,

"Oh no you don't, young lady! You're going to sit at this counter until I can personally escort you to the clinic." He began to drag her over to the bar stools,

"Awh man c'mon let's not start this again." Minori whined as the chef shoved her in her usual place, "I don't want to go to the clinic." She pouted. _All I want to do right now is to apologize to Fritz and get home. I'm tired, emotionally and physically._ Raeger turned to the two young women who were still standing at the counter, pretending not to watch the scene that was unfolding.

"I'm sorry ladies, if you could excuse us for a little while? I need to have a chat with my friend here." He smiled his award winning smile, causing the two to melt. _Oh, I know that smile all too well._

The taller, blond one grinned and waved her hand. "Oh, we don't mind, Raeger, we can wait." She batted her eyes and the shorter, brunette one nodded her head.

"Uhm, not to be rude, but I'd like some privacy." He raised his brow, "As in, I want to talk to Minori alone." The women blinked in shock as their mouth began to form a huge 'O' shape. "Yeah, thank you, come again!" He smiled one more time as they walked out, blushing and giggling to themselves.

"Wow, I knew you had some admirers, but this is starting to get out of hand." Minori joked, but Raeger's smile soon faded as he turned around. "Would this be a bad time to ask for some food?"

Raeger smacked his forehead in frustration, "Seriously, Nori, seriously? You're going to ask for food when you know darn well our best friend is out there searching for you?" He shook his head,

"But I'm so hungryyyyyyyy!" Minori whined, swinging her legs as she watched Raeger return to behind the counter,

"Fine. Food first, and then we're going straight to the clinic! I mean it, Nori, don't try to cute yourself out of this one!" He scolded as he began to prepare a quick meal for the young farmer. Minori batted her eyes in response,

"What do you mean, "cute" myself out of this one?" She giggled as Raeger began to blush,

"See! Stop it! I'm angry with you right now." He frowned, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Fritz is out of his mind. He's been crazy worried about you for the past four-now five- days and this is what you're doing right now? Do you even feel bad?" Minori's laughter wavered,

"Of course I feel bad…I just don't want to discuss this right now. I've had one too many therapy sessions for today, plus Lillie already chewed me out before I got here." _Is Fritz really that worried? Everyone keeps talking about how much he cares about me. Is that true? He's never said anything like that before. We're just…buddies. Pals. Bros for life._ Raeger sat a plate in front of her,

"Fine, eat and then we'll go."

* * *

 **Woohoo! Be expecting another chapter in the near future! Thank you again for the support, and for any new readers, don't forget to tell me what you think. Review/favorite/or follow, it doesn't matter. It all makes smile at the end of the day.**


	3. The City?

**Thank you all for the support! Don't forget to review/favorite/follow when you're done with the chapter (if you haven't already)! I always enjoy getting the notifications, and it also gives me a great idea on what you all think about the story!**

* * *

The City?

"Are you almost done yet, Rae-bae?" Minori groaned, slamming her head down on the bar table in a mixture of annoyance and exhaustion. Raeger arched his brow, peering down at the woman wallowing around on his counter. He sat the glass he was cleaning down, clutching the dishtowel,

"Minori, what have we discussed?" He asked, smirking to himself as the farmer pouted. Minori was always pouting around Raeger it seemed. It was as if she knew that was how she would get her way every time. No matter what, Raeger always had a hard time resisting the all powerful ' _Minori Pout'_ as he like to call it.

"Hmm?" She hummed, burrowing her face in her arms. Raeger laughed, tapping her on the shoulder,

"Nori, what have we discussed?" he asked again, leaning against the counter and folding his arms. Minori peaked out from behind her arms, mumbling incoherently. "I'm sorry, but could you repeat that again?" Minori sighed, sitting up straight and throwing her head up towards the ceiling,

"Don't call you Rae-bae." She rolled her eyes so far into the next galaxy Raeger thought for sure her eyes were going to stick to the back of her head. Chuckling to himself, Raeger turned his back on his friend,

"Exactly, don't call me _Rae-bae_! Why would you even _think_ that sounded like a good name?" He couldn't wipe the smile from his face, even though he detested the silly nickname she had come up with. Minori always had a way of plastering a permanent smile on his face whenever she hung around. Tonight was no exception.

"I thought it sounded _cuuute_." Minori giggled, but Raeger kept his back turned as he continued to clean the rest of the dishes. _Is she trying to kill me?_ He thought to himself, feeling the heat flush his face. "Are you okay?" Minori asked ask Raeger turned around, face still red. Raeger nodded,

"It's a little warm in here." He sighed, setting one of the clean glasses out on a towel to dry, "I'm done here, by the way. Let's go." Raeger rounded the corner from behind his little counter. Grabbing Minori's arm to help her off the bar stool.

"Jeez, you don't have to help me do everything." She whined, "I'm completely fine, alright? Marian is going to dismiss me as soon as we walk through the door anyways." Raeger opened the door for her, making sure she didn't trip along the way,

"No he's not and you know it!" He shook his head, locking up the restaurant for the night. "You can't remember anything that happened yesterday or the day of the accident. That's not normal." Minori skipped ahead with a sudden burst of energy,

"I'm going to be okay! It will all come back eventually." She laughed, "There's no need for you to be so worried about me. It seems that I have Fritz for that." Raeger felt a strange heat creep up the back of his neck once more. He thanked the goddess that it was dark enough outside that his friend wouldn't notice. _Yeah, Fritz w0rried about you. Everyone knows that. But I was just as worried as he was- the only difference is that I couldn't take time off work to be of any use to you._

"The keyword there is _eventually._ " Raeger opened the door to the guild. He led Minori into the lobby, which was the room just before entering where the clinic is located. "I don't know if Fritz is here or not, but you should be fine on your own now." He smirked, "You can handle going in by yourself, right?"

"You're not going with me?" Minori asked, her face flooding with panic. Raeger covered his mouth, stifling his laughter at his friend. _Trust me; if I had the time to stay here with you I would do it in a heartbeat._

"What, are you not _completely fine_?" He asked, throwing her words back in her face. Minori clasped the back of her neck, shifting her weight to her right leg.

"Well, maybe I'm not too sure on what's going to happen." She fidgeted, avoiding eye contact,

"I'll come back to check on you in the morning, okay." Raeger smiled, "Like you said, you're going to be fine." He patted her on the back and nudged her towards the door of the clinic. Minori looked over her shoulder one more time before opening the door and leaving the chef out in the lobby.

 _She's going to be fine. I think._

…

The clinic door creaked open, causing Marian to look up from his desk. Minori stood in the doorway, staring at him with her big, brown eyes. He sighed, turning to face her as she took a seat in front of him. "Fritz finally convinced you to come, huh?" Marian asked, smirking at the thought of the panic he had to deal with so early in the morning. _Well, I have to hand it to him. That Fritz sure does have a way of getting things done._ Minori glanced around the room,

"Actually, Raeger was the one who brought me here." She fidgeted in her seat, but tried to remain still, "Where's Fritz? I thought he'd be here." Marian furrowed his brow in confusion and looked up at the clock that was on the wall.

"Honey, Fritz should be at home by now. If he's not still out looking for you," Marian sighed, "You had him quite worried this morning." _It's eleven-thirty, and she thinks Fritz is just going to magically be here still? Is she nuts?_

"Oh, right." Minori nodded, "So, you already know why I'm here, right?" She asked, playing with her hair as she spoke. Marian swiveled his chair around and grabbed his clipboard off of his desk,

"Fritz told me you don't remember anything from yesterday. But, that could have changed as the day went on. Do you remember anything yet?" He asked, grabbing a pen to jot down any answers Minori might have for him. Minori sighed and sank lower into the plush chair she was sitting in,

"No. The last thing I remember is going to bed last night- well, the night of Fall 12th. When I woke up this morning I thought it was Fall 13th." She covered her eyes with the palms of her hands, "This whole day has been weird."

"Describe 'weird' for me." Marian watched the young farmer's face turn with every emotion. "Its okay, you can take your time."

"Everyone has been asking me how I'm doing all day and I don't know what to say or how to act around them. I didn't even believe Fritz about the accident until I saw the gash on my forehead in the mirror." Minori groaned in frustration and sat up straighter, crossing her legs this time.

"Why did you wrap you head with the bandanna?" Marian asked, leaning forward in curiosity. _Why didn't she find more gauze to wrap around her head? Even band-aid would have been better than that dirty, sweaty cloth._ Minori reached up to touch the faded cloth she had wrapped around her head earlier that morning,

"I guess it was easier to forget about the accident if I couldn't see the wound." She frowned, "And if I used gauze or something, it would just remind me of the ugly thing."

"You don't want to remember what happened?" Marian rubbed his chin, "Most people would go nuts trying to remember."

"I don't know if I want to remember." Minori crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself. "And even if I did want to remember, what good would that do? I'd just end up having nightmares or feeling bad if I got hurt over something stupid." Marian began to write on his clipboard, noting the important things Minori had mentioned. _If she's actually preventing herself from remembering the accident. Kind of like a repressed memory. If that's true, this could be quite dangerous. Though, I doubt that's the case. The human mind is a fascinating organ. I don't even know if I have the proper equipment to deal with this right now._

"Well, I can't do anything else for you tonight, but I can run some tests in the morning." He sat his board down on his desk and stood up, offering a hand out to Minori. She took it and pulled herself up,

"That would be fine." She yawned, "It's later than I thought it was." Minori glanced up at the clock,

"Yes, I know. How about you stay here for the night? It would make it easier on you in the morning, and I can always have Angela run and ask Fritz to help you with the farm." Marian shook off his lab coat as Minori contemplated the offer,

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Please, I insist. It will be better this way." He smiled, gesturing towards the patient's bed in the corner of the office. "It's not like you haven't stayed here before."

"I was in a coma." Minori raised a brow, chuckling to herself, "but fine, I guess I'll stay."

"Great, I'll get here extra early tomorrow morning so we can run those tests." Marian smiled and opened the door, "Sleep tight!" he called out to her as she left to go home. _Why do I have the feeling that tomorrow is going to be a disaster?_

…

Minori groaned, opening her eyes to see the blinding lights of a doctor's office. _Ugh…those lights…why are they so freaking bright?_ She sat up, throwing the plain white sheets off of her, "Wha-?" She mumbled, standing up from the little bed. _Where the heck am I?_ Minori searched the room until she made eye contact with the doctor, Marian.

"Ah, Minori, you're finally awake." He smiled as he stood up to greet her, "Angela, honey, can you pour a glass of tea for our guest?" The extravagant doctor called for his trusty assistant. Minori continued to look around the clinic in bewilderment. _What in the world is going on? How did I get here?_ She thought to herself as she stood there in the same clothes she had worn the night before. They were even still dirty from working out in the fields all morning.

"What am I doing here?" She asked as Angela handed her a warm cup of tea, "What's going on?" Minori held onto the warm cup, feeling the heat radiate through the palms of her hands. She continued stare at Marian as if he were some sort of alien. His face began to fill with worry,

"Minori, honey, can you take a seat for me?" He asked leading her towards the plush chair she had sat in just the night before. She sat down, still unsure of how she had gotten there or what was going on for that matter. _Oh my goddess, did something happen to me?_ She bit her lip, _No, no, don't think like that. Just calm down._

"What am I doing here?" Minori asked again, this time being a little more assertive. _I have a bad feeling about what the answer is going to be_ , " _Why_ am I here?"

"Nori, please have a seat. We have to talk to you about something…" Angela murmured into her ear, trying to soothe her as she began to panic. "It's about your memory." Minori furrowed her brow and looked up at the nurse. _My memory? This is about my memory?_ She thought to herself, unable to comprehend what her friend was trying to tell her. Of course the young farmer had always had some memory problems. For example, she always left her tools outside…or sometimes forgot to water her crops. But that's not a _huge_ deal, was it? It wasn't like she was hurting anyone.

"I don't understand what you mean." Minori spoke, trying not to show the panic that was spreading through her body. "I know I can be forgetful sometimes, but I'd think I'd remember why I was in the clinic." Marian and Angela exchanged a quick glance.

Marian knelt on the floor in front of her, placing his hand on her knee. "Minori, do you remember going to bed here last night?" He asked, giving Minori the most serious look he could give her. It was a face she had never seen on the dramatic doctor. He was almost always making a scene with his wild hand gestures and facial expressions. Seriousness did not suite him at all.

"No, I don't remember. I don't remember that at all." Minori frowned as she took a sip of the still boiling hot tea she had. "The last thing I remember is going to bed at _my house_." She crinkled her nose as the hot liquid scorched her tongue. "Jeez Louise, Angie, did you have to make the tea so hot?!"

Angela got on her knees next to the doctor, "What is the last date you remember?" She asked, ignoring the cries of pain coming from Minori and her burnt tongue. Minori raised her eyebrow,

"Fall 12th." She replied, unsure of why it was so important for them to know the last date she remembered. "Why is this all necessary? Just get to the point and tell me what I'm doing here already. I have a _farm_ to take care of, remember? My cows aren't just going to feed themselves."

Marian and Angela exchanged yet another glance between each other. Minori became increasingly more annoyed with the two. "Minori, I want you to listen to me carefully." Marian answered keeping his voice level, making sure to stare into Minori's eyes. "You had an accident on Fall 13th which left you injured. We were able to patch you up, despite the amount of blood loss." Minori stared blankly at him, but the doctor did his best to try and break the news as calmly as possible. "When you woke up two days ago, you didn't remember anything. Then, the day after you woke up, you forgot everything that had happened the day before! It was like…your mind was wiped clean." Marian sighed, patting her on the knee. "We thought as time went by you would start to remember again, but I think you've changed our minds."

The story almost seemed comedic to the young farmer. The clumsy little farm girl bumped her head. Now she can't remember anything that's happened since then. What a laugh. What a joke. "How have I changed your minds?" Minori scoffed, unable to hide her obvious amusement.

"Do you not believe us?" Marian gasped, standing up from where he had been kneeling. "Oh my goddess, she doesn't believe us!" He gestured wildly for his assistant to, well, assist him. Minori covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her giggles. Angela pulled herself up and rested her hand on the doctor's shoulder,

"This is just like how she acted yesterday with Fritz." She looked over at her shoulder to see Minori still sitting there with the face of amusement. "She's not going to believe us, because it's not real to her." Minori cocked her head to the side as she listened to the two discuss her memory loss right in front of her,

"Oh, c'mon, Angie." She laughed from her chair, "You have to admit this does sound a _little_ crazy. I fell and hit my head and now I can't remember anything that's happened since then. My memory is obliterated every day and I think its Fall 13th again? That's the kind of thing you watch in movies." Angela glanced at the doctor, worry spreading across her face, but all he could do was shrug in response.

"I have to admit she has a point." Marian nodded, but Angela didn't quite take that response too well. She sighed heavily, but Marian began to speak before she could even yell at him. "There isn't any information I can find that's going to explain this…phenomenon!" He pointed towards Minori, "I don't even know where to start to even try to understand how to help her." Angela placed her hands on her hips,

"Well, maybe convincing her that there's a problem is the first step?" She rolled her eyes and walked to the far back wall. "She's not going to believe us until it seems real to her." Angela continued to speak as she took something down from the wall, "We have to show her." She sighed as she held out an old mirror in front of Minori.

"Why do you want me to look in this for?" She asked, peering at the reflection staring back at her.

"Take your bandanna off." Angela huffed under the weight of the mirror. Minori began to undo the old, faded bandanna from her head. She couldn't even remember the last time she had worn the thing. In fact, the last she knew she buried it at the bottom of her mahogany dresser. The bandanna revealed a small, stitched up gash on the upper left side of her forehead.

"So, this is the aftermath of my so called _accident?"_ She asked, unimpressed by the wound. Minori raised her free hand to her face and gently ran a finger across the gash, "It doesn't even hurt." She mumbled as she began to press on it, adding pressure until she felt the pain, "Ah, okay, ouch!" Minori gasped, looked up at Angela as she struggled to hold the mirror. "Why did you let me to that?"

"It had to become real to you, Nori." Angela managed between gasps until the doctor finally relieved her of the mirror. She rubbed her red arms gingerly as she began to explain her theory to Minori. "You didn't believe Fritz yesterday until you saw for yourself in the mirror. You told that to Raeger last night when you went to the restaurant to look for Fritz so you could apologize to him."

Minori tied her bandanna around her forehead again. "Why did I need to apologize to Fritz?" She asked,

"You yelled at him yesterday when he came to help you." Marian butted in after he came back from putting the mirror back on the wall. "He was upset when he came here to tell us about your situation."

"I _yelled_ at him?" Minori asked in disbelief. She had never yelled at Fritz in her entire life, so why would she have done it now? Fritz was her best friend and one of the most important people in her life since movie to Oak Tree Town. She couldn't believe that she would have yelled at the poor guy.

"You thought he was playing a prank on you." Angela smirked, "Apparently you guys have had quite the prank war in the past." Minori nodded vacantly, still thinking to herself.

"Yeah, but he would have never played a prank like that on me." She frowned,

"Because he cares about you?" Marian piped in, staring down at Minori as she tried to think of a reason to why she yelled at Fritz.

"What do you mean he cares about me?" She asked, sighing in frustration, "Look, that doesn't matter right now. I just want to know what we're going to do about this memory situation. Am I never going to be able to remember anything again?" Marian turned his back on Minori. He picked up the clipboard he had been writing notes on since the day of the accident.

"Well, right now I'm not sure what we're going to do. We don't exactly have the equipment to be able to figure out what's going on in your pretty little head." Marian began to explain, going into more detail than Minori cared for. She stared off blankly, trying to understand what he was getting at. "You might have to go somewhere else that has more sophisticated technology than I do." Minori perked up,

"Go somewhere else?" She asked as her mind immediately raced to the city. "Oh nononono No nO NO." Minori panicked, standing up and sloshing the now lukewarm tea out of the little mug, "I can't go back."

"Go back where?" Marian asked, clearly confused at the farmer's reaction. Minori placed her cub on the his desk and turned towards the door,

"I think I should go." She blurted as she strode towards the exit. Angela grabbed the collar of her dress before she could leave,

"Minori, sit down. Now." Angela growled in her ear as she threw her back into the chair. Marian stood staring at the two women in shock,

"What in the heck was that all about?" He asked, waving his arms around, "You can't just yell 'no' and then try to leave when I'm trying to help you! _Have you lost your mind?!_ " Minori hung her head down, avoiding eye contact.

"I can't go back to the city." She mumbled, and Marian stuck his neck out, cupping his ear with his hand for dramatic effect.

"Excuuuse me? You can't go back to the city?" He asked, sass and all. "Well, Honey, I don't think you have much of a choice at this point." Marian held out the clipboard to Minori, "Do you see this? This is everything I have been able to do for you. Blood test, cognitive analysis, general health exam, and- over all- _the works_." He sighed and draped his arm dramatically over his forehead, "You've exhausted me. Today we were going to run some more tests, but at this point none of it is going to matter. You can't remember anything _._ " Minori looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment. "And _you_ have the _nerve_ to tell _me_ that you _can't go to the city?!"_ Marian placed his hands on his hips. "Do I look like a miracle worker?"

Minori bit her lip as she looked up at the sassy doctor, "I'm sorry, but I'm not going back." Marian raised his finger in anticipation to point and yell at her. Angela butted in and silenced him with a wave of her hand, "Just let her think it over, okay?"

"Oh Angie baby. _She doesn't have all day!"_ Marian snapped as he flung his clipboard onto the desk. "By the time she actually makes a decision, poof her memory is _gone!"_ He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Minori, honey, I need you to agree to this. You have to go to the city." Minori shook her head,

"No, I'm not going. End of discussion." Marian's face became bright red as the farmer continued to disagree with his requests.

"Are you _crazy_?! If you go to the city, I can guarantee that they're going to be able to help you anymore than we would ever be able to here!" Marian began to pace back and forth, "I just don't understand why you won't go!"

"I just can't, okay!" Minori stood up, nearly knocking her chair over. "This conversation is _over._ " She huffed, turning around just as Raeger opened the door. Minori froze in her spot as heat began to flush her face once more.

 _Oh my goddess, don't tell me he heard that entire tantrum!_

"Is everything okay?" Raeger asked, eyes flooding with worry as he took in the scene that had just unfolded. Marian ran a hand through his short, pink hair, trying to regain his posture.

"Ah, Raeger, I see you've decided to join us this morning." Marian coughed, smoothing out his lab coat, "I didn't think you were coming until later." Raeger furrowed his brow in confusion, searching for answers in Minori's eyes. Minori refused to look back and continued to stare at the ground.

"No, it's about my break time. One o' clock…" He shut the door gently behind him, still trying to analyze the atmosphere of the room.

"Oh, goodness me, is it really that late?" Marian glanced up at the clock. "We were still discussion what we should do about Minori's situation." He gave Raeger a sugary, sweet smile, "Would you please be so kind to talk some sense into her? Angela and I think she needs to go to the city, but Minori disagrees with us. She thinks that it's perfectly _okay_ for her to not remember anything that has happened." Raeger's eyes widened,

"You mean to tell me you don't remember anything from yesterday?" He asked Minori, but she continued to ignore him, "Minori, you have to go. Marian can't help you anymore." Raeger plead and Minori shook her head,

"I came here for a reason." She growled, making her way to the door. "I don't care what you have to do- let me live in ignorant bliss if that's what it takes- but I'm not going back to the city." Minori slammed the door behind her as she left the clinic in a rush to get home. The memories from when she was younger were floating around the edges of her mind. They were reminding her why she could never go home. _No, the city isn't my home. Oak Tree Town is my home…_

* * *

 **Stay tuned for chapter four! I'm going to try and update at least once a week, so be ready for it. Thank you once again to everyone who has given me support and for any new readers: don't forget to review/favorite/follow! Just tell me what you think, guys! I love hearing everyone's opinions. I'm trying so hard to make this story enjoyable and fun to read- it's just that I usually write in 1st person so it's harder for me to write in this style. It's good practice**


	4. Elise

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! These past two weeks have been such a blur, and I've barely had any time to sit down and get any writing done. Okay, so slight change to my username- please don't be alarmed. I was previously Fredricklynn, but now I am Onelinewonder. It's good to have changes, and it feels nice to shed my former self. I hated that username with a passion. Please make note in this chapter that I ADORE Elise and she is great and wonderful. Thought she may seem kind of...a butt, I am looking forward to developing her character. Anyways, have fun reading!**

* * *

Elise

Minori stumbled out of the Guild out of breath. Just the thought of returning home was enough to send sheer panic coursing through her body. _Home_. Could she still call the city her home? She pressed her back against the door, hands on her knees as she continued to gasp for air. Who was she kidding? Of course she couldn't call the city her home. Besides, even _if_ she did decide to return, there was nothing left.

The door budged, forcing Minori to move out of the way. A confused Veronica peaked around the door, making eye contact with the farmer. The older woman raised her eyebrows and Minori could only imagine what she had heard. "Ah, I was hoping you would be close by." Veronica shut the door with care and wrapped an arm around Minori's shoulder. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" She asked with a small smile. Minori nodded her head, curious to know what the woman had to say to her. She could only imagine what Veronica must've been thinking after that outburst.

Veronica led her to the outskirts of the town. It was the clearing at the bottom of the mountain path. Minori believed it was called _Piedmont_ , but she was always a bit unsure. In her head, she just called it the river clearing. The two paused on the large, stone bridge that led to Fritz and Giorgio's farms. They leaned against the waist high stone wall. "Do you remember when you called me to ask about purchasing your farm?" Veronica asked as she turned away from Minori, pressing both of her hands into the bridge's ledge. The crisp, fall breeze swayed through Veronica's auburn locks. A few strands from her tight braid fell out, blowing in the wind. Minori noted that a few gray hairs had started to streak through the woman's hair. It was strange to her; Veronica had never seemed to be old. Minori always forgot Angela, Veronica's daughter, was around her age. Though the two were only a few years apart, Minori always thought of Angela to be at least a few years older. She also saw Veronica to be younger than her actual age. They could have been sisters if it weren't for the wrinkles that adorned Veronica's face.

Minori leaned further into the edge of the bridge, taking a deep breath. "Yes, I do. It's hard to forget that night." Minori let out a slow exhale with the sentence, reminiscing in the past. That night seemed like it was eons ago. Veronica placed her hand on top of Minori's in a comforting way, which seemed strange to Minori. In fact, the farmer began to notice just how strange the woman had been acting. Veronica hardly ever showed her motherly side- even if it was to her own daughter. Her actions seemed…unsettling.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Veronica spoke just above a whisper. Minori ignored the question for as long as she could. _Did she_ find what she was looking for? She wasn't quite certain yet. It's been almost a year now since Minori made the decision to flee the city and never return. Her reasoning is still unknown to most of everyone in the town, aside from the guild master. Up until this point, she had never thought of ever returning to her previous life. But, now it seems as if it were inevitable. There's nothing keeping her in Oak Tree Town, besides her farm. Which the others proved they could take care of it without any problems. If Minori were a sensible woman (which she's not), she would consider going back to the city life.

It would make the most sense. Marian can no longer offer any more medical treatment for her, and she's not attached to any one person. Sure, she would miss her friends Fritz, Raeger, Elise, and her pseudo grandmother Eda. Though, she had no doubt they would be fine. They can't go on worrying about her like she's some helpless child. Minori sighed, glancing towards the path that led to Fritz's disorderly farm. "Ah, so you have…" Veronica smirked, bringing Minori out of her thoughts and back into the real world. She felt heat flush her face and shook her head,

"N-no!" Minori stammered- panicked by the look her guild master was giving her. Veronica sighed as she returned to looking out over the river. Minori felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. She understood what the woman was trying to suggest, but her reaction was rather abrupt. More so than it needed to be.

A few more minutes passed in silence. Another gust of wind whipped Minori's dress around her ankles. It reminded her that it was close to winter and she would need to prepare soon. Yes, it has been almost a year since she picked up the old phone at the run-down motel she was staying in. Only one more season, and she would have made it.

 _It's too bad it ended up like this._

Minori looked up to the sky, studying the grey clouds that were up overhead. Rain was threatening to pour down over them, but she decided not to mention it. She began wringing her hands together, unable to stay still for much longer. "I…," Minori started, but fell silent once more; she needed to choose her words wisely. Did she want to admit her failure? Three seasons have passed, yet she still hadn't found what she was looking for. Now, Minori is unsure that she ever will.

"Fritz is a good boy; he cares about you." Veronica scanned the flowing river, clasping her hands behind her back. "I'm sure you don't remember, but many people have already told you that." Minori turned towards Fritz's farm once more. "It was the day after you woke up, but you didn't remember anything from the previous day. He was worried sick about you."

Veronica placed a hand on Minori's shoulder, almost comfortingly. "In the same day, Raeger convinced you to go back to the clinic." Minori closed her eyes and turned away from the beaten, dirt path. For some unknown reason, she could no longer stand to stare off into the distance. "That's why he came to the clinic today." Veronica smiled- it was a look that Minori had never seen before. The woman appeared to be almost younger, but only for a few seconds.

"What are you trying to say?" Minori sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration, "What good does it do for you to tell me this? I'm only going to forget it by tomorrow."

"My point is, I don't think you should regret these past few months. Even if things seem like they're falling apart." Veronica gripped Minori by the shoulders and gently pulled in into a hug. The younger woman melted into the guild master's embrace. "Maybe you _have_ found what you're looking for- you just don't know it yet…"

Minori held on tighter to the woman, grabbing fists of her dress as she desperately clung to her. Veronica sniffed, "And if you _do_ decide to return to the city, none of us will blame you. We only want what's best for you." Minori pulled away, looking up at the woman she had once seen as cold and calculating. She now saw her for the kind and caring woman she is.

…

It was late. Later than Elise would have preferred, but she was doing this for her friend. That's what she kept telling herself, at least. Truthfully, Elise didn't know why she agreed to attend the meeting. Thinking about Minori's situation made her…nauseous. How could it be possible for someone to have their memory wiped clean every day? The idea of it was impossible for her to wrap her mind around. Elise scanned the small gathering of people sitting in the guild lounge. As predicted, the farmers were all in attendance.

Naturally, Marian, Angela, and Veronica were leading the group meeting. The other _people_ , who decided that they _needed_ to be there, were sitting off in their own corner. They were unable to even contribute to the conversations. Elise rolled her eyes in annoyance. _As if they actually had anything productive to add anyways._ Elise thought to herself, flipping her golden, curly locks over her shoulders. Shaking her head, she crossed her legs and waited for the official start of the meeting.

Veronica walked up to the middle of the room, facing the rest of the group. Most of the farmers had taken seats at the tables, while the others opted to sit in the cushioned seats near the back. It was as if they weren't committed to the idea of actually figuring out a solution to the problem. Veronica cleared her throat and the idle chatting died down, "Attention!" She started, not quite shouting, but still unsure of how to start. "I'm sure everyone is well aware of Miss Minori's predicament." The group nodded, and Elise rolled her eyes yet again. Who _wasn't_ aware of the situation?

"It's been suggested to her that she returns to the city." Veronica paused, making eye contact with Fritz, one of the younger farmers in town. Elise narrowed her eyes at him as he vehemently shook his head in disagreement. "Minori has expressed her wishes to stay. But, we no longer have the money or equipment to recover her memories." Fritz glanced over towards Elise, catching her eye and hanging his head in guilt. _Good._ She thought; _he_ _ **should**_ _feel guilty for wanting to keep her here._

"I am now opening discussion for anyone to propose a logical solution to the issue." Veronica concluded, pausing for an unnecessary length of time before continuing. "Please, if anyone has any ideas, feel free to tell us." Elise sat up straighter, looking around the room to see if anyone was going to speak. She shot her hand up into the air, waiting to make eye contact with the guild master. Veronica nodded towards her, urging her to speak her mind.

"We need to convince to her leave." Elise said as the group groaned in various octaves. She frowned, looking around as she paused at each of them with her terrifying gaze. "I don't understand. You people say we need to figure out what's best for her, yet you are sitting here trying to think of ways to keep her." Elise shook her head, "How can you even call yourselves her _friends_?" Fritz frowned,

"Don't act like you even care, Elise." He muttered under his breath, but Elise heard him anyways. She cupped her ear with her hand and stuck her neck out dramatically,

"Oh, what was that? I couldn't hear you! Why don't you say it louder for everyone to hear?" She barked. Fritz glared at her even more,

"I said: don't even act like you care, Elise. We all know you're here so you can get her to leave and take over the farm." Elise felt her blood begin to boil,

"Where do you get off on saying that? Is it because you're so _obviously_ in love with her that you think no one will _try_ to correct you _?_ You're so _selfish!_ " She barked. The room fell silent as everyone ceased all movement to see what Fritz would retaliate with. His mouth hung open and his face blushed bright red,

"I-I'm _not_ in _love_ with her!" He scoffed, "Whe-where did you get an idea like that?" Fritz laughed as he stood up from his chair. Elise stared up at him,

"I don't know, Fritz, _where_ did I come up with _such_ a silly idea like that." Elise enunciated every word, narrowing her eyes even more in his direction. "Don't **act** like you know me, Fritz." The room fell silent once more as the two farmers continued to stare each other down. As Elise had pointed out, it was no secret that Fritz had feelings for the young lady in question. What shocked the majority of them was that Elise even bothered in getting into an argument at all.

As a general rule when competing for land, Elise never let herself loose her cool. Elise would start the competition, sitting back and relaxing all the way. There were never any harsh words spoken; she is a _lady_ after all. Of course, it was also unlike Fritz to get into such a heated argument as well. He was never the one to enjoy such conflicts. Veronica cleared her throat, "Okay, so we obviously know both of your opinions." She nodded at Elise and waved the palm of her hand towards the ground, signaling for her to calm down. "Fritz, please sit down so we can continue the meeting."

Giorgio waved his hand nonchalantly. "The girl said she wanted to live in ignorant bliss, why don't we just let her." He yawned as he leaned back in his chair. "You all keep distracting her with details. Her lack of memory and her 'serious' injury…If it was such a serious injury, wouldn't she be in the clinic?" Giorgio chuckled, but no one else laughed. "Just let her move on, unless you all enjoy the over dramatic reactions."

Elise furrowed her brow, "That doesn't sound like a logical plain, either." She sighed, "You can't just let her 'move on'; are you kidding me right now? If her memory is wiped clean every day, what do you think is going to happen when there's snow on the ground? Who's going to tell her "no, honey, it's not Fall 13th, its _whatever day it is, it doesn't really matter"?_ ". Giorgio shrugged his shoulders,

"I was just offering a solution, Dear."

"Well it didn't do any good, now did it?" Elise grumbled, crossing her arms. "Honestly, it's like you guys aren't even trying at this point." Someone scoffed from the back of the room, causing the attention in the room to shift. Raeger sat with his arms crossed over his chest. "Pardon me, but did you actually have something worthwhile to contribute? Or are you going to continue to pretend you're doing something when you're actually not?" Elise asked, directing her full attention towards the chef.

"Jeez, Elise, you don't have to be so harsh." Lillie sighed, patting Raeger on the knee as she spoke for him, "We're just here to help." Raeger nodded in agreement,

"Okay, then what ideas do you have to contribute to the conversation?" Elise demanded, staring the two down. It was more than infuriating they were intruding on the farming guild's business. But, to actually try and voice their opinions? It was too much for Elise to handle. Lillie looked up to Raeger for help,

"I…don't know what we should to, to be honest." He sighed, "You need to calm down. I know you're good friends with Minori. She appreciates what you do for her, but attacking people isn't going to get her memories back." Lillie nodded in agreement, beaming with her usual smile,

"She's going to be okay, Elise. We understand that you're worried, but she's going to be okay." Lillie leaned forward to grab Elise's hand from where she was sitting, but Elise turned away. The blond seemed to settle down as she listened to everyone's garbage solutions.

 _What do they know? They're not doctors…Marian is the doctor and he can't even help her. Why won't they listen to me?_ Elise sighed for the umpteenth time that day, resting her head in her hands. _They're only going to make things worse with their "let her live in ignorance". Oh yeah,"let's wait until we have the equipment!". What a load of bull-crap! And then for them to sit and act like_ _ **I'm**_ _the one who is proposing the most ridiculous idea…I can't believe this._

"I think this whole thing is going to pass within a couple of da-"

Elise scoffed as she began to come back to reality. She didn't realize how long she had been spacing out until she heard Giorgio start in. He began to spout off the most absurd idea she had listened to all night.

"Oh yeah, this is aaaaallllll going to pass within a few days, huh?" She stood up, waving her arms with as much dramatization as Giorgio would. "It's like if we let her play out the whole day like she should have and everything will magically be okay!" Elise rubbed her temples in exasperation. _Do these people realize how unreasonable they all sound?_ Marian rubbed his chin as he listened to Elise's sarcastic comment. After being silent for most of the night, he stood up to speak.

"Now that's the kind of thing we're looking for here!" He grinned with excitement. Elise felt her stomach drop. _Oh dear goddess he cannot be serious right now._ "Just think about it! It's like that move _Groundhog Day._ Here's the catch, _she's_ the only one reliving the same day over and over!"

"Please tell me you're joking." Elise groaned as she flopped back down in her seat. Marian wrapped his arm around Veronica, reaching his arm out in front of them,

"Just here me out for a second." Marian paused, scanning the group of exhausted individuals. "What if we _do_ let her play out the day like she should have all along? None of us will breathe a word of the accident to her. We just let her _move on_ \- in Giorgio's words." He looked towards Veronica,

"Marian…." She sighed, but he interrupted her,

"Veronica, think about it. Her mind could be stuck. If we just let her move on, maybe someday she will begin to remember. Or, the next day she can wake up and realize what had happened! She won't have her memory wiped clean then." Veronica furrowed her brow with worry as Marian continue to explain his theory. "It might just be so crazy it works!"

"No! Absolutely not!" Elise stood up, knocking over her chair as she stamped her heel into the ground. She slammed her palms onto the wooden table, "You all need to _grow up_! Minori needs some serious help- not this _Groundhog Day_ shit!" She screeched,

Veronica shook Marian's arm off her shoulder and stood up, "Elise, that's enough!" She barked, glaring down at the farmer, "We need to make a decision now, okay. There's no time for this bickering. We will take a vote now; I believe we've heard everyone's ideas." Elise seethed and glanced towards Miss Eda, waving her arm,

"Eda hasn't spoken a word this whole time. I'm sure she will side with me." Eda looked up from her seat at the table where she had sat for most of the night. She had been silent, still, and gave her full attention to everyone who had spoken. Though, she made no attempts to offer any solutions. Veronica pinched the bridge of her nose,

"Fine, Eda, what do you have to say?" Eda stood up from her seat and walked up to the front of the room while everyone fell silent.

She smiled, "Minori is a remarkable young lady, isn't she?" Eda sighed, "It's too bad something so horrific has happened to her. I know it's been hard on everyone. Elise, Fritz, Giorgio, and I have been doing our best to keep her farm in the shape it was. Marian has been working his tail off trying to _fix_ her. Raeger and Lillie have also proven to be amazing friends along the way." Eda looked up at Veronica, who towered over her, "Veronica has been doing her best to keep it all together."

Eda reached up and placed her hand on Veronica's shoulder. "Minori is lucky to have a group of friends like you. It is obvious that you all care for her deeply- some more than others. But, fighting isn't going to make her any better. Why don't we settle somewhere in the middle?" Eda glanced between the farmers at the table.

They all leaned in with great interest. "We will give Minori a set amount of time to play out her days. If her memory comes back, then that's great. If it doesn't, we can either decide to wait for new equipment or send her to a facility somewhere in the city. Minori will make that decision, and we _will_ respect whichever she chooses." Eda concluded her speech, but Elise still wasn't happy with the idea,

"What will we say to her? What will happen when she sees her wounds?" Elise sighed in frustration, "This isn't going to work."

"Miss Eda and I will have to explain to Minori our decision. As for what to say to her-"

"If you can't handle keeping your mouth shut, then don't bother speaking at all." Raeger interrupted, refusing to look Elise in the eye.

Elise stood up once more from her chair. "I'm going to tell you this right here and now." She kept her voice low, almost growling as she stared down Veronica and Marian, "If you do this, I'm gone. I _will_ leave and I _will_ find someone better suited to caring for her." Elise whipped around as she stormed out of the guild hall, leaving the room without another word.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the continuous support you give me! Much love is being sent your way! Hopefully I will have time to write a few extra chapters this week and get caught up on my schedule. Don't forget to tell me what you think, okay bye love you guys!**


	5. Flowers

**I'm back! Sorry this took so long. I'm trying to get back on a weekly posting schedule, but you know how it is. For this chapter, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Everyone must be getting tired of the set up- you know, getting everything with Minori's memories settled. This is a ROMANCE fic after all. Soooo, I decided to throw in a little something. I tried not to reference the accident as much as possible. Everyone is trying to act like everything is normal, so I'm sorry if things come across as too subtle or something like that. Anyways, thank you so much for the continued support!**

* * *

Flowers

The morning started just like any other cool, fall day. Minori rolled over, pulling the warm bed covers up over her head. She was trying to ignore the roosters that had begun to crow at the first sight of sunlight. Just like every other morning, she detested the idea of leaving her soft, plush, bed. Well, maybe it wasn't so _soft_ …or _plush_ for that matter. It definitely wasn't as comfortable as the one she had in the city, but for the time being it would do. At least she could pretend.

Minori stretched her arms over head. Her hands peaked out from underneath the covers as she deepened the stretch. She _thought_ about getting up and starting the day, but as always the bed won the battle. Mornings just weren't her thing- even with all the responsibilities of taking care of a farm. After another hour (or two) of lounging around in bed, Minori finally forced herself up.

She padded her way into her small bathroom to start her daily routine of getting ready. That's when she realized something was out of place. It was a small something, but all the same it made a huge difference. Minori wondered if maybe an item was missing, such as a hairbrush or a towel. She was too tired to inspect any further and moved on from the strange occurrence as she brushed her teeth.

A few more minutes passed as Minori grabbed the set of clothes she had laid out to wear the night before. She frowned, again noticing something strange was out of place. Thinking back to the night before, Minori was almost certain she laid out a nice, work dress to wear. Instead, she was now putting on something warmer than she would have liked. Shrugging her shoulders, she chalked it up to her being her usual forgetful self. Maybe she even got her days mixed up! Who knows; at this point in her life, anything was possible.

Humming as she moved on the next part of her morning routine, Minori looked up into her mirror to fix her hair. The only problem was- "Where's my mirror?" She frowned, interrupting her own thoughts. Just above her bathroom sink there was a perfect little oval where a mirror should have been. The paint around it had since faded, but the missing piece was almost too obvious. "I knew there was something missing!" She groaned in frustration as she pulled her hair into a bun _without looking_!

Minori patted down her hair to secure the fly aways before exiting her bathroom. As she smoothed out the top of her hair, she felt a small raised line near her hair line. "What in the world?" She muttered to herself , spinning around to face the mirror. It was only then she remembered what she had just forgotten. Her mirror was still missing.

" _Oh,_ this is just _fantastic_." She grumbled, glaring up at the vacant spot on her wall once more. "I can't imagine someone broke in to steal my mirror, I mean, it's a mirror for goodness' sake!" Minori shook her head as she laced up her work boots, muttering to herself. "I bet friggin' Fitz took it as some sort of prank."

Sighing, Minori headed out towards the western side of her farm. As usual, she took care of her cow, sheep, and trusty sidekick of a horse, Thor, first. They were her main priority, because she made more profit of their high quality products. Their raw products had the ability to make other items that were in more demand. For example, Hanako, Minori's cow, was producing at least three milks per day. This meant she could make any combination of cheese, yogurt, or butter for more money.

Minori's sheep, Freyr, produced two full heaps of wool every at every sheering. With this, she could save it to create various clothing to sell, or even accessories such as hats or scarves. But, this took more time and effort. Sometimes she had to save the wool for longer periods of time before having enough to make clothes. When in a pinch, Minori would sell just the cloth she made from the wool.

Minori was often told horses weren't important at all, but she didn't see it that way. Her horse, Thor, was just as essential to her farm as the others. After all, he _did_ haul her all over the countryside, even with all the extra weight from foraging. Besides, Thor was much more than just a transportation mechanism. No, Minori saw him as a friend. Elise, one of her closest friends, had given him to her after she completed a simple request.

After trudging across the farm, Minori pushed open the large, blue barn doors. Almost immediately, Thor trotted up to her, panicked and neighing loudly. "Awh, Thor, settle down! It's okay, buddy!" Minori giggled as the horse began attempting to lick her face. "You act like you haven't seen me in days! What's up with that?" She frowned as the energetic horse followed her to feeding bins. Minori began to lay out the fodder for the rest of the animals to eat before moving on to other chores.

It seemed like wherever she went in the barn, Thor followed her. Even when she was milking and brushing Hanako, or sheering Freyr, Thor was right there beside her. "What's the deal here, Buddy?" Minori sighed, placing her hands on her hips as she finished leading the others out to graze. Thor nuzzled his face into her neck as she began to brush his mane for the second time that morning,

"Today has just been so strange." She murmured, wrapping her arms around the horse's neck, "Was it weird for you, too?" Minori breathed, releasing the horse from the hug. She glanced around the barn to see if anything out of the ordinary was going on, but she couldn't find anything. "Well, let's get out of here." Minoir shook her head and lead the horse outside so she could move on with the rest of her chores.

Everything from then on ran relatively smoothly. Even with Thor following her everywhere, Minori managed to finish her work. (The horse even followed her into the chicken coop)! Though, there was another strange occurrence she noticed. Her crops had begun to grow faster than normal, but she decided not to think too much about it. Who could complain at having fast growing crops? She would be out of her mind to be upset about something like that.

Thor nudged her in the shoulder as they neared the gate to the farm. Minori turned around, hand on her hips as she looked up at the horse. "I suppose you want to go to town with me, too, huh?" She asked, teasing the worried looking horse. "I don't know what you think is going to happen if I go alone, but I guess you can come with me."

…

Fritz held the winter-mystery-seed package in his hands, inspecting the writing on the back. He scratched the back of his head, eyeing the words carefully before making his decision. "Hey, Otmar," He called out, peeking out from behind the shelving units. Otmar perked up from behind the front counter,

"Yes, Fritz?" He answered, smiling his toothy grin,

"What's this _Winter-Mystery-Seed_ package all about?" Fritz asked, furrowing his brow as he approached the counter. Otmar's grin widened with excitement,

"It's a new item that just arrived," He explained. "Every package has a variety of seeds, but you never know what you're growing until it's full grown!"

"Weeeeeelll shieeeeeeet, Otmar! You got yerself a deal!" Fritz bellowed, laughing as he slammed down a few coins on the counter. Seeing as winter was coming sooner rather than later, he justified the purchase as one of the need based. Before Otmar could notice, he pocketed the remaining few coins he had. He mentally tallied up what he should have left in his bank account and grimaced. After figuring out the rest of the math, he realized there wasn't much left.

The front doorbell rang, signaling a new arrival; Fritz moved out of the way. He kept his back turned as the customer walked across the old, rickety floorboards.

"Good morning, Miss Minori!" Otmar greeted, grinning as Minori approached the front counter. Fritz wiped the worried look off his face before greeting his friend.

"Yo, Nori, what are ya up to?" He asked, leaning up against the counter, trying to play it cool. Minori gave him a curious smile, trying not to laugh at his obvious pose and then looked up at Otmar. Fritz stood up straighter, clasping the back of his neck and feeling the warmth creep up.

"Oh, I just came to buy some more fertilizer." She hummed, rolling her eyes back as she began digging around in one of her rucksacks pockets. "I noticed yesterday that I was running a bit low, and thought I'd just come in before I went out to lunch." Otmar nodded his head. He's been over this befor...About five times in the past week. Minori always requests the same items.

Fritz and Otmar both know why.

"I had a feeling that's what you were here for." Otmar tried to smile, but he seemed more sad than anything. He heaved a large package from underneath he was he was sitting and propped it up on the counter. "Here you go!" Minori's eyes widened,

"Oh! Thank you so much!" She giggled with excitement, placing some money on the counter before taking the fertilizer. "How did you know I'd need it?" Otmar shrugged his shoulders,

"Ah, I just figured it was about that time." He nodded to himself, pushing the money away from him, "This one is on the house." Minori cocked her head to the side,

"Otmar, I can't accept this for free! Here, please, take this." She pushed the money back towards the cashier, but he still refused. Fritz glanced at him, worried about what he should do. Should he stay silent, or should he intervene? He wrapped his arm around his farming rival's shoulders,

"Awh, Nori, just take the gift! You're going to make Otmar feel bad if you keep refusing," He chuckled. But, the girl still looked quite troubled. Her eyebrows pinched together as she pocketed her money,

"Well, I guess if it's like that." She mumbled, turning towards Fritz. Her expression changed suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped. Lips pursed, now frowning, Minori raised her finger up at him, "Hey! Did you take my mirror?" She asked, harsher than she meant to. Fritz looked over at Otmar, confusement spreading across his face. It only took a few more seconds before he finally realized why she was so upset.

 _This is a different reaction than the last time…_

"Uh, no? What are you talking about?" Fritz replied, clearing his throat with a cough. "Don't tell me someone stole your mirror…"

"That's exactly what happened." Minori huffed in frustration, crossing her arms over her chest, "I thought maybe you took it as a joke." Her face began to turn a sight shade of pink,

"Looks like you've embarrassed her now, Fritz." Otmar's eyes twinkled as he began to tease the two farmers. Everyone in their right mind knew Fritz had is bad for poor girl. Minori looked downward, trying to avoid eye contact with either of them.

"No!" She retorted, glancing up at Otmar, "Today has just been really weird." She explained fidgeting with the edges of her sweater as the two nodded their heads.

"Weird as in…?" Fritz urged her on,

"Well, first my mirror was missing. Also, the clothes I had laid out the night before switched with these on their own." She gestured to the wool, black skirt and grey sweater she was wearing. "Then, my horse, Thor, was acting strange, too! He wouldn't leave my side aaaalllll morning!"

"Oh, he was probably just worried about you; that's all." Otmar explained quickly, but Minori's confusement only grew worse.

"Why would he be worried about me?" She asked in exasperation, "I take him _everywhere_!" Fritz shot Otmar a warning look, but the old man ignored him.

"Maybe there's something going on that you're not aware of." Otmar trailed off, looking out into the distance. His expression soon changed to a look of bemusement, "What in the world?" He murmured, while a grin began to spread across his face. Minori and Fritz both turned around to see what he was looking at, but couldn't find anything. It then they noticed something large standing in front of the blocking the view from the window. Minori gasped, realizing right away what it was.

Before anyone could speak, Minori's horse lowered its head to look through the window. It stared at Minori, watching her every movement, deciding on its own if Minori was safe by herself.

" _He's watching me!"_ Minori cried, spinning back around to face the counter. "What kind of horse does that?!" She exclaimed, waving her arms around like a crazy person while Fritz busted out into a fit of laughter,

"AAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAH!" He pointed at the window, clutching his stomach, "Oh my _goddess!_ Minori, look! You're horse is watching you from the window! AAAAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" He dropped to his knees, still laughing. Minori looked down at him, trying to hold back her own laughter,

"Okay, okay, that's enough, Fritz." She said, laughing and rolling her eyes, "I told you guys he was acting weird. This morning has just been…strange." She glanced back over her shoulder only to see her horse staring back at her and shuddered.

"I'll agree to that!" Otmar chuckled to himself, "I've never seen such a sight in my whole life!" Fritz picked himself up off the hard, wooden floor, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Was there anything else you forgot to mention?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips, "Because those things don't sound too terrible." Minori stroked her chin,

"Yeah, actually there was one thing I meant to ask you, Otmar." She turned to face the old man once more, "What kind of seeds did ya sell me last time I was here?" Otmar frowned, thinking back to the last time Minori had purchased seeds from his shop.

"What do you mean?" He asked furrowing his white, busy brows.

"Well, my crops seem to be growing suuuuper fast, and I know I just planted them a week or so ago. They look like they're almost ready for harvesting." Minori explained. Fritz glanced over at Otmar, curious to see how he would explain the strange occurrence. They weren't supposed to tell Minori the truth. Otmar winked at him slyly and leaned further over the counter,

"Oh, is that so? You must have bought my special seeds." He explained, but Minori was still unsatisfied. "They grow faster with love! You must love your farm very much for them to be growing so fast. Or is there someone special in your heart, perhaps?" Otmar teased, causing Minori's face to blush a deep, crimson color. "That must be it. Your heart is overflowing with love; I can tell."

Fritz snuck a look at Minori, but ended up catching her eye instead. He could tell she was getting embarrassed, but he didn't want to look away. She was the first to look away,

"Ah, I-I don't know about that one, Otmar." Minori laughed his comments off, "I'm not really interested in something like that." She spun around on her heel, taking a step towards the door, "Thanks again for the fertilizer!" And with that, she sped out the door, hopped on her horse, and headed somewhere far away from the general store.

Otmar sighed in releif after the front door slammed shut. "Whew, that was a close one," he said, wiping his forehead. Fritz nodded,

"How did you come up with that story so fast?" he asked in amazement at the old man's ability to spew lies off the top of his head. Otmar shrugged his shoulders in response,

"She's getting more and more curious every day." He said under his breath, "I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with her."

"How many bags of fertilizer do you think she has by now?"

"I'd say at least fifty…" Otmar shook his head, "It's a sad case, that one. Every morning, just before lunch, she comes in and buys at least ten bags. I feel so bad for her- spending all that money like that. Glad you were here to convince her to take it as a gift."

"It's almost winter now…" Fritz added, staring out the window. All of the trees were barren by now, and leaves covered every pathway. Not to mention how cold it was getting outside… "It's amazing she was able to lay out warmer clothes now. Yesterday she was still wearing shorts."

"Oh, I know. She was turning blue yesterday, and she was inside; I can't imagine how it felt working outside." Otmar walked around the counter and paused before entering the back of the store. "Fritz, why don't you go ahead and keep an eye on her for the rest of the day? Make sure she makes it up to Madam Eda's alright." Fritz nodded, making his way to the front door,

"Sure thing!" He called out, waving goodbye to the old man.

…

Fritz pushed open the doors to the restaurant, hoping to find Minori somewhere inside. The smell of Raeger's home cooked meals assaulted Fritz's nose upon entering the building. He inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of the food he was surly too poor to afford.

"Hey, Fritz! Come sit with us!" He heard a cute voice call over to him. Fritz knew it was Lillie without having to see her, and wherever Lillie was, Minori was sure to be close by. The two were inseparable and almost always ate at the restaurant together.

Fritz pushed through the crowd of young women standing in front of the bar. He slid into the open seat next to Minori, "Hey, guys!" He greeted, nodding towards Lillie before turning his full attention to Minori.

"What're you doing here?" Minori spoke through a mouthful of food.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to hangout today." Fritz said, trying not to drool over the plates of food sitting in front of the girls. Lillie giggled,

"You look hungry." She said, pushing her leftovers to him, "It's okay, you can have the rest if you want." Fritz's eyes widened in excitement,

"Awh, man, seriously? Thank you so much!" He took the plate gratefully while Lillie continued to laugh. "Anyways, Nori, do you want to hangout?" Minori swallowed another bite of food,

"I have to go pick flowers for Eda's birthday today." She said, shoveling more food in her face. Fritz exchanged a glance with Lily,

"That's right; it _is_ Madam Eda's birthday." Lillie sighed, looking towards Fritz for a way out. She didn't want to mess up around Minori again; Fritz nodded along, trying to think of a solution.

"What if I helped you out?" He asked, poking her lightly on the arm. Minori furrowed her brow, confused why _anyone_ would want to go pick flowers with her. But, she soon agreed to the plan.

"I guess if you really want to." She sighed, pushing an empty plate of food out of the way, "Lillie, do you want to come?" She asked, but Lillie shook her head,

"No, I think Raeger and I are going to do something soon." She glanced over her shoulder at the growing crowd of girls. "But, it looks like it might be awhile before he's free." Minori snickered,

"Rae-bae has always been a ladies' man, huh?"

"Yeah, something like that. Well, I'll see you guys later." Lillie sighed as she slid out from her chair and attempted to wade through the crowd of women. Fritz and Minori watched from the sidelines until Lily finally took over a seat at the bar. Minori looked over at Fritz as he continued watching the flock of girls,

"Lillie sure is patient." She murmured to herself as she nudged for Fritz to follow her to the door.

"Why do you say that?" Fritz asked once they finally made their way outside. Minori unhitched her horse and pulled herself up, offering a hand to her friend.

"She's had a crush on that guy forever, but he never seems too interested." She explained, still holding her hand out for Fritz to take, "Are you going to get up here or not?" She laughed at his nervous look,

"Uhm, ye-yeah, I guess so…" He bit his lip as he grasped her hand. Minori's hands were cold in his sweaty palms, but she didn't seem to mind. "Isn't the guy usually the one in front?" Fritz asked, but Minori shook her head, laughing at his lame joke.

"Don't get all caught up on those worn out roles, Fritz." She yelled over her shoulder as they took off, "Just hold on tight, okay?" Fritz felt himself jerk back and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist,

"ACK! WARN ME NEXT TIME, OKAY?" He screeched, squeezing his eyes shut; he could feel Minori laughing in his arms as the horse sprinted up the mountainside.

After a few minutes of riding, Fritz opened his eyes to watch the scenery pass by. There sure were a lot of trees around their area, but he never seemed to notice. Everything whooshed by in a blur of green and blue, but Fritz didn't mind. It all seemed pretty amazing to him. Eventually, he began to loosen his grip around Minori and relax.

"This is my first time riding a horse!" He shouted over the wind, Minori looked over her shoulder, smiling,

"I can tell! Aren't you having fun?" She asked, making the horse run even faster, "I love it!" Minori began to talk more about her past as the ride went on. Her voice grew louder and more excited the longer she talked. It had been a few days since Fritz had heard her act like that. Ever since the accident, Minori hadn't been herself. Talking like this was a nice change for pace, and Fritz could feel himself grinning like an idiot.

Minori had a lot of skill when it came to horses, and cared for many different ones when she was younger. Thor, the horse Elise gave her, is the first horse she's connected with. That's what she said, at least.

Fritz thought it was amazing either way.

Finally, they stopped at the clearing near the little, lily-padded pond. Strangely enough, Fritz had been to this particular clearing. It was smaller, mostly because of the pond that took up most of the room, but it had a mystical air to it.

Minori helped Fritz get off the horse before scouting the area for flowers. She held a hand up to her face, shielding the mid-afternoon sun from her eyes, scanning the clearing. She placed her hand up against an old oak tree, feeling the rough bark beneath her palm,

"There used to be a patch of flowers that grew underneath this tree." She said, more to herself than Fritz, but he listened anyways. He watched her as she knelt on the dying, yellow grass, "I planted them here a long time ago. They should have been ready by now." Fritz knelt down beside her,

"Well, maybe we should look somewhere else." He looked at her as she stared at the base of the tree,

"I just don't understand." She sighed as she stood up, "I planted them specifically for Eda's birthday." Fritz pulled himself up,

"There are some flowers over there." He pointed across the clearing and grabbing Minori's hand to lead her to the new flowers. Fritz could tell that she was still disappointed about not being able to find the flowers she grew. She probably worked super hard to grow them since they were so far away from her farm. It would have been easy for her to forget to water them, but Fritz knew better than that. There was another reason why they were missing.

"Do you think someone already picked them?" She asked as they neared the new flowers.

"That is a possibility." Fritz lied as he knelt down to pick a few wild Blue Magic Flowers. He knew that it was more than likely no one else even knew this clearing existed! The only exception would be Agate, but she _probably_ wouldn't have picked those flowers. They wouldn't have looked wild if they were growing in a patch of land like that.

"Maybe an animal ate them…?" Minori questioned, looking up at the sky. She was just grasping straws at this point, "The deer back home used to eat the flowers in my garden all the time." Fritz stayed silent, listening to his friend talk more about her past life in the city. She never used to talk about it. Not until recently.

It started with little comments here and there. She would smell something and it would remind her of her grandmother's cooking. Or maybe they would hear a song while walking through the trading depot. The song might remind her of her father, or maybe a past lover. Sometimes the memories were good, and sometimes they hurt her. Fritz could always tell by the look on her face.

She would say, "Never mind, you don't want to hear _that_ story" and move on. Other times she would say nothing, but instead reminisce in silence.

"They were Red Magic flowers." Minori murmured staring at the bundle of Blue Magic flowers in Fritz's hand. He stood up, holding the bouquet out for her, "The city never had flowers like these. They're beautiful." She said, taking the flowers and sniffing them, "Do you think this will be enough?"

"I'm sure that whatever you give Eda will make her happy." Fritz took her hand once more and led her back to the horse, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just confused why someone would take my flowers." Fritz looked back over at the old, oak tree they had originally stopped by.

"Well, why did you plant them all the way out here anyways?" He asked, helping her up onto the horse, trying not to destroy the flowers. In turn, she held out her hand for him to pull himself up.

"I didn't have enough room on my farm, and I don't have the lease for the flower fields." She sighed, "No one ever comes around here, so I thought they'd be safe." Minori signaled for Thor to take off and Fritz wrapped his arms around his friend once more.

For the most part, they rode in silence on the way to Eda's house.

…

Eda opened the door, greeting the young farmers as they arrived. Fritz figured she was probably expecting Minori.

"Ohh, good afternoon, Minori." She smiled warmly as she welcomed them into her tiny home, "And good afternoon, Fritz. I wasn't expecting too much company for tonight, but I made enough dinner for the three of us." Minori pulled Eda in a hug almost as soon as she closed the door.

"Happy birthday, Eda!" She said, holding out the bouquet of freshly picked flowers.

"Oh, dear, you didn't have to get me anything." Eda laughed as she took the flowers and began searching for a vase. Minori began looking around the house, noticing several other vases were already on display with a variety of arrangements of Magic Red flowers.

"Awh, I didn't know everyone was getting you flowers." Minori sighed, taking a seat at the dinner table next to Fritz. Eda knelt down, searching the cabinets underneath her sink,

"Don't worry about that, Dear. I love these flowers, they're quite lovely." Fritz watched the exchange from his seat, trying not to interrupt. Of course, he noticed the vases as soon as they entered the home. And if he hadn't seen them, he would have smelt the flowers. He wondered how Eda could carry on like this, having a huge arrangement of flowers only to add more every day. It was amazing.

 _Where did she get all these vases?_

"Now, aren't you two hungry? It's almost dinner time!" Eda announced after finally finding another vase for her new flowers. At least these ones were blue and not red like all the others. It added a little more color, or so Fritz thought.

"Eda! You didn't have to make us anything," Minori sighed, "How did you know we were coming over anyways?"

"Oh, I just had a feeling." Eda replied, scooping ladles full of soup into three, medium sized bowls. "I made potato soup with all the potatoes you gave me at the end of spring. I've been waiting for a cold day like this to make it." She laid two bowls in front of them before sitting down to eat, "This is going to be a harsh winter."

"Do you have enough wood for your fireplace this year?" Minori asked, blowing on a spoonful of soup. Eda sighed wistfully,

"No, these old bones are getting too old to chop wood like that."

"You know what? I need some more wood, too. Tomorrow, after my chores, I'll go ahead and get enough for the both of us." Minori grinned with confidence, "Fritz, if you want some I get it for you, too." Fritz nodded his head,

"Yeah, I'll come and help you chop it all tomorrow." Of course, he knew there was never going to be a tomorrow. It was most likely Minori would never get around to chopping the wood for either of them. Fritz made a mental note to go ahead and do it himself sometime.

…

"That was sooooo gooood, thank you so much, Eda!" Minori sighed in happiness, patting her stomach, "You're a great cook."

"Years of practice, Dear." Eda smiled as she began picking up everyone's bowls. Minori stood up, reaching out to stop her,

"Here, let me clean these for you. It's your birthday after all." She said, taking the bowls to the sink and turning on the hot water. Eda sat back down in her seat,

"Ah, yes, how could I forget?"

…

Fritz walked Minori up to her front door, linking arms with her as they went. They were silent; both lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you think she liked the flowers?" Minori asked as the paused just outside her house.

"I think she loved them."

Minori studied Fritz's face carefully, "She had so many already."

"They're from you; she loved them."

"Thanks for going with me." Minori smiled, kicking some leaves on the ground.

"It's no problem, Nori. You know I don't mind those kinds of things- as long as I get to hangout with you." Fritz blushed, looking up at the starry, night sky. Minori pushed him lightly on the shoulder,

"Ah, don't say those kinds of things!" She cried, causing him to laugh, "You sound like you like me or something." Fritz sucked in a breath. Did she _really_ just say that, or is he imagining things again? No, she definitely implied something. Should he go ahead and just tell her now? No, now's not the time. "You didn't deny it…" Minori whispered, her voice shaking. It was getting cold, now- cold enough to see every breath of air.

Fritz stayed silent for too long again.

"I'm sorry said that…" Minori looked away,

"No, don't apologize!" Fritz nearly shouted, startling Minori. "I-I mean…I _do_ like you."

* * *

 **Ah, I had so many typos in this chapter! I'm sorry for those who read it before I fixed it. I thought I had edited it enough...**

 **Just a note- in case no one caught it- there aren't any Red Magic flowers at the oak tree, because Minori already picked all of them! The other vases of flowers weren't from other villagers, they were from Minori. Sorry, I loved this and I just wanted to make sure everyone figured that out alright.**

 **I hope everyone is continuing to enjoy the story! Please, don't forget to tell me what you think. Part of what is taking so long is I'm unsure of this writing style for right now. Usually I write in 1st person, so this is very different. Anyways, thank you again for all the support! Don't forget to review/favorite/or follow! Even if it's just a simple "I like this story a lot", it is still greatly appreciated. Don't be afraid- I don't bite! :)**


	6. Storm

**Wow, has it almost been a month already? Jeez, I'm sorry this took so long. I know I must say this every time I update, but I really have been busy. Between college and some family stuff, I just really haven't been feeling like writing. It was a struggle. The majority of this chapter was written today and I did a lot of editing and rewriting. Yikes! I hated the original draft. This chapter came out a lot longer than I expected, but it has good stuff in it.**

* * *

Storm

It was cold. Colder than Raeger imagined it would be, regardless of how close winter was. _Only two more days…_ He thought to himself as he stared out his bedroom window, dreading the changing of the season. Time was running out, and he and everyone else in town could feel it. _Maybe it won't snow on the first…_ Ah, but he could only hope. That's all anyone could do now. Hope that things will magically be better…but they most likely won't.

Surly Veronica or even Marian had come up with a new plan by now, but Raeger feared the worse. With Madam Eda's ailing health, the chef knew it unlikely any ideas would be suggested by her. At the last town meeting, Eda really didn't have any other plan besides letting Minori "play out her days". Waiting for new equipment, or sending her to a different facility, were both ideas tacked on to the poorly thought out plan, but nothing with set in stone.

Even if they decided to wait for new equipment, how would any of them deal with the fact that Minori's memories would be wiped clean every day? It seemed to Raeger that it would be a lot of work just going over the details of the accident, but he couldn't deny the fact that there would be somebody crazy enough to try it.

 _Fritz would probably be willing to do it._

Why was it that Fritz was the first to come to mind when he thought of someone taking care of Minori? It was obvious he cared about her, but so did Raeger. Though, the restaurant would keep him fairly busy…Too busy to go over Minori's memory loss every morning.

Raeger sighed, slowly padding his way down the stairs. He could hear the wind howling through the wooden walls, causing the old building to creak. _There shouldn't be too many customers today,_ he thought as he tied his apron behind his back. _This weather is terrible._

As he turned his back to begin preparing a pot of coffee for the early morning customers, the bell above the front door rang.

 _Click, clack, click, clack-_

Raeger assumed it was Lilly, stopping by for a cup of hot chocolate before returning to work. She was always the one to wear fancy heels, particularly yellow ones. The sound of a rolling case trailed behind her, only further proving his assumption. He had bought the brown, leather briefcase for her last Christmas.

"Raeger," A woman's voice called out to him, startling him into spilling hot water on his shirt. Clumsily, Raeger poured the rest of the hot water into the coffee pot, pressing start just before turning around.

Where he had expected Lillie to be standing was replaced by someone new. Raeger studied the new woman, wondering to himself if he had met her before. She certainly _looked_ familiar, but there was something just slightly out of place…

"Well, are you going to serve me a pot of that coffee, or not?" She asked, flipping her long, wavy ponytail over her shoulder.

"E-Elise?" Raeger choked back in surprise as a smirk spread across his face, "What are you _wearing?_ " He asked nodding towards the pink, frilly pantsuit she was wearing. It wasn't typical _Elise_ attire. The blond sighed, blowing a loose strand of her hair out of her face as she slid onto a bar stool.

"I'm leaving." She said in annoyance. Raeger frowned as he prepared a hot cup of coffee for her.

"Where are you going?" He asked, glancing out the large, front windows, "It looks like an ice storm is about to roll in." Elise glanced at her watch, _also pink,_ Raeger noted.

"I told you guys at the last meeting." She stated, gratefully taking the cup of coffee from the chef's hands. "I'm a woman of her word, Raeger."

Raeger studied her while he continued his usual morning routine. Her hair was frizzier than normal, and not neatly kept in her pony tail. The curls were tight and kinked up more rather than their usual loose, wavy curls. While still being almost as bright as her dress, the pantsuit she was wearing was a little too small for her. Her ankles were showing, because the slacks were too short; the sleeves did the same to her wrists.

 _How long has she had that outfit?_ The question answered itself when Raeger noticed the obvious difference in shades of pink; the blazer was an obvious shade lighter than the pants.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, wiping down the counter top. Elise glanced up at him, taking a sip of her black coffee, "You didn't even put any sugar in that…"

"You don't need to be concerned about me, Raeger." She said, grimacing at the bitter taste of the hot drink. "I didn't come here for that; I wanted to apologize for how I spoke to you at the last meeting."

Raeger's eyes widened in surprise- _Elise, apologizing to me? She really must be sick…_ Elise rolled her eyes at the look on his face,

"You're shocked." She muttered, more to herself than to Raeger. "Well, anyways, I'm sorry for what I said. It was in poor taste- I know. My father always did say I have a temper." There were bags under her eyes- Raeger could see that now as they sat in the dimly lit diner. Elise never seemed to be the one to leave the house without looking like local royalty.

Although she never wore very much makeup, her face always seemed to look fresh and bright. Someone might say that it's from eating healthy and sleeping at reasonable time, but Minori does the same and sometimes looks like living hell. Raeger never really paid Elise much attention, however. For a long time the woman gave off an air of pretentiousness that the chef just wasn't interested in.

Having a full conversation with her was out of the question, which is why it was so strange for her to be sitting in the restaurant.

Raeger assumed this change in personality must have something to do with the town's most recent arrival, Minori. It has been only three seasons since Minori arrived to Oak Tree Town, but her arrival has done wonders for everyone- Elise included.

"Where are you going?" Raeger asked, glancing out the window one more time. Menacingly, dark clouds had gathered overhead, threatening to spill at any second. Elise pushed her empty mug towards him as she slipped off the barstool. He heels hit the wooden floor with a soft _clack-_

"Home- It's time I paid my brother a visit." She sighed, pulling a fluffy coat out from her brown, leather suitcase.

"What are you going to do about the farm?"

"That's what the servants are for- are they not?" Elise spoke wryly, smirking as she wrapped a long, black scarf around her neck. "If Minori had heard me say that she would have killed me."

"You started doing more of the work yourself, haven't you?" Raeger asked, quickly walking around the bar,

"It's not necessary for you to walk me to the door," She huffed as he helped her gather her suitcase, "And yes, I have been working in the fields more. I had to rehire the help I just laid off, but it's going to be fine." Raeger nodded, wondering if she truly meant what she said. Her emerald green eyes seemed to be filled with worry.

"Does Minori know you're leaving?" Elise paused, hand hovering just about the door handle.

"No, and if you play your cards right, she won't even know I'm gone."

"Yes she will…" Raeger sighed, but Elise refused to look at him.

"If you tell her, she won't remember the next day. So, what's the point in upsetting her?" Elise opened the door and a gust of frigid fall air blew into the warm restaurant, causing Raeger to shiver. "I'm doing this for her; I'll figure out the rest later."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Sometime in the middle of winter, but it depends on how everything goes. My sister…she knows a lot of reputable doctors in the city. However, she can be quite a pain to deal with." Elise sighed as she stepped out into the cold, wrapping her coat even tighter around her body. Raeger watched her from the window as she trudged all the way towards the trading depot.

 _Really, all we can do now is pray it doesn't snow before winter comes. Snow in the fall-especially on Fall 13_ _th_ _, is just unheard of. Of course, in the real world it's well past Fall 13_ _th_ _, but how would we be able to explain that to Minori?_

…

Fritz stumbled clumsily into the clearing where he had helped Minori pick flowers just a few days ago. The freezing mountain air pierced through his thin, ratting cloths, but he persevered, wrapping his scarf even tighter around his neck. _Where is she?_ He thought, searching desperately for his farming rival.

Temperatures were reaching below freezing, not very strange as it was nearing the end of fall. The storm clouds looked even more terrifying at the top of the mountain than they did where Fritz live, but he couldn't turn back now. Anyone in their right mind was staying warm indoors, but Minori has never been in her right mind. Even before the accident, she would travel up and down the mountain path during the worst of storms.

 _Lillie said this one was going to be a doozey._ Fritz ran a hand through his hair, frantically stumbling across rocks and branches. _She must be at the oak tree…_

A gust of wind sent dozens of fallen leaves whooshing past, getting caught in Fritz's messy, red hair. It was getting colder, as if that was even possible. _Storms like this usually don't happen until winter…it looks like it could start sleeting._ Fritz shivered involuntarily; no one would surly survive an ice storm on a mountain. _Dammit, where is that tree?_

There was a faint crying near the back of the clearing, just around the edge of the lily-padded pond. _There are a million oak trees out here, and they're all old. What's so special about this one?_ Fritz sighed in relief as he approached Minori's small figure. She was sitting on her knees, palms faced down in the soft soil around the tree.

"There you are," Fritz breathed, kneeling down next to her, "Nori, what in the world are you doing out in this weather?" Minori looked up at him, blinking away tears,

"It's E-Eda's birthday…" She choked through shivers and sobs; scooping up handfuls of dirt, she held out her shaking hands to him, "The flowers are gone." Fritz watched as the soil fell between her fingers onto the now frozen ground. _How long has she been here?_

"Nori, it's time to go now," Fritz urged her gently, reaching out to take her arm,

"I couldn't find any flowers," Minori muttered as Fritz helped her stand,

"I'm sure Eda rather have you alive than de-" Fritz stopped himself, unable to even choke out the word. Instead, he settled for wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in close, "We'll get some flowers later."

Her body was ice-cold. Fritz could feel it through her thin clothes. _This is too dangerous…letting her run amuck without her memories. She can't even dress herself for the right weather anymore._ Minori leaned into him, allowing him to support her body weight. She was half delirious- between the thin mountain air and the sub-zero temperatures, it was no wonder she could barely stand up.

Thinking back to his school days, Fritz was almost certain he read several articles of mountain climbers losing their minds due to oxygen loss. Oak Tree Town's mountain wasn't nearly high enough for something like that to occur, but with this type of weather, it can become extremely dangerous.

The wind began to pick up just as the two neared the exit of the clearing. Fritz gripped Minori tightly as if she would float away.

"Where's Thor?" He asked, searching for the horse. It was rare that Minori ever left him alone, even going as far as taking him all the way through town.

"I left him at the barn." Minori mumbled, pulling her thin, green zip-up jacket tighter, "I didn't want him to go out in this weather." Fritz shook his head in frustration,

"You idiot! So it's okay for you to risk your life, but not the horse? If it was too dangerous for the horse, then it's too dangerous for you!"

The rain started slowly; first a slight sprinkle, but then moving to larger droplets. It was cold- the kind of rain that changes the seasons; from summer to fall, and then fall to winter. Surly tomorrow would prove to be the coldest of the year yet.

"I'm sorry…" Minori mumbled softly, pulling her hood up to stop the rain. Fritz could feel her shivering worsen by the second,

"C'mon, let's go home."

…

The howling wind shaking the old, covered wagon was enough alone to deter any normal person from traveling the beaten paths. Elise winced as the cart rolled over a few rocks or branches in the path,

"Sorry, Miss, it's a little bumpy out here today." The driver called over his shoulder, prodding along the two horses that were pulling the wagon. Elise smiled tightly, not wanting to show her obvious discomfort to the nice, old man. "Where are you headed to, Miss?" he asked,

"I need to get to the train station before tonight, if it's possible." She yelled over the wind, "I'm heading towards the city." The man whistled loudly,

"Whew, that's a long ways away…." He commented, looking up at the dark clouds moving in from the south, "Miss Lillie, the weather girl, said this storm's gonna be a doozey." Elise nodded her head,

"Yes, I've heard."

"Are you sure you need to get there by tonight?" He asked, looking over his shoulder back at her.

 _Oh, dear goddess, please keep your eyes on the road…._ Elise thought to herself,

"I have some business I have to attend to, so I need to be there as soon as possible." She replied calmly. _Please, no more questions for the night. Just get me to the station alive…_ Her stomach lurched as they rolled quickly down a hill; it had been many years since she had traveled home from Oak Tree Town. It's easy to forget how long of a trip it actually is…

It was for Minori, though. Elise thought if it was for Nori, then she would do anything to help. Even if it meant talking to her parents again.

…

 _Ring…Ring…_

 _ **No one's going to answer…**_

 _Ring…Ring…_

 _ **I can't say I blame them…**_

 _Ring…Ring…_

 _ **If I were in their situation, I wouldn't answer either…**_

 _Ring…Ri-_

" _Hello?" An elderly woman finally answered from the other end. Elise sucked in a breath of air shocked that anyone bothered to answer at all._

" _Mother…?"_

" _It's been three years, Elise."_

…

It was all very surreal. Elise never imagined that she would ever talk to her family again, let alone travel ten hours to see them. She cut ties with them years ago, but she could no longer deny their power would eventually help make Minori better. Money cured problems. Well, that's what she was taught since the age of eight.

Of course, Elise knew there was a line that had to be drawn somewhere. Money can't fix everything. It can't make people like you, although it might seem like it can. You could have all the money in the world, but the way you treat others is how they're going to treat you.

Minori was the one who taught her that.

Elise thought she had learned everything there was to know by the time the new farmer arrived in town. She had it made- living it up in her mansion with her hundred maids and butlers. They were all the friends she needed, or so she thought.

It was true, Minori and Elise butted heads many times before reconciling their differences. There were some things Minori had to accept she would never change about Elise, but somehow, she managed to touch the woman's cold heart.

…

 _"Good morning, Minori." Elise spoke calmly as her new rival stepped outside. She was met with a less than thrilled glare as she approached the old, worn down farm house, "Oh, there's no need for such a distasteful look, Dear."Minori's scowl deepened,_

 _"What do you want, Elise?" She asked, keeping her voice leveled. Elise smiled sweetly,_

 _"I'm just checking out the competition," She replied, scanning the scattered plots dotting the small farm, "Since you were still in bed, I took the liberty to observe which crops you were growing."_

 _Minori crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the woman dressed in pink, "I'm sorry I didn't wake early enough for you. What_ _ **grand**_ _conclusion did you come to?" Elise chuckled to herself,_

 _"Well, from the looks of things, I needn't have worried. There's nothing really noteworthy!" Minori's face began to turn red with anger as Elise continued to insult her precious work._

 _"Wow, you're quick to judge. You've never even tasted any of my crops before! Who are you to say such things?"_

 _Elise smirked, "I really don't have to taste them to know what they're like, but if you insist. Why don't you bring me your best crop sometime? Then we'll see who's right."_

 _...*days later*…_

 _Elise watched with delight as her farming rival stepped through the large, golden trimmed doors of her mansion. She had been anticipating such a visit for several days now._

 _"Oh, good day, Minori," She smirked as she carefully walked down the large, stairway, "I have been expecting you." Minori rolled her eyes in annoyance,_

 _"I bet you have." She replied, not bothering to cover up her obvious sarcasm._

 _"Well, have you brought your_ _ **finest**_ _vegetable to test against my_ _ **refined**_ _palate?"_

 _"Finest? Refined? You think so highly of yourself, don't you?" Minori scoffed, handing over a medium sized turnip. Elise brushed off her words carelessly- what did it matter to her what a common housefly would think?_

 _"You would, too, if you were of the same breed."_

 _"You better watch your pretty little mouth!" Elise stepped back in surprise, "Go and have that vegetable prepared, but insult me one more time and I won't hesitate dropping you like a rock."_

 _It had never occurred to her, not even once, that someone would ever call her out like Minori did. The shock on Elise's face was more than enough proof to Minori. Elise smiled warily,_

 _"Of course, I'll have the maids prepare this; please, if you would join me in the dining room." Shaking her head again, Minori watched as Elise handed off her precious turnip over to one of her many maids._

 _"You never do anything for yourself, do you?" Minori asked as she followed the woman up the stairs and down a long hallway. Elise looked over her shoulder curiously,_

 _"What do you mean? Of course I do things for myself." Minori laughed once more,_

 _"Are you kidding me? I've never once seen you working in your fields or taking care of your animals- do you even_ _ **have**_ _animals?"Elise frowned, leading her apparently feisty rival into her dining area. Two maids pulled out their seats while Minori nodded her head in a '_ _ **see, this is what I'm talking about'**_ _manner._

 _"Of course I work in the fields- I inspect them once a week, just like I check up on the cows and chickens twice a week." Minori stared at her in disbelief,_

 _"That's not doing work yourself, that's letting others do the work for you while you_ _ **supervise.**_ _There's a difference, you know."Elise shifted uncomfortably in her wooden chair just as two more maids brought out the turnip salads,_

 _"Ah, there they are." She smiled softly, picking up her silverware,_

 _"Don't avoid replying to my statements just because they made you uncomfortable." Minori huffed, watching Elise as she took a mouthful of salad, "You're discomfort proves I'm right."_

 _Elise slammed down her fork, "Well, that was thoroughly underwhelming. It seems this is one book whose cover tells all." She smirked, "I was silly for having expected more."_

 _Minori pounded her fist on the table, startling the various maids rushing in and out of the room. Everyone, Elise included, paused in disbelief as she roughly stood up from her chair,_

 _"That's a lie and you know it! That was a five star crop I just handed over to you- do_ _ **not**_ _act like it was something I just grew on a whim." Elise patted the corner of her mouth with a white, cloth,_

 _"Ah, well. I suppose the peasants may consider this fit for consumption." She laughed as Minori's face darkened in anger,_

 _"I can see why you don't have any friends."_

…

Elise cringed as she recalled her past mistakes. She was such a fool back then, acting like she was better than everyone else. Minori has a more forgiving heart than many of the other townsfolk, which is why she's one of her only friends. Elise was sure that Lillie and even some of the other girls Minori forced her to hang around would call her a friend, but she could never be sure of their sincerity.

She had messed up a lot in her first five years of living in Oak Tree Town.

"Boy, this rain is really coming down now." The old man commented, bringing Elise back to the present. She hadn't even noticed the storm had finally started, "It doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon."

Elise sighed, looking down at the old watch on her wrist. They had been on the road for a few hours now, and should be nearing the train station any minute.

"Now, you promise me that you'll take care of yourself on that train, ya hear? There are some strange creatures that lurk those old things."

"I promise." Elise replied blankly. _I hope, wherever she is right now, Fritz and Raeger are keeping a good eye on her. Goddess knows she likes to wander out in the middle of monsoons. Raeger said there was a chance for sleet…_

…

Minori clumsily unlocked the door to her house, leaning onto Fritz for support. It took a total of five minutes for her legs to actually cooperate and walk into her small dining room. Fritz held her up by her arm pits, making sure she didn't trip over the threshold.

The room was spinning. Her head was spinning. She looked up to Fritz for answers, but his face was uncharacteristically emotionless. Minori gripped the sleeve of his shirt, leaning all of her weight onto him, because she feared if she let go, she would fall over.

She was trembling. Worse than she was outside in the cold, storm. Her hands wouldn't sop shaking, even when she tried to keep them steady. Fritz flipped on the lights and led her into her small dining room, gently edging her closer to her bed.

"You're clothes are soaking wet," He sighed, blushing, "Where are your pajamas?" Minori nodded towards her dresser, teeth chattering louder the longer she sat still. She couldn't get warm. Even inside her recently upgraded house, the insulation did nothing to keep her warm.

Fritz dug around in the bottom drawer for a few seconds, blushing as he sorted through which clothes she should wear. He finally settled on a pair of pink, striped pajamas. They were thicker than the rest of her night clothes, and clearly made for winter. He sat them on her lap,

"Can you dress yourself?" He asked, staring at the ground as his face began to match the color of his hair. Minori nodded silently, unable to form any coherent thoughts or sentences. She stood up shakily, stepping towards the bathroom, but Fritz stopped her, "let me help you."

Minori could feel the weakness settling into her bones, and she hated it. Even when she was little, she hated being babied by her own mother. It made her sick to her stomach having people help her do every single thing. Though, she supposed Fritz would object to letting her do anything on her own at this point. She could barely stand without swaying.

"I-I'm sorry…" She muttered as they neared the door to her bathroom, "I d-didn't mean to worry you." Fritz sighed, shaking his head as she closed the door to change.

 _I can do this. I can change my clothes…_ Minori chanted in her head over and over, pulling the heavy, soaking wet jacket off from her skin. _Breathe. In and out._ There she stood in her tiny bathroom, trembling as she pulled the wool night shirt over her head.

Her dark, curly hair stuck to her neck underneath, beginning to soak through her shirt. _I need to dry this out…_ She thought to herself, leaning up against her sink. _Where is my dryer?_ Her drawers were nearly empty, but she found it in the bottom cabinet just underneath the sink.

"Are you okay in there?" Fritz called from the other side. Minori felt a pang of guilt in her chest as she slowly combed through her wet locks,

"Just a sec," She replied weakly, cursing herself for being so sick. _Is a little cold air and a storm all it takes for me to get sick nowadays? I've lost my iron will, it seems._ Minori glanced up, wanting to look at herself in the mirror, but noticing that it was mysteriously missing. "What in the world?" She sighed, leaning in closer to inspect the wall.

It was hard to miss, and Minori wondered how she managed to over look such a thing. Still shaking, she turned the hot water in the sink on, running it over her freezing fingers. She couldn't get warm, no matter how long she held her hands under the water.

"Nori, I'm going to start dinner…Call me if you need anything." Fritz sighed from the other side of the door as Minori continued to let the searing hot water run. It wasn't enough.

 _Where did my mirror go?_ Her head began to spin again as her worried thoughts returned. _The flowers…someone picked them. Who would do such a thing? Everything was…gone. My mirror is gone, too…_ Unable to stand the dwelling, Minori forced herself to stand straight up, turn off the water, and return to her dining room.

Minori breathed in the warm, delicious scent coming from her kitchen. With on hand on the wall for support, she slowly walked over to where Fritz was standing, cooking her favorite food. Lightly, she poked him on the shoulder, startling him.

"Ah, I didn't hear you." Fritz smiled softly, raising his wooden spoon in defense. Minori smirked,

"Who said you could use my kitchen?" She teased, trying to get a rise out of her friend. Fritz chuckled, turning the stove onto low heat,

"Well, you didn't object when I said I was going to make dinner." He shook his head, teasing her right back, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." Minori lied, ignoring the fact that she had not stopped shaking since she walked through the door, or that she couldn't remember where her mirror went or why it was gone at all. Fritz frowned slightly, shaking his head,

"You shouldn't lie to your best friend."

"I'm not lying; I'm just tired." She yawned, lying once more as she slowly turned towards the bed,

"Do you need help?" Fritz asked, reaching out to grab her arm. Minori lightly shook him off,

"No, I think I'll be fine." Fritz watched as she scooted across the wooden floor, barely picking her feet up off the ground, "The soup is almost done, just rest while I finish."

Minori nodded, more to herself than to Fritz. _Pick up your feet, one at a time. You're ill, but you're not completely helpless. Fritz has worried enough about you for one day._ She sighed, rolling onto her plush bed. _Think about how badly you scared him when he found you crying by the Witch's Pond. The kid has never seen you like that before- you've always put up the tough girl act. You're better than that. You're better than this cold._

 _Why am I being so hard on myself?_ Minori questioned as she curled up under her covers, watching her best friend move about her kitchen. _Everyone has off days…But, why do I get the feeling something more is going on? The flowers…the mirror…something's wrong._

 _How did Fritz find me near the Witch's Pond, anyways? I've never taken anyone there before; that's why I planted Eda's flowers there._ Fritz turned around and Minori accidentally made eye contact with him. Feeling her face flush, she quickly rolled over on her other side, staring at the wall. _Shoot! He probably thinks I'm super weird watching him like that…_

 _Ah, why does that even matter though? It's just Fritz. My buddy. My pal. My best bro for life. He's never been anything more than that. Why do I have this strange feeling around him though? It's as if he knows more about what's going on in my life right now than I do._

 _I saw Fritz taking care of Eda's fields today. I've never seen him do that before, and just yesterday she was feeling completely fine. Maybe that's why he is so worried about my sickness- maybe a flu-bug is going around and he wants to make sure I'm okay._

 _Why does that just feel like another lie?_

"Okay, one piping hot bowl of vegetable soup for the lady," Fritz hummed, smiling as Minori propped herself up and took the bowl from his hands.

"Thank you, Fritz" She smiled, softly blowing on a spoonful of soup to cool it. Fritz turned and pulled up one of her old, dining room chairs to sit across from her.

"It's no problem. I just hope you're feeling better." He smirked, "Don't go thinking I'll do this for you anytime you want! This is a special occasion." Minori snorted, nearly spilling the hot soup all over her bed,

"That's a bold face lie, Fritz! You would do this for me regardless of my health." She rolled her eyes as his face once again blushed as deep as his hair color. Fritz waved her off and the two continued to slurp down their bowls of soup.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, I was really worried."

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Hey, can I ask you a question?" Minori asked, looking expectedly at her redheaded friend. Fritz cocked his head in curiosity,

"Uh, yeah, sure! Shoot."

"How did you find me by the Witch's Pond? I've never shown anyone that place before." Fritz froze, Minori noticed that quickly. He didn't want to answer her question, and she knew it.

"I-Uhm, you've showed me…once."

"No, I didn't."

"You did…"

"I don't remember." Minori huffed in frustration, setting her empty soup bowl on her night stand, "Do you know what happened to the flowers?"

"Someone picked them all…"

"Who?"

"I don't know…" Minori frowned, looking Fritz dead in the eye,

"You're lying. Do you know what happened to my mirror?" Fritz shrugged his shoulders, not even bothering to look at her anymore. Minori could feel the anger and frustration rising in her chest, and she didn't quite know why she was getting so upset. These were all trivial things- nothing really important, "Fritz, you're my best friend. Why are you lying to me?"

Fritz stood up, taking her bowl to the kitchen. Minori could feel the tears swelling behind her eyes, and she hated herself for it. _Why am I crying? Why am I about to cry?_

"You don't remember a lot of things anymore." Fritz spoke quietly as he returned to his seat. Minori cross her arms over her chest, refusing to look at him.

"You don't understand what it's like to remember something a certain way only to learn it's not the way you remembered. I can't even begin to wrap my mind around these concepts- why does it feel like it's almost winter? Where did my flowers go? Why are all my crops magically full grown? Where's my mirror?" Minori spoke, feeling all of her words leave her mouth without even thinking about it. It was classical word vomit, but she didn't care.

"I can't answer your questions."

"You can't or you won't?" Minori shook her head, carefully wiping away any tears before the fell down her cheek. She hated feeling so helpless, "I saw you taking care of Eda's fields. I didn't even know she was sick."

"She's been that way for awhile, now." Fritz sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Why don't we talk about this some other time?"

"No, I want to know now! Yesterday she was fine, but now you're taking care of all of her fields? And I wasn't even notified? She could have asked me for help; it would have made more sense."

"You _can't_ do it, Nori!"

"Why not?" Minori demanded, "Give me one good reason!"

"You just _can't_ , why don't you understand that?"

Minori clasped her hands over her face, groaning angrily into them. _Why won't he just tell me what's going on? Nothing makes sense! All day, everyone has looked at me with these eyes of pity, and they've all lied straight to my face. All day, I froze my ass off, because I thought it was going to be warmer than it was. Why does it feel like fall is almost over when it's not? Where did my freaking flowers go?_

"There's something wrong with me, isn't there?" Minori asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. She refused to look at Fritz, afraid of what he might say.

"You don't remember anything…" Fritz said quietly, "Minori, you had an accident on Fall 13th, nearly two weeks ago. Marian has tried everything he can, but there's nothing he can do." Minori shook her head in disbelief as everything seemingly began to fall in place, "The flowers are gone, because you picked them all. We took your mirror so you wouldn't see your scars and freak out. Eda has gotten weaker, but I've been taking care of her. You don't remember any of this, because of the accident."

A strange calm settled over Minori's body the more she listened to Fritz talk. _Of course, silly me, how could I forget?_ She thought sarcastically,

"You're not going to remember any of this tomorrow, and it's likely we'll have to keep explaining it to you."

Minori shook her head. _I'm not going to remember any of this tomorrow…I'll go through the same confusion and frustration for the rest of my life until someone figures out how to_ _ **fix**_ _me?_

"So, is it like this all the time?" Minori sighed, looking at Fritz. The look on his face was all she needed to know.

"Yes, and no. You have different reactions depending on the day and your mood. We don't tell you about the accident every day." Minori stared at her hands, thinking deeply to herself. _What kind of life is this? If this is the rest of my life…I just…I can't…_

"Wouldn't this all have been easier if I had just died."

* * *

 **Ah, so emotional. Or, at least I hope it was. I was pretty...riled up while writing the last bit of this chapter. Anyways, thank you to everyone for the continued support! It means so much to me. For any new readers, or anyone in general, don't forget to review/favorite/or follow! Seriously, your comments keep me going! Even if it's a simple "love this" or "keep it up", I'll probably smile for days afterwards. Stay tuned for the next chapter! We're getting really close to the romantic parts and I cannot be anymore excited. (Fritz will just have to do for now).**


	7. Cherry Blossom Express

**Hello, quick update here! This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but from the way it was going I could tell it was either stop here or stop after like ten more pages. So, here we get to see a little more about Elise and Minori's friendship. I realized that there wan't enough character development for Minori, and I felt super bad about it. It's hard when she doesn't remember anything. I was hoping to reveal more about her character, as well as Elise, through flashbacks. Also, yay for introducing Elise's family! Time for Family Feud! WOOOOO! Alright, thanks for taking the time to read, and thank you for everyone's continued support.**

* * *

Cherry Blossom Express

" _Good morning, Minori." Elise greeted, slowly approaching her farming rival. Minori wiped the sweat running down her forehead as she continued watering her crops in the early morning sun. She barely even glances towards Elise before turning her full attention towards her work. Frowning, Elise leaned against the old, wooden fence surrounding the property, "Oh, don't be like that." She sighed, resting her chin in the palm of her hand._

" _What do you want, Elise?" Minori paused, placing her hands on her hips._

" _I was in the neighborhood today and decided to pay a visit to view your cows. Consider it my second inspection."_

" _We both know you weren't just 'in the neighborhood'." Minori scoffed, roughly shoving her watering can back into her rucksack,_

" _Oh, don't be so bitter, Nori." Elise laughed lightly, standing up straighter, "Don't tell me you're still mad about the crop inspection." Scowling, Minori brushed past her and headed towards the upper west side of her land. Right where her barns were located. Grinning, Elise followed her excitedly._

" _You offended me." Minori said, looking back over her shoulder to watch Elise. Her face was tired- already showing the exhaustion she faces every single day. "I don't owe anything to you, but I'm doing this, because I want to."_

" _It was never my intention to offend you."_

 _Minori shook her head, leading the young blond woman into the small barn, "You don't have to lie to me." She breathed heavily, shutting the large, red doors behind her. Elise frowned, only just slightly. It wasn't as if she was confused by what Minori was saying, and she couldn't deny that she had a point, but…_

 _Elise felt something strange pang her chest. Was it something she had eaten? That was highly unlikely- she only eats the freshest of products from her own farm. Perhaps she had been too harsh on her rival the last time they were together. Could this feeling be…guilt? Elise was unsure. Of course, she's not totally inept, and she had most certainly felt_ _ **some**_ _sort of guilt in the past. Though, it was a rare occasion. Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't completely heartless._

" _Sometimes we say and do things that we might not necessarily mean," Minori said, petting a large cow in the middle of the barn, "That's okay, as long as we recognize our faults. Then we can begin to grow." Elise stepped towards the cow, leaning in close to inspect it, "This is Hanako, Eda gave her to me when I first moved here."_

 _The short fur looked as if it would be soft to touch, but had a few dirty spots mixed. Even after Minori cleaned her, the cow must have wallowed in something dusty. The cow blinked back at Elise as she took a closer look at its face. For the most part, its eyes seemed blank and bored. Elise cleared her throat,_

" _As I expected, this inspection was another waste of my time. Your common cows are obviously inferior to my purebred livestock." Minori shook her head in disappointment as Elise continued on, "Why they didn't even blink when I, a stranger, walked right into their barn! Such contended complacency is not a desirable trait."_

 _Minori sighed heavily, stroking the cows head, "You never learn, do you?" She muttered. Elise smirked,_

" _How could one possibly get quality milk from these placid, grass-munching blobs?"_

" _How could you say such a thing?" Minori demanded, glaring at her rival, "Pedigree has nothing to do with the quality of milk a cow produces. The highest quality of milk is produced when your cow is well loved and taken care of." Elise tapped her chin thoughtfully, taking Minori's thoughts into consideration. "You don't even take care of your own cows."_

" _Well, perhaps you have a point."_

" _I always have a point."_

" _You wouldn't object to a taste test, then?" Elise turned to look at Minori, eyes glinting in the lighting of the bar. She was determined to prove her point. Pedigree determines quality. That's what her father had always told her. She only deserved the best, and was expected to produce the same._

" _If it's to put this nonsense behind us, then I suppose I will comply." Minori shook her head, "I don't have to prove anything to you, but I'd hate to see you live your life so ignorantly." Elise smirked,_

" _Excellent. I shall wait for you to bring me your finest milk, then. Good day, Nori."_

" _Please don't call me that."_

…

 _"Oh, good morning, Nori." Elise grinned upon hearing the large mansion doors open. She had been expecting her rival for quite some time, but as always, Minori didn't waste a second. "Have you brought your finest milk?" Minori rolled her eyes at the question. Why else would she be there?_

 _Quickly, she handed over a large bottle of fresh milk, "Are you going to have your servants prepare the dish again? Even if it's just a glass of milk…" She teased, halfway being serious. Elise blinked her emerald green eyes in curiosity. The thought to have anyone but her servants prepare her meals had never occurred to her._

 _"Of course, I'll have them fetch a few glasses."_

 _"You're still making everyone do the work for you." Minori sighed, shaking her head as she followed Elise up the mansion's stairs. Once again, Elise led her into the extravagant dining hall to drink their glasses of milk._

 _Two maids pulled out their chairs while another two poured the milk into two, tall glasses. Minori took her seat, watching Elise carefully as she reached for her glass of milk. She took two sips before setting it back down._

 _The milk was sweet and creamy, leaving a pleasant taste in her mouth afterwards. It was truly refreshing, and maybe just a little better than her cow's milk. Though, she would probably never admit that to Minori herself…Maybe pedigree really has nothing to do with the quality of milk produced. To accept that would to throw away anything her father had ever taught her._

 _"This is nothing special," Elise laughed nervously, "Though I must admit…it's a little- just a little!-better than expected. Its…un-bad." Minori frowned,_

 _"It's un-bad, huh." She said, keeping her voice level. Elise looked at her curiously, wondering if she had perhaps offended her rival once again._

 _Maybe she should have chosen her words more wisely. She always did have a way of coming off a bit too…snobbish, to say the least._

 _"My purebred's milk is superior to that of your common cow's remains uncontested, of course." Elise explained, hoping to put an end to the little experiment before revealing her true feelings, "However, I will say so that this milk is ever so slightly better than your cow's pedigree led me to expect." Minori raised her brow, "So, uhm- perhaps I must retract at least some portion of what I said."_

 _"I'm surprised you would openly admit such a thing."_

 _"I-uhm, I'm sorry I made fun of your cows."_

…

Elise watched the small raindrops slide down the window the old, rickety train she had only recently boarded. Her thoughts kept wondering back and forth between the present and when she first met her best friend, Minori. She couldn't stop worrying about her back at home, running around without her memories. It's not as if she didn't _trust_ the others to take care of her, it was that she didn't trust Minori herself. The farmer was notorious for running out in the middle of huge storms without a care in the world! Anything could happen to her now…

What if she didn't dress properly for the weather? What if she hit her head again? What if no one knew where she was? Elise huffed in frustration as the train began to slow down at the next station. The train stopped just outside of a quaint looking town, and she turned her attention to the front of the train.

 _Only a few more hours now,_ She thought to herself, glancing up at the clock that was mounted to the front of the bus. Night had already fallen, and the train was due to arrive at the city sometime after midnight.

Elise could already feel her stomach doing somersaults as her mind began to wonder again. She couldn't help but to imagine how her family would react to her arrival…As far as she knew, only her mother was the only one who knew about the impromptu tip.

Would her siblings agree to help? Surely they would, but Elise could not be so sure. Her sister was always the one to make things more difficult in her life. Whether or not she meant to was beyond Elise. Her brother, on the other hand, would certainly try to help. He knew many people in the medical field, but Elise wasn't so sure any of them specialized in what she needs the doctor for.

 _What type of doctor_ _ **does**_ _Minori need?_

Just thinking about it was enough to give Elise a headache. She dropped out of medical school for a reason, and this was obviously one of them. There are so many specialties doctors can go into, and Elise was never sure of which one to choose- or if she even wanted to specialize in anything at all. Of course, she could have just been a family doctor, but she decided that's not where she needed to be. Her brother was much more cut out for the job.

Sighing, Elise looked up to watch the new arrivals slowly board the train. The train had stopped in a small, older looking town she was unfamiliar with. However, it seemed to have a similar layout and feel to Oak Tree Town. It looked as if it had come straight out of a fairy tale with its cobble stone streets and beautiful light posts. The buildings were made mostly of brick, and the roofs were either a deep blue or red.

It had a nice atmosphere about it, Elise decided. _Someday_ , she thought, _it would be nice to travel to these smaller towns. I've never been anywhere outside of the city or Oak Tree Town._

A few stragglers boarded the train one by one, and Elise could all tell where they were headed by the looks of them. There was a young, blond woman wearing a red and white dress. Elise guess she was heading straight for the city and figured she had never even left her hometown before.

Another traveler was wearing an absurd amount of purple, closely following behind the woman. He seemed like the type of person who has traveled many times before, judging by the way he was keeping close to his companion. There were a lot of strange people traveling the train in the middle of the night, and Elise wasn't surprised by his weariness.

The two glanced down at her as the passed by. Elise made eye contact with the man, causing his eyes to shift uncomfortably to the floor. _Please, someone as shy as that wouldn't last a day in the city. I wish the best of luck to the both of them, though. Skipping town in the middle of the night like that…They must be lovers of some sort. Maybe their parents don't agree, or they just need a change of scenery._

 _Wherever they end up, I hope they're happy._

The last of the travelers to board the train was a young, strange looking man. He was dressed in clothes very different from the others and had on a black handkerchief wrapped around his long, white hair. Elise shifted slightly in her seat as he walked past. His eyes were a dark, reddish color that popped against his dark skin.

He looked very out of place to be from the town he was departing from, and Elise decided he must be an avid traveler.

 _He must be…Everything about him seems out of place for this town. Though, he would fit in just fine in Oak Tree Town…I wonder where he's from…and what he does for a living._ Elise caught a glimpse of something shiny poking out of what appeared to be a tool belt as he took a seat across the aisle from her. _I wonder what that was…_

"You're staring, you know." He said, keeping his voice low. Elise felt her face heat up as she quickly looked away,

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She apologized, bowing her head as she turned to face the front again. _Ah, I should know better than to stare openly like that._

 _-crackle-_ _ **"Ladies and gentlemen, please find your seat as we will now be departing from the Bluebell train station.**_ **Have a nice ride and thank you for choosing Cherry Blossom Express as your choice of travel."** _-crackle-_

 _So, Bluebell is the name of this town...I'll have to remember that. Maybe someday Minori and I could take the train up here and look around the little shops. I bet it's fairly similar to Oak Tree Town, but it would still be fun._

…

 _Elise watched Minori from her perch on the old, wooden fence. The heat wave of the summer was finally starting to kick in, and she was practically dying watching as her so called rival diligently plowed through the field,_

 _"Ugh, how can you stand this dreadful heat?" The blond woman groaned, fanning herself with a handful of bright, green leaves. Minori paused, wiping the sweat from her brow,_

 _"You'll get used to it."_

 _Elise frowned, cocking her head to the side, "Get used to what?"_

 _"Working outside." Minori laughed, swinging her newly upgraded hoe into the soft soil._

 _"Who said I would be working outside?" Elise smirked, hopping off the fence, "I never said I'd start doing my own work." Minori grunted as she lifted her hoe up once again, bringing it down with ten times more force._

 _"You say that now…" She panted, finishing her first full plot, "But I have a feeling you'll change your mind."_

 _"Yeah, right." Elise scoffed, flipping her blond, curly locks over her shoulder, "You haven't even asked why I'm here today." Minori smirked as she plopped down on the ground, wiping even more sweat from her forehead,_

 _"I don't need to; I always just assume you've come here for a reason. There's no way you'd walk all the way up that mountain otherwise." Elise pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't think it was that obvious that she only visited Minori when she needed something or had a particular question. Maybe she should learn to be less predictable; maybe she should bring a pie and some tea next time._

 _"Well, I came to inspect your cows. May I?" Minori laughed again, throwing her head back as she did. Her loose, brown hair fell back in waves. It was very pretty with the way the mid-afternoon sun hit all of the highlights._ _ **How can she do that?**_ _Elise thought to herself,_ _ **How can she be so pretty, even after sweating all morning?**_

 _"I thought you already inspected my cows."_

 _"I did- but only by looks and taste of the milk…." Elise ground her heel in the dirt bashfully, "Uhm, I was hoping to watch you take care of them." Minori's mouth formed a small 'O' shape as she realized what Elise was wanting._

 _"Okay, follow me."_

…

 _"So, first you pet them like this." Minori smiled, demonstrating to Elise how to properly pet a cow. She gave a few pats on top of Hanako's head, "And then you'll want to brush them. This will get all the dirt and grime off of them." Elise nodded along, carefully taking notes in her head. Taking care of farm animals was a whole new concept to her, and she didn't want to miss a thing, "You'll always want to make sure to give them a treat, too! Just so they know how much of a good little cow they are."_

 _Elise smiled, watching near the back of the barn, "You two seem to get along well." Minori turned to look at her, raising her brow in curiosity,_

 _"We do," She said, "I've had Hanako ever since I moved here. I love her very much."_

 _"Do you always treat your cows as if they were your friends? Or is Hanako just special."_

 _"No, I treat all my cows the same. That's how you build mutual respect and understanding for each other." Elise nodded once more, watching at the two continued to interact. Suddenly, Hanako turned around and ambled towards Elise, looking up at her expectantly._

 _"Hm? Wh-what is it doing?" Elise stuttered as her face slowly turned the exact shade of her dress, causing Minori to laugh._

 _"She wants you to pet her."_

 _Elise shook her head the more flustered she became, "But I, uhm…I have never laid hands on a cow before. I don't even know what to do." Minori's eyes widened in disbelief,_

 _"You've never touched a cow before? Elise, you_ _ **raise**_ _cows, what are you talking about?"_

 _"A-aahh, usually I have others do my work for me…?" Elise reached her hand out hesitantly,_

 _"Go on; just pat her on the head a few times."_

 _"Well, you've been forewarned, cow. If I end up being a terrible petter, you'd better not bite me!" Elise sighed, softly patting Hanako upon the head. Its short fur was soft to touch, even if there were a few dirty spots Minori had missed._

 _The cow nuzzled her face into Elise's hand as she continued to enjoy the petting. "Oh, you liked that?" Elise asked, unsure of what to do next. Minori chuckled from the sidelines,_

 _"Yes, of course she liked it." Elise felt her face heat up once more as the cow continued to nuzzle her,_

 _"H-hey now, that tickles!" She laughed, stroking the cow with more confidence, "Heh, what a sweet, funny cow you are. Are all cows this amusing?" Elise giggled, catching Minori's eye. She quickly cleared her throat, dropping her hands to her hips, "N-not that I think your cows are anything but the most common bovines, of course!"_

 _"Of course, I wouldn't have expected anything less." Minori stifled her amusement behind her hand, watching as Elise continued to play with Hanako. Elise cooed, wrapping her arms around Hanako's neck,_

 _"Though, I supposed they may be a teensy-weensy bit cute." Standing up straighter, and wiping the invisible dirt off of her dress, Elise placed her hands back on her hips, "But I'm sure that's something that can be said of all cows! It's not like yours are anything special in that regard."_

 _"Ah, why did I have the feeling that was what was coming next? You're getting a bit predictable, Elise." Minori smirked, watching as her rival continued stroking her cow._

 _"Oh, ha-ha, you're so funny." Elise rolled her eyes, "Though, I'll concede that it was you who showed me that cows can be more adorable than I had previously thought." She blushed once more, looking at the ground, "So, I suppose I owe you my thanks. For that one thing, anyway."_

 _"Awh, you're blushing!" Minori laughed, watching as Elise tried to hide her embarrassment,_

 _"N-no I'm not! Gah- would you look at the time? I_ _ **am**_ _a very_ _ **busy**_ _person- places to see, people to go- oh…no…that's not right…uh, goodbye, Nori!"_

…

Elise awoke to someone nudging her lightly on the shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see to man that was just sitting across the aisle, hovering above her. Her heart stopped momentarily as she quickly jolted awake, eyes wide open. The man flinched away as she sat up, face blushing slightly out of embarrassment,

"Ah, it's the last stop. You have to get off the train now…" He mumbled under his breath, turning to depart the train, "I'm sorry I scared you."

Elise watched has he stepped off, before grabbing her bags and following. _That was weird,_ she thought to herself as she scanned the crowd for her parents. _I guess he was just trying to be nice, but he nearly gave me a heart attack. Still, I'm curious as to where he's going…We were the only two left on the train just an hour ago. I must have dozed off while we were in Echo Village._

 _Where are my parents? They should be around here somewhere…_ Elise sighed, dropping her arms at her side as everyone in the station slowly started to disappear. _Don't tell me they forgot…_

 _-crackle-_ **"Thank you for choosing Cherry Blossom Express for your travels. The next train will be departing in three hours."** _–crackle-_

Elise looked up at the large, black speakers as they finished their announcement. _I suppose I should start looking for a taxi of some sort…_ She sighed, pushing her way through the metal spinning bars and out into the cool, city air. _I don't know why I'm even surprised. Of course they forgot- that, or they just didn't bother to come get me. Mother knew I wouldn't have a vehicle to travel from the station back home…paying a taxi cab is going to cost so much money seeing as our house is completely on the other side of the city._

 _They're just testing me. I cut father off of my bank account long ago, and he hasn't seen how much I've been able to make. He wants to know if I can uphold our family name…and our lavish lifestyle. Heck, I might as well go ahead and buy a new dress just show up…_

 _No, all the stores are closed. I'll save that for some other time._ Shaking her head, Elise quietly made her way to the curbside in an attempt to hail a cab. She looked around, watching everyone as they passed by.

Unlike back home in Oak Tree Town, there were tons of people still awake. They were rushing around all over the place, either trying to get to work or get home _from_ work. Elise watched as the newer, engine fueled cars rushed past. It certainly had been a while since she last visited.

It took ten minutes before the yellow cab finally pulled up next to the curb. Elise hesitantly opened the door and slid in on the cracked, leather seats.

"Where're ya headed, Miss?" The driver asked, turning around. His big, bushy mustache covered most of his face, muffling some of his words. Elise smiled pleasantly,

"Eleven o' six, East Mineral Street." The man's eyes widened,

"Eleven o' six, East Mineral Street? Why that's where-" Elise raised her hand,

"I know where it is. My name is Elise Montgomery…"

…

Nadi stared up at the extravagant mansion gate as he pressed the little, black buzzer a second time before anyone responded.

 _-crackle-_ **"Come in,"** _–crackle-_

The gates opened, allowing him to drive up the long, brick driveway. Nadi glanced all around him, casually inspecting the landscaping he would soon be taking care of. _Whoever was taking care of this before must not have known what they were doing,_ he thought to himself, shaking his head as he rounded the circle drive. _Of course, there's a fountain in the middle of it. What mansion would be complete without the classic water fountain? I suppose they'll classify this as part of the 'landscaping', too. Who are these people anyways? How did they even find out about me…?_

Just as Nadi got out of the car, an older man pushed open the huge, white doors. He was tall- taller than Nadi- with dark hair, speckled with white. A younger woman barreled out after him, red faced with anger. Her blond, curly hair flew all around as she rushed down the granite staircase.

Nadi recognized her as the woman from the train earlier that morning, but dressed slightly nicer than before. _What an odd coincidence._

"Don't you wave me off like that!" She seethed, rushing to stand in front of the older gentlemen, "I _know_ what game you're playing!" The man held up his right hand to the girl, waving it towards the ground,

"Elise, dearest, we are in company. Please, we will talk about this later."

"You told mother not to come get me last night, didn't you?!" Elise stamped her heel into the ground, pointing at who Nadi assumed was her father, "I don't care if he's here or not; he might as well find out who he's working now rather than later!"

" **Elise!** That is **enough!** " Another woman's shrill voice shouted from the top of the steps. Judging from the woman's looks, Nadi guessed it would be Elise's mother. She had grey, curly hair and a slender figure just like her daughter. _And obviously, she's where their daughter got her ill temper,_ Nadi thought with amusement, "You can't treat your father that way."

"Well, I'm _sorry_ that your precious little daughter ran off to be a farmer. You'd think, being a farmer's daughter herself, her father would be _more than happy_ with her decisions!" Elise shouted, pointed up at her father, "You're such a hypocrite!"

"Elise, I am asking you one more time to calm down. Your mother simply forgot to pick you up last night; there is no reason to bring up past arguments, especially in front of a _guest_." The man straightened his tie, "Eleanor, please control your daughter."

"She's _your_ daughter, too, Arnold." Eleanor huffed, grabbing Elise by the arm, "Elise, introduce yourself to the new landscaper, and then we'll talk in the garden." Elise scowled, turning towards Nadi,

"Hello, my name is Elise. I do not live here anymore, because I'm a _successful_ farmer in a little town called _Oak Tree Town._ " She raised her brown slightly, "And you're then man who woke me up on the train last night."

"Yes, my name is Nadi. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said nodding towards Elise and then looking up at her parents; _why do I get the feeling this is going to be the most unpleasant jobs I've ever had?_

* * *

 **Oh My GOSH! It's Nadi! Ugh, I'm so happy to finally have him in the story...even if he hasn't met the love of his life yet. Haha, just kidding. Who knows who will end up with who? I do, I can't tell you though. Ah, I'm a little tired. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter...I feel like FFNet screwed me over last update, because of the server crashed. No reviews or feed back- it was driving me NUTS. Anyways, thanks to everyone for all the support and for reading my story! Don't forget to review/favorite/or follow!**


	8. Not Completely Heartless

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter how I'm placing the time period on this story. Story of Seasons has a really old, victorian feel to it, but I still want it to be more modernized. So, my compromise is to have the technology based somewhere in between. Also, as we are nearing the middle of the story, Elise is becoming somewhat a main character. You must have noticed by now...There really isn't a whole lot to do with Minori right now, and until I get all of the characters where they need to be, she's going to fall somewhere into the background. Which, to me, makes a lot of sense. If she doesn't remember anything from the day before, really every day would be the same. Writing from her point of view can get kind of boring, so switching characters keeps it interesting and makes sure the plot is progressing. This is proving to be a much more involved (and difficult) project than I originally intended for it to be. Though, I am making sure to keep updated and not lose sight of my goals. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story so far :) I'm really excited to see what will happen within the Montgomery family! And what Nadi will decide to do in the end.**

* * *

Not Completely Heartless

The old, wooden rocking chairs creaked with every back and forth motion Marian made, sipping his hot green tea. Madam Eda watched from a much softer, plusher rocking chair near her bed, holding a heat pad across her lap. She smiled, watching Marian as he studied his notes carefully. His company was more than enough to make her heart full with happiness, even if it was just a weekly checkup.

Marian came around much more often these days, even with the first snowfall making traveling the mountain path even more dangerous than before, "Would you perhaps like a bowl of soup, Marian Dear?" She asked, folding her hands over her lap. Marian peaked over his clipboard, frowning as he did,

"Has Fritz not made your dinner yet?" he asked, sighing with exhaustion as he pushed himself up from the rocking chair. Eda shook her head no, glancing towards the door, "I suppose he's looking after her, too…"

"They'll be over soon," Eda replied, waving her hand in dismissal, "She doesn't understand my state of health." Marian nodded sympathetically before entering the kitchen,

"I'll go ahead and start dinner, then." He called over his shoulder as he left. Eda continued rocking in her chair, staring longingly at the front door.

There weren't many visitors up around these parts, especially now that winter was upon them. Eda worriedly wondered what Fritz had told Minori this time, or if he chose to use the same story as the day before. Many days have passed since the accident, but she has yet to recover any sort of her memories. It's still the thirteenth of fall in her mind…

 _What a life that would be to live…_ Eda thought to herself, shutting her eyes as she leaned her head back into the chair. If she could possibly ever change places with the young farmer, Eda would do it in a heartbeat. _Memories are what make life so special, when you take that away…what is left? What will happen when she's eighty and can't remember the look on Fritz's face when he first told her he loved her? What happens when she can't remember her own wedding, or her kids' birthdays? What if she can't even remember having kids?_

Eda could still remember the day she first met Minori. It was an unseasonably warm spring morning when Miss Veronica brought the bright eyed girl to her farm. There was determination in her big, brown eyes...much like her grandson who had moved away many years ago.

Minori brought something with her when she first moved to Oak Tree Town, Eda was sure of it. Though, she couldn't quite place her finger on what it was exactly. Veronica searched for well over a year for a new farmer to take over the task of reviving the trading business before finally finding Minori. Eda knew there was something about the young woman when she first arrived at her front door step- her old, yellow and green dress was faded and torn, but her eyes were bright and her smile was happy.

With every task Eda assigned her, Minori completed it with vigor and excitement, even if it was the most mundane of tasks. Whatever she did, she put her whole heart and soul into completing. When Eda asked if she would befriend her rival farmer, Fritz, Minori did her best to insert herself in his everyday life. The two became so close Eda hardly ever saw one without the other. Fritz could often be a handful, Eda knew this very well; she trained him just a year before Minori. He was a klutz and sometimes ditzy, but Minori befriended him either way.

That boy looked at her like she was something otherworldly. He still does.

It was only after the accident happened that Eda began to see a different side to him. One she had never seen before, or even imagined he possessed. She watched the sweet, naive boy turn into someone she barely recognized as he immersed himself in work. The young farmers of the town, Giorgio, Elise, and Fritz decided they would take turns, but Eda saw Fritz double checking Minori's farm even on his off days.

Minori would never know how much he did for her, but that never stopped him. Even after she woke up from her coma-like state, Fritz continued to watch out for her. When she accused him of lying, or just didn't know what was going on, it was Fritz who was there. Eda knew there was nothing in it for him. Minori wouldn't magically fall in love with him without her memories.

He did it, because they were friends.

When Eda's health became worse, she tried to hide it from him. She didn't want him to worry about her, but she knew it was inevitable. When he started accompanying Minori to Eda's house, her illness only became more apparent to him. Before the accident, he would only visit once or twice a week. Now he comes every day, just to celebrate Eda's birthday with Minori.

Marian peaked out from around the corner, "Are you still feeling okay? Is the medicine starting to kick in yet?" Eda shook her head no once more,

"I am fine," She sighed, shifting her position in the chair, "Are the kids heading over yet?" Marian glanced out the window, squinting to see if anyone was approaching. The sun was already setting earlier and earlier as the days passed, and it was already dark out.

"No, they should be over soon, though." Marian reassured her, leaning up against the doorway to her cozy, little bedroom, "If you begin to feel nauseous at all, don't hesitate to tell me. Fritz and Minori would understand."

"Have you heard anything from Elise since she left?" Eda asked quietly, staring out her large bedroom window.

Marian hesitated, unsure of what to say, "She called Raeger to let him know she made it to the city. Her family is being…uncooperative right now." Eda nodded her head as if it was all making sense to her.

Though she had only spoken to Elise a handful of times, Minori had somewhat taken a liking to her. It was surprising, not just to Eda, but to everyone in town, that Elise actually preferred the new farmer's presence. The two were often seen traveling to the trade depot together, eating lunch, or chatting in the fields. When Elise began working in her fields, everyone knew why. Minori was always by her side, encouraging her.

And Eda was proud of her, just as she would be proud of her own grandchild.

"She comes from a high society family, doesn't she?" Eda asked,

"They are very wealthy, but I believe her father is part of the reason why she is having so much trouble with them. He disowned her years ago when she first moved to Oak Tree Town…or so, that was the word on the street back then." Marian explained. He was always the one to know the latest gossip floating around town. No one could really keep their secrets safe…If they didn't want anyone to know, then they should probably just keep to themselves. Well, that's what Marian thinks at least. Eda could have cared less about what anyone else was doing.

"It's not like she's asking him to pay for the operation…She could do that herself."

"No, but I don't think anyone will help her if her father doesn't approve of it. It's like a…name thing. No one considers her a Montgomery anymore, so she's not going to get the help."

"Not even the equipment she needs? If she asked, I'm sure you could do something as long as you had the equipment for it."

Marian chuckled to himself, covering his mouth with his hand, "Eda, you know I'm just a family doctor. Yes, I can do _some_ things, like taking care of you and your medicine…" He trailed off, stuffing his fists in his white, lab coat, "I don't think I'm quite qualified to perform bran surgery…or anything of the sort."

"So you _do_ think she's going to need surgery."

"I don't know _what_ she needs, Honey, I just know we can't leave her like this much longer."

 _ **Knock, knock, knock!**_

"That must be the kids." Eda smiled brightly, waving for Marian to open the door. Fritz entered first, holding onto a very hesitant Minori behind him.

"Marian, I didn't expect you to be here tonight." Fritz grinned, hanging his coat on the tall, antique looking coat hanger. He helped Minori shrug hers off as well before turning towards Eda, "Good evening, Eda!"

"Good evening, Fritz, Minori," Eda smiled greatly as the boy knelt down to hug her, "How are you two doing?"

Minori watched her carefully from the doorway of her bedroom, hands tucked behind her back. She glanced up at Marian, who was studying her intensely.

"A-ah, happy birthday Madam Eda," Minori stuttered; her face blushing as she held out a bouquet of the last of the fall magic flowers, "I picked these for you." Eda took them gingerly from her shaking hands,

"Thank you, dear."

…

"It's already snowing, Elise." Raeger sighed on the other side of the phone. Elise twirled the white phone cord around her finger absentmindedly, staring out the large living room window. What could she possibly say to Raeger that would help the situation at all? She was already in the city, miles away from her friends.

"I don't know what you want me to do…" Elise breathed heavily, dropping the cord and leaning her back up against the wall, "They're not going to help me. They've made that clear."

"Just…do _something._ It's getting worse…It's hard to be around her."

"I've already started looking for doctors, but they're not going to help me, because my family situation." Elise shook her head in frustration, "I'm sorry that my best friend's memory loss makes it hard on _you_." Raeger groaned from the opposite end of the line,

"You _know_ that's not what I meant. She's asking more questions, and it's hard to explain why it's already snowing."

"So you're still keeping her in the dark, huh?" Elise growled lowly, "Did you learn _nothing_ from her almost killing herself the other day? You're lucky Fritz knew where she was at!" And it was true, though she would hate to admit it. Elise was thankful for everything Fritz was doing for Minori while she was gone…and while she was still there, too. She knew in her heart that boy would never give up, and somehow it made her feel better. Minori would never be alone as long as Fritz was there. That's only what any best friend could hope for.

"I know, I know, and I've already asked him to keep a better watch on her. He's practically living up on that mountain." Raeger explained, attempting to calm Elise down. She was already getting too frustrated with the phone conversation, and anything he said would surely make her bite his head off. It didn't help that earlier in the morning Elise had yet another blow out fight with her father. Emotions were running higher than usual.

"Well, maybe you should take some more initiative to look out for her as well." Elise huffed, "Goddess knows you care about her just as much as _he_ does." Again, just as it was obvious to everyone that Fritz had it bad, Raeger did too. Though, maybe it wasn't so obvious to _everyone else._ It seemed as if Elise had a special radar for finding guys who were interested in her best friend. Elise would try to tell Minori about it, but she would never believe her.

"…Y-you don't…How do you…?" Raeger stuttered,

"Fritz already has his hands full from taking care of Madam Eda's farm, too." Elise said, cutting the chef off before he could ask any more questions, "You need to help him out."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you. Since when do you care about Fritz?" Raeger scoffed, but Elise persisted.

"You say that you care, but the most you've done is take Minori to the clinic _after_ she stopped at your precious restaurant." Elise said, pointing out the obvious, "I'm here in the city; Fritz is taking care of Minori _and_ Eda. What are _you_ doing?" She asked, not even bothering to hide the clear annoyance and anger in her voice. _To think that he's acting like I'm not trying my hardest…Well, he needs to get out of that damned restaurant and do something! Fritz can't keep up with her forever, and at this rate who knows when I'll be home…I just hope they can keep her occupied until I get back. Or at least tell her what the hell is going on! The poor girl…she probably doesn't even know what's happening anymore. Between the change of the seasons, Eda's health, and everything else…I don't even want to think about it._

"Stop taking your anger out on me! It's not my fault that your parents disowned you, and it's not my fault that you decided to take off out of the blue!" Elise froze, slowly tightening her grip around the phone,

" _Who_ told you that?" She seethed, knuckles turning white as she clenched her fist.

"Elise…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"You're right you really _shouldn't_ have!"

 _Click!_

Elise slammed the phone onto the receiver. _Who does he think he is? Bringing up the past like that…How does he even know that they disowned me? I didn't tell anybody about that! Except for Minori, but that was years later. She wouldn't have told anyone, either._

"I bet one of those maids overheard the phone conversation, then." She muttered to herself, pacing the length of the living room. Her heels clicked with every step she took across the wooden floor. "Maybe I should call him back and apologize for hanging up like that..." Elise sighed, pausing by the phone, but quickly turning away before picking it up. _No, I'm sure Raeger will be fine. He knows how I am…Besides, it's not like we're actually friends…We're both just trying to do our best for our mutual friend._

 _Raeger probably has enough on his mind trying to run that damn restaurant. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so harsh on him. He's trying his best. At least, I think he is. He's keeping me updated on everything going on at home, which technically he doesn't even have to do. We're not the best of friends, after all. Even though I sort of apologized to him before leaving, I wouldn't have expected him to keep in contact with me. Or answer any of my phone calls._

 _Well, I guess he doesn't really know who's calling when the phone rings, either. Still, he doesn't hang up the phone once he hears my voice. When did I start caring so much about other people?_

"Elise, would you _please_ stop pacing," Her mother sighed with exasperation, fanning herself while sitting on the black, metal garden chairs on their back patio. Elise frowned, stepping out the open, glass door, "If I have to listen to you tromp across my mahogany flooring one more time, I might have to shoot you myself." The woman laughed at her own crude joke, reaching for her martini glass.

"Isn't that like your fourth glass this afternoon?" Elise asked, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms. Although she'd hate to admit it, she was in no position to be as standoffish as she usually was. Her mother was the only one in the family even speaking to her. The fifty-something year old woman smiled wickedly up at her daughter,

"Oh, _Elizabeth_ , darling, you need to learn to lighten up." She said, rolling her eyes behind her designer sunglasses, tipping them enough just so Elise could see for herself. It was all very dramatic and typical behavior for Eleanor Montgomery.

"That's not my name, mother." Elise groaned, shaking her head as she turned away, "It's only three o' clock in the afternoon…You shouldn't drink so much so early in the day."

Eleanor laughed again, "It's five o' clock somewhere, my dear. Why don't you get yourself a drink? Enjoy this nice weather while we have it," She gestured wildly around her, "You should be lucky we live in the south. I heard it's already _snowing_ up north."

"I'm not going to get drunk with you," Elise covered her face with her hand, "I actually have important matters to attend to."

"Come now, my dear, enough of that business talk. You're so much like your father, honestly. It's hard to be around." Eleanor groaned, tilting her head back to down the last of her drink, "Mary, my child, will you please bring back two more of these?" She asked a passing by maid. Elise grimaced, making eye contact with the young girl,

"I told you I didn't want one." She sighed, taking a seat opposite from her mother.

"You need to get that stick out of your ass," Eleanor snorted, "Pardon the expression, but really, you're never going to get yourself a man if you keep acting like that."

"Who said I _need a man_?" Elise scowled, but her mother persisted. As always.

"I did." Eleanor said as Mary, the maid, returned with the two martini glasses, "Thank you dear," She nodded, "Why don't you go home early? You did a fine job cleaning the kitchen this morning." Mary bowed graciously, thanking Elise's mother. Her face had turned a light shade of pink just before quickly scurrying away. Elise watched her the entire time as she walked around to the front of the house before turning to reply to her mother.

"She's young." Elise noted, hesitantly taking a sip from her glass,

"Her mother, Anna, used to work for us; she practically raised you and your siblings." Eleanor shook her head, covering her mouth with her hand before deciding what to say next, "Anna passed away last spring, so we gave Mary a part time job…You know, to pay the bills. Her father is really sick, so she had to drop out of school just to make enough money." Elise looked to her mother in surprise,

"You really did that?" She asked, watching as Eleanor stared out into the distance,

"We're not as heartless as you think."

"I never said you were heartless."

"You didn't have to," Her mother shrugged nonchalantly, "It was in your entire demeanor the day you decided to leave town. Your father only wants what's best for you, you know that-"

"Dad won't even speak to me, and you're trying to defend him? Really?"

"Well, honey, there are multiple reasons why your father acts the way he does. That's no reason to throw a temper tantrum and run away for three years!"

"I didn't run away, though! I just moved to a town where I could make more money doing something I thought he would be _proud_ of!" Elise spat, pushing her still full martini glass away from her, "He's the one who decided to disown me." Eleanor frowned in confusement,

"We didn't disown you…What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you _didn't_ disown me, huh? So that's why I got a letter in the mail telling me to never call back home or to ever expect any kind of help from you ever again. My bad, I guess I read it wrong." _She knows that if the two of them aren't baking me up, no one is going to agree to help me. I need the power that comes with our last name. What doctor is going to just casually decide to take on a patient who can barely afford their treatment? The Montgomery name is famous around these parts, and I need it._

Elise's mother stared at her for a long time, watching her daughters face turn with every bit of emotion she felt. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the new gardener slowly approaching the table. He paused hesitantly a few feet away from them, sensing the tension between the mother and daughter duo, but Eleanor quickly waved him over. Elise suspected she was happy for the distraction.

"Nadi, how are you doing with this heat? Is everything going well with the garden plans?" Eleanor asked, turning away from her daughter. Nadi, the newest addition to the Montgomery family's list of workers, paced his hand on his hip as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his bandanna. Elise watched him carefully,

"I just came to tell you I finished sculpting those hedges over there," He nodded his head towards the eastern side of their large back yard, "Didn't know if you'd want to see or not." Eleanor smiled gratefully up at him,

"Why don't you show it to Elise instead? She knows more about these kinds of things than I ever will." She laughed jokingly at herself, throwing her hand over her chest for added dramatic effect. Elise rolled her eyes in annoyance,

"Mom, I really don't think now's the time for that. We need to finish discussing-"

"Elise, I'm feeling quite exhausted from all the fun we've been having out here. Really, I'm just going to excuse myself now and rest before freshening up for dinner tonight." Eleanor spoke as she quickly stood up from her chair, stretching her arms behind her back, "Don't forget, your brother and sister are coming over tonight. You should wear that dress I laid out on your bed…Oh, and I'll expect a full report on those hedges in the morning." She turned to Nadi, "You may leave when you're done discussing those…gardening plans with Elise. Thank you for all your hard work today."

…

Nadi was positive that he was now working for the most dysfunctional family on the planet. He didn't even know where to begin dissecting the inner workings of the Montgomery residence. Besides the constant bickering of Arnold Montgomery and his younger daughter Elise, the mother Eleanor was a perpetual drunk. That's how he got into this predicament in the first place.

It seemed as Eleanor Montgomery had a problem with facing her daughter's accusations of disownment. How did Nadi know this? Well, disregarding the fact that he could hear every word they said during their _slight_ disagreement, the woman took it upon herself to dump her daughter onto him. It was now _his_ responsibility to deal with her. Or, report back to her. Whatever, it didn't really matter to him anyways.

As long as he continued to get paid, he didn't care who he had to answer to…Maybe his one request would to be not inserted into the line of fire…Nadi glanced over at his company, making sure she was still with him. Since leaving the patio, her demeanor had calmed down only slightly. Her face was more relaxed, that's for sure.

"I'm sure you did a fine job of sculpting the hedges," Elise said, stopping halfway across the yard. Nadi paused, looking back over his shoulder curiously, "There really isn't a need for me to inspect them. My mother just wanted to get out of talking to me." Nadi frowned slightly,

"If that were the case, wouldn't she have left with me?" He asked in a more aggressive tone than he meant to. Elise cocked her head in surprise as he suspected none of her workers had ever spoken to her like that before. He silently cursed himself for being so rough, because he really didn't mean to. Speaking to people had never really come easily to him.

"I suppose that may be true," Elise muttered under her breath, "You sure do have a habit of showing up at the wrong time, though." She joked, taking a few steps towards the hedges before Nadi decided to follow. "We're not always fighting." Nadi chose to stay silent. There wasn't anything positive he could contribute to the conversation and feared saying something out of line. "You don't speak much, do you?" She asked as they finally neared the hedges Nadi had just completed minutes ago.

"I guess I just don't have much to say to you." Again, Nadi phrased his words in a way that made him sounded colder than he meant. He shifted in his place nervously, placing his hand on the back of his neck, "Not that I don't _want_ to talk to you..." Elise smirked, turning away from him and inspecting the work he did around the garden's hedges.

"Well, you're pretty talented…maybe even more so than the gardener I hired on my farm." She crossed her arms, turning back to face Nadi. He watched her carefully, thinking of how to reply next,

"So, you really work on a farm, huh?" He asked. In hindsight, his question probably fell on the more condescending side. Which is why it wasn't so surprising when Elise seemed to be slightly offended,

"Is it that surprising?" She asked as he looked her up and down. For the third or fourth day in a row since he started working at the Montgomery mansion, the young blond woman was wearing a frilly pink dress completed with heels. Her hair was perfectly curled around her soft, round face, making her look much younger than she probably was. Nadi looked away,

"I just didn't expect it." Elise rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she waved for him to follow her,

"You sound just like my best friend." She grumbled, crossing her arms as they walked together, "She said something along those lines when we first met." Nadi nodded along, letting her know he was listening without having to continue speaking. He really didn't care to chat, but it seemed as if were a necessary evil. When in his line of work, it was best to keep _everyone_ in the family as happy as possible. "Truthfully, I really didn't know much about farming, or gardening for that matter, until I met her. I was raised over seeing my father's farm until I was shipped off to boarding school, but I never worked in the fields or with the animals. That's how my father runs his farm, and that's how I ran my farm."

Nadi couldn't understand why Elise was telling him so much about her life and about her friend. It wasn't as if he had asked, or had really cared to know. She just started talking…and then couldn't stop. Though, it didn't mean much to him. It was all the same, really. He supposed she got this habit from one of her parents, but he couldn't tell which. Though he suspected it to be her mother, he noticed some of the same habits in her father.

Elise paused awkwardly as they reached the patio, "Thank you for listening to me. I'm sorry for unloading all of that information on you…Though I really did enjoy seeing your work. Perhaps you could work for me sometime? Whenever you finish working for my parents that is." Nadi nodded and left as he was dismissed from work. He couldn't help but to wonder what it was like where Elise had moved to or why she even moved at all. It really didn't make sense as to why she wouldn't have just taken over her father's business.

* * *

 **Thank you for everyone's continued support! Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow! Even if you're a new reader and on the first chapter, don't hesitate to tell me what you think! Your comments keep me going. I love you all!**


	9. Winter Lies

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the kind of late update...(has it really been two weeks?). Well, here we have more information on the lovely Montgomery family. Gosh, I love Elise so much. She's so much fun to write...and her family is just as interesting. I guess they're pretty much all OCs, but I'd like to imagine this is what her family is really like. I know she only mentions having a sister in the game, but I thought it would be fun to introduce her brother. I'm also aware she mentions that Iris is like her sister, but for this story's sake, I made her younger than Elise. I thought it would be better that way. Oh, and there's more stuff about Minori coming soon, too! Woohoo! Thank you so much to everyone for the continuous support. It really means a lot to me. I hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter!**

* * *

Winter Lies

Elise stood awkwardly behind her mother, allowing the woman to hide her from the arriving guests. She knew she shouldn't act so childish, using her mother as a shield from her siblings. It was almost as if they had gone back in time- several years before. Crossing her arms across her chest, Elise stepped to the side, revealing herself. Abigail smiled greatly as she pushed open the large, wooden doors, dragging her luggage behind her.

"Mother, Father," She said, out of breath and practically puffing while trying to carry in her entire closets worth of clothes, "I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I've decided to stay a few nights as well. I hope you don't mind." Eleanor embraced her youngest daughter, holding her tightly in her arms,

"Oh, dear, it's not a problem at all. Stay as long as you like, you know we love your company." She said, holding her by the shoulders,

"I just couldn't believe when Victor told me Elise was home for a visit; it's like a dream come true! This is the perfect opportunity for a family-get-together." Abigail sighed whimsically, placing her hand over her chest as she stared out into the distance. Eleanor clasped her hands together as tears formed in her happy eyes. It was all gag worthy- In Elise's opinion that is.

"Yes, I think that is a fine idea." Arnold Montgomery interrupted, holding his pipe in his outstretched arms. Abigail fell into them, dramatic as ever,

"Daddy! I'm so happy to see you! How is your health? Have you been taking care of yourself?" Elise raised her eyebrow at the series of questions her sister began to ask. She had no idea that her father was having health issues. That is, she supposed, a side effect of being disowned. Arnold ruffled her hair playfully,

"Ah, you were always the one to worry. I'm doing much better, my dear. Now, where is my handsome son?" Abigail glanced over her shoulder, furrowing her brow curiously,

"He should be on his way in, by now…" She trailed off just as Victor roughly pushed the doors back open. With him, he had two more rolling suitcases, and at least four smaller carrying bags stacked on top, and even slung off his shoulders. His face was strained red from the force of the weight as he immediately dropped every bag on the floor with a loud 'thud'. "There he is!" Abigail sang, practically skipping up to him, "What took you so long?"

"I had to carry in my bags, as well as the rest of _yours_." He rolled his eyes in frustration, smiling as he saw their parents, "Mom, Dad, it's good to see you." Victor embraced his mother in the same manner she had embraced Abigail. After he released her, he opted for a casual handshake with his father. It took ten minutes before either sibling to recognize the middle child standing off to the side of the group.

Elise couldn't tell if it was on purpose, or if they truly didn't recognize her. Or see her. Whatever their excuse was, she wouldn't buy it. Though, she had expected more from Victor, as he always seemed to be on her side. He was the eldest, and the designated protector of the siblings. When Elise would get in a scrap with the neighborhood kids, Victor always came to her rescue. Even when their father singled her out for her mistakes, Victor took it upon himself to either comfort or stand up for her.

Victor glanced over at her, double taking as they made eye contact. His entire demeanor changed as a flood of emotions ran across his face. His long legs took two strides towards her as he stretched his lanky arms out, engulfing her into a hug, "Elise, my God, is that really you?" He asked, grabbing her shoulders as he intensely stared into her eyes. Due to their height difference, Victor was practically kneeling.

Elise smiled shyly as she stepped back from her elder brother, "Yes, it's me." She placed her hand on the back of her neck, staring up at the ceiling as she waited for her siblings to speak. It was a habit she had undoubtedly picked up from Minori over the past few seasons. Victor stood up, straightening his tie as he looked over at Abigail, who surely rolled her eyes before making her way over to Elise.

"You could've called, you know." She sighed, pulling her into another hug. Elise shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably, avoiding their gaze yet again as she tugged on the sleeves of her mother's dress, "Well, you certainly look beautiful. I guess you don't stop dressing like royalty when you move out into the boonies." Victor snorted, covering his mouth with his hand,

"Come now, Abigail, you don't have to be so rude." He joked, lightly nudging her on the shoulder. Abigail smirked, looking back at her older sister,

"Mother made me wear it. You'd be surprised by the deterioration of my wardrobe over the years, but that's a story for another time." Elise brushed their comments off. It wasn't as if they were so wrong in their statements, but they didn't have to be so blunt. Truthfully, Elise _had_ become rather lazy in her choice of clothing, opting to wear a simple, pink dress. The townsfolk of Oak Tree Town certainly thought it was more formal than necessary with the ball-gown like skirt. Elise never argued, but she knew there were other clothes she could have chosen to wear, but didn't for the sake of comfortability.

However, as expected, her mother practically forced her into a slender, cobalt-blue dress for the evening. It was longer than what Elise had originally wanted, and thigh-high slit up the right side. Very flashy and… _sexy_ as her mother had put it. Elise shuddered internally as she turned her back on her siblings, following her parents into the dining room.

...

Eleanor Montgomery laughed hysterically as he daughter, Abigail, retold her amazing story of meeting her fiancé. Both of their faces were flushed red as they held out their wine glasses for their maids to refill. Elise chewed silently near the far end of the table, next to Victor who had now taken the opposite seat of the head of the house. Their father watched the four of them intently, smiling when needed, but mostly staying silent as well. He was much like Elise in this way as he kept to himself most of the time. Though, Elise would hate to admit it, her mother's words still rang true. She was very much like her father in her work ethic, as well as her demeanor.

It wasn't surprising that none of the siblings knew anything about their father, other than the fact that he ran his household like a tyrant. Victor made eye contact with Elise as she reached for her glass of water, smiling wickedly while Abigail finished her story. He folded his hands in his lap, turning towards the youngest, "So, tell me, why your fiancé didn't come with you this weekend. I thought this would be the perfect time for him to meet the rest of the family, don't you agree, Elise?" Elise nearly choked down a gulp of water, caught off guard as her brother directed the rest of the family's attention towards her. She nodded vigorously, causing her blond curls to bounce all over her shoulders,

"Y-yeah, I don't come down here much anymore. It would be nice to meet him…preferably _before_ the wedding." Abigail crossed her hand over her chest in a mockingly hurt way, only proving further that she was more their mother's daughter than Elise was.

"You act as if you wouldn't get an invite to the ceremony!" She gasped, rolling her eyes back as she shifted her chair, "Well, I for one, would _love_ to introduce everyone, but I rather _not_ scare him away." Elise and Victor chuckled as their mother gasped even louder than her daughter,

" _Abigail!_ To think that we would-…would _embarrass_ you…! Is that any way to treat your family? Like they're some kind of freak-show?" Eleanor shook her head, looking towards Arnold for support. Smirking, Arnold waved his off, leaning in closer to Abigail,

"Personally, I think you made the right decision. You know how your mother can get." He laughed- something Elise had rarely seen him do. She wondered quietly to herself how much had changed since she left. There was something different about their atmosphere, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Maybe it was just that they were all more relaxed, but Elise doubted it. Her father was never relaxed, although he was certainly playing the part of the loving father.

 _Of course, everything changes after I leave. Victor and Abigail are closer than they ever were before as well as Abigail and mother. Even father seems to be closer to the favorite daughter. Maybe it was a good thing I left after all. Who could stand to be in this toxic place for longer than a second? But…I must continue. I need to find someone to help me._

"Oh, that's enough talking about my life now." Abigail shook her head, smiling wickedly as she took a sip of wine, "I want to know more about what _you're_ doing on that farm of yours, Elise. Do you perhaps have any possible suitors of your own?" Elise froze as her family turned their judgmental gaze upon her. She could practically feel their anticipation for what she had to say about her 'mysterious' farm life.

"Ah, no, there's no one special." She said, pushing some stray vegetables around on her plate with her fork, "It's just me. Actually, I've even cut back on some of the help. I do most of the farm work myself, really." Victor raised his eyebrows in surprise, nodding his head,

"Really? That's impressive. I've heard you've got quite the empire up there." He joked, nudging her on the shoulder, "You have a really popular brand, right?" Elise looked up in shock as she had no idea her brother even bothered paying attention to the farm business. Victor cleared his throat nervously, "Uh, you probably don't know this, but I've taken over part of the family business. I oversee a lot of what's going on with the farm and our produce, but I also look out for possible competitors."

"And you're doing that on top of medical school?" Elise asked as Victor pulled his lips back into a huge grin,

"Actually, I just graduated and got hired at the hospital. I'm officially in practice." He announced proudly as Abigail clapped excitedly,

"You should have seen the ceremony, Elise, it was gorgeous." She swooned, staring off into space, "I doubt there will be that fancy of a ceremony when I graduate from law school." Elise sat her fork down on her plate, shakily reaching for her glass of water- anything to keep her from saying what she really wanted to say. Of course, why would she have been invited to her brother's graduation? She's disowned, after all. Though, her mother continues to deny it, her father's smug look from across the table says it all. She could never live up to the expectations of her siblings. Competing with Victor was enough, and she hated to think of it that way, but after her sister turned out to be even more ambitious, Elise lost her cool. The pressure was too much. Her family was too much.

Even now, Elise could feel her siblings silently judging her. Why hadn't she called for three years? Why did she run away to a farm? Why isn't she engaged…she should at least be dating someone…Her sister proved that by telling the whole family about how she met her fiancé. Elise could feel the sympathetic gazes her mother was giving her throughout the story, as if to say: you're already behind. You're not getting any younger. It's time to grow up now. You need a man in your life.

Elise had heard it all over the years before deciding to drop out of law school. Yes, another way her sister was better than her. She could withstand the immense pressure and academic struggle the prestigious school provided where Elise could not. It was too much. "So, are you dating anyone these days?" Abigail asked, leaning on the table ever so delicately. She knew the answer before Elise could even say it herself. Elise pulled her lips back tightly without showing teeth before answering her sisters question,

"I'm focusing on my career right now." She said, harsher than she originally intended. Abigail sat up straighter, fixing the unused napkins near her plate. She smirked just enough for Elise to see,

"That's what they all say. Don't worry, I'm sure I can find you someone…You're not a lost cause, yet." Her laugh was shrill and rang throughout the high ceilings of the Montgomery mansion. Elise cringed, but soon forced a smile.

…

Minori sat n her cold, stone front porch steps watching the snow drift slowly down from the sky. She let a single snowflake land on her nose, letting her eyes glaze over as she stared out into the distance. Everything Fritz had already told her that afternoon made little to no sense, and she couldn't wrap her head around what exactly was going on. There were gaps in her memory, she decided, but she couldn't figure out why exactly that was. What had happened to cause such a phenomena?

Fritz was lying to her. That much she knew for certain, as the red head as a tell tale sign every time he lied. He would twitch his nose ever so slightly ever time he spoke a word of why there was snow on the ground, or of Madam Eda's failing health. He had to give her some credit, at least. She knew him very well, even if they had only met a few seasons ago. _If_ it really was a few seasons ago…But that's beside the point. Minori thought they were better friends than that…She at least thought…if there really was something wrong with her…then her friend would have the decency to tell her the truth.

All of the mountain flowers are dead. That is, the fall mountain flowers. The blue magic flowers and the red magic flowers are nowhere to be found underneath all of this new fallen snow. It was too cold for them to even survive. Minori would have guess if it truly was the thirteenth of fall, and winter or a snow storm had just come early, then maybe some of the flowers would have survive. But they're all gone. Every single last one of them.

She had to show up to Eda's house empty handed on her birthday…Though, Minori was still unsure if it even _was_ Madam Eda's birthday. Shivering, Minori pulled her wool coat tightly around her body, burying her face deep into the soft, knit scarf Eda and made for her. Really, it should have been Minori giving Eda presents, not the other way around.

When did Eda find the time to create such a lovely thing? A light blue scarf and a matching hat to keep Minori's head warm…it would have taken Minori weeks to complete. In Minori's mind, the last thing she remembers is the coolness of the fall, pumpkins growing like crazy in her field, and Eda working diligently in the field just across the way. Now there's snow on the ground, no pumpkins in sight, and Eda can't even leave her house.

Something is wrong. The gaps are too big to make sense of. Minori watched Fritz work in Eda's field early in the morning as she was heading out to check up on her own crops, but the day before Eda was perfectly fine. That is, if it really _was_ only the day before. Fritz is hiding something from her, but she doesn't know what or why.

 _He's a terrible liar,_ Minori thought to herself, head spinning with unanswered questions. _I just want to know what's wrong with me._ She stood up, wiping of the small pile of snow that had accumulated on her clothes. It was evening, but not too late. Her body began to move on autopilot, walking towards the edge of her farm. _My mirror is missing. Fritz told me someone took it, but who would do that? I don't understand…who would want that old thing anyways? It was my mother's…an antique of the family's. That mirror is one of the only things left from my home in the city, and the only thing I own that was handed down by family members. I would really like to have it back…Who would steal mirror…? There are plenty of other things in my house that are worth way more._

Minori shook her head, carefully walking down the mountain path. Night had fallen, but the moonlight reflected against the white snow making it easier to see where she was walking. _Ah, I hope there aren't any stray rocks hidden beneath this snow. I would hate to twist an ankle or something of the sort. That would put me out of the farming business for like what? Weeks possibly, but that's depending on the type of injury. A small fracture might take months, but a sprained ankle would be easier to deal with. Regardless, I can't afford to have any injuries. Fritz clearly already has his hands full taking care of Eda's farm. He really shouldn't have spent so much time retting over me this afternoon…other than the complete and utter confusement I was in, I was perfectly fine._

The street lamps at the edge of Oak Tree Town soon peaked out over the few trees near the end of the mountain path. Minori breathed a sigh of relief as the snow covered path turned into a cobblestone street corner. She paused, searching for a place of sanctuary. Somewhere she could rest, preferably inside, and numb her thoughts for the night. It was too bad, she thought, that there wasn't anything close to a bar. When she used to live in the city, and she found her thoughts would not cease, it wasn't unusual for her to stop in a nice bar. Not one of those noisy, party bars, though. Somewhere a little more classy, and pushed her for ever last quarter in her coin purse.

Raeger's restaurant was the only open business at such an hour, but even that would close soon. However, it would be enough. She pushed open the little green door, stepping gingerly inside. Her face practically melted as the warm air hit her face. Looking around, she noticed that there weren't any customers eating. _Well, I guess it's later than I thought._ Raeger looked up in surprise, giving his famous half-smile,

"Well, here's a first." He chuckled, leaning up on the bar table as Minori slid into her usual seat, "What are you doing, coming here so late? You know how dangerous that mountain path can get…and you know it's even worse at night." Minori gave a small shrug of her shoulders, looking nonchalantly over her shoulder as she slipped off her winter coat, hanging it off the back of her stool. She carefully removed her hat and scarf, being sure not to mess her hair up,

"I had a lot on my mind and I didn't want to be by myself." She lied through her teeth. One of the main reasons she even moved out to the middle of nowhere was to get some peace of mind _by herself._ She loved the solidarity of being so high on that mountain. Although it seemed like it could get lonely, she never once felt _alone_. Fritz was always stopping by, for one thing, and she had all of her precious farm animals to take care. Why the lie, then?

It wouldn't do any good to say _I don't trust my own memories and nothing makes sense anymore._ That's crazy talk, and she didn't want to worry any more people than she already had. Minori very much wanted to be around other people, and even more so, she really wanted a tall glass of wine. She weted her dry, chapped lips subconsciously, eye a few bottles sitting on the shelves behind Raeger. He turned his body halfway, nodding towards her,

"You want a drink?" He asked, and she accepted the offer graciously, "I have a lot here…is there anything particular you're looking for?" Minori frowned slightly, biting her lip as she contemplated her choices,

"I've never had the peach wine before, so if you have some of that I would like to try it." She said, watching him as he reached up to grab a bottle near the top of the shelf,

"It's a pretty popular wine, but I always keep a few in stock." He explained, pouring her a small glass to sample, "Is there anything is particular that brought this on? I never pegged you to be much of a drinker." Minori initially took a small sip, but then tilted her head back ever so slightly to down the whole glass,

"If you want an answer, I'd suggest you pour me another glass of that wine. Preferably a fuller one." She joked, pushing her glass towards him. Raeger wrinkled his brow curiously, pouring even more of the reddish colored drink. He slid it closer to her, eyeing her as she took another, much larger, sip.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, but Minori shook her head in response,

"Ah, you must pour one more glass to unlock this answer." Minori smirked, drinking even more, "So, this weather we're having…Pretty crazy stuff, amiright?" She laughed, but Raeger managed to keep his poker face,

"So that's what this is about, huh?" He sighed, pressing his palms into the table as he towered over her. Minori had never really realized just how tall Raeger was. She looked up at him curiously, finishing off her first full glass of the night. Her lips were starting to warm up, but she didn't heed the warning before going ahead and pouring herself another drink. "You should probably slow down on that…"

"Raeger, let me ask you something, okay? Am I allowed to ask you something?" She asked between long sips of wine. Raeger watched her nervously,

"Of course, you're allowed to ask me anything you want."

Minori stared into the reddish liquid swirling around her glass. She had always thought wine was a very pretty drink, what with the deep colors. Though many of her old friends detested it, Minori found it to be more sophisticated than the shit they used to drink in college. It was more sophisticated, and she was rarely ever hung over after a night of drinking.

"If you had a house and a farm with animals and crops…and you had just refurnished the house and everything…like I'm talking new kitchen, furniture, and pretty much everything…why would someone specifically steal an old, worn out, mirror? One that is based more on sentimental value than anything else? I'm serious…" Raeger stayed quiet for a little while as Minori finished off her second full glass. Her cheeks were certainly now beginning to show some color, and her body flushed with heat, "It's so hot in here." She whined, fanning herself,

"Well, maybe they thought it would sell for some money. You know, like an antique. Mistel would probably know a lot about that…" Raeger explained, casually reaching for the bottle of wine. Minor caught him just before and promptly poured herself another, "That stuff isn't cheap, you know." He said, to which she stuck out her tongue.

"I don't think Mistel has my mirror." She muttered,

"That's not what I said." Raeger groaned, taking the bottle away for good. He placed it back on the shelf carefully before returning to their conversation, "So, you actually think someone took your mirror, then." Minori looked up at him, widening her big brown eyes before drinking half of her third glass,

"That's what Fritz _told_ me what happened, but you know what?" She paused, waiting for Raeger to ask 'what'.

"What?"

"Fritz has been lying to me a lot recently…Like all day, actually." She sighed, swiping her bangs that were falling into her eyes, "Why would he do that, Rae-Bae? Why would he lie to me like that?" Raeger stayed silent for the most part, nodding with her sympathetically when needed. Minori could tell that he was hiding something from her, but she didn't know why. She was just sick of everyone lying.

First it was the mirror had been stolen, and then it was her crops had finished growing prematurely and were already done for the fall season- or what the hell ever Fritz had said- and then it was Winter had 'just come a little early this year'. Minori wished it had stopped there, but no one even had the guts to tell her what was wrong with Madam Eda. She was losing hair, she had lost weight, and she was hooked up to an IV for goddesses' sake! And she _didn't_ just get like that overnight…did she?

"I don't know why he would do that…" Raeger said quietly, barely above a whisper. Minori could feel the bitterness rising in her chest,

"You're lying, too." He looked up at her in shock,

"How did you…I-I'm not…lying…"

"Winter didn't just come _early_ , Eda didn't fall ill last night, and no one took my-gosh-darn mirror! So, someone better tell me what the hell is going on, preferably before I lose my mind." Minori cried angrily, throwing back the last half of her drink, "What happened to me?" Raeger glanced over his shoulder, looking towards the telephone that hung on his wall. Minori eyed him curiously before he turned to look at her, face set in stone.

"Minori, you had an accident on Fall 13th and you lost your capability to retain your short term memory…or something like that. Basically, you can't keep any new information you've learned since Fall 12th. You're not even going to remember this conversation in the morning, but you know what? That's _okay_. You're going to be okay, because there are people who lo-" he choked on his words, breath caught in his throat. Minori was crying silently, staring up at him, "There are people here who love you and are doing their best to make things right for you."

"Did I…Did I ask for everyone to lie to me?"

Raeger shrugged slightly, "In the beginning you asked to be left in the dark. It's gotten harder, though…what with all this snow."

"How many times…What's today's date?"

"It's Winter 10th…Elise left at the beginning of the season to look for a doctor for you." Minori crumpled onto the bar table, laughing and crying for what seemed like forever. Raeger patted her on the shoulder in confusement,

"I thought I was losing my mind." She sobbed, wiping away the tears from her face as she looked up, sniffling, "But I just lost my memory." Raeger's mouth twisted in a weird smile, watching as she calmed herself down,

"You're not at all worried? You won't remember this tomorrow."

Minori shook her head, "I'm not concerned…I just…I want you to tell me what's going on in the morning, okay?" Raeger blushed,

"What about Fritz? You don't want him to tell you?"

"I'm…not very happy with Fritz right now."

"You asked him to lie to you. I know you don't remember, but he's just trying to fulfill your wishes."

"I know, but…I don't think that's what was best for me. And…he should have known better." Minori sighed, running a hand through her long, brown curls.

"You're not going to remember being mad at him tomorrow."

"Will you remind me?"

Raeger chuckled at her question, "Not a chance. I wouldn't want to subject the poor guy to unnecessary harsh treatment…Especially from _you_!" Minori gasped mockingly,

"Why would you say such a thing? I only want to remember…You two owe me that much." She grumbled, looking up at the clock that hung above Raeger's head, "Ah, it's getting rather late. I should start heading home…" Raeger shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat,

"Uhm, maybe you should just stay here for the night…I mean…I know you don't remember this, but you were found on the mountain path when you had your accident. It can be pretty dangerous in the daylight, and now with this snow and it's so dark out…I just don't think you should be walking up there alone."

"And I wouldn't want you to accompany me, because then I wouldn't want you to go home by yourself either, right?" Raeger raise his hands in defense,

"Hey, those are _your_ rules not mine. At least I have a comfy couch to sleep on."

"Oh, Raeger, I really _couldn't_ take your bed from you." Minori waved, standing up from her seat. She had already draped her coat, scarf, and hat over her arms, waiting for Raeger. He laughed, walking towards the door to lock up the restaurant for the night,

"Who said I was letting you sleep on my bed? No, _you_ get the couch!" Raeger said, pausing at the bottom of his staircase. Minori punched him playfully in the arm before following him upstairs.

* * *

 **OOoooooohhh, Raeger is smoooooooooth. Just kidding. In this scene I was going for a more platonic relationship, but Raeger came out so damn flirty. However, I think it's very important that he is the one who agree's to tell her about the accident. He needs to know there are other ways he can care for her, because earlier he was kind of down that he wasn't able to do as much as Fritz. And even though Minori is mad at Fritz, Raeger isn't going to get in between their friendship. They're all buddies, and now just ins't his time to move in. I hope that point was made- it was subtle, but that's why he "jokingly" told her she gets the couch. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow if you haven't done so already! Seriously, tell me what you think, though. I need to know everyone opinion on how this story is being developed. Love the feedback you guys give me! Have a great day :)**


	10. The First Step to Recovery

**An update a whole day early?! That's practically unheard of around here...I don't know how I managed to do it! Thank you to everyone for the continued love and support. I really do hope everyone is enjoying the story. It has certainly been a roller coaster since day one. Minori is slowly being brought back into the spotlight with a little help fro Rae-Bae, but Elise is still trucking along in the city. Hopefully, she will make a graceful return to Oak Tree Town with a new perspective of herself and what a true family means. (Oops, I probably should shut up now...can't say too much!)**

* * *

The First Step to Recovery

Minori rolled around underneath the bundle of blankets on the couch she was sleeping on. The smell of a home cooked breakfast filled her nostrils as she peaked out from underneath the various quilts curiously. It had been many years since she last woken up in a strange, unfamiliar place. She didn't quite understand how she had arrived on the comfy couch, or where she was exactly, but she didn't feel scared.

Raeger had his back turned to her, shuffling eggs around on a small frying pan. He had a cordless phone tucked between his ear and shoulder, talking rather quietly as he cooked, but Minori could barely make-out what he was saying. She watched him quietly, trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation, but her curiosity got the best of her in the end.

"She's still sleeping…On the couch of course, I'm not an animal! Really, do you think I'm the type of person to take advantage someone who is obviously drunk?" He sighed, sprinkling some cheese onto the eggs, "Well, of course I'm going to tell her. I promised her last night…" The woman he was talking to on the other end of the phone raised her voice- Minori could just barely hear her from across the room, "You told me we shouldn't keep her in the dark anymore. I figured that you of all people would be happy."

Minori frowned, wondering who they were talking about and who was on the other end of the line. She thought the voice sounded familiar, well, more than just familiar. The woman sounded almost exactly like her best friend, Elise, but that would have to be impossible. Elise and Raeger were and never will be friends, as far as Minori is concerned. They're just too different people, and she didn't think there was anything in the world that could ever change that.

Besides, why would Elise call Raeger anyways? It's not like she lives very far from the restaurant. She could just stop in at anytime she wanted.

"So, you're not any closer to finding a doctor, huh?" Raeger asked, placing one of his hands on his hips, "Look, I get that you need your family name to get anywhere in the city. It makes sense, but have you considered going to one of your siblings? Surely they would be easier to deal with than your father…Oh, now you're just saying things, because you know I'm right!" He huffed, switching the phone to the other shoulder, "Elise, now that I'm telling her, there really isn't that big of a rush. We all want her to get better as soon as possible, but don't overwork yourself to get your family's approval. Okay?"

Minori frowned; _I guess it really is Elise on the other end of that phone._ She thought to herself, but the mere concept didn't even make sense. Elise would never even dream of calling Raeger just to chat, and besides, the conversation sounded too serious to be anything less than business. "…...Yeah, now I'm the one overstepping boundaries, huh? Okay, I'll shut up about your family. Just come home soon. I'll tell her where you are." _Elise even told him about her family situation, then. Something is just not adding up…_ Raeger hung up the phone, sighing deeply as he continued to cook, moving on from eggs to bacon. Minori took the chance to slide quietly out from underneath the blankets, stretching her arms up over her head.

She wasn't even wearing her own clothes; just a super large t-shirt she assumed was Raeger's and some pants way too big in the waist. "Ah, it's been a long time since I've woken up on someone's couch without any recollection of the night before." Minori smirked, walking quietly into the small kitchen. Raeger jumped in surprise,

"Gah! You scared me!" He laughed, wide eyed as he flipped over two slices of bacon.

"I don't even remember drinking at all last night." Minori sighed, running a hand through her messy brown hair, "But, I can safely assume nothing happened between us, right? I mean, I did wake up on the couch." Raeger blushed as he looked away,

"No, I just didn't want you walking home alone at night." Minori frowned, biting her lip,

"Why is that? The mountain path is hardly dangerous." Raeger stayed silent for a few minutes before scooping the bacon out from the frying pan. Quickly he prepared to plates full of delicious looking breakfast food and motioned for Minori to follow him to the small kitchen table for two. "You're avoiding my questions- it's not like you to be so secretive with me. Anyways, what time is it? I should probably eat this on the go; you know, I have a farm to run."

"Uhm, listen, Nori, we need to talk." Raeger sighed, setting his silverware off to the side of the place. Minori paused, looking at him curiously, "The reason why you don't remember last night isn't alcohol related."

"Oh, then what else caused my memory to be blacked out like that then. Was it drugs? Did you drug me?" She teased, laughing as she picked up her fork and began shoveling piles of eggs into her mouth. "It's okay, I've been trashed before. Did I do something embarrassing you don't want to tell me about? Don't tell me I was all over you last night or, goddess forbid, flirted with some creepy traveler." Raeger shook his head, stifling his own laughter,

"No, it wasn't anything like that. Really, you didn't even drink _that_ much…maybe almost half a bottle of wine, but seriously you weren't too totally wasted." He reassured her, taking his first bite of his own food. Minori nodded as relief washed over her. At least he was acting normal again, and not all serious like before.

"Thank goodness. I know, I haven't really drunk much around you and Fritz, but I have my reasons. You'd be surprised at how terrible I can be- I was _quite_ the partier back in the day."

"You mean before you moved her?"

Minori pointed her fork towards Raeger, winking, "Bingo."

"You don't talk much about your life before you moved here. It's funny, because I see you as one of my best friends, yet I hardly know anything about your life before you came to Oak Tree Town. You know pretty much everything about Fritz and I." Minori grimaced,

"Well, I have my reasons. There's no reason to bring up the past at such an early hour; you should ask me questions like that _after_ the first half of a bottle of wine. I'm sure I would've told you anything you wanted to know last night." She waved him off, turning her full attention towards her plate of food. It wasn't exactly that she didn't want Raeger to know about her life before Oak Tree Town, but it really was a story of another time. She wouldn't even know where to begin with that tale…Elise is the only one who knows the whole story, though she'd never tell Raeger and Fritz that.

"I'll be sure to remember that, then." Raeger shook his head, rolling his icy blue eyes at her. Minori swallowed hard, remembering the first day she met those cold eyes back in the spring. She was certain if she stared long enough she'd turn into ice herself, but she didn't. Raeger was kind which was…unexpected, given her experience with most guys. Sure, after meeting the puppy, also known as Fritz, she knew there _must_ be some nice guys around town, but Raeger certainly didn't look like one of them. Though, her theory was quickly demolished after their first encounter.

Minori quickly learned what a huge nerd the chef was, and that he was actually just a softy in disguise. The guy could barely recognize when any girl was flirting with him, and didn't understand what attracted all the new female travelers to the restaurant.

"So, if it wasn't the drinking that made me forget last night, then what exactly was it?" Minori asked, breaking the silence she didn't even realize had formed between them. Raeger sat his utensils back down on his plate, folding his arms in front of him. His face turned a darker shade of serious as he thought over what to say next. Minori didn't even realize she had been holding her breath when he began to talk,

"This is probably going to sound a little crazy, but I really need you to stay with me here on this one. Okay?" He asked; Minori nodded her head silently. Her heart began to pound with anticipation- what really happened the night before? She couldn't remember. If she really wasn't _that_ drunk, then why doesn't she have any memories of the night before?

It seemed strange to her, because she had so willingly accepted the idea that she had just had a little too much fun the night before. The factors just weren't adding up anymore. Typically, a blackout night would have resulted in her forgetting only half the night. It seemed as if the whole day was lost to her; she can't even remember walking to the restaurant or taking her first sip of that wine.

All she remembers is the crisp fall wind, her farm work, and thinking about what to do for Eda's birthday. It had been such a typical day for her…What had happened between then and now?

Raeger sucked in a deep breath, exhaling slowly before deciding on what to say as Minori leaned in closer with anticipation, "I'm only telling you this, because I made you a promise last night. I know you don't remember that promise, but there's a reason for that." He said, slowly letting the information sink in, "You had an accident on Fall 13th, and I know that this must confuse you, because the last day you remember is the day before, but it's been nearly half a season since then." Minori could feel her head beginning to spin,

"Whoa, wait, you need to slow down there. Are you saying it's not fall anymore? It's winter?" She asked, standing up from her chair, "Wha-what happened to my farm? Is everything alright?" Raeger stood up, grabbing her by the wrist as she tried to turn away,

"Minori, it's important that you stay calm right now. Yes, it is winter. To be more specific, it is actually the eleventh of winter, but that's not really important. You've been taking care of your farm…" Raeger explained, "Fritz has been making sure everything is running smoothly. At the end of the fall season he cut down all your old crops and planted winter seeds just so you would still have something to take care of." Minori shook her arm away from him, sliding back into her chair at the table,

"…My farm is okay…But, I'm not?" She asked, looking up at him. Raeger frowned, taking his seat across from her once more,

"Well, you're about as okay as you're going to get…for now. Elise is searching for a doctor who is more equipped to handle your case."

"So you _were_ talking to Elise on the phone. I thought that was her voice." Raeger's eyes widened with surprise,

"You were eavesdropping!?"

"No! I just happened to wake up…and listen to your entire conversation. That's all. No big deal." Minori shrugged, forcing a laugh. She couldn't help but to wonder how many times she had spent with Raeger, or anyone else for that matter, hearing this exact story word for word. Is she doomed to live this life forever and ever? Waking up on friends' couches, assuming she had drunk too much, but actually living a real life nightmare…How was any of this fair at all?

Was she perhaps cursed at birth? Minori thought that must be the case, however, her life before Oak Tree Town would beg to differ. Her parents were decent, and they had more than enough money to survive, but there was something wrong specifically with her. No matter what, Minori was a fuck up. In her parents eyes, as well as in her own. Moving to Oak Tree Town was a way to get out of that life and start over, but history always seems to repeat itself. _I really am just that…A fuck up,_ Minori thought angrily to herself, _how does someone lose their entire capability to remember things?_

On her first day in Oak Tree Town, Minori was relying on Fritz for practically everything. Not wanting to bother Eda with her gazillion questions, Fritz was her go-to-man for a guide on real life farming. It seemed as if she would be living pay check to pay check from then on, but he really helped her. Though one might not guess it, Fritz was actually kind of smart. Sure, he seemed kind of ditzy, but he really helped Minori out in those first few weeks of farming. Ever since then, she's been relying on him, not only as a friend, but as a source of information and entertainment.

Now, as Raeger explained, she's been relying on him to run her farm, as she is unable to do so herself. It made her sick just thinking about it. Fritz must be terribly worried about her, but she doesn't even know about it half the time…apparently. Minori breathed in deeply,

"How many times have I heard this story?"

"Last night you came to me extremely upset and out of sorts, so I had to tell you. This is only the second time you've heard the full story since the accident happened. Of course, we told you in the beginning, but you didn't want to be a part of any of it. You just wanted to live a normal life, so we've been keeping it a secret from you." Minori fell silent once more, angry with herself for being so idiotic and selfish. What kind of person forces her friends to keep secrets from her? Especially if it's something as complicated and involved as losing her memory.

It had to be her pride that got in the way. After Fritz had helped her through the first few weeks of farming, Minori took it upon herself to excel in every area possible. She grew root veggies, mountain crops, flowers, and even began to plant various trees. When Gunther sold her the first blueprint for remodeling her house, she did the work herself. In her state of panic at the time, Minori guessed she had asked live a life of ignorance due to her pride. Being reminded of her accident would only remind her of her own stupidity and failure...Even worse: it would remind her of the sheer panic she must've put everyone through.

Requesting to live such a life only resulted in inconveniencing her friends and everyone else living in town. Not to mention it must've put strain on her relations with the vending traders, and could've possibly been detrimental to the trading business and, overall, the entire town.

Minori shook her head in disappointment and frustration, "Ignorant bliss, huh; I must've said something like that. Goddess, I'm such an idiot…forcing everyone to keep secrets from me. I know apologizing won't make anything better, but I really am sorry for all of the trouble I've caused."

Raeger furrowed his brow, "Nori, you don't have to be sorry…it wasn't your fault. You almost died; we're just happy to have you happy and safe, and besides, Marian and Fritz thought that if you replayed the day as you were supposed to, some of your memories would return."

"Did it work?" _Of course it didn't work, dummy, why would you even ask such a stupid question? You're not going to get anywhere further in this conversation with questions like that._

"What do you think?" Raeger asked, almost humorously. Minori could hear the amusement in his voice, bringing a smile back to her face. How he could manage to find something so serious to be funny was beyond her, but she was forever grateful for his sarcastic, dry sense of humor

"Yeah, that sounds a little farfetched anyways. So, I made you promise to tell me what happened this morning, right?"

"How did you know that?"

"I listened to your phone conversation; don't tell me you already forgot. Oh, ha-ha-ha, get it? Don't tell me you already forgot…coming from the person who lost all her memories." Minori laughed bitterly, clenching her fist underneath the table. Raeger shifted uncomfortably in his chair,

"How do you like your breakfast? I didn't know how you like your eggs."

"I do not discriminate against any type of eggs, Raeger; you should know that by now. Besides, anything you cook is like ten times better than the disasters I've made in my own kitchen. I swear, the only good thing I can ever manage to create is vegetable soup, and there are like two ingredients for that." Minori said through mouthfuls of scrambled eggs. She had almost forgotten there was a plate of perfectly cooked, fresh food sitting in front of her. It was almost as if she really wasn't herself anymore, because in the past she would have devoured anything Raeger had made for her in less than a heartbeat.

Raeger smirked down at her, watching as she shoveled the rest of her eggs into her mouth, moving quickly onto the fried potatoes, "You act like you don't eat my cooking every day for lunch." Minori looked up at him, cocking her head to the side,

"I didn't think I ate here every day." She said, reaching for her glass of orange juice,

"Actually, you do, because that's what you did on the day of the accident." Raeger explained, finishing up his own plate, "You see, Marian and Fritz have this theory that your body remembers what happened, but your brain just can't comprehend it. So, everyday you do the same exact thing you did on the day of the accident."

Minori frowned, "That doesn't really make a whole lot of sense. What else do I do, besides eating at the restaurant every day?"

"First you take care of your farm, which is really quite normal, but then you go to town and buy fertilizer from Otmar. After that you might stop by here for lunch, or maybe go to the trade depot first and then eat, but you always pick flowers for Eda's birthday."

"Ah, that's right. Today is Eda's birthday…or, that's what I think today is. So, I visit her everyday then?" Raeger nodded his head, glancing towards the clock that hung on his wall,

"Yes, and that's one of the main reasons why you were so upset last night."

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong…with Eda?"

"Nori, it's time to open the restaurant and you need to get to work on the farm." Raeger stood up, holding out his hand to her. She took it gently, pulling herself up out of the chair, "It's not that I don't want to tell you about Eda, I just don't think it's my place to tell you right now. You should talk to Fritz about it, and maybe see about going to visit her yourself." Minori could feel her stomach begin to twist as the look on Raeger's face told her all that she needed to know.

Eda was one of the reasons why she was so upset last night and why she made Raeger spill the beans about the accident. Now he's promised to tell her everything…Everything, but about Eda. Her knees felt weak, but she nodded her head anyways, following the chef down the stairs.

"Eda's sick, isn't she?" She asked, mostly herself, but she knew Raeger heard her anyways. His silence was all that she needed to hear.

…

Elise stepped out onto the back patio, scanning the garden for any sign of her siblings. As far as she could tell, neither of them were out there, and she let out a sigh of relief, looking for a chair to sit in. Nadi was already working hard in the mid-morning sun, slaving away to please her mother's wishes. Elise somewhat felt sorry for him, as she knew what a pain her mother was to deal with. He could create the most beautifully sculpted hedges in the world, and her mother still wouldn't be satisfied.

After tilting the garden umbrella to adjust the shade, Elise pulled out a book from her purse and began relaxing in the not-too-hot-not-too-cold weather. Not five minutes into her reading she heard the sliding glass door open with a great 'whoosh', disrupting the peace and quiet she was hoping to have. Heels clacked loudly on the stone patio, begging Elise to give them her attention.

"Oh, _there_ you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Elise's sister, Abigail, sighed dramatically as she slid into the opposite chair. Elise raised her brow, not bothering to look up from her book,

" _Were_ you now?" She asked, not even bothering to hide the tint of annoyance in her voice. The sisters had spent all night together, sharing the same room as according to their mother's wishes. Apparently after Elise left, her parent's decided to use her room as a storage room of sorts, cramming all of their useless junk into it. Now that Abigail is home to visit, it only made sense for them to share the room. They wouldn't want to make the little princess have to sleep in one of the maid's rooms, or, goddess forbid, the couch.

"You left breakfast in such a hurry I was worried where you had run off to." Abigail smiled sweetly, "I wanted to talk to you." Elise shut her book, turning towards her sister,

"Did we not do enough talking last night?"

Abigail looked up at her, mock hurt flashing across her porcelain features, "You've been gone for three years, and you think an hour or two of talking before bed is enough to catch up?" She asked, shaking her head sadly as she turned away. Elise felt a pang of guilt in her chest, just before remembering the reason why she hadn't contacted anyone in her family since the move. It was so typical of her sister to make everything about herself, and to make Elise feel guilty for something that wasn't her fault.

"I wasn't aware that you cared enough to know what I was doing with my life after I left." Elise rolled her eyes, placing her book on the table, "Don't tell me you've forgotten why I didn't bother contacting anyone." Abigail furrowed her brow curiously, cocking her head to the side,

"I thought we left on fairly good terms. You said you weren't cut out to be a doctor, and I told you not to worry about it and I would pick up the slack by going through with law school." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "It's not like I minded, and you know I wanted to do it in the first place. I just thought maybe you'd come and visit once in a while, but you never even called, Elise! Do you know how that made me feel? You're my sister!"

Elise scowled angrily at her sister from across the table, speechless for once in her life. _Do I know how_ _ **that**_ _made_ _ **her**_ _feel? Does she know how it felt to be_ _ **disowned**_ _?_

"I guess I forgot to call you after father sent that letter telling me to never contact anyone in our family ever again." Elise said coldly, looking away from her sister. Abigail fell silent, something that had literally never happened in the history of the Montgomery family. The two didn't speak for what felt like at least ten minutes.

"What are you talking about?" She finally asked her voice softer than before. Somewhere in the years since Elise moved, Abigail had grown up quite a bit. Elise was sure her sister would fight her, as they so often did in their childhood. Abigail was always getting what she wanted, and it caused more than enough fights between the two of them. Whenever Victor and Elise called their father out on his ridiculous favoritism, Abigail would stick up for him, even if the evidence proved her wrong. "Father would never do such a thing…" Ah, but maybe Elise had thought too soon.

"I have the letter upstairs that clearly states otherwise. If you have any questions about it, by all means ask our dear father why he would do such a thing. I'm still trying to work it over myself, and it's been three years." She inhaled deeply, "Believe me, I want answers just as much as everyone else in this house, but father will barely talk to me even now."

Abigail shook her head angrily, "What are you talking about? He talked to you last night at dinner!"

"No, he didn't, he talked to _you_ and _Victor_. He talked _at_ me…He barely addressed me, and he avoided asking any questions about my life at all."

"He's always been like that. You know how he is, he's standoffish, selfish, and he doesn't have enough time for us kids. Remember? He probably doesn't know how to talk to you, because of how long it's been."

"Abigail, you're not listening to me!" Elise growled, slamming her fist on the table for added effect. She knew her sister could be thick headed, but she didn't know it had gotten _this_ bad since she left, "Dad disowned me, and he said that the whole family did to. There wasn't an explanation, and none of my calls to the house would go through. He literally blocked my number. I tried writing to everyone, but I couldn't locate you or Victor and I assumed my letters to the house were being burned. After the first year, I gave up." Abigail turned away, crossing her arms over her chest as she sank deeper into her chair.

"Well, it's your own damn fault for leaving us in the first place!" Elise stood up, nearly knocking her chair over in the process,

"Oh, so wanting a better life for myself is a crime against the family now, huh?" She asked, pressing the palms of her hands into the table as she leaned over into her sister's face. Abigail shrank away, "You just came out here looking for a fight, like you always do. I thought maybe you would've grown up by now, but you haven't. But that's okay, keep on following daddy's orders like the good little princes you are!" Elise spat, standing up. It was in that moment she realized that Nadi, the new gardener, had approached the two of them during their little fight. He was standing off to the side awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do. Abigail stood up, straightening her dress as she did,

"Well, what is it then? What do you need? Do you perhaps not know how the read the atmosphere of a situation?" She asked harshly, glaring the man down. Nadi looked away from her, making full eye contact with Elise,

"I was looking for Madam Eleanor; she said she would meet me out here around this time to inspect the northern side of the garden." He spoke, ignoring Abigail entirely.

"She's probably too hung-over to get out of bed right now, I'm sorry." Elise bowed her head, "I'll go ahead and take a look for her."

"Typical Elise: running away from her problems. I shouldn't have expected anything less." Abigail scoffed,

Elise turned around, wild eyed, "Abigail, that's enough!"

"Why do you care what he thinks about you? He's just a gardener, and besides, it's not like you'll ever be friends. You're too much of a stuck up bitch, just like you've always been. You think you're too good for everyone, including this family." Abigail turned around quickly, heading towards the sliding glass door, "I retract my statements of us being on good terms when you left; I didn't want to be a lawyer, and I never have! But I'm doing this, because Daddy wants to see us succeed and become powerful people in this world, because goddess knows a woman has to have at least two and a half degrees to be taken seriously!"

"You and I both know that's not true, he wants you to carry on the family name and strengthen his political status around here. Don't be so goddamn naive." Elise shook her head, watching as her sister slammed the door behind her as she left. She should have known better to open her mouth and accuse their father of such a horrible thing. Abigail has always been on his side, even from day one, she's been constantly seeking his approval. It didn't help that Elise made a mess of things when she dropped out of medical school.

Elise turned around, surprised to see Nadi still waiting for her a few feet away. She walked slowly over to him, sighing as she tried to push her thoughts about her family towards the back of her mind, "It seems to me that you always end up at the wrong place at the wrong time around here."

…

Nadi led Elise over to the newly remodeled part of the northern garden, slowing his steps down to match hers. Her words played over and over in his head in amusement, as they were very much true. When thinking about the recent events he'd experienced at the Montgomery mansion, it seemed as if he really did show up at the wrong place at the wrong time. The first time was when he met the Montgomery family, or half of it, and Elise came barreling down the front steps yelling at her father.

Then he approached Elise and her mother during an argument, and now only a day later, a disagreement between Elise and her sister. It seemed to Nadi that the key component in all of these incidents revolved around the not-so-mysterious Elise, who had a habit of blabbering about her feelings to anyone at any given time.

"I'm sorry for what my sister said, she was just saying things, because she's upset and doesn't know how to deal with her emotions." Elise said, looking up at the sky. Nadi shrugged his shoulders,

"She didn't say anything that wasn't true," He replied, "I am just a gardener." Not a second later he felt his face heat up intensely as he remembered the rest of what Miss Abigail had said in the same breath, "N-not that I think you're a…stuck up…" He paused as Elise waved her hand towards him,

"Don't worry, I know what you mean." She chuckled, shaking her head, "Gosh, that's so embarrassing…having someone I barely know walk up in the middle of a conversation like that."

Nadi didn't say anything back as they continued to walk towards the garden. Though, he didn't mind Elise's company, she wasn't too terrible to deal with. She was actually easier to talk to than her mother, but he didn't know why every time she ended up spilling her guts to him.

"I suppose it's my own fault, in a way, thinking that I could come back here and get everyone to help me." Elise sighed, "They're all denying the fact that I was disowned, and I can't get father to prove it. He'll barely even look at me."

Nadi watched her from the corner of his eye as they entered the large, decorative gate to the garden. He didn't know what to say or do, or if there was anything he could say that would help at all. "What is it that you need help with?" He asked,

Elise hesitated, pausing in her walking just slightly before continuing following him, "My friend was in an accident and is in need of a doctor…"

"And you need your family's help because…?"

"I need them to accept me back into the family…Without the use of my last name I doubt I'll get very far in my search; doctors don't just go handing out favors to just anyone." Elise explained, "Tomorrow, when things settle down between Abigail and I, I'm going to ask my brother. He should be easier to deal with. Though, I'm going to end up having to speak to my father sooner or later. He won't be able to deny my disownment if I have at least someone on my side." Nadi nodded his head, listening to her ramble on about her family troubles. He was glad that he never really had many problems with his family, and even after leaving he didn't hear much from them. Though, he knew he'd be welcomed back with open arms if he ever decided to go home.

He would never understand the use of family in politics, or how that would ever be more important than having a loving family. The two of them finally came upon the remodeled area of the garden, stopping to admire his work. "So, what do you think?" He asked, watching Elise's face to monitor his reactions.

A smile spread across her thin, pink lips, revealing her pearly, white teeth, "Ah, this is beautiful." She breathed, looking around excitedly, "Wow, you really are quite talented." Nadi placed his hands on his hips,

"Thank you," He bowed his head, still watching as Elise examined his work.

"Maybe, when you're done working here, you could come back to Oak Tree Town with me?" She asked, looking up at him, "I'm sure that between all the work I'll have upon my return and taking care of Minori, my garden is going to be in really rough shape."

Nadi nodded his head hesitantly, "I'll think about it."

* * *

 **Nadi really is one of my favorite characters. I have always been so curious as to how Elise and Nadi met, as well as what their relationship is like. In game they stand next to each other at every festival, so I like to think of them as really good friends. I can't wait to do more with Nadi in the later chapters...**

 **Don't forget to review/favorite/or follow if you haven't done so already! I love the support, and it's always appreciated to hear what other people are thinking about the story. Let me know what you think and have a great rest of the week! :)**


	11. Memories

**Sorry for the slight hiatus! I'm back now, and feeling better than ever! Let's see...I was sick for two weeks and I was also super busy with college stuff. I've also been doing some editing in the previous chapters, so there's that. Again, I'm sorry for such a long wait. Thank you to everyone for you continued support of this story! It makes me so happy just seeing the amount of views and traffic it's getting. Also, everyone's comments mean a lot to me. Thank you so much! Slight warning: THERE ARE SOME CURSE WORDS TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! I'm sorry, really I am. If they bother you...well, just know I don't put them in a lot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Memories

Minori rolled out of bed, yawning as she wiped the drool off her face. She touched her foot to the hardwood floor, feeling the coldness run through her body. Shivering, she blindly shuffled around, looking for her house slippers. Her house felt unusually cold for a fall morning, but she chalked it up to it being an unusual situation. Maybe there was a cold front coming through the small town of Oak Tree.

Not wanting to think to analyze the weather too much, Minori flipped on her bathroom lights and turned on her shower. She knew it was probably counterproductive to shower in the morning, especially since she still had to do her farm work outside, but she didn't care. The warm water helped wake her up in the morning and jump started her brain. Besides, one can never take too many showers. Well, that's what she thought, at least.

After showering, Minori sleeping went through the motions of preparing some sort of breakfast to eat. Hastily made pancakes with a side of orange juice was apparently all that was on the menu for the day. She shrugged her shoulders, cutting up her uneven pancakes when she spotted her diary sitting suspiciously on the table before her. There was a note written in her handwriting sitting on top of it. It said "READ ME" in bold, capitalized letters. Minori raised her brow with curiosity, dropping her fork back onto her plate.

What could possibly make her write a note telling her to read her own diary? And why didn't she remember writing it in the first place? Minori flipped open the most recently written page.

 _Dear Future Me,_

 _I know you're sitting at the table, eating your poorly crafted pancakes reading this right now. Do not be alarmed, I am not a psychic. Well, I guess I should say_ _ **you're**_ _not a psychic. There is a reason for all of this, but you need to read what I have to say very carefully. Today is not fall 13_ _th_ _, and I know you must've noticed the chill in the air or, on the floor perhaps. If you do not believe me, you can go ahead and look out the window and see for yourself. There will be snow on the ground._

Minori raised her brow with skepticism, glancing around her dining room. Surely someone was playing a prank on her, but she couldn't deny that the diary entry was written in her handwriting. Why would she want to prank herself? Minori shook her head, walking towards the window. Just as the diary entry had predicted, there was a blanket of snow covering the ground. Her jaw dropped open in disbelief as she rushed back to her diary to finish reading it.

 _You just had to check, didn't you? Now you're going to be rushing through this entry so you can figure out what's going on. I know this, because I'm writing this the night before or, rather last night to you. You don't remember this because you had an accident on fall 13_ _th_ _, nearly a whole season ago. Today is winter 12_ _th_ _, and you still haven't gotten any better. Sadly, this is the only thing we could think to do. Yesterday we talked to Raeger at the restaurant early in the morning, because we stayed there the night before. We got drunk off our ass from downing half a bottle of wine, because we knew there was something wrong with us._

 _We cannot live in the darkness anymore. On fall 13_ _th_ _, we suffered from two forms of head trauma, resulting in the immediate loss of our memories. Not only did we lose our memories from that day, but we lost something greater: our ability to retain our short term memory. Every morning we will wake up with a blank slate, and everything that happened the day before is gone forever…_

 _All of the precious time we spend with our friends will be forever lost to us, unless we keep writing it down. Every night, before going to bed, we will write about what happened. We will talk about our feelings, our friends, and the things we want to remember forever. Even if the memories are painful, we can't let them be lost. What life is it to live if we can't remember the important things? I don't want that. You don't want that. We don't want that._

 _Yesterday, after talking to Raeger, we visited Fritz. He's been kind enough to help take care of our farm while we've been out of sorts. When you told him how much you appreciated him, he blushed. I think he likes us, but I'm not sure how I feel about him yet. That's for you to decide…Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but somewhere in our future we will decide._

 _I am not sure how we could possible hold a relationship with someone. Right now it's more important for us to focus on what's going on now. Raeger told us Elise went back to her home town. She's been trying really hard to reconcile with her family…and it's all for us. Elise wants to get back her family name in hopes to use it to find a doctor. We don't have the money to pay for one ourselves, and Marion's hands are tied. Elise is looking for one who would be willing to do a little favor for her "family"._

 _From what Raeger told us, things haven't been going well for her. We should remember to call her and thank her for everything she's done for us. She's a great friend._

 _The last thing I want to remind you of has to deal with Eda. She's sick. Like, really, really sick. We went and visited her with Fritz, and she's not doing too well. Her cancer came back sometime over the summer, and she's done a damn good job at hiding it from us. Fritz has been taking care of her farm, too. He does so much for her it's ridiculous. We need to be sure to visit her every day, as I don't think she had much longer. She's been holding on for so long, and she's gotten too weak. Marion won't let her leave her house and she's strapped to an IV at all hours of the day. All of her hair's gone, too, so don't be alarmed. What little treatment she's been getting has gotten her this far, but…_

 _Marion said she has pneumonia. You know how it is…Between chemo and radiation, he immune system has gotten weaker. It happens all of the time. If the cancer doesn't kill you first, then some other illness will. She's a fighter, that one, but I'm worried. She's done so much for us…I just can't imagine a life without her…Remember that one day? When we fell on our face from trying to carry too much fire wood at one time? We looked up at her like she was a guardian angel._

 _She taught us so much. Everything we know about farming came from her. And then her idea for revitalizing the trade system was pure genius! We all owe her so much…Don't you ever forget that. Eda reminds me of our grandmother. Do you remember spending all of our summers out at her house? Eda acts just like her._

 _I better stop now, before I get too emotional. Don't forget to write tonight._

 _Love Always, Minori_

Minori wiped a tear rolling down her soft check. She placed her head in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut as her brain fought to process all of the new information. It couldn't be real. None of it could be real. This whole diary entry had to be some sort of sick joke someone was playing on her. But, there it was, right in front of her. Everything was written down in black and white, and it was even in her own handwriting. What a mess. What a freaking messed up mess.

Where was she supposed to start with that? Her memories…? Fritz? Not being able to hold a relationship? Elise? Eda? Oh goddess, not Eda. Minori couldn't let herself even think about what could happen to Eda, despite what her past self warned her of.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Minori looked up from the table as the loud banging on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. She stood up, feeling numb from the words written in her diary. Veronica was standing in her doorway, doubled over from panting. Her face was deathly pale, even when placed in front of the pure, white snow. Minori furrowed her brow in confusement,

"Veronica? What's going on?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Veronica cleared her throat,

"Minori…its Eda." She said. Minori felt her stomach drop as she pushed past the guild master, stepping out into the frigid air. _Eda…It's about Eda._ Her legs couldn't move fast enough as she tromped through the snow, running towards Eda's house.

The cold wet snow wrapped around her ankles, falling into her house slippers. Minori hadn't even bothered changing out of her pajamas before taking off. She could hear Veronica running close behind her as she tripped and face planted into a pile of snow. "Minori! Are you okay?" Veronica yelled, pulling her back to her feet. Tears were already streaming down her face as she shook the older woman off of her.

"We've gotta hurry! She can't…Eda can't…" Minori sobbed, desperately wiping at her eyes as she pushed through the snow. Tears blurred her vision and Veronica took her by the arm, keeping her up on her feet. They reached Eda's front door in a matter of minutes, falling into the warm, yellow kitchen. Minori remembered how she once found comfort sitting at that dining table, eating soup with Eda during the spring season. Now all she felt was a sense of dread. The yellow wall paint did nothing to soothe her soul as she hunched over in the doorway.

"Minori!" She heard Fritz yelled as he strode towards her, "Thank you so much, Veronica. I'm sorry I couldn't go myself." He sighed, looping his arm through Minori's.

"Where is she?" Minori asked, shaking him off of her. "Tell me she's okay…Tell me she's going to be okay…" Minori sobbed, folding into Fritz's chest. He wrapped his arms around her,

"She's in her room, now. You should go talk to her." His voice was hoarse, as if he were trying to hold back tears himself. Minori looked up at him, but he wouldn't look at her. She took a step back, wiping the tears from her eyes as she slowly opened the door to Eda's room.

Marion was the first to see her. He waved her in as he stood up from his chair next to Eda's bed. "Minori, how are you feeling he asked?" Minori nodded her head, barely acknowledging him as she knelt down next to Eda's bed. Her skin was so pale and was starting to tint a sickly yellow color. She slowly blinked her eyes open, smiling as she saw Minori next to her.

"Minori, my dear, how are you?" She asked. Minori choked out a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

"How am I? Eda…why didn't you tell me it came back?" Minori asked, shaking her head as she intertwined her fingers with Eda's. Eda looked back up at her ceiling,

"Dear, there is something that you have to understand." Eda sighed, "This sickness isn't going away, and I knew that. There was no reason to tell everyone and have everyone all worried about me." She explained.

"I don't understand…" Minori whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. Eda rolled over onto her side, tightening her grip on Minori's hand.

"Minori, you have been too good to me this past year. When you first came to Oak Tree Town, and you were staying with me, it truly felt like one of my grandchildren came home to visit." Eda's blue eyes welled up with tears, "You are so hard working, and you never give up. Ever. I've never met anyone like you, and I've been alive for a _long_ time. You're one hell of a fighter, too."

"Eda…"

"Minori, listen to me. When Klaus found you, you might as well have been dead. You certainly looked like it, the way he was carrying you down the mountain. I thought to myself, what a shame. What a shame, the world lost one of the brightest, sweetest, happiest little girls. But you survived." Eda breathed in suddenly. "You're a fighter. Despite losing your ability to retain memories, you've lead each day with a smile, cheering up anyone who sees you. You visited me every day with a bouquet of flowers for my birthday."

"No, Eda, I'm a failure. That should've never even happened to me, and you know I've inconvenienced everyone around here. _You're_ the real fighter." Minori sniffed, "You've taught me everything I know about farming. I don't know where I'd be today if it weren't for you and everything you've done for me. You gave me a roof over my head, food on my plate, and one of the best lessons anyone could have ever taught me. Eda, _I love you_. You're the only family I have now…"

"Nonsense, child, you have plenty on family here. Minori, I'm dying. I don't have much time here left, but I want you to know this. I see you as if you were my own, and I don't want you to ever stop fighting. I don't want you to ever stop trying to get your memories back, do you hear me?" She asked, staring deeply into Minori's big, brown eyes. "There is no life to be lived without memories."

"Eda, I can't lose you now…" Minori cried, collapsing onto the side of the bed. Eda took another shaky breath,

"When I'm gone…I want you to have my farm. I know you'll take good care of it. You're going to have a family one of these days…you're going to need all of the room you can get. When your kids grow older, I want you to tell them about me… Tell them about…how you learned how to farm…tell them…everything…you know. When someone…you love becomes a memory…you can't…ever lose them. They'll always…be in…your heart…"

"Please, Eda, I'm begging you! Please don't leave me like this! I don't want to forget you…I don't want to make more memories with you…I want to remember everything again…"

"Child…it's going to be…okay…" Eda closed her eyes as her breathed slowed,

"Eda? Eda! No, I don't want you to die…not like this! You don't deserve this!" Minori's chest tightened as she looked around the room in panic, "Marion! DR. MARION! VERONICA!"

"Minori…" Eda smiled, "I…love you..."

"I-I love you, too, Eda. I love you too! You're my family…please don't…please come back…" Minori sobbed, burying her face into the side of Eda's bed once more. She felt a set of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her off, dragging her away. "NO! Don't! Let me go!" She screamed, kicking as she was pulled out of the room. The last thing she saw was Marion closing the door behind her.

…

Elise sat with her brother, Victor, in the newly remodeled garden. The sun was high in the sky and it was mildly warm out. If they had been sitting in the shade, Elise figured she would've at least needed some sort of sweater. But, out in the sun, they were as warm as could be. That was the only thing she missed from living out in the south. Back in Oak Tree Town, Elise would've been wrapped up in her thickest coat with her warmest snow boots. There would be snow on the ground by now, but out here there was nothing.

It was just the sun and happy faces all around. Victor turned towards her, leaning back in his new garden chair, "What was it you needed to talk about, Elise?" He asked. "I heard you and Abigail have already gotten into a fight. You've been gone for three years, and you couldn't go a day without arguing? I guess some things never change." He laughed, smoothing down his dark, black hair. Elise chuckled,

"You know it wasn't me who started the argument. Abigail came to me with the sole purpose of bickering, and that's what we did. She pushed my buttons, and I gave it right back to her."

"You always were the stubborn one of the family. You can never just lie down and take it. Not with Abigail, not with mother, and certainly not with father." Victor shook his head, reaching for his martini glass, "But, that's why we always got a long so well. You never let me tease you like Abigail did." Elise rolled her eyes at her brother,

"Yes, she was always such a tattletale, wasn't she?" She asked, glancing towards the house. In her hands, she held a crumpled up piece of paper she had been saving for at least three years now. It was almost time to finally confront the person she wanted to talk to the most. The one person who had been by her side throughout her childhood, and the last person she had to count on. She knew that no one else in her family was going to help her by now.

Her mother turned out to be a perpetuate drunk, as always. Nothing's changed much there. Her father refuses to speak with her, or even look at her for that matter. Abigail, her sister, refuses to believe a word she says about their father. Now, Victor was her last chance. The last person she had who could help her. Minori was counting on her to find a doctor who would be willing to perform some sort of procedure on her, and Elise couldn't fail. She couldn't go home now. Not empty handed, at least.

"Are you going to tell me what you have in your hands there?" Victor asked. He was always the one to notice things like that. If your voice was trembling, if you couldn't look someone in the eyes, or if you were trying to hide something, Victor always knew. Elise wondered how he did it. She could never pick up on cues such as that. Not little ones, at least.

She took the wrinkled letter out from underneath the table and spread it out. "I'm sure you were hurt when I didn't contact you for three years." Elise sighed, "I mean, I don't want to assume anything, but you and I have always been close." Victor nodded his head,

"Of course, I was devastated. You were my best friend, Elise, and the only person I told my secrets to." He said, taking a sip from his glass. Elise cleared her throat, looking down into her lap.

"Well, father disowned me, and I know that's probably hard for you to hear right now." She sighed, pushing the letter towards him. "He didn't explain why, but he told me to never contact anyone in the family ever again. But, of course that didn't stop me from trying. Really, I called the house nearly every day, but he eventually blocked my number. I tried to track you and Abigail down, but I couldn't find any information. My letters would come back in the mail, and I assumed the ones being sent to the house were burnt. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to take so long before I came home." Her voice waivered, "It really felt like everyone had abandoned me. I was so angry for so long…Please, forgive me."

Victor studied the letter for what seemed like minutes. The air around them fell into a sickening silence as his face darkened. He crumpled the letter up in his fists, throwing it back at Elise as he stood up from his chair, laughing. "You really think father was smart enough to do something like this?" He asked. Elise furrowed her brow in confusion, standing up with him.

"What do you mean? You don't think father sent this?" Her voice filled with a tint of hope that maybe her family hadn't disowned her at all. Maybe it was some sick joke played by one of their enemies. Maybe, just maybe…But, that wouldn't make sense, would it? If it were a joke…they would've answered her phone calls. If it were a joke, she would have been able to track down her siblings. If it were a joke, her father would talk to her.

Victor turned his back to her, clasping his hands together. "No, I know father didn't send this." Elise walked around in front of him, cocking her head to the side.

"Then who sent it?" She asked, looking up at him with her wide, green eyes. Victor stared down at her as a smirk crept across his face. Elise felt a chill run up her spine as she stared at her brother, glowering down at her. It was as if all of the warm air had been sucked out.

"I did."

Her heart stopped. Victor sent it. Victor sent the letter. But, why? Elise felt her chest tighten as it became harder to breath. All of her instincts were pushing for her to run, but she was frozen in place, staring at her brother. They had been best friends at one time. He said so himself. So, there was only one question left. "Why?" Elise whispered, knees going weak as she tried to stand her ground.

"Why, you ask?" Victor laughed, tilting his head up towards the sky. A storm was moving in from the south, turning the once pretty garden into something unsettling. The clouds were a dark, dark grey, and a chilled wind rolled through, ruffling Elise's skirt. "You know, I often ask myself _why_ you decided to become a farmer. Everything you could've possibly wanted was handed right to you: college, money, friends, and an undeniably powerful last name. Why waste it by moving out to the boonies?" He asked. Elise took a step back as Victor took a step forward. He cocked his head to the side, "Oh, are we uncomfortable perhaps?"

"I wanted to make a life for myself. I wanted to prove that I didn't need our last name to get anywhere in life and that I could do it on my own." Elise said, standing up straighter. What was she so scared of? This was Victor, her brother. How could she possibly be intimidated by him? When they were kids, _she_ was the one beating _him_ up. "You still haven't answered my question. Why did you send that letter?"

"That's a bullshit answer, my dear. You didn't leave to prove _anything;_ you left because you were scared." Victor shook his head, his neck reddening. He was getting angry, something Elise rarely saw from him. "You couldn't become the perfect little daughter father always wanted you to be, so you ran away from home, leaving everyone else to deal with the consequences. Did it come as a surprise when you started making hundreds of thousands of dollars on your first week?" He asked.

Elise thought back to that first week in Oak Tree Town. Yes, it did come across as strange when she suddenly started making more money than she knew what to do with. Adding it to the allowance she had saved up, and her college money, she was able to afford to build a mansion of her own. She never once questioned it.

"Your silence is deafening." Victor took another step closer, and Elise stepped back. " _I_ was the one who was supposed to take over father's farm. Did you know he considered handing it off to you? Did you know that your last name is the reason why you made all that money? Father has connection _everywhere._ " He huffed, slicking back his dark hair. _Father was going to pass his farm down to me? But I thought he was going to give it to Victor…Victor already has half of it. Besides, what does he care? He's a doctor…_

"Father never would've done that. He didn't love me as much as he loved you and Abigail." Elise said, turning away from her brother. Of course, she knew it was a lie. Though, at times, it felt as if it were true. Her father played favorites all the time when they were kids. It was his way of breeding competition. Victor grabbed her shoulder roughly, forcing her to turn back around.

"You know that isn't true! Father wanted you to succeed the most! He mentioned your name at every meeting, even when you were in medical school. He thought you were going to be a great doctor, and then he _knew_ you were going to be an amazing farmer!" Victor shouted, his face turning red. Elise shrugged him off, glancing over her shoulder, looking for a way out. She needed to get out of there before anything escalated. _I…I had no idea he was like this…He was never like this when we were kids. What…What happened?_

Victor straightened his tie, "It's about politics, my dearest Elise. I'm sure you of all people understand that." He said, as if his crazy outburst had never happened. The redness in his face receded, "I couldn't have my sweet, baby sister beating me out of the family farm, and I certainly couldn't have you taking away all of the vendors."

 _So, that's why all of Oak Tree Town's vendors disappeared so suddenly. He nearly threw our town into a goddamn recession!_ "Victor, I don't care about the family farm. I have my own now." Elise held her hands up in front of her, backing away again, "You can have everything you want; I just need to find a doctor. Please, I'm begging you. You're in control here; I need a doctor for my friend."

"You don't _care?_ " Victor yelled, "You don't care about this family, you don't care about this farm! Why should we take you back? Father barely even remembers you existed now. He's…forgetful like that." He laughed manically. Elise's eyes widened with fear,

"What do you mean? What do you mean he's _forgetful like that?_ Victor, what did you _do_?" She asked, her face turning pale with sickness. Her stomach began to churn almost as violently as the clouds up overhead. Thunder rumbled off in the distance, warning them that the storm was quickly approaching. It was even darker now.

"I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO TO KEEP THIS FAMILY NAME ALIVE!" Victor roared, taking three more steps closer to Elise. He grabbed her by the wrist, gripping his fist tightly around it. She could feel it starting to bruise already, "If father had put you in charge, our name would've been ruined! I'm going to take over the rest of the farm by the end of this year…with or without father's approval."

"What do you mean? What are you planning on doing to him?"

"Oh don't act like you care!" Victor spat.

"I've _always_ cared, Victor! This is my _family_. You're the one who took it from me!" She yelled, struggling to get out of her brother's grip. Victor reached for her other wrist, but Elise stomped on his foot with her heel, forcing him to let go of her. She turned to run back to the house, but he took two longs strides and made it to her in less time than it took for her to cover two feet. Victor reached for her again, "NO! VICTOR, LET GO OF ME!" Elise screamed as he backhanded her hard across the face. She doubled over, clutching her cheek as she stumbled backwards.

"ELISE!" Abigail screeched as she raced towards her, catching her before she fell to the ground. "Victor, what the hell are you doing?" She asked, glaring up at him as she tried to drag her sister away. Elsie pulled herself up, grabbing her sister's arm,

"Abigail, we have to get out of here! Victor's going crazy! I think he's…I think he's going to kill dad!" Elise tried to pull her sister away, but Abigail shrugged her off.

"Elise, I know Victor's the one who disowned you. I'm sorry I blew up at you yesterday, but I didn't know what to tell you! He's went crazy after you left…Dad wanted to pass the farm's estate down to you, but Victor wouldn't have any of it! After he took over our finances, he went power hungry." Abigail yelled over the howling wind, speaking a mile a minute. She glanced back towards Victor who was standing calmly off to the side, clapping his hands.

"What a touching little reunion. Two sisters finally making up after years of fighting, it's like a scene right out from the movies." Victor forced a laugh, shaking his head.

"Go to hell!" Abigail spat, kicking dirt up at him, "I'm tired of playing nice with you just because I'm scared!" Victor advanced towards her, holding his fist up, "Do it! I fucking dare you! I'll call the cops, I swear to god, Victor!" She cried. Elise tackled her to the ground as he swung for her.

"Are you freaking crazy? Are you all freaking crazy around here? Get the hell out of here, Abigail!" Elise screamed, picking her and her sister up off the ground. Victor grabbed her by the neck, holding her up off the ground. "Let…Go! You sonofabitch!" Elise choked, her face turning purple. She could hear Abigail screaming as she ran towards the house to get someone. Elise's vision began to turn black around the edges just before she heard someone run up behind her brother.

She blinked her eyes open, not yet able to focus her vision as two strong arms pulled her up off the ground. There was a shovel throw down beside where he brother lied unconscious. Nadi gripped her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes, "What the fuck is wrong with this family?" He asked, angrily looking around, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

* * *

 **Thanks again for taking the time to read my story! Don't forget to review/favorite/or follow if you haven't done so already! Even if it's just a "heY I like ths story", it still means a lot. I live for feedback, honestly. Thank you again for everyone's support! Tell me what you think about this intense chapter!**


	12. Through My Prayers

**I'm sorry I didn't elaborate more yesterday when I posted this, but I wanted to thank a few people who have been reviewing my story. To all of the guests who have commented so far, thank you so much for all your kind words and support!I'm sure that first chapter was a bit confusing, but I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so far. Hopefully, in the next few chapters, we will get to see more romance! I'm so excited. Everyone has been so supportive of this story, and it really makes my heart happy. This started as a little side project, but right now it is my main focus. So, thank you so much! I know I say this every chapter, but these reviews really are what keep me going. Every little bit of support helps.**

 **Don't forget, if you haven't done so already, let me know what you think! Review/favorite/or follow! I love the support, and I love you guys!**

* * *

Through My Prayers

Elise held her head in her hands as she listened to her sister recount the afternoon's events to the police. Her neck was sore and starting to turn a bluish-green color from where her brother's fingers had been wrapped around it. Every time she passed by a mirror in her house, she was reminded of how she almost died. If it hadn't been for Nadi, she didn't know what would've become of her. She could've been laying out in the grass dead for all she knew…and no one would have believed Victor did it.

Hell, she wasn't even sure if they would believe Victor did it now. Elise thanked the goddess he was still knocked out cold, handcuffed to the table. As if that would be able to stop him if he woke up. She rolled her eyes, glancing towards her sister, Abigail. Nothing seemed real. Victor was always the good sibling of the family. As the eldest child, he was the protector, the mediator, and the savior. He represented everything good. Elise idolized him when she was a child and wanted to grow up to be just like him. If it weren't for her awful temper and bad habit of picking fights with the neighborhood kids, she might've had a chance.

Nadi stood in the corner of the dining room, arms crossed, back leaned up against the pristine wall. Elise watched him from where she was sitting. He had is eyes closed, head tilted back. She wondered if he was scared he might get in trouble for what he did to her brother. It was possible, because he was a gardener and Victor was a Montgomery. The police would believe whatever her brother had to say, but Elise won't let that happen. Not after finding out what he did. Not after Nadi saved her life.

Victor deserved it. He deserved to go to jail and he deserved everything that happened to him out in that yard. Elise couldn't even bare to look out the back window. She was already reliving the nightmare over and over in her head. What was to become of her father now? Victor did something to him…something that can't be undone. Abigail thanked the police officer, turning around to sit next to Elise.

"They want to talk to you now. I told them everything I saw and about the information I've been keeping on Victor since you left." She sighed, shaking her head. Elise looked over at her in surprise,

"You've been spying on him this entire time?" She asked, watching as her sister's mouth formed a hard line. It wasn't something she was proud of, but it was what was going to put their brother in jail, Elise was sure of it.

"Elise, you don't even know half of it. This isn't the first time he's tried to kill any of us…" Abigail glanced towards Nadi, "He tried to kill me about a year ago when he found out I had been asking the workers about the farm. It was like he wasn't even himself, you know? He just went nuts in a matter of seconds, as if a switch had been flipped." Elise found herself nodding along with her sister,

"Yeah, I can see that happening. When I showed him the letter, it was like he turned into someone else, like he had a split personality or something." Elise stood up, glancing towards the police officers, "Wish me luck." She grumbled, walking to where the police had been talking to her sister.

"Hello, I'm officer Keplar and this is officer Coates. How are you doing today?" the man, officer Keplar, asked, held out his hand. Elise hesitated before shaking it. She sat down in a chair at the dining room table where they had set up.

"Well, I'm not dead, so I suppose I'm doing alright." Elise said, pulling on her dress collar to reveal her brother's fingerprints around her neck. Officer Coates grimaced as he began writing on a notepad. "Where do you want me to start? My brother and I were sitting out in the garden when I showed him a letter I had received three years ago." Officer Keplar nodded his fat, bald head,

"That's a good start. What was written in the letter? Is that what set him off?" He asked,

"The letter was informing me of my disownment from the family. It said to never contact anyone in the family ever again and that's all." Elise sighed, "I would show it to you, but it's probably soaked right now. Victor crumpled it up before he threw it at me."

"How convenient." Officer Coates remarked, still writing on his notepad. Elise snapped her head towards him,

"Excuse me?" She asked in disbelief. He looked up at her, setting his pen on the table,

"Forgive me, but we never knew there was a third Montgomery child." He replied, turning back towards his notepad. Officer Keplar gave an apologetic smile,

"So it was your father who disowned you? Did that enrage your brother? Or was he angry that you contacted them in the first place?" He asked, "I'm sorry for these questions, but we have to cover any and all possibilities." Elise held up her hand,

"It's fine." She said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. _They're already trying to imply something; I can tell from their questions. What are they playing at? It doesn't make any sense._ "The letter was actually written by my brother, who was jealous that my father was going to pass down the family farm down to me. When I confronted him about the letter, he started acting strange. He wasn't angry he was more…unstable." Elise explained, keeping an eye on the officer who was writing down every word she said. She already didn't trust him, and it only took one tiny sentence for her to come to that conclusion.

"Elise, Abigail, what on God's green Earth is going on here?" Elise's mother, Eleanor yelled as she ran down the marble staircase. Elise stood up from the table, pushing her chair back roughly,

"Mother, I didn't know you were awake." She said, glancing over her shoulder at Abigail, who was already crossing the room to meet her. Eleanor craned her neck over her daughter's shoulders trying to get a better look at their brother. Her face turned pale as she pushed through them,

"Victor! Oh, my baby! What did they do to you?" She asked, throwing herself by his side, "Elise! What did you do?" She asked, cradling Victor's head into her chest. Elise went to step forward, but Abigail placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her back for the time being.

"Elise didn't do anything, you know that. Stop acting so innocent in front of the police." Abigail glared down at their mother, "I'm surprised you're sober enough to get out of bed. Where's father?" Eleanor sniffed, placing her son's head back onto the pillow before standing up.

"He's still sleeping."

"It's noon…" Officer Coates said, walking towards the older woman. He stuck out his chubby hand, "Officer Coates here and this is my partner Officer Keplar. We're just following up an emergency call made from this residence about an hour ago…" He explained, looking her up and down. Eleanor certainly didn't look like she had just been sleeping, but Elise could tell she was going to have an excuse for that as well. Eleanor looked down at the hand, eye brow raised as she turned her head away from him and towards Elise.

"I knew I should've never told you it was okay for you to come home." She huffed, whipping her long, cream dress around. She looked over her shoulder as she opened the front door, "Abigail, you better fix this." The door slammed with a loud boom, echoing throughout the mansion. Elise turned towards her sister,

"Fix this? What is there to fix? Victor assaulted us, there's no way to get around it." She said, shaking her head. Abigail refused to meet her gaze,

"She wants us to lie. She wants us to make this whole thing go away, but we can't do that. He has to go, Elise, he's going to drag this family's name through the mud if we don't go through with this." Abigail sighed, turning towards the officers, "Are you done questioning my sister now? Maybe you should have a look upstairs and maybe figure out where the hell my father is."

"He's a grown man, I'm sure he's fine." Officer Coates waved his hand, heading back to the dining room table, "Besides, we still have one more person to interview." He nodded his head towards Nadi, motioning for him to join them. Nadi pushed off the wall, walking slowly towards them. Elise grabbed Abigail's wrist quietly, pulling her towards the southern hallway.

They rounded the corner making sure the police officers couldn't see them. Elise gripped her sister by the shoulders, "They're going to try and pin in on Nadi. Mother is going to try and make it look like it's his fault, but you and I both know it's not!" Elise's eyes winded with panic, "Abigail, he saved my life; we can't let them do that." Abigail shrugged out of Elise's grip, peaking around the hall way corner. They could still hear what the police and Nadi were saying.

"So, how long have you been working for the Montgomery family?" Officer Coates asked. Nadi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly,

"A couple weeks at the most." He said, "I think I got her a day after Miss Elise arrived home." Officer Keplar raised a brow,

"How do you know that?"

"She was on the same train as I was, but she was sleeping. I had no idea who she was. We didn't even talk." Nadi explained, keeping his voice as level as possible. Elise was impressed by his ability to keep his cool, but she couldn't say she was surprised. Nadi didn't seem like the nervous type, even if he did sometimes come across as awkward or shy.

"Have you two talked since then?" Keplar asked, watching as his partner wrote down the notes. Nadi nodded his head,

"A couple times. Madam Eleanor was often too drunk to observe the garden work I've been doing, she sent Elise to come with me."

"Did Elise eve mention feeling like she was in a hostile environment?"

Nadi hesitated before shaking his head. "No, but I witnessed several disagreements between her and her family members. She never fought with her brother, though." He added at the end, glancing over his shoulder at Victor. Elise wondered if he felt guilty for what he did, or if he was scared for what might happen because of it.

"Have you ever felt like you needed to protect Elise? You said you've witnessed several verbal disagreements between her and her family members. Did you ever feel like you should step in?" Officer Coates asked, looking up from his note pad. Nadi shook his head once more,

"No, I've never felt like she was in danger before. I only witnessed the arguments because I have a habit of showing up at the wrong time." He paused, "Abigail found me when I was looking for Eleanor this morning. She pointed my attention to Victor, who had his hands around Elise's neck. I ran. I had a shovel in my hands. I hit him hard enough to knock him out. That's what you really want to know about, isn't it?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Keplar smiled reassuringly, raising his hands in defense,

"Ah, yes, we were getting around to it. Did you hear any of the argument between Elise and Victor? Or even, the three of them?" He asked.

"No, I didn't."

"Why were you gardening if it was about to storm?" Officer Coates asked,

"Because people like me need to get work every chance they get, and if that mean working right up until it storms, then so be it." Nadi replied, clearly annoyed by the officer's questions. Elise leaned back against the hall way wall, tilting her head back.

"They're going to pin it on him, Abigail." She whispered, "We have to do something." Abigail crossed her arms over her chest,

"What do you want us to do? If they're just going to twist our words, there's nothing to be done. It's over…I have evidence upstairs, but they probably won't even take it now." The dining room fell silent for a few minutes. Abigail peaked around the corner, "They're discussing something now. I can't hear what's being said, though."

The front door slammed open, revealing a panic stricken Eleanor in the door way. She draped her arm over her forehead as a younger maid held her up. "Oh, oh it's horrible! Absolutely horrible!" She cried, dragging the maid along with her into the dining room. Elise glanced at her sister, feeling her stomach drop. Officer Keplar stood up, helping Eleanor into the dining room.

"Madam Eleanor! What happened?" Coates asked, pushing his chair back abruptly. Eleanor shook her head, tears streaming down her face,

"The maid, she saw it all happen! She saw Elise and that!" She pointed her bony finger at Nadi, "That vile gardener attacked my precious son!" Abigail gasped audibly, running out from their hiding spot,

"Mother, what do you think you're doing?" She asked, jaw to the floor. Elise followed closely behind her.

"And Abigail, my darling, beautiful Abigail…The maid overheard her and Elise conspiring together before the attack! They were talking about it yesterday afternoon!"

"That's a damn lie!" Abigail yelled, "Where's father?"

"You're father is gone, dear. Ran out last night…I don't know where he went." Eleanor sniffed, turning back towards Officer Coates, "Oh, it's just so horrible. Elise always was jealous of Victor, that's why she ran away from home. We tried to get her to come back…I should've never let her come back."

"Oh please, save us from that ridiculous sob story. Everyone knows your lying!" Elise growled, glaring at her mother, "You better pray that father's still alive. I don't know why you're protecting _him,_ " Elise pointed towards her brother, "But, it needs to stop. Now."

"Officer, arrest them! Here are the pictures to prove I'm right." Eleanor slid three polaroids across the table. One showed Elise and Abigail talking, just moments before their argument. The other two photos showed Elise and Nadi talking and then Elise and Nadi standing over her brother's body with a shovel on the ground. Abigail snatched them off the table, shaking them in front of her mother's face.

"These don't prove anything!"

Keplar and Coates exchanged a head nod, unlatching their handcuffs from their belt. "Nadi Ingram, Elise and Abigail Montgomery, you're under arrest for assault against your brother, Victor Montgomery." Officer Keplar announced, handcuffing Elise and her sister. Coates rounded the table, cuffing Nadi as well. "Anything you can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"You can't do this! You don't even have enough evidence; this is speculation at best!" Abigail screeched, kicking as the three of them were dragged out of the mansion. "Elise, Nadi! Keep your goddamn mouths shut and let me handle this." Eleanor waved to them, smiling from the doorway.

…

Officer Coates shoved Elise roughly into the jail cell. She landed on the hard, cement ground with a loud thud, but was shortly followed by her sister and Nadi. Before the officer could leave, Elise jumped up, gripping the iron rods of the cell, "Hey! I'm entitled to at least one phone call!" She yelled, kicking the door cage for added emphasis. Coates shrugged his shoulders,

"Not my problem."

"God dammit!" Elise seethed, pacing the wall of the cell, "Abigail, how long can they hold us here?"

"They set the bail at a five-hundred thousand a piece, Elise. Unless you have someone coming to save our asses, I doubt we're getting out of here any time soon." Abigail huffed, crossing her arms as she sat on the floor. Elise groaned angrily, kicking the wall again.

"I don't have time for this bullshit!"

"Hey, calm down, would ya? They're not going to let you make that call if you keep acting like that." Nadi snapped, shaking his head, "I should've never taken that job offer." Elise watched him, leaning up against the brick wall. Nadi squeezed his eyes shut, tilting his head back on the wall where he sat. Elise wondered if he regretted his decisions. If perhaps he thought he should've never gotten involved. He wouldn't be in jail if it weren't for her…if he didn't come to her rescue…if he had just turned his head and let her die.

But he didn't. Elise had to keep reminding herself that. He got involved, and it wasn't her fault exactly. He made the decision to save her life, and she was grateful for it. She still has work to do.

"I guess you're not going to be working for my family anymore." Elise said, running her hands through her frizzy blond curls. She looked like a mess. An absolute mess. After the incident with her brother, she didn't change in fear the police wouldn't believe her if there weren't any dirt stains on her dress.

"No." Nadi sighed,

"I'm sorry we got you into this mess." Elise turned towards her sister, "Abigail, I'm sorry I messed everything up." Abigail shook her head,

"He had it coming to him for a long time now." Abigail paused, fidgeting with ends of her sleeves as they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Did Victor really "have it coming"? Elise couldn't help but to wonder. It still didn't make sense to her. She thought Victor would always be her older brother…one of her best friends. But, now he was her enemy. He was someone who had tried to kill her, and possibly her father. Elise couldn't even bare to think what might've happened if she hadn't been there. Abigail said she was keeping tabs on him, but she was scared. "Really, though, why did you come back?" Abigail asked, "I'm just curious. You left, and I know Victor told you to never contact us again, but why did you come home all of a sudden?"

"I need to find a doctor for my friend, Minori. She doesn't have the money to pay for one on her own, so I was hoping to find someone who would be willing to do me a favor." Elise explained, pausing, "I thought that this would be a good opportunity to reconcile with father…Maybe get to see you guys again. I don't know, I didn't know it would end up like this." Abigail held up her hand, silencing her sister's verbal vomit.

"What happened to your friend?"

"She was in an accident back in the fall and lost her ability to retain her short term memory. I'm looking for some form of specialist…one who knows a lot about the brain and memory loss and maybe someone who can perform a surgery if needed." Elise sighed, looking out the doorway. "I was hoping to have found one by now."

They fell silent once again. Elise focused in on the pacing of the officers in the other room, straining her ears to see if she could hear anything important. She knew there really wasn't a point, but she wanted to know what they were up to. Nadi turned his head towards her, breathing in deeply,

"Don't make me regret telling you this, but I might know someone who would be willing to help. Regardless of your last name." He said. Elise felt her heart stop momentarily as she processed what he was saying. Despite their situation, she smiled.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I know a guy. Did some landscaping for him awhile back and we've become pretty good friends. Just…promise me you'll get us out of here." Elise nodded her head unable to wipe the grin off her face. Even if they were sitting in a jail cell, at least when she called Raeger to bail them out she'd have some good news.

"When I get to make that call, I'll tell my friend to bring money to get you out, too. I would've done it anyways, even if you didn't know a doctor. How is it that you are always there when I need something? You got me out of arguments with my family, you saved my life, and now this…I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Elise said as an officer approached the iron door. They looked up, seeing Keplar standing with a finger pressed against his lips. He fiddled with the lock,

"Hey, I'm going to take you guys to make your one call now. Just don't let Coates hear you, okay? He won't be too happy with me." He whispered as the three of them stood up,

"He wasn't going to let us call anyone, was he?" Abigail asked, face turning red. Officer Keplar shook his head,

"No, he's good friends with your mother. Of course he wasn't going to let you guys go; he wants to pin this all on you." Keplar shuffled them out, leading them to a back room. "But, I know you're all innocent. I hate how politics is running this town…I'm not going to let you guys go to prison over this."

"Why should we believe you?" Nadi asked, pausing as they reached the phone. Keplar glanced around the room,

"You're just gonna have to trust me." Nadi nodded his head as Elise reached for the phone, punching in Raeger's phone number. It dialed twice before someone picked up,

"Hello?" Raeger asked, still half asleep. Elise forgot that it was probably already midnight back at home.

"Hey, it's me." She said,

"Elise? What the hell? I've been trying to call you all day!" Raeger nearly shouted, "What have you been doing." Elise paused,

"Rae, I'm in jail."

"You're in _what?"_

"Jail, you know, with the police officers and the jail cells." She could hear Raeger breathing heavily on the other side of the phone. "I'm going to need you to transfer my money out of my account and come up here to bail me and this guy out. My sister's here, too, but she's going to call her fiancé to get her. Okay?"

"What in the hell did you do?" He asked, "Where the hell are you? Are you still in your hometown? Goddess, don't tell me you killed someone."

"We didn't do anything, okay? But hey, I don't have long. We need a million to make bail…that's five-hundred thousand a piece…just get up here as soon as possible."

"You're going to be the death of me. Really, it had to be today of all days?" Elise cocked her head to the side,

"What are you talking about?"

"Eda's dead, Elise."

…

"Elise! Elise! Hey, are you okay?" Abigail shook her sister by the shoulders as the reentered their jail cell. Nadi watched as Elise slowly shook her sister's hands off her shoulders, sitting down on one of the little beds that were provided for them.

"Raeger said he'd come get us…He'll probably get here sometime tomorrow." Elise said, placing her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, someone from back home passed away today…" Abigail softened her gaze, moving to sit next to her sister.

"I'm sorry, are you going to be okay?" She asked. Elise nodded,

"Yeah, she was a great woman. She's the one who's been helping look after Minori. Well, she's been doing her best to help her out, at least." Abigail's mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape, "I'm just worried about Minori, you know? She's not going to remember Eda died; she's not even going to remember how or why."

"Are you going home when we get out?" Abigail asked as she rubbed her sister's back.

"I'm going to try…If Nadi knows a doctor, then there's no reason why I need to stay here." Elise looked up, making eye contact with Nadi. He didn't know what to say. There really wasn't _anything_ to say other than he was sorry and he was so bad at those kinds of things.

"Johnny is his name. I'm sure he'd be willing to meet us back in…?"

"Oak Tree Town." Elise said, cocking her head to the side, "Did you decide? Are you going to work for me?" Nadi shrugged his shoulders,

"Well, Johnny isn't going to want to do this if I'm not there, so I guess." Elise smiled weakly,

"Even after I got us all thrown in jail?" Nadi nodded his head, rolling his eyes,

"It wasn't your fault. Victor would've killed you if I hadn't been there."

Abigail cleared her throat, looking between the two of them. "That's nice and all, but we're going to be put on trial before too long. Will you guys be able to make it back in time for that?" Elise nodded her head,

"Of course, don't worry about that. Do you have a plan? Do you want to come back with me, too? I really don't want you to be around mom." Abigail shook her head,

"No, I can't go with you. I'm going to stay here and figure out a way out of this…Besides; I have a fiancé around here somewhere. He'll be picking me up soon."

…

 _Dear Future Me,_

 _When you look back and read this chapter of your life, I hope you remember the things I do. I hope you remember the way Eda looked at you, eyes full of love. She was in pain, and I think it's important that we remember that she's in a better place. Today, she doesn't have to worry about taking her medicine. She doesn't have to worry about being hooked to an IV for the rest of her life. She's somewhere better. I don't know where she is, but I know that she's happy._

 _The day of Eda's funeral, the clouds were a dark grey color. Veronica held the ceremony near the river of the old property and we all said a few words thanking her for everything she's done for us. I thought it was going to snow at any minute, but it didn't. Veronica read a few verses from a book I had never seen before, but it talked about the goddess. She said we were blessed to have Madam Eda in our lives and we should be happy that she's not any pain anymore. The Harvest Goddess will use Eda's life to grow new crops in the spring and bring a bountiful harvest in the fall._

 _I don't know much about religion, because mamma never spoke much of it. The people of Oak Tree Town have some very different ways of looking at life, but sometimes I think its better that way. Somehow, I feel more at peace with my surroundings. Eda lived a very fulfilling life. We should be glad that we were a part of it in the end, even though it's hard to see her go._

 _Eda said that she wants us to tell our future children about her. I think we should. We'll tell them about how she took us in even though we were a stranger to her. We'll tell them that she was happy with what she had and that she never complained of her situation. Even when she knew she was dying, she was more concerned for our well being than her own. I think that says a lot about a person. I hope someday, when we're old and gray, we will be like that too._

Minori looked up from her writing, staring at the familiar faces surrounding her. After the funeral, the townspeople headed down to the guild for some drinks. Raeger was out of town; he left late last night to pick Elise up at the jail house. He said something had happened while Elise was at her family mansion and her and her sister had gotten thrown into jail along with someone else. They should all be back soon, maybe in an hour or two. Minori was never really sure. Sometimes it took a full day to get to Elise's hometown depending upon the weather, and train delays. But, on a day like this, it could take roughly half- maybe less.

They should be home soon.

Raeger sounded quite concerned when he was talking about Elise with Veronica earlier, which only worried Minori. She knew Elise was a strong woman, but her family sounded as if they were quite manipulative. Minori didn't want her to get caught up into something that she didn't need to be involved with. Even if it was her family, Elise doesn't need to be around anyone who could potentially get her into trouble. Especially if that trouble was with the law.

Minori was also worried about the other Elise was supposedly with. What if he had something to do with her getting thrown into jail? Minori couldn't stand the thought. Veronica tapped a glass with a knife, focusing everyone's attention on her. Minori glanced up from the table, looking up at the guild master as Fritz slid into a seat next to her.

"It is time to give a farewell toast to our dearly departed Madam Eda. May the goddess rest her soul." Veronica said, tilting back her drink. Everyone else followed with a chorus of muffled agreements. Minori set her drink back down on the table, watching as Fritz scanned her diary with curiosity.

"You're writing everything down then." He said; she nodded her head,

"Yeah."

"She would've liked that." Fritz sighed, "Eda, I mean. She would've been glad to know you're trying to remember." Minori looked down at her journal, closing it from any more prying eyes. "Elise and Raeger should be home any minute now." Fritz furrowed his brow, resting his hand on her shoulder as he stood up. "Call me if you need anything."

Minori looked over her shoulder, looking out the frost covered window. It truly was winter, now. She thought that maybe, if she squeezed her eyes shut hard enough, things would go back to normal. Then Eda would be alive, she'd have her memories back, Elise would be home, and things would be okay again. It took the combined effort of Fritz and Marian to get her out of that house yesterday. Minori still had splinters underneath her nails from where she dug them into the floor.

Veronica wants to tear down the house, because the property is being passed down to Minori now. Since Minori's house is bigger and newer, there really isn't a reason to have the house sitting there. Minori doesn't want to let go of it just yet. Things are just moving too fast.

Minori stood up, grabbing her journal as she turned towards the nearest exit. Fritz flashed her a worried glanced from across the room,

"I'm going to go get some air." She said. He nodded, watching her as she left.

The town was unusually quite; the only sounds being made were the crunching of the snow underneath Minori's boots. It didn't make her uneasy, though. Her mind felt clearer out in the cold, open streets than it did in the warm, stuffy room back at the guild. There weren't even any travelers out walking around, but Minori assumed they were all sleeping by now. That's where she should've been. She should've been curled up in her bed, sleeping.

Minori walked towards the trade center, the only area of the town she knew she wouldn't be disturbed at. If someone had left the guildhall, they would've seen her sitting at a bench. They might try and talk to her and she really didn't want that right now. All she wanted was to open her journal and finish her writing. Which is what she did.

She found a bench near the back of the trading center, clearing off the pile of snow that had accumulated over the past few days.

 _We had a celebratory gathering in the guild hall after the funeral. It was a nice gesture, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Veronica and Otmar shared stories of Eda when she was younger and when Veronica first moved to town. They talked about how the town grew with the expansion of Eda's farm and family, but then they talked of how it still wasn't enough. As Eda's family grew and moved away, so did most of the traders of the town. But, she never lost hope. Eda is the one who found Elise, according to Veronica._

 _After Veronica's husband passed away, Veronica and Eda laid out a new plan to revitalize the town. They sent out flier after flier advertising a plot of land for anyone interested. That's when Eda found Elise. She brought the rich girl in, selling the land to her and teaching her how to manage her earnings. Traders came, but it still wasn't enough._

 _They found Giorgio next, bringing him in, because of his expertise with flowers. Soon after that, some college graduate stumbled upon Oak Tree Town with the idea that he needed to become a farmer. Eda brought him to Veronica saying she could teach him. That was Fritz._

 _Only a short year after that, I found that flier at the rundown motel I was staying in. I called the number, booked the first flight in, and met up with Veronica to see my new farm. I had no idea I would be meeting someone as wonderful as Eda. There are just a few more things I have to say about this...This is a letter to Eda:_

 _ **Dear Eda,**_

 _ **It's hard to believe that I won't see you again; it still feels like just yesterday when I showed up on your doorstep. You've taught me more about the world than anyone else in my entire life. I know you asked during those few days, but I didn't want to tell you much about my previous life. When you grow up the way I did, sometimes you have a hard time talking about those kinds of things. Those were some harsh words I said to you I said during those first few days. What was it I said? That it was none of your business…I regretted it as soon as the words left my lips. I know I've always said you're like a grandmother to me, and that's true. You remind me of my grandmother, but there's something else I should say. You were more of a mother to me than my own; you taught me more about life and growing up than my father.**_

 _ **I left my family not too long before I showed up here, and I was still so immature back then. You are the only family I have, and now my only chance to talk to you is through my prayers. I can only hope that my feelings reach you. Eda, I hope that wherever you are, you're happy.**_

 _ **Love Always, Minori**_

Minori squeezed her eyes shut, closing her journal as tears rolled down her face. Snow had begun to fall.

…

Nadi exited the inn quietly; trying to be sure he didn't attract too much attention. After arriving in Oak Tree Town not even thirty minutes ago, his new found friends had already left to go to the guild. They had pointed out the small building on their way to check him in at the place he was staying. Apparently there was a celebration going on for the woman who had just recently passed away.

Elise had explained what it was all about, but he didn't really pay attention. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to get out of that stuffy room and spend some time outside. After being holed up in a jail cell for a day and then sitting on a train, he was ready to get some fresh air.

It was cold. Colder than what Nadi expected, but he guessed he couldn't complain too much. Elise had warned him about the snow, too, but he had doubted her words. Now he was walking through the streets of Oak Tree Town freezing his ass off in the dead of the night.

At least the roads weren't confusing. He was worried they might be like the mazes he had to run through in his hometown. In Oak Tree Town, though, every building seemed to have a place. The main shops were on one level, the carpenter on the next, and some housing on the other side. It was simple enough to remember.

Nadi looked up at the sky, watching as the snow began to fall. It was peaceful, which is what he expected of the town. From what Elise and Raeger had said, Oak Tree Town was an alright place to live. He just hoped Johnny would be able to find it when he agreed to help that poor girl Elise was talking about. _What was her name again?_

 _It was something that started with an M…I know it was something floral-ly sounding. It was pretty, but what was it? Oh, well, who cares? I'm just here to do some gardening work for Elise and get Johnny down here to help. All I can do I hope that Elise isn't as crazy as her family. Maybe she'll mellow out now that we're home._

 _Home. That's a funny way to describe this place. It doesn't really feel like a home, yet, but it does have a nice feel to it. So far, everyone seems nice. I mean, I've only met Raeger, Elise, and that guy Maurice who runs the inn. But, from what I can tell, they're all pretty good people. I mean, Elise did go out of her way to reconcile with her family for the sake of her friend._

As Nadi neared the southern part of town, he could hear a faint crying in the distance. _Oh, what is that? Is someone out here crying?_ He looked around, but he couldn't see anyone around him. _Where is that coming from?_ He picked up his pace, entering the trading center of the town. There was a girl sitting on a bench on the far south side of the open area.

 _Who is that? Elise said everyone was at the guild hall drinking or something like that._ Nadi moved towards her, not even thinking. _Should I say something? I don't want to scare her._ The girl looked up, eyes red from crying. Nadi watched as she rubbed the tears from her face, standing up as he approached her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, standing a few feet away from her awkwardly. She nodded her head,

"I'm okay; I was just…getting some fresh air." The girl sniffed, brushing back her long, brown hair. "Are you that guy Elise said she was bringing home with her?" She asked. Nadi nodded his head slowly as she stuck out her hand,

"Yeah, I'm Nadi." He took her small, cold hand in his, still watching her carefully.

"I'm Minori."


	13. Lunch Date

**Hey, long time no see! Sorry it's been forever since I've posted. I know I spoiled you guys with updating twice within one week. Right after those posts I got super busy with college. I had to write a paper and I've been working on a project. Actually, I'm supposed to be working on that right now, but I'm procrastinating as always. Also, this chapter kind of took awhile for me to write anyways. It has a lot of relationship development in it, so it took awhile. Plus introducing a new character to old characters is kind of hard. There's a lot of dialogue.**

 **Quick shout out to everyone who's reviewed so far! Thank you so much for taking the time to tell me what you think about my story. It really means a lot to me.**

* * *

Lunch Date

Nadi followed Elise around her garden, inspecting the damage he would need to fix. She had told him that it wasn't anywhere near being in "good shape", but that had to be an understatement. The flowers were pitiful; they were dying and looked like they hadn't seen water in weeks. Her bushes, which were supposed to have specific shapes, were overgrown. Nadi assumed the key words in that sentence were _supposed to have_ , as he wouldn't have guessed they were shaped like anything.

"I placed all of my maids in charge when I left two weeks ago, but as you can tell they don't have much experience working in gardens." Elise sighed, pausing at the archway to her personal orchard. "Now, I don't expect you to know much about farm work, but I do need some help out here. The trees are very picky, and I need more time to spend out in my other fields." Nadi raised his brow,

"Other fields? There are more than the ones out here?" He asked, surveying the large open spaces. Elise certainly had enough room to farm around her mansion; her orchard proved that. Of course, there were a few spots with various crops planted, but Nadi assumed there were more in the back. Elise chuckled, flipping her curly, blond hair over her shoulder.

After returning to Oak Tree Town, Nadi noticed how she had changed her appearance. When they were at the Montgomery Mansion, she always had an extravagant gown on with her hair done in a particular way. Now her dress is more casual, well, as casual as someone like Elise could get. Her hair was still curly, but they were looser. He wondered why she bothered with changing the way she looked like that. It was rather dramatic, but then again, it didn't really concern him.

"All of the farmers around here compete for land along the mountain trails. Certain plots have different advantages than the others, such as the honey/mushroom plot or the orchards." Elise placed her hands on her hips. "Minori actually beat me out of the orchards, so I had to compensate and create my own. It's not doing very well, because of my recent traveling. I expect them to bear fruit sometime next summer or early fall." She explained, kneeling next to a small tree. It barely reached her hip.

"What kind of fruit are you growing?"

"As many as I can get, I suppose." She sighed, rubbing her thumb across the top of a leaf. "This one is an orange tree; there are some lemon trees near the back as well as apple trees. Minori just recently got one of the traders to import some almond trees." Elise tilted her head back, squinting as she stared up at the blue sky. "Ah, forgive me, my time frame is rather skewed. I guess it's been a whole season since then." Nadi shrugged his shoulders, placing his right hand on his tool belt.

"Minori is the friend you said had the accident."

Elise nodded her head, standing up slowly. "Yes, she's done a lot of good for this town. Really, I'm so glad you agreed to help us."

"It's not a problem." Nadi said, glancing over his shoulder, "I think I met her last night." Elise smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really? I was wondering where she went; she wasn't at the party last night. Well, I guess she _was_ , but she left before I got there." She shook her head, sighing. "So, she was with you, then. At least she wasn't wondering around alone." Nadi placed his hand on the back of his neck,

"We weren't together. I found her crying alone."

Elise frowned, walking towards the back of the orchard; Nadi followed closely behind her. "She likes to do those kinds of things alone, so I'm not really surprised. I should've known that's what she was doing." She paused, inspecting another tiny tree. "Her and Eda were really close."

Nadi nodded his head once, even though Elise wasn't looking at him. It made him feel better; if he at least nodded, he wouldn't have to feel guilty about staying quiet. Elise glanced over her shoulder as they heard quick, loud steps approaching them. A taller man, dressed in a butler's suit, bowed to Elise as she stood up to greet him.

"Is something wrong?" Elise asked, cocking her head to the side,

"You have a visitor waiting inside." He explained, huffing as he straightened his tie. Elise walked past him, smirking,

"Ah, thank you. I'll be there right away." Pausing, she looked over her shoulder at Nadi, "Aren't you coming with me?" He nodded, catching up to her. They walked around to the front of the mansion in a comfortable silence. This was the norm for the two of them, Nadi noticed. When Elise wasn't suffering from some form of verbal vomit, most of the time they quietly enjoyed the other's presence.

Before everything went down with Victor, Elise spent a lot of time in the garden reading or watching Nadi work. He figured it was her way of getting away from her family from time to time. Even though she had only spent a week or two there, Nadi realized how alienated she was from her family. That generally comes with being disowned, or whatever, but for some reason she chose to spend time with him.

It was nice, so he didn't complain. She did most of the talking.

Elise pushed open the large, marble doors, leading Nadi into the massive foyer. There was a huge, marble staircase in the center of the room that had a velvety, red carpet leading up the middle. It seemed as if the entire Montgomery family preferred marble over any other mineral, as both mansions were made out of the material. "You're house is similar to your parents." He remarked, staring up at the chandelier that hung over head. The walls were tall and he could see the second floor balcony from where he stood. Elise gave a short laugh,

"I was used to living a certain lifestyle when I left, of course I would want to replicate it." She turned towards him, "Our guest is waiting upstairs."

"Our guest?"

" _My_ guest; I'd like you to introduce you two formally." They walked up the staircase, turning left down a long hallway. Nadi wondered how she could keep all the rooms straight. He was sure that if he lived there he would get lost and never find a way out. The rooms blended in with each other and there were gigantic portraits of Elise hung around every corner.

Elise finally pushed open a door at the end of the hallway, leading Nadi into a dining hall. There was a table stretched across the length of the room with a full, white table cloth spread over it. A woman sat at the middle of the table, back turned to them.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long." Elise grinned, stretching her arms open wide. The woman pushed back her chair, turning around eagerly. She fell into Elise's arms, enveloping the blond in a tight hug. "It's good to see you." Elise said, gently shaking the woman off of her. Nadi recognized her as Minori, who he'd met the night before. Even though her face was no longer red and puffy, Nadi knew it must've been her. Besides, Elise _had_ said she wanted to introduce him to someone formally.

"Well, you know you were missed." Minori laughed, placing a hand on her hip. "But, it was like you never really left."

"Of course; that was the plan all along." Elise turned towards Nadi, motioning for him to step forward. "I brought back a friend; I suspect you're proud of me." Minori smirked,

"Not only did you bring back a friend, I've heard you and Raeger are finally getting along." She stuck out her hand, looking up at Nadi. "My name's Minori, it's nice to finally meet you. I was surprised when Rae told me Elise had actually made a friend on her own." Elise snorted, smacking Minori on the arm lightly.

"And I'm Nadi; same to you." He took her hand in his, shaking it. Though they had met the night before, Nadi knew the reasoning for her not remembering. Elise had said she was writing things down in her diary, but he assumed their awkward encounter one she'd prefer not to remember. But, really, who would want to meet someone while crying? Nadi, of course, understood and didn't take any offense to the situation.

Minori turned towards Elise, "Anyways, I came to see if you'd like to join me for lunch. Rae is cooking something special and I'm sure everyone would like to meet Nadi." Elise nodded her head, glancing towards him. Admittedly, he had only been half listening to them talk. He was more focused on how Minori was able to keep her demeanor, even after losing someone close to her. Any normal person would still be a train wreck, but there she was.

That was the thing, though. Minori _wasn't_ a normal person by any means. According to Elise, and accident caused her to lose her short term memory capabilities. As far as anyone around town was concerned, it was a miracle that she's alive today.

But losing your memories doesn't mean you lose your ability to grieve properly. _Ah, but Elise did say something about her earlier…She likes to do those kinds of things on her own._ What could that possibly mean? Nadi had found her crying, but she still introduced herself. Now she's putting on a show as if she's perfectly fine, when they all know she most likely isn't. Not that it was any concern of his; what the girl did was her business, but it was rather interesting to say the least.

"Yes, I think we've done enough for the morning. I was just showing him around the garden; surely we can get back to work sometime after lunch." Elise rested her hand on his shoulder. "What do you say? Does that sound like a deal? Nadi?"

Nadi looked up at her in surprise, "Y-yeah. Lunch sounds good." Minori clasped her hands together, grinned as she stepped towards the door.

"Great! Let's get going then; I'm starving!" She laughed. Elise leaned in close, whispering in his ear as Minori turned her back,

"You're staring, you know." She laughed, referencing that first night on the train. He rolled his eyes, following closely behind them.

…

The walk back to the restaurant was just barely over five minutes- something Nadi could get used to. This meant it would be quite convenient for him to stop by occasionally for lunch or dinner. That is, if the food is good. Either way, he really didn't have any other way of making food, because the inn didn't have a kitchen. Maurice most likely assumed all the travelers would eat at the restaurant when they were hungry. Or they weren't really staying for very long at all.

If the food wasn't so good, then Nadi figured he could con Elise into letting him use her kitchen. She'd probably insist on having the maids make it for him, though, and that wouldn't sit well with him. He wasn't about to let anyone make his food for him for free. Besides, he was a quite capable man. Cooking wasn't a difficult task for him even if he stuck with the most basic recipes.

Raeger's kitchen was of the rustic kind. The walls were a soft, cozy yellow and the wood was dark. The chef had told him how his grandfather built it so many years ago, but Nadi wouldn't have guessed it was that old. Its insides looked almost brand new, but then again, Raeger seemed like the type to make sure everything was clean and polished. There were barely any scuffs on the floor, and everything was dusted.

It wasn't like the types of restaurants Nadi frequented in the city.

"Rae, I brought two more customers for ya!" Minori yelled over the chattering crowd. Nadi hadn't even realized there were so many people huddled in the restaurant until her voice brought him back to reality. He had been too focused on how nice the restaurant looked to notice. It seemed as if half the town was packed into the tiny dining area.

Raeger popped his head up from the stove, nodding towards them, "Take a seat at the bar. I'll get your usual." Elise shook her head,

"Hey, get Nadi the house plate. He's never eaten here before, remember?" She said, sliding onto the first stool. Nadi took a seat next to her,

"Is it always this busy?" He asked, looking around the room. Minori hopped onto the seat next to him, smirking,

"Most of the time it's full of girls." Nadi raised his brow, waiting for Elise to explain. The blond rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her friend.

"And I've never understood that. Yes, Raeger is a good looking guy, but there isn't a need for all of these women traveling the country side to lose their minds over him." Minori snorted,

"Oh man, when was the last time you ate here?" she asked, watching as Elise surveyed the crowd.

"Before I left to visit my family. I came to get a cup of coffee and to let him know where I was going. He hadn't even opened up yet, so I beat the morning rush. I swear some of these girls have no dignity." Elise sighed. "I'd die before I fawned over a man like that." She nodded towards the gaggle of women clustered at the register. They were leaning over the counter, making eyes at Raeger who wasn't even paying attention.

"And that's why you're going to be alone forever." A deep voice chucked from behind them. Nadi turned around, looking up at a tall woman with pink hair. Her makeup was done in outrageously bright colors to contrast her stark, white doctor's coat. "Now, is this the Nadi we've all heard so much about?"

"Yeah, this is Nadi." Minori giggled, speaking for Elise, who was still red in the face. "Nadi, this is Marian, our local physician-doctor-person. Ah, he runs the clinic." Marian stuck out his hand,

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard you know someone who can help our dear Minori." He smiled sweetly. Nadi took his hand,

"Same to you. And I don't know if he can help, but I'm sure it's worth a try." Nadi replied, glancing towards Elise for help. He didn't know she had already started telling everyone around town. If he had known that, he would have made sure to call Johnny sooner.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Elise said, "Nadi still needs to make the call, and besides, we don't know if he can come down here any time soon." Nadi let out a sigh of relief. At least Elise understood what he was thinking. Marian nodded his head, placing his hand on Minori's shoulder,

"Well, as long as your guy can do it, that's okay with me. We're all ready for this nightmare to be over." He paused, looking down at Minori. "Honey, I gotta scram, but if you need anything you know I'm just down the street from here. I know you're recording your day; just be sure to check in with me once in awhile."

"Thank you." Minori said, "We'll see you later, then." She turned back around, facing the bar table. "Hey, Nadi…I'm really glad you agreed to help Elise." In a matter of seconds, her happy demeanor was gone, replaced by a sullen frown. Nadi opened his mouth to speak, but his words failed him. He nodded his head as Raeger approached them, carrying three plates full of food.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. We're kind of packed." He laughed, furrowing his brow at the lack of conversation between the three of them. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No, Minori just knows how to kill the mood at any given time." Elise sighed, taking her plate from his hands. Raeger smirked, leaning up against the bar,

"Don't act like you haven't missed it, Elise."

Elise snorted, shaking her head as she took a bite of her food. "You know, I would've liked this conversation to have been a bit livelier." She finally said after swallowing her food. "But, what can I do? If she wants to get upset every time someone mentions how worried they are about her, then so be it."

"Because that's not harsh at all." Raeger replied sarcastically, glaring down at her.

"Ah, I'm not upset! Can I not just thank Nadi for helping you?" Minori asked, pushing her food around on her plate. Raeger rolled his eyes,

"Just lay off of her, Elise. It's been a rough past two days; you're lucky I got her out of the house." Nadi raised a brow, glancing over at Minori. Though, he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised. Elise and Raeger are the only ones he knows who have been personally taking care of Minori. And, while Elise was gone, it would've made perfect sense for Raeger to be the one looking after her. But, maybe there was more to it than that.

Shouldn't a female friend been the one to wake her up in the morning and to coax her out of her house? Doesn't that sound like something a person romantically involved would do? Surely Nadi was just reading into things, but he was rarely wrong about his intuition. Though, to be honest, he really had no idea. Elise had never mentioned anything of the sort and Raeger mostly kept to himself on the way home.

"It wasn't that hard, Rae, so don't think so highly of yourself." Minori teased, sticking out her tongue. _Come to think of it, Minori has been the only one to call him Rae. It must be some sort of pet name. Elise has never called him that…I don't think_. Nadi thought to himself quietly, studying the interactions between his three acquaintances. His mother had always taught him it was important to know the relationships between the people you work for and the people you deal with. Friendships can form later on, but if you don't know the social dynamic between everyone things can end disastrously.

He supposed that's why he preferred to stay quiet for the most part as he was always people watching. To most he probably came off as antisocial, aloof, or even cold. Nadi could never understand why that was the case. Sometimes he would try to make jokes or talk, but most of the time what he said came out sounding…awkward. No one ever knew how to deal with that.

" Elise, you're back." A light, fluttery voice sighed whimsically behind them. Nadi frowned, looking over his shoulder. A girl with short brown hair smiled up at the three of them, clasping her hands together in front of her. She had on a fluffy, yellow dress with a matching bow tied around her head. Nadi recognized her from somewhere, but he couldn't quite remember what it was. She bared resemblance to someone he might've saw on television, but neither the channel nor the show could come to mind. Either way, she was quite cute.

Elise twirled around on her stool, "Ah, hey, Lillie." She gave a short wave as she stretched a smile across her lips. "Sorry, I didn't get around to seeing you last night." The girl, Lillie, shook her head,

"Oh, no, no, it's fine. I'm sure you and Raeger were plenty busy catching up with the others." She glanced up, looking at Raeger. "I'm sorry you had to miss most of the party."

"It's fine. Do you want your usual today? I thought you had to leave for the city soon, but I can make it to go if you want." Lillie nodded her head, grinning,

"Yes, that'd be perfect." She turned, looking at Nadi as Raeger left to make her food. "And who are you? I believe we've never met before." Nadi fully turned around, extending his hand.

"I'm Nadi, Elise's new gardener." He said, shaking her petite hand. Lillie blushed, covering her face with her free hand,

"Ah, how rude of me! I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Lillie; I'm friends with these three lunatics…Oh and Fritz, too, but he's not here right now." She furrowed her brows together, eyes glancing between him and Elise. Nadi raised his brow; _who is this Fritz guy anyways? I've heard Elise mention him a few times in passing. Raeger also talked about him, but never really explained who he was._ "I wasn't expecting Elise to bring anyone home with her…Don't tell me you two are romantically involved! Oh my goodness, Elise, I didn't even know you were interested in dating!" Nadi's eyes widened as Elise spat out her water.

"Lillie!" Minori cackled, clutching her stomach as she doubled over. The girl's face began to turn a dark shade of purple as she laughed from embarrassment.

"I-it was just a question, that's all."

"It's not like you to be so blunt." Minori snorted, ruffling the girl's short hair. Lillie swatted her hand away, smoothing it back down.

"Well, Elise was gone for quite awhile and I just wasn't sure. Besides, he's cute and they seem to get along well from my understanding." She rambled on as her face reddened with every second. "Raeger kind of filled me in…and I just kind of assumed."

"You know what they say when you assume." Elise coughed, drying off the water she spat onto her dress. "You make an "ass" out of "u" and "me"."

Nadi snorted, "I've never heard that one before." He said, covering his mouth as he cracked a smile. Elise grinned wryly up at him,

"Minori taught it to me."

"Don't tell me Minori taught you everything." Nadi shook his head, teasing the blonde. He glanced at Minori, making quick eye contact before looking away. Laughing, Minori slung her arm around his shoulder,

"Oh, but I did. Everything she knows about farming, joking, and making friends. And I can't say I've been a bad teacher either. Look at everyone she has for a friend now." She nodded her head towards him and Lillie. "You know, I was worried when I heard she was thrown in jail, but once Raeger told me she made friend, well I knew it was going to be okay. Right, Lillie?"

Lillie gave a small smile, "It's true. Of course, we know you didn't meet in jail. At least she was thrown in there with someone she knew and not just her sister." She explained. "I'm just glad you were there to save her." As Lillie finished, Nadi noticed the blush creeping across Elise's face as she stared down at the hardwood floor.

"Minori," she groaned in frustration. "Don't tell me you've been blabbering about my family again."

"Hey, it wasn't me this time I swear. Raeger tol-"

"What did I do?" Raeger asked, frowning as he sat a sack of food onto the bar table. "Minori, don't you dare try and pin anything on me. Elise and I are just now getting along, so I don't need you to ruin anything." Lillie reached across the three of them, picking up her lunch.

"Ah, let's not get in to any disagreements on everyone's first day back home." She said, chuckling nervously as she eyed the doorway. "How much will this be? I've got to be at the station soon." Raeger waved his hand,

"Don't worry about it. See you later Lil." He said, sighing as he resumed his place behind the bar table. Lillie nodded, waving as she headed towards the exit,

"Be sure to check out the news tonight; it looks like a snow storm is headed this way." She called over her shoulder just before leaving. They watched her through the window as she disappeared around the corner.

The three of them soon returned to their lunch. Nadi hadn't realized how much time they had spent talking to both Marian and Lillie. His food was almost room temperature, but that didn't take anything away from its flavor. Every bite was delicious and he finished it within just minutes after Lillie finally left. Raeger watched him with an amused look on his face as he finished.

"This is really good." Nadi said through mouthfuls of food.

"I'm glad you like it; you should come with us more often." Minori said, looking over at him. He glanced up, meeting her gaze for a split second. Though, to him it felt like it lasted much longer than that. He wondered why that was before returning to his plate full of food.

"Do you guys eat here a lot?" He asked, keeping his eyes on his now empty plate.

"Do they eat here a lot?" Raeger rolled his eyes. "More like all the time. Well, I can't say that about Elise. She usually eats at home, but Minori is here like every damn day." Minori gasped, clutching her chest in a mockingly hurt way.

"Are you saying you don't enjoy my company, Rae-Bae? You know, I can always take my business elsewhere." She sniffed, wiping fake tears from her eyes. Nadi stifled a laugh, looking in the opposite direction.

"I hate to break it to you, darling, but there aren't any other restaurants in town." Raeger sighed, shaking his head. "Also, I've told you about a million times now not to call me "Rae-Bae". What kind of name is that even? You just like to embarrass me."

"Don't act like you don't love it, Rae-Bae." Elise said dryly.

"Oh, don't you start with that! It's bad enough I have to deal with her calling me that in front of all my respectable customers." Raeger chided, shaking his finger at her. As if on cue, both Elise and Minori gasped,

"Are you saying we're not respectable customers?" Elise asked.

"Yeah, Raeger, what the hell?" Minori asked, quickly following Elise's lead. Raeger dropped his arms to his sides, looking up at the ceiling.

"Dear goddess; who decided the two of you should be friends anyways?" He muttered under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, you know what? Nadi probably agrees with me. Rae-Bae is seriously not an acceptable nickname."

The girls turned, staring at him on both sides. He wondered how he even got put in the middle to begin with. "Well, Nadi, what do you think?" Minori asked aggressively, cocking her head to the side. Elise chimed in with a short 'yeah' on the other side.

"I guess I wouldn't want to be called Rae-Bae all the time. But, then again, I don't really care." Nadi finally said, sucking in a huge breath.

"Alright, Nadi-Boo, that's quite enough of that. You know you're always supposed to agree with the ladies, right?" Minori asked, shaking her head. Nadi felt his mouth run dry,

"Nadi-Boo? Please don't call me that."

"Oh, please call him that." Elise cackled, throwing her head back. Minori smirked, looking over at Raeger as if to say 'now look at what you've done'.

"Nadi-Boo, I'm sure you were gonna learn this sooner or later, but I do what I want." She said, glancing towards Raeger. "You said you don't care, so being called Nadi-Boo shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Nadi inhaled sharply, looking up at Raeger who mouthed 'I'm so sorry' at him. "I think you're twisting my words." He said, shaking his head. "But, do what you want; I guess you're gonna do it anyways." Minori pouted, jutting out her lip as she frowned.

"Awh, you're no fun. You don't even get embarrassed or anything…At least Raeger complains. Sometimes I can even get him to blush." She giggled, winking at the chef. Raeger rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day, turning his back to her.

"That's what you want; I'm not going to give in that easily, you know." Nadi said, reaching for his glass of water. Minori sighed, looking up at the clock on the wall. Her eyes widened in horror, realizing how much time they had spent in the restaurant.

"Holy smokes! The days almost over!" She gasped, jumping down from the stool. "It's almost dark and I've still have to put the animals up. Damn…" She cursed under her breath, running a hand through her long brown hair. "Ah, I didn't bring Thor with me, so I should probably leave now if I want to get home before dark."

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Elise asked, biting her lip. Minori shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly,

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's not too bad of a walk."

"You sure?" Raeger asked, picking up the empty plates of food. "It's been pretty icy out lately."

"Rae, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Minori huffed, heading towards the door. "It was nice meeting you, Nadi. We'll all have to hangout again sometime soon…You haven't met Fritz yet; I'm sure he'd love to talk to you."

Nadi gave a short nod, "Sounds good. Be careful."

Minori left, letting the door shut with a loud bang behind her. "She can be so freaking stubborn sometimes I swear. She's the most thickheaded girl I know." Elise sighed, pushing off the stool. "No, no, it's okay, don't worry about me. I only hit my head and lost my memories, but really, I'll be fine." She said in a mockingly high pitched voice.

"Don't get too upset, now. It's only your first day home." Raeger rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she can make the trip home without too many troubles. We can't baby her forever."

"Yeah, but still…I'm worried." Elise shook her head, placing a few coins down on the bar. "Thanks for the food. I'm sure this will suffice."

"I told you it's on the house."

Elise 'tsked', whipping her frilly dress around. "How're going to make any money if you keep giving things away for free? That's enough for all of our food. Don't go spending it in one place." She said, looking over her shoulder as she motioned for Nadi to follow her.

"Thanks for the food, Raeger." Nadi said as he followed the blond out the door. The two left, heading back towards the mansion.

"It's getting pretty dark." Elise said, looking up at the sky. The sun had already begun to set, making the town glow a soft orange color which reflected off the snow.

Nadi knew that the weather was going to be different from the city, but he didn't know it was going to be this much of a change. _That girl, Lillie, said it was supposed to snow even more tomorrow._ He sighed, shaking his head. The cold didn't bother him too much, but he didn't want to deal with a possible snow storm either.

"You can just go home now if you want." Elise said, stopping before they entered the gate to her mansion. "I'll pay you for a full day's work; there's no need for you to be working in the dark."

"That's fine with me. I'll just go back to the inn and see if I can get a hold of Johnny."

"Do you really think he'll be able to help?" Elise asked, kicking the snow with her heel. "I know I've already brought you here and got everyone's hopes up, but we're just so…desperate."

"I don't know."

...

Nadi stared at the off-white buttons on the telephone's receiver. It was an old phone, but Maurice assured him it would work just fine, but Nadi was skeptical. As long as he could reach Johnny, he figured it didn't really matter. He finally punched in the ten digit number and waited; the phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" A young man asked. Nadi recognize the voice as belonging to his friend, Johnny, but it sounded deeper than the last time they had spoken.

"Hey, it's Nadi."

Johnny chuckled, "Nadi? My god, it's nearly been a year! How're you doing, my man?"

"I'm pretty good; just traveling a lot. How's the married life treating you? Sorry I haven't called for so long."

"Ah, I guess it really _has_ been a long time. She left, man. We never even got married…" Johnny coughed, clearing his throat. "I would've told you sooner, but you know how it is. It's kind of embarrassing." Nadi raised his brow,

"You don't need to apologize to me. I'm sorry I asked."

"Nah, it's cool, man. Annie left a note before she took off. I guess the married life just isn't for her or something stupid like that. I don't really know…Really, it was her parents' idea anyways." Jonny said, sighing. "Arrange marriages are really scary, but we'd known each other forever. We grew up together."

Nadi nodded his head awkwardly, forgetting his friend couldn't see him. "Yeah, they do that where I'm from, too. Mom wanted me to get married a long time ago, but I said forget it. I'm still traveling the world."

"God, I don't even know where she went. She just disappeared one day without a trace. No money trail or anything. She's too smart for something like that. Her parents don't even know where she went."

"Probably out to the boonies." Nadi joked, getting a short laugh out of Johnny.

"Oh yeah right. She wouldn't even last a day out there." He said, chuckling. "So, anyways, what can I do for ya? Where did you land yourself this time? Don't tell me you're in jail."

"No, that was yesterday."

"WHAT? I was _joking_. What the hell did you do?"

"It's a long story. Actually, I'm calling to cash in a favor."

* * *

 **Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed. If you haven't done so already, don't forget to review/favorite/follow! I love hearing what everyone has to say about the chapters, so don't be scared! It makes me really happy to know people are enjoying the story enough to comment. I was surprised that this many people have reviewed so far.**

 **P.S. This is probably going to be my last update until at least December 7 (or December 18). I have a project to finish, lots of home work, and finals to study for. Though, after this semester is done I will probably be posting a super fluffy Christmas special just in time for the holidays. I'm super excited about it and I've already been thinking of some ideas. It will be great, so stay tuned! Love y'all and happy late thanksgiving!**


	14. The Five Stages

**Hey, small update here! Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed so far, you guys literally made my day! I'm so glad that everyone has been enjoying my story so much and I'll continue to do my best in the future chapters! This chapter is a little short, because I just wanted to do a small update before finals week. I finished my project and essays earlier this week, so I did get some of this chapter done. The next chapter will be the Christmas Special, since it will be close to Christmas time (and probably like after I get all of my finals done). It should be super fluffy and romantic as well as funny and full of friendship. GAH! I'm SO EXCITED!**

* * *

The Five Stages

 _ **The Funeral**_

 _Numbness. On the day of Eda's funeral, all Minori felt was the overwhelming numbness. Fritz woke her up that morning. The incessant pounding of his fist on her wooden door forced her out of bed, disoriented with mascara caked around her eyes. She had been crying all night, but the reason why was unknown to her._

 _His face was somber, which was unusual for the redhead. Minori could count on one hand the amount of times she had seen that face, but she didn't ask any questions. She opened the door wider, letting him in._

 _"Read this." He said, picking up her diary from her nightstand. Her face burned red with embarrassment, watching as he thumbed through her journal. She snatched it from his hands, opening it up to the most recent entry._

 _"You shouldn't read a woman's diary. It's personal; didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" She scolded; her voice hoarse from the night before. Fritz shrugged his shoulders, silently moving towards her dresser. He began laying out various clothes for Minori to change into later. They were all black._

 _Minori's eyes scanned over the tear-stained pages. Eda had passed away. The funeral was about to start and the woman had left her house and her land to Minori. The facts were there, but it felt more like a dream than anything else. It couldn't be real. Eda couldn't be gone; there was still so much left for Minori to learn from her._

 _She should've been crying, but it seemed as if all the water in her body had been drained. No matter how badly she wanted to curl up on the floor, her body wouldn't let her. There were no tears, just the unbearable numbness._

 _ **Numb. It's kind of a funny word when you think about it. Really, it doesn't even look like a real word. And there's no way to describe the feeling. Everything around you just…stops. People ask you a question, you respond with a nod, a polite smile, a one word answer. You look calm on the outside, but every fiber, every muscle, every cell in your body is screaming. Your chest hurts. It's heavy, like there's something weighing down on top of it.**_

 _ **Nothing feels real.**_

 _ **It's a dream; it has to be a dream. That's the only thing you can tell yourself, but you know you don't believe it. Not for real, anyways. If anything, it's better to imagine that they're on a really long vacation. Some sort of self-discovery type of adventure and you don't know if you'll ever see them again. You don't know if they'll ever come back to you.**_

 _ **Except, you do know.**_

 _ **They're never coming back. There was never a vacation, a journey, an adventure. They're dead and they're never coming back, but you can't admit it, because if you admit it, it becomes real.**_

 _ **It becomes so real that the world stands still. Well, not really. To you, the world stops. You stop trying, you stop caring, and you stop living. You're body is numb. Your mind is numb. Your world is numb.**_

 _Minori watched as they lowered Eda's body into the ground. Everyone else was crying, but why couldn't she? Fritz tightened his grip on her shoulder. When did he even place his hand there? How long has she been staring at that hole?_

 _"Are you going to be okay?"_

 _Minori managed a mumbled "Yeah", before turning away._

 _Later, much, much, later, she would find herself sitting alone on a frozen park bench. She'd be crying, eyes bloodshot red and she'd laugh, because she was wrong after all. It just took awhile for the tears to return._

 **Four Day After**

 _"I SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE! DON'T YOU GET IT?" Minori screamed, grabbing her bowl of oatmeal off the table and hurling it towards the wall. The ceramic bowl shattered upon impact, oatmeal flying everywhere. "I shouldn't have been so_ _ **stupid**_ _!" She cried, sinking to her knees. Raeger knelt beside her, wrapping his arm around her as he pulled her into his chest._

 _"It's not your fault; it's not your fault." He mumbled into her hair, rocking her as if she were a child throwing a temper tantrum. His words did nothing to soothe the burning sensation in her chest. She pounded her fist into the ground,_

 _"I should've been the one taking care of her, not Fritz. Not Fritz. It should've been me." She sobbed, clinging to his shirt. "It should've been me."_

 _"Eda didn't blame you. It's not your fault; she was sick."_

 _"I can't remember her last words, Rae." Minori balled her fists again, sinking further into the chef's chest. "I'm going to have to live with that for the rest of my life and I hate it. I hate myself."_

 _"Eda wouldn't have wanted it to be like this." Raeger sighed, holding the farmer out by her shoulders. His words were failing him. When was the last time he had to consol somebody? Even when his grandfather passed away, he was nothing like this._

 _"I should've just died; I'd rather be dead than to live like this!"_

 _"D_ _ **on't you dare say that**_ _!"_

 _Minori smacked his hands away from her, "IT'S TRUE! I WISH I WAS DEAD! FUCK THIS! FUCK THIS LIFE!" Raeger grabbed her writs, pulling her into him roughly. He buried his hands in her hair,_

 _"Stop it! Do you know how many people have been working to fix this? Do you know what Fritz has done for you? Marian? Elise? Goddess, do you know what I've been through for you?" He growled, holding her head against him. "Everyone's worried_ _ **sick**_ _about you, so don't you dare say that you wish you were dead."_

 _"Where's Elise? I want Elise!" Minori cried, trembling in his arms. "I want Elise!"_

 _"You're not going anywhere until you calm down." Raeger sighed heavily, stroking her hair. "Go take a shower and get ready. Get Elise when you're done and we'll all have lunch."_

 **Five Days After**

 _Minori sat on the hard, ceramic flooring of her shower, letting the lukewarm water roll down her face. She couldn't remember how long she'd been sitting there. Elise had just left, leaving the young farmer to the shower and her thoughts._ _ **How did it end up like this?**_ _Minori asked herself, staring blankly at the wall before her._

 _She thought that if there really was such a thing as a god or even a harvest goddess, she would give anything to go back._

 _The water ran cold, sending shivers up her spine._

 **Ten Days After**

 _"You have to get out of bed now." Raeger sighed, nudging Minori's unmoving body. She buried herself deeper into her bed, pulling the covers over her face. "You can't stay in here forever." And he was right. Raeger was always right, but what could she do? She felt heavy- like the Earth was sucking her in, pulling her closer to the ground. She couldn't move._

 _Her arms fell limp as she tried to push herself out of bed._

 _"Fritz hasn't heard from you in days."_

12 Days After

"You know that feeling when you wake up and it feels like the world is at peace?" Minori asked, tilting her head back as she stared at the pristine white ceiling. "Is that what it's like to feel acceptance?" Marian rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "I woke up and the birds were chirping, the sun was pouring through my window, and Elise was at my door. I didn't even cry when I read my journal."

"The unconscious mind is an amazing thing, don't you think?" Marian asked, watching as Minori shifted in her seat. She furrowed her brow,

"What do you mean?"

"Despite your inability to remember what happened to Eda, your unconscious mind has been working through the five stages." Marian explained. "I believe this is great insight into what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." Minori touched her hand gingerly to her forehead, running her finger across the raised scar.

"The unconscious mind…" Minori murmured to herself.

"Yes, theoretically the human mind is split into three different parts, which would be your unconscious, conscious, and preconscious. These three parts work to form, well, you, basically." Marian said, setting his clipboard and pen aside. "Your unconscious mind contains your thoughts and memories that you are presently unaware of. Which, of course, these memories cannot be readily accessed."

Minori frowned, rubbing her temples after the long winded explanation. "That sounds a lot like something a psychologist would say."

Marian chuckled, "Honey, I _am_ a _doctor_ and you are my patient. If you're suffering from some sort of memory loss, don't you think I'd be looking into everything I can get my hands on?" Minori's eyes widened,

"You're researching this? You'd do something like that for me?" Minori asked in bewilderment. "I had no idea."

In typical Marian fashion, the doctor draped his arm dramatically across his forehead, "Of course I would, my dear. I'd do anything if it meant getting your memories back." Minori felt a small smile stretch across her lips,

"I can't believe it. That's amazing." She sighed, looking down at her hands. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, if my hunch is right, then there may be something wrong with your unconscious mind. It's preventing you from moving forward presently, yet it's still working behind the scenes." He paused, "Does that make any sense to you? While you can't access your memories, your unconscious still can. That's why you're able to move through the five stages."

Minori nodded her head along with the explanation, getting lost somewhere along the way. "I mean, that doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but I guess I trust your judgment. Is there anything you can do about it?" She asked.

"I mean, there really isn't anything _I_ can do, but you do realize Nadi has called someone from the big leagues to come down here. Right?"

Minori cocked her head to the side, silently mouthing the name Nadi. "He's the guy Elise brought from the city." She said, more to herself than to Marian.

"Yes, but unfortunately it doesn't look like the doctor will be making it down here anytime soon. He _is_ doing this as a favor to Nadi, after all." Marian sighed, "We're playing the waiting game, now."

"Why would Nadi do something like that for me? He doesn't even know me." Minori shook her head, pulling on the sleeves of her dress. Marian shrugged his shoulders,

"He's doing it for Elise, really. I'm not sure why, but the two have become quite close. They'd make an awfully cute couple, too, if I may say so." Minori waved him off,

"Elise isn't interested in anyone like that."

"Oh, but would she tell you if she was?" Marian asked, smirking.

"O-of course she would!" Minori sputtered, "Now we're really off topic." She stood up, grabbing her coat off the coat hanger. "Thanks for letting me come and talk to you."

"Any time, my dear." Marian laughed, returning to his desk.

...

Minori frowned as she trudged up the mountain side. She didn't have an exact estimate of how long she had been out of sorts, but she did notice the odd accumulation of snow on the ground. It clung to her work boots, weighing down her every step and the bitter wind nipped at her nose, causing it to run unpleasantly. She sniffed, shaking her head in annoyance as she paused at the halfway marking point. _I wonder if the pond has frozen over by now._ Minori thought, turning towards the clearing's path. It felt as if it had nearly been a whole season since she had last visited the lily-padded pond.

Around the time she had finally decided to face the truth about her memories was the last time she went to the clearing. Before then, she had been (apparently) visiting every day to pick flowers for Eda's birthday. _Eda_.

 _Will it ever get easier to think about her? I'm tired of feeling like this._ Minori sighed, wiping a pile of snow off a log. She sat down, rummaging through her rucksack for her journal, an item she now carried with her everywhere she went. _It feels as if all of my energy has been drained._ Minori tapped the eraser of her pencil to her chin, thinking deeply to herself.

 _I've always heard that the Harvest Goddess likes to live in ponds like this one._ She mused, smirking as she gazed over the crystal clear water. To her, it was amazing that it was so clean. Back in the city, water was never clean. Sure, there were water purifiers, but the efficiency of such a thing could never be certain. Minori was almost positive if she drank too much of the city water she'd grow some crazy mutation; maybe like a horn or a weird growth on the side of her face.

 _Dear Future Me,_

 _Here is a list of things I did today:_

 _Woke up and got out of bed (you know this was an accomplishment, don't lie)._

 _Wore real clothes (your pajamas needed washed anyways)._

 _Worked on the farm (your animals were glad to see that you bathed for once)._

 _Took a trip to town (holy shit, now that's progress; the last time you were there was when you ate lunch with everyone)._

 _Talked with Marian (he ambushed you with some psychology bullshit)._

 _Visited the clearing with the pond._

 _I'll let you know if anything else interesting happens._

Minori flipped the journal page over, turning it sideways. She eyed the pond curiously, moving her pencil around the thin page. _I don't know if this will help or not, but I know there have been some stories about people remembering things through drawings. Or, maybe I'm just making that up. Who knows, but it's worth a shot, right?_ Minori sighed, sketching the various rocks and trees that surrounded the pond.

It really was a beautiful place; somewhere she could relax for awhile on her own. Though, it was true she had been spending most of her time on her own. She stopped caring about her appearance, stopped visiting her friends, and only focused on keeping her farm running. She didn't even travel to town to sell her produce; she just stayed holed up in her house doing nothing.

Her days consisted of waking up to someone at her doorway, forcing her to read her journal, learning Eda is dead over and over, and realizing that she'll never recover without the help of a doctor. So much for being self sufficient and on her own for once in her life…

Despite her parents' accusations of her dependency on others, Minori still ran away on her own accord. She defied her parents' wishes, changed her name, and hopped the next train off to the middle of nowhere.

She wasn't even sure she would have a place to stay when she arrived to Oak Tree Town, but fortunately a farmer who had said they were going to take of the new land backed out at last minute. That's when Minori waltzed through the door with a wad of cash she withdrew from her personal savings account. It was the money her parents had given her to complete college, but Minori dropped out during her third year and went a little crazy.

The crunching of snow behind her distracted Minori from her thought and brought her back to the present. It had been a long time since she had last thought about her parents and her old life back in the city. Still, she barely had enough time to think about the present. It seemed as if all of her energy was spent focusing on the "now" and writing down every thought or feeling she experienced.

"It's cold out. How long have you been sitting there?" A deep voice asked her from behind. Minori turned, looking up over her shoulder at a tall man with long, white hair that was pulled over his shoulder and tucked underneath a black bandanna. His skin was a warm, reddish-brown and his eyes were a peculiar, ruby red with flashes of golden brown. In other words, he was quite handsome in an otherworldly sense.

"Not long." Minori said, her face twisting in a mixture of confusion and embarrassment as she tried to recognize the man. The serious look on his face quickly melted into one of amusement,

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you don't remember me." He said, clasping the back of his neck. "I'm Nadi, Elise's new gardener." Minori nodded her head, standing up from.

"Ah, I'm Minori…" She said, trailing off as she didn't know what else she could say. Though she recalled reading about him in her journal, there were clearly some details her writing was lacking, such as appearance. "I was just getting some fresh air." Minori smiled awkwardly, fiddling with her journal.

Nadi coughed into his hand, clearing his throat. "Y-yeah, me too, this is a nice spot. Not a lot of people come here."

"Well, I usually come here to think, but I guess I haven't left the house much." Minori said, digging the heel of her boot into the snow.

"Elise has been worried about you."

Minori blushed, staring at the ground. "She's been talking about me to you? I guess I can't say I'm surprised…" Nadi stayed silent in response, looking up at the grayish-blue sky.

"It's going to snow."

Minori shrugged, "I kind of like the snow. I think it's pretty, even if it's a pain to mess with." Nadi grimaced, watching Minori as if he were trying to figure out what to say next. He was a quiet man, Minori had noticed. That must've been why there wasn't much written about him in her journal from before.

"You don't talk a lot." Minori blurted out, clasping her cold hand over her mouth. Nadi looked at her, raising his brow curiously. "I-I mean, I was just noticing, because I didn't have much written about you in my journal, so I don't know anything about you…really." Minori trailed off, cursing herself for her verbal vomit.

"I just don't have much to say, besides, you haven't been contributing to the conversation much either." Nadi said; face reddening as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He nodded to the journal in her hand, "You were drawing, before I interrupted you." Minori laughed nervously, twisting a strand of her chestnut hair,

"Yeah, I was just, uhm, you know…" She gestured towards the pond, taking a second to recollect her thoughts. "It was a stupid idea, and it probably won't work anyways, but I was just drawing some things in hopes that it would help me remember better." Minori sighed, looking forlornly at the sparkling, frozen pond.

"That's not a stupid idea." Nadi said as he took a step closer to her. The snow crunched in response, breaking the silence that had formed around them. Minori hadn't even noticed how eerily quite the world had been while they were talking. That was one of her favorite things about the winter; the silence was often peaceful.

"Did you used to do that kind of thing in the city?" He asked, standing closer to her; he was facing towards the pond, rather than looking directly at her. Minori turned, facing the pond as well; she couldn't help but to notice his presence next to her.

"Mhm." She hummed, eyes lighting up as she smiled. "I was an art major in college."

"You went to college? Where at?"

"Flower Bud University, but uhm, I dropped out during my third year." Minori sighed, shifting her weight to one leg. "My parents weren't too happy I did that."

Nadi shrugged. "Sometimes you just have to do what's best for you." He said, narrowing his eyes as the sun momentarily peaked out from behind the clouds. "Flower Bud University is a tough school."

"You know of it?" Minori asked, glancing towards him.

"I graduated from there a few years ago, but my degree is useless. It's not even for something I want to do." Nadi said with a short laugh. "My mother wanted me to go."

Minori's mouth formed a round 'o' shape. "My father was the reason I went, too; though majoring in art was my idea. They weren't too happy about that choice, but as long as I was going to school it was okay with them." She sighed, shaking her head. "I had this, like, huge freak out one day, you know? One of those that make you question what you're really doing with your life."

"And then you ended up here…That's so…typical." Nadi rolled his eyes, smirking at her. "I bet your family is about as rich as Elise's." Minori felt her heart drop into her stomach as Nadi chuckled. The mortified look upon her face must've said it all.

"You shouldn't make assumption like that!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "No one knows that, okay? And I don't want them to either…Some things are better kept secret."

"So I'm guessing your parents were even more displeased with your decision to run a farm." Nadi said, turning towards her. He studied her face as she tried to ignore him.

"No, they had one condition for me dropping out of school and I broke it off." Minori said, glaring at the ground. "I ran away."

Nadi stayed silent for a few minutes, admiring the landscaping. Minori could feel the silence hanging between them, but she didn't get sense that he was judging her. It was more of a comfortable silence than anything else.

"Can I see your drawing?" Nadi asked, turning towards Minori, whose face flushed a light, pink color. She nodded, gesturing towards the log she had been previously sitting on.

"Yeah, let's sit down, though." Nadi followed her lead, brushing off the remaining snow on the log. Minori flipped open her journal, careful to conceal her writing form his eyes as she found the page she had been drawing on. Nadi peered over her shoulder, examining the artwork. It was a simple picture drawn in pencil, but Minori had been very attentive to the details.

"This is really good." Nadi said, looking up at her. "I'm sure it will help." Minori felt her heart skip a beat, looking into his eyes.

Her mouth felt dry as she tried to speak. "T-thanks." She cleared her throat. Nadi sat up straighter, detecting the tension between them; he hadn't noticed he had been sitting so close. "Uhm…" Minori paused, looking down at her drawing. "C-can I draw you…?" She asked, glancing up at Nadi, whose eyes widened in surprise. "Ah, I mean, if you really think this drawing will help my memory, maybe drawing you will help, too. And, even if it doesn't help, at least I'll recognize you better."

"Yeah, go ahead."

…

Nadi stayed relatively still, watching as Minori traced a basic outline of his face in her journal. He wondered briefly if he should smile or do some sort of pose, but he decided it would be best if he stayed the way he was. Besides, he rarely smiled anyways. Though, there was something strange about the girl that could bring out the tiniest of smiles in him.

However, the same could be said about Elise. There were plenty of times when Elise had made him smile with curiosity, amusement, or just because they were friends enjoying the other's company. It had been many years since Nadi had found a friend that could do something like that. Johnny was about the only other person who could.

But, he wasn't going to be the one to decide that Minori was different from all the others. Each friendship starts out differently; Nadi decided this a long time ago. With Johnny, their friendship started out as an employer-employee relationship that slowly began to take the form of "Best-Bros", as Johnny likes to put it.

And then there was Elise, who just decided to show up in Nadi's life one day. He had noticed her staring at him on the train just before he left Bluebell-Konohana's train station. Elise had promptly fallen asleep on the train when they made the last stop in Mineral City. After that, Nadi began working for her family and everything fell into place from there.

It was Elise who decided that they would be friends when she first began accompanying him in the garden. Under the guise that she would be inspecting his work, she was really just getting away from her unfortunately crazy family. From there, she began to divulge all of the details of her personal life and talked Nadi's ear off for hours on end while he worked. Of course, the deal was really sealed when Nadi saved the girl's life.

Now, as he's slowly beginning to settle into the old-fashioned ways of Oak Tree Town, there are two other people who are becoming increasingly involved in his life; Raeger, the chef who runs the restaurant in town, and Fritz, who runs a farm just across Piedmont. Nadi often visits the restaurant for lunch and dinner, so he has spent many hours talking to Raeger on his breaks between work and relaxing at the inn. Fritz, on the other hand, was one of those people who just popped up one day out of the blue. Apparently, the redhead decided to take it upon himself to visit Nadi almost every day, and most of the time it was during work hours.

So, who is he to say that Minori is any different from the other people he's become acquainted with? Maybe it was because of her current situation that caused Nadi to be more away of how they interacted, or maybe it was just because of her awkwardness. Either way, he was sitting on a freezing cold log in the middle of winter letting some girl he barely knew draw him.

"Can you lift your chin up? Just a bit." Minori sighed, bringing Nadi back to the present. She tapped the end of her pencil to her chin as she studied is face, causing him to feel more self conscious than normal. He could feel his face get warmer with ever second she stared at him with that look on her face.

"How's the drawing?" He asked, glancing down at the paper. Minori bit her lip, studying the sketch with great intensity.

"I'm not sure." She said, returning to her drawing. "I'm almost done, though; I just have a few details to go over." Nadi stifled the urge to nod his head, forcing himself to remain still. "So, do you have anything planned for the holidays?" She asked, keeping most of her attention on her drawing.

"You mean the Starry Night Festival? That's tomorrow night, isn't it?" He asked.

Minori shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose it is tomorrow…My days are all mixed up. That happens sometimes; I guess it's a side effect from staying in your house for days." Nadi frowned, tilting his head back down.

"I don't have any plans." He said, watching as she put the finishing touches around his eyes.

"You and Elise aren't doing anything?" She asked, cocking her head to the side; Nadi shook his head in response. "I figured you two would be having dinner or something."

"Isn't that a dating holiday?" Nadi asked, his facing flushing a dark red color. "N-not that I would know or anything; Melanie was yakking about it to me and asked if I had a date." Minori snickered, crinkling her nose as she laughed.

"She's such a nosey little girl, don't you think? She's always asking me when I'm going to get a boyfriend." Minori froze momentarily, just before resting her pencil on her journal. "And, to answer your question, it's not necessarily a _dating_ holiday. You're supposed to spend it with the people you care about."

"Ah, well, I think Elise's sister is coming home for a visit."

"Oh, she didn't mentioned that earlier. Well, maybe you, Rae, Lillie, and Fritz could come for dinner at my house." Minori said, grinning with excitement. Her eyes were practically sparkling, despite the lack of sunlight; Nadi felt as if that must've been the norm with her.

She was her own personal sunshine; maybe that's why everyone feels so obligated to protect her. Elise, Raeger, Lillie, and Marian…Nadi saw the way they acted around her. They worried about her, not just in a parental way, but as friends. Even Fritz, who Nadi had known for an even shorter period of time, seemed taken with the young farmer. He often spoke of her amazing personality and smile…but that could also be because he's infatuated with her. Elise had mentioned it a time or two before.

"Are you sure you want me there? You don't even know me."

"How am I supposed to get to know you if you never spend time with me? This will be the perfect opportunity; plus, it will be a great way for everyone to get together again." Minori explained, resting her chin in her hand.

"Do you think you're up for something like that, though? You said so yourself: you've been out of sorts." Nadi said, sighing heavily as he looked over at the pond. "You don't have to rush into things."

"I'm not rushing into things…I don't want anyone to worry about me anymore." Minori said, standing up. "It will be fine; I'll call everyone when I get home. Ah, there's so much to do! I'll have to start cooking and cleaning…Oh, my house is just an absolute mess."

Nadi smiled to himself, standing up as he brushed the dirt off his pants. "What time should I come over?"

"Six! Six o' clock sounds good to me." Minori laughed to herself, shaking her head. "Oh yeah, before I forget, here's the picture I drew. What do you think?" She asked, holding up her portrait of Nadi.

"It looks…great." He said, feeling his face warm once again.

* * *

 **Thank you so much again to everyone who has reviewed so far! It really does mean a lot to me when I read your reviews. They let me know where my story's strengths and weaknesses are. They also let me know what type of things you guys enjoy so I can be sure to add more of it later (like romance and fluff and family drama). If you haven't done so already, don't forget to let me know what you think! Any little bit helps, and as I've said over and over in the past, I really do appreciate it. Thank you so much for everyone's continued support and patience throughout this story. I hope to hear from you all in the future! :)**


	15. Starry Night

**Wow, I'm really pushing it with this update! Thank you to everyone for the continuous support for the story. I'm so glad every was pleased with he way things are going as far as conversation and plot. I'm trying really hard to keep everyone in character as I spin my own story. That being said, I'm pretty excited about this chapter! I think it has a lot of cute interactions that really don't have anything to do with plot other than relationship building, which is proving to be harder than expected. Also, I threw in a lot of National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation references, so enjoy! I don't know if y'all have watched that movie or not, but it's one of my absolute favorites so catch it out while the holidays are still around!**

 **Hortenseyounka: I wish I could PM you to tell you how much I appreciate your reviews! They always bring a smile to my face, so thank you for showing your support and your thoughts on the chapters! I hope you continue to enjoy in the future!**

* * *

Starry Night

Minori rolled out of bed, yawning groggily at the loud banging on her front door. She padded her way across the cold, wooden flooring, opening the door with a loud 'whoosh'. Fritz stood in her doorway, nose pink from the icy wind and a large notebook in his hands. He smiled cheerily, stepping past Minori and into the small, warm house.

"Mornin', Nori." He said, unbuttoning his thick, winter coat and draping it down the back of one of her chairs. "How're you doing?"

Minori scowled, pulling her plush robe tighter around her body. "Fritz, what're you doing here so early?" She asked, glancing at the clock on the wall. Her eyes widened, "It's _four in the morning_!" She whined, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Fritz clasped the back of his neck,

"Yeah, you should read your journal and then we'll talk." He said, turning towards her tiny, makeshift kitchen. "In the mean time, I'll make coffee." Sighing, Minori plopped down on the edge of her bed, skimming over the most recent pages of her journal.

…

"Well, you handled that a little better than I thought you would." Fritz said, setting a hot cup of coffee in front of Minori. He slid into the chair across the table, taking a sip of his own. His face scrunched up from the bitterness of the coffee. "Man, I don't know how you can stand to drink this." He sighed, shaking his head.

Minori smirked, taking a sip of hers before making a face of her own. "Ah, damn, how many scoops of coffee grounds did you put in this? Blegh!" She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"I dunno…Nine or ten…" Fritz said sheepishly, avoiding Minori's gaze.

"Nine or _ten_? Oh goddess, are you trying to kill us? Jeez, my hands are shaking already!" Minori joked, holding out her hands and making them shake as a demonstration.

"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't know!" Fritz laughed, holding up his hands in defense. "So, are you ready to start cooking? I wrote everything down on this list that you wanted to do today when you called me yesterday." He said, flipping open the notebook he had been holding when he first arrived.

Minori peered over the top of the list, scanning the items upside down. "Did you bring the turkey?" she asked, reading the first few items.

"Yeah, it's in my bag."

"We should probably go ahead and put it in the oven. My mom always said that in order to cook a turkey you have to start it early." Minori said, glancing at the clock. "It's already five; I'll go ahead and put it in the oven."

Fritz nodded his head towards his bag, "Go on and get it. Meet me outside when you're done; I'll help you with your chores." Minori agreed, watching the redhead disappear from her window.

She turned, eying the raggedy bag he had brought in warily. It was hard telling where Fritz could've picked up that turkey, but she didn't have time to be leery. There was food to prepare, a house to clean, and a farm to run. Even though the party was her idea, she couldn't help but to feel overwhelmed. Maybe she was biting off more than she could chew; after all, she is just starting to accept the fact Eda's gone.

Minori sighed, lugging the heavy bag towards her oven and propped it on the counter. She delicately took the turkey out of the bag, inspecting it for any damage. It was just a simple, plain, whole turkey, and just what she asked for. It was still cold, but that's because it had just gotten done thawing out…Well, she _hoped_ it was done thawing out. She couldn't bear the thought of what might happen if it was still totally frozen on the inside!

Grinning, Minori began grabbing the spices and oils she had laid out the night before, rubbing them over the turkey in preparation for cooking. She really didn't have enough time to waste, but she wanted it to be done right. This was her party and her night to show her appreciation for her friends and all of their help through her amnesia and then losing Eda.

…

Minori stuffed her hands into her coat pockets, watching as puffs of air left her lips. It certainly was colder than she had expected, but then again, it was the middle of winter. The snow crunched underneath her boots as she walked towards her barn and chicken coop.

Fritz came barreling out of the bar followed by Minori's angry horse, Thor, who reared his legs, neighing loudly. "Whoa, okay, okay! I'm sorry! Jeez!" Fritz yelped, tumbling into the wet snow. Minori covered her mouth, giggling.

"Thor! Don't be mean to Fritz." She yelled, getting the horse's attention. Thor neighed again in response, shaking his head angrily at her. "I know you don't trust him, but he was only trying to help!" Minori sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Go on, go back to your room and be good or else we won't go on any rides today!" She scolded, as if the horse were her child.

Thor lowered his head, slowly trotting back into the barn. Minori held out her hand, helping Fritz back to his feet. "You'd think he'd be used to be by now." Fritz said, brushing the snow from his thin, now damp, clothes. Minori frowned,

"Aren't you cold dressed like that? You barely have any clothes on." She 'tsked' her tongue, shaking her head at him. "You're going to get pneumonia if you keep dressing like that."

Fritz waved his hand, dismissing her comments. "Naw, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me, though." He beamed, looking up at Minori. "I got most of your chores done now. All that's left is the chicken coop and if you want to make yarn out of that wool from your sheep." Minori nodded her head,

"Thanks, I think I can handle it from here." She said, letting the conversation fall flat. Fritz dug his boot into the snow, rocking in his place as if he had something else he wanted to say. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a long time." Minori added, minutes later.

Fritz shook his head, "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I should've ignored you like that; you didn't deserve it." Minori sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"You're reminded of her when you look at me, that's it, isn't it?" Fritz said, watching her intently. Minori bit her lip, looking down at the ground.

"Do you remember the first day we met? Eda introduced us; I was still living with her back then." Minori said, glancing up at Fritz. "She said she wanted me to meet you…Don't you remember? She said she wanted us to be friends."

Fritz clasped the back of his neck, "Yeah, she was always doin' stuff like that. Remember when we took care of her chickens? And one of them got loose?" He chuckled, "She loved us; I think we reminded her of her grandchildren." He paused, stepping closer to Minori. "Thank you for apologizing, but you didn't need to. I understood why…Next time; just let me know what's going on every once in awhile. Don't avoid me…"

Minori sniffed, shivering as the bitter cold wind pierced through her coat. "I promise I won't. Thank you for all your help; don't be late tonight, okay!"

…

Raeger's phone rang throughout the empty restaurant, forcing him to leave his kitchen. "Hello?" He asked, picking the phone up from the receiver.

"Hey, Rae!" Fritz's peppy voice shouted, causing Raeger to hold the phone out from his ear.

"Fritz, what have we talked about? You can't shout on the phone, you're going to make me go deaf!" Raeger scolded, sighing heavily. "Is there something you needed?" He asked, sighing s he rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, I was just calling about Minori's party tonight. You're coming, right?" Fritz asked, lowering his voice to a normal volume.

"Actually, about that, can you tell her Lillie and I are going to be late? We'll still go, but we're going to eat here first." Raeger explained, feeling his face flush as he spoke. He didn't even know Lillie had feelings for him until earlier that morning when she asked him out for a date. Though they were both invited to Minori's Starry Night party, they decided it would be best to have dinner at Raeger's and then go to Minori's house.

"You guys are going on a date?" Fritz gasped excitedly, "Wow, I can't believe you finally asked her out! You know she's been dropping hints for _years!_ " He chuckled, causing Raeger to blush even more.

"I didn't ask her; she asked me." Raeger said, running his hand through his light, brown hair. "I had no idea she liked me like that."

"Ooooohhhh, okay. Well, everyone else did, so I can't believe you never got the hint." Fritz said, "Anyways, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Raeger sighed, leaning up against his bedroom wall.

Fritz was his best friend. There was no denying that, but he couldn't help that the energetic redhead often left him feeling drained after a long conversation. Their topics went all over the place ranging from food to animals to school and even to love, a topic Raeger usually tried to avoid. He couldn't help that his best friend had fallen madly in love with the third person in their little group.

Minori was a beautiful woman with a great personality. That's what Raeger always thought of her, but he could never admit he felt more for her than just that. It wasn't until Fritz flat out told Raeger about how _he_ had fallen in love with her, sparking a feeling Raeger had never felt before. Later, Raeger decided the feeling was indeed jealousy and he was also smitten with the farmer.

However, as of late, his feelings have begun to change. As Minori's needs changed from needing a friend, to a caregiver, and to needing someone to keep her grounded, Raeger's feelings adapted. Shortly after Minori's accident, Raeger began to come to terms with the fact that Minori didn't _need_ him as a boyfriend; she needed him as a _friend_ and someone to take care of her. So, he became just that.

Raeger morphed into her watchful guardian, looking after her every day when she visited the restaurant. Later, he was the tie between Minori and Elise, letting Elise know that everything was running smoothly in her absence. And finally, Raeger became the person who woke her up and forced her out of bed in the morning, even when she didn't feel like leaving her house.

But, that's all off topic. The bottom line is, Fritz is and always will be his best friend, even if their every interaction left Raeger feeling exhausted. Even if Fritz fell madly in love with the same girl, Raeger would sacrifice everything and become anything but a potential threat.

"What is it?" Raeger asked,

Fritz paused on the phone, taking a few seconds to reply. "Well, you know I'm not really a ladies' man, right? I mean, I get all clumsy and nervous whenever I talk to a pretty girl…"

Raeger stifled a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. "Uh huh, that's pretty obvious." He said, instantly feeling bad for his comment. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you."

Fritz laughed, "No, it's alright. I already know that…I was just wondering if you had any advice. You know…since you and Lillie aren't going to be there it's just going to be Minori and I for dinner."

Raeger frowned, trying to remember who else had been invited to the party. "Uhm, I'm not so sure about that…I thought Elise and her sister were invited as well as Nadi…" Raeger said, rubbing his chin.

"Well, whatever; Elise said her and her sister are going to be late, too. And I doubt Nadi will even show up…You know how he is." Fritz said nonchalantly, practically dismissing Raeger's comments, receiving an unseen eye roll from the chef. "Anyyyways, can you help me out here?"

Raeger sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. "Honestly, I don't know what you want me to say. It's not like I'm very good at talking to women either."

Fritz gasped, "What?! Raeger, you always have women falling at your feet at the restaurant! What are you talking about?!"

"Yeah, but I never asked for their attention; and besides, I barely even talk to them. Is that all you wanted?" Raeger shook his head, glancing towards the clock. They had been on the phone for forty minutes, and it didn't seem like Fritz wouldn't be getting to the point of the conversation any sooner. There were still so many more chores for Raeger to finish before Lillie came over for dinner.

For starters, he had to start preparing their dinner, which would take the bulk of the day to cook. A good meal always takes time and patience to finish and you can't rush it without creating some sort of monstrosity.

Then, when he's done preparing dinner, he needs to pick up his tiny apartment. He still had to make his bed, dust the room, and fix up the living space. Even though he usually keeps everything super clean, he was still nervous for his date. Of course, Lillie has visited him many times and stayed for dinner, but this was different. This was the Starry Night Festival, a super special day that most girls look forward to spending time with their boyfriends. Raeger wanted everything to be perfect.

"Can't you at least tell me what to wear? And what kind of flowers to bring her?" Fritz whined in desperation, causing yet another eye roll from the chef.

"You're bringing her flowers?" Raeger asked, shaking his head. "And what do you mean what should you wear? Just wear a nice button up and slacks or something."

"Yes, I'm bringing her flowers. I want to try and let her know how I feel again…since she doesn't remember the last time." Raeger felt his stomach drop,

"Fritz…I don't know if that's such a good idea. Like I said, Elise and her sister are supposed to be there as well as Nadi…" Raeger trailed off, unsure of what to say next. He couldn't bring himself to say what he was truly thinking, which wasn't very "best-friend-y" of him to begin with. _I'm just not sure if Minori is ready for something like that yet…_ Raeger though, sighing.

Of course, maybe he was just being selfish again. Maybe Minori _was_ ready for a relationship…someone she could count on to wake her up every day and help her take care of the farm. Fritz would be more than qualified, but then again, she is just now getting better since Eda's untimely death. What she really needs is a friend, but how could Raeger explain that without crushing Fritz's feelings?

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind; and besides, I'm gonna do it during the star gazing part. It's not like I'm just going to drop the bomb right in the middle of dinner!" Fritz chuckled, "You know she'd be absolutely mortified."

"Absolutely mortified, huh? You're probably right." Raeger agreed, laughing under his breath. "Well, if you're sure that's what you want to do, then go for it. I'm not going to stop you." He sighed, hoping Fritz would eventually make the right decision. Though the farmer knew it was a long shot, he still never lost hope. Even when Minori refused to see him for nearly two weeks after the funeral, Fritz still worked behind the scenes to make sure she was alright. "Just…don't be late."

"Got it! Talk to you later, Rae!"

"Yeah, bye." Raeger said, sighing has he hung the phone back on the receiver. He placed his hands on his hips, eyeing the small kitchen before him. _Well, better get started…_

With ease, Raeger prepared a small pot roast dinner, setting the crock-pot aside for the rest of the evening. _That should be finished by the time Lillie gets here…_ He though, flipping though his cook book, _But what should I do about the sides? I have some fresh vegetables here, but there are already plenty in the pot roast…Maybe I should make a desert, but I think Lillie said something about making one earlier today. Oh, I know, I'll make some rolls and mash potatoes with gravy! Surely that would go nicely with the roast…I hope Lillie likes it._

Raeger smiled as he began preparing the homemade rolls. It hadn't even been a hour since his conversation with Fritz when his phone rang for the second time that afternoon. Groaning, he set aside his flour and grabbed the phone, bringing it into the kitchen with him.

"Fritz, what is it now?" He asked in annoyance.

"Fritz? Don't you have caller ID or something?" A woman's voice chided, "It's Elise."

"Ah, I'm sorry. Fritz had just called about an hour ago, so I just figured he needed something again." Raeger explained, pinching the bridge of his nose. Was he ever going to get a free moment to finish dinner? It didn't appear so.

"Listen, I'm calling to tell you that my sister and I are going to be late to Minori's party, so I'm counting on you to keep Fritz in check for the night." Elise said, getting straight to the point. That was the good thing about talking to her; she never wanted to beat around the bush and always just flat out said what she wanted. Even if she came off as abrupt or even rude, Raeger often appreciated it after dealing with Fritz for so long.

"What? What do you mean "keep Fritz in check"? What do you think he's going to do?" Raeger asked, frowning deeply as he heard the woman huff on the other side of the phone.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. He's going to try some move and try and confess to her tonight, and we _both_ know that's not what she needs right now." Elise said, emphasizing her words to get her point across.

"Well, you certainly are being aggressive today." Raeger joked, picturing the scowl on her porcelain features. He couldn't help but to laugh at the mental image of her: arms crossed, glaring up at him with her emerald green eyes. "I hate to break it to you, though; I'm going to be late as well."

"What?! Why?" Elise asked forcefully, "You're never late; don't make me call Lillie and get her involved as well. I'm sure she'd agree with me."

"Actually, Lillie's going to be late, too. She asked me out for tonight, so we're having dinner together and then going to Minori's." Raeger explained, feeling his stomach knot. The last thing he wanted was to get Lillie involved in the situation. Having one crazy lady was enough, and he knew that she'd agree with Elise and want to keep an eye on Fritz. Besides, he didn't want to ruin the evening and have her worry about her friends all night. It was supposed to be a _date_ after all.

"Oh," Elise's voice faltered, "She finally asked you out, huh?"

"What do you mean _finally_?" Raeger asked, earning a scoff from Elise.

"The girl has been in love with you for so long I'm surprised you've never noticed. Maybe you've just had your head wrapped around Minori so tightly you've never paid attention to the girl right in front of you." Elise said, letting her voice fall flat.

Raeger raised his brow, detecting the sudden change in her voice. "You don't have to be so harsh about it." _What is her problem anyways?_ Raeger asked himself, shaking his head. _It's not like her to…well, actually it is. Never mind._

"Anyways, since you're going to be late, I'll just have to figure something else out. I absolutely do _not_ want Fritz messing up anything."

"Geez, you don't have to be so tough on the guy. Maybe he'd be good for her, you know? Give him a chance." Raeger said, clasping the back of his neck. He couldn't help but to feel at least a little sorry for Fritz; Elise has always been protective of Minori, but this was just a little ridiculous. "It's a holiday; you need to learn how to relax."

"I _am_ relaxed, Rae. That's why my sister is visiting for the holidays to brief me of the upcoming court date!" Elise huffed, "Honestly, I don't know what's going to happen."

"Sorry, Elise; I guess I just forgot all about that…" Raeger said, trailing off. "What are you guys going to do? Are you going to try and put Victor and your mom in prison or are you guys being tried for the accusations against you?"

"I don't know yet; I'll talk to you later. Bye." Elise replied, hanging up the phone.

...

Elise slammed the phone down onto the receiver, taking three deep breaths before turning around. She heard footsteps approach her from behind, "Wow, what the heck happened there?" Her sister, Abigail asked, chuckling to herself.

"I was just talking to Raeger." Elise said, brushing past her to take a seat on her red, plush couch. Abigail followed, taking a seat in the chair across from her.

"Do all your conversations with him end like that? You guys fought a lot while you were visiting home." Abigail pointed out, crossing her legs. One of Elise's maids approached them, setting down two cocktails, which Abigail gladly took.

Elise waved the maid off, allowing her to sit the other cocktail on the side table next to the couch. She'd certainly need it later. "We don't fight; we disagree _loudly_." Elise said, shrugging her shoulders. _If he weren't so infuriating I wouldn't have to get so angry with him in the first place! And we're just string to become friends, too._

"What happened anyways?" Abigail asked, taking a sip of her cocktail. "He must've said something to set you off."

Elise flipped her hair over her shoulder, staring past her sister. "He's going to be late to Minori's party." Abigail raised her brow,

"So? We are too." She said, watching Elise carefully.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling Fritz is going to do something stupid tonight." Elise explained crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess you wouldn't understand."

"It's not your job worry about things like that, so don't put so much pressure on yourself." Abigail sighed, setting her cocktail down on the coffee table as she leaned forward. "So, why is Raeger going to be late?"

"He's having dinner with Lillie tonight and then we're all going to meet up at Minori's."

"Ohh, so he's on a date with her, then?" Abigail asked, smirking. For some reason, the look on her face made Elise's stomach suddenly start to twist. "Are you really upset that he can't keep an eye on Fritz, or are you perhaps jealous?" Elise felt her face warm,

"W-what? Why would you even say something like that, huh? You know it's not like that!" Elise sighed angrily, standing up from the couch. "Raeger and I are just friends and that's all we'll ever be! If we're even that! We haven't been exactly _close_ over the years. I've just recently started talking to him frequently last season."

"That's an awfully long explanation for someone who's supposedly _not_ jealous." Abigail laughed, throwing her head back as Elise began to pace the length of the room. "I thought you weren't interested in having a relationship." She teased,

"I'm not." Elise growled, "There's no reason why I should be involved with someone at the moment. Don't forget, we're going to be put on the stand soon and our own mother is going to try and throw us in prison for good!"

"Then there's another reason that you should have a little fun every once in awhile! What if we _do_ go to prison? You'll have never known what it's like to be in a relationship." Abigail said, covering her mouth to hide the ever growing smile on her face. Elise frowned, shaking her head at her sister.

"She's not going to do that; I'm not going to let her. Have you talked with our lawyer? Maybe we can make a deal and testify against our brother." Elise said, taking back her seat on the couch.

"Our lawyer is my fiancé; of course I've spoken with him."

"Is that even legal? Goddess, Abigail, can we take this a little more seriously?" Elise sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'd like to not go to prison over this." Abigail waved her hand,

"Don't worry about it, Elise; we're going to be _fine_."

"I don't want to be _fine_ , I want this to be over with!"

"Look, I have plenty of evidence to use against Victor _and_ mother, so just relax and let Jackson handle this." Abigail said, taking another sip from her cocktail.

"It's not just us we have to worry about, either. Does _Jackson_ have a plan to save Nadi as well? I can't have my new gardener go to jail for me." Elise grabbed her drink from the table, taking a huge gulp before scrunching her face. Champagne. And not the expensive kind, either. Abigail certainly didn't have their mother's taste in alcohol.

"Ooooooo, there's another love interest!" Abigail giggled, causing Elise to roll her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm just having fun with you."

Elise smirked, shaking her head. "Why do you always have to bring up my love life anyways? You're worse than mother."

Abigail laughed, throwing a nearby couch pillow at her. "Oh, shut your mouth! Now that's a real insult!"

…

Raeger rushed down his staircase as he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door, trying to catch his breath as he was caught off guard by the noise. Lillie smiled sweetly up at him, tucking a stray strand of her short brown hair behind her ear. She handed him a small glass cake pan,

"I made dessert." She said, blushing as she stepped past him. Raeger balanced the pan in one hand as he helped her slip off her long, black coat.

"Ah, I think it got even colder if that's even possible." He said lamely, hanging the heavy coat on the rack next to the door. Lilly shrugged her shoulders, following him as they went up stairs.

"Maybe just a little." She replied, carefully holding onto the railing. Raeger led her into his tiny apartment, pulling out a chair in his small dining area.

"You look really beautiful tonight." He blushed, eyeing the dress she was wearing. Instead of her usual bright, frilly yellow dress, she had on a bright, red dress that flared out at the bottom. Though it was similar to her yellow one, she still looked stunning.

Lillie blushed in response. "Thank you." She paused, "You don't look so bad yourself!" She laughed.

Raeger grinned, "Ah, you don't have to humor me." He joked. "Well, I hope you're hungry; I've been cooking all day in between phone calls." Lillie raised her brow,

"Phone calls?" She cocked her head to the side, "Let me guess; it was Fritz asking for advice." Raeger's eyes widened in surprise as he set the table,

"Actually, it was." He said, laughing, "He was asking what he should wear and what kind of flowers he should bring for Minori." Lillie grinned up at him,

"Oh really? Minori sure is lucky; she could do whatever or say anything she wants and that boy would still think she placed the stars in the sky." She sighed dreamily, "But, I don't know if she's ready for a relationship. We haven't ever talked about it before, but I know she doesn't see Fritz like that…At all." Raeger raised his brow, filling their plates with pot roast and mashed potatoes.

"Did she tell you that?" He asked, but Lillie just shook her head.

"No, but I just have a feeling. Melanie said she asked Minori about it and that's the response she gave." She explained, causing Raeger to laugh again.

"Oh, so you have your sister doing all the dirty work for you? How old is she now? Twelve?" Lillie blushed bashfully, looking away as she tried to hide a smile.

"Ah, well, I don't exactly have time to pick up signals like that…I've never been really good at dating." She said, taking a bite of her food. "Oh my gosh, this tastes amazing!"

"Good! I'm glad you like it…I spent all day working on it." Raeger smiled, watching as she ate.

"You know, I've always loved your cooking." Lillie said, staring down at her plate as her face reddened.

"So, is that why you always visit the restaurant?" Raeger teased, "I wouldn't have guessed." Lillie glanced up, her face quickly turning the shade of a bright, red tomato.

"W-well, not exactly…I mostly go to visit you." She stuttered, fiddling with her utensils. Raeger felt heat rush to his face as his mouth formed an 'o' shape. He'd be lying if he said he knew Lillie had feelings for him. In fact, he wouldn't have guessed that was the case. To him, Lillie had always just been…Lillie, the weather girl and his oldest friend. They had practically grown up together in Oak Tree Town; yet, he'd never seen her as anything but a friend.

"You only come to visit me?" Raeger mumbled under his breath, dropping his fork and knife onto his plate. "Why?" Lillie dropped her hands into her lap, staring down at her plate of food.

"R-Raeger, I have something I need to tell you." She said, taking a shaky breath. "I've l-liked you for a long time now, but I'm starting to think I've fallen in love with you…" Lillie trailed off, glancing up. Raeger caught his breath, watching her silently.

"You're in l-love…with me?" He asked, blushing almost as deeply as Lillie. "I had no idea."

"I know this must seem sudden, but I just really want to know if you'll ever feel the same about me too!" Lillie gasped for breath, startled by her outburst. "I-if you want, we can go on more dates just to, you know, test it out."

"S-sure…we could do that." Raeger said, watching as Lillie's face returned to a normal color. He smiled as he watched her finish her plate, forgetting to eat what was left on his.

…

Minor wiped the sweat from her brow as she finally removed the turkey from the oven. It had been a crazy day of cooking, but she was finally finished with all of the food preparations as well as cleaning her house. She even built a larger table to house more guests for the occasion!

After she moved from the kitchen and finished setting the table, she flopped down into the nearest chair, letting out a long sigh. _Man, I had no idea it was going to be this much work to host a party._ She thought to herself, untying the little white apron she had tied around her dark, green dress. The clock read five fifty-five, signaling it was almost time for her guests to arrive.

She smiled to herself, straightening her clothes and patiently waiting at table for the first guest to arrive. It was only five minutes later when she heard a knock at her door.

"Ah, Nadi!" Minori smiled, recognizing the man from her diary at her doorstep, "You were right, the drawing did work." She giggled as he nodded his head, stepping past her.

"I'm sorry if I'm late." Nadi replied, shaking off his winter coat, revealing a black button up shirt paired with black slacks. Minori took the coat from his hands, hanging it on her coat hanger as she tried to hide her blush. _Well, he certainly is more handsome in person._ She thought to herself, leading him into her dining area.

"No, no, you're fine! The others should be here soon…" She trailed off, glancing towards her large, bedroom window. It was already dark out, so she couldn't see past the lighting of her front porch. "If you don't mind, I'd like to wait until they get here." Nadi agreed, nodding his head as he sat across from her at the dining table.

"You're house is really nice." He said, looking around the room. "I like those paper snowflakes; did you make them?" Minori grinned,

"Yeah, I worked really hard on them while I was cooking." She said, looking up at the ceiling where the decorations were hanging from. "Each one is different, because no snowflake is the same."

"They look really intricate; you're really artistic to pay so much attention to detail." Nadi pointed out, still looking at the ceiling. "Have you always been that way or did you have to teach yourself when you decided to be an art major?" He asked, causing Minori's face to flush. She hadn't written down that she'd told him so much about her life from before moving to Oak Tree Town. It was really out of character for her, considering none of her close friends really know that much information about her.

"I guess it's a little of both." Minori replied shyly, staring down at her hands. "When I was younger I was really fascinated with drawing and I was pretty talented at it, so I guess I started there. It wasn't until I was in high school when I decided to try painting, which I wasn't so talented at. Though, I would work for hours in my room painting until I improved. That's when I decided I wanted to go to school for art…It's just something I really enjoy." She paused, realizing how long of an explanation she had given and suddenly felt extremely embarrassed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bore you."

Nadi raised his brow, "No, it's fine; I didn't find it boring." He said, looking away. They stayed silent for what felt like minutes before either of them said anything else. "I'm glad the drawing helped you."

"Oh, yes, I was surprised when I recognized you so easily. I was afraid I butchered your features; it's been quite awhile since I've drawn anything like that." Minori sighed, resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she glanced towards her window once again.

Nadi followed her eyes to the window, "Why did you stop?" He asked.

Minori shrugged her shoulders, shifting her position in her chair. "I guess I just lost interest…" She trailed off, "That happens sometimes."

"Well, that's not a very good explanation."

Minori cocked her head to the side, crinkling her brow. "Excuse me?" she asked, almost raising her voice.

"I mean, it just sounds kind of like an excuse."

"That's not very nice! Where do you get off on saying something like that to me?" she asked, crossing her arms with an angry huff. Nadi raised his brow again,

"Ah, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. I can be…very blunt sometimes."

"You don't say." Minori muttered, looking away. She glanced up at the clock, seeing that nearly an hour had passed since Nadi had arrived. They had spent almost the entire time talking and sitting in silence. "Oh my goddess, where is everyone?" She asked, sighing as she pushed out of her chair. "I can't believe you've been here for forty-five minutes and no one else has arrived! What in the world…the turkey is going to get cold soon…" She fretted, pacing the length of the room.

"I'm sure they'll all be here soon. They wouldn't miss something like this, would they?" Nadi asked, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Minori shook her head,

"I-I don't know. We've never done anything like this before, but I wouldn't think they would miss this." She sighed, pausing by the window. "They all said they would be coming yesterday…I wrote it down in my diary. Unless they meant they would be coming later like after dinner…"

"Do you want to call them?" Nadi asked, "You'd think at least Fritz would be here by now. Maybe they misunderstood you."

Minori scoffed in response, shaking her head. "Fritz said he was coming earlier this morning when he came to help me out. I can't believe he'd be late to something like this."

"Well, just sit down. Maybe they'll be here at seven." Nadi said, nodding towards her chair. Minori gingerly sat down, smoothing out her dress. They fell back into silence staring down at their empty plates for goddess knows how long.

"Ah, you look nice tonight." Minori said, blushing as she attempted to break the silence. Nadi looked up at her, smirking.

"You don't look so bad yourself; I like that dress, it's a nice color." Minori felt her chest tighten as she stared into his ruby, red eyes. Nadi frowned, "Is something wrong? You haven't blinked in awhile."

Oh! Uhm, y-yeah, I'm sorry it's just…you have really pretty eyes." She said, biting her lip. "Gosh, that's such a weird thing to say oh my, I'm so sorry. Every time…ugh! I'm sorry for being so awkward." Nadi's face went blank before he erupted with laughter.

"Is that all? I was beginning to think I had some abnormality on my face!" He exclaimed, shaking his head at her. "And I thought I was bad at talking to people." Minori tossed her head back, laughing as she pushed away from the table. Her face still felt hot, but she ignored it, turning towards the kitchen.

"Alright, well, if they're all going to be late, we might as well start eating." She said, sighing as her chuckles subsided. Her stomach growled loud enough for the both of them to hear, "I haven't eaten all day; I've been waiting for tonight." She said, sheepishly patting her stomach. Nadi smirked,

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to start without them." He said, standing up to help Minori in the kitchen. They picked the turkey off of the stove top and sat it down at the dining room table. Minori help him scoop out various side dished she had prepared during the day before they both returned to the table to eat.

Minori hovered over the table excitedly, holding up a large fork and cutting knife in both of her hands. "Okay, I was hoping everybody could be here for this speech, but I guess you're the only one tonight, Nadi." She announced, grinning like crazy. "But, I'd like to dedicate this turkey to my friends, who have helped me through this tough time, and to Eda, my guardian angel." Minori lowered her knife, cutting into the turkey.

Nadi leaned forward expectantly watching as she sawed through the meat. Just as she had almost had the turkey fully cut open, it split in half, releasing a gust of smoke. Minori's face crinkled in disgust, "What in the world?" She muttered to herself, clearing the air. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! It's overcooked!" Her eyes began to tear as she dug around in the dried out turkey meat. Nadi covered his mouth with his hand, hiding a small smile.

"Ah, no, don't do that!" He fretted as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Look, I'm sure it still tastes…alright." He said lamely, leaning across the table to finish cutting the turkey.

Nadi gently took the knife from Minori's hands, cutting off two generous pieces of meat for the both of them. "See, it can't be that bad." He said, sitting back down. Minori took her seat and began attempting to cut into her turkey. It was so dry that she couldn't cut it into smaller pieces and ended up gnawing at the little bits on the bone.

"This is an absolute nightmare! I don't know how this happened." She sighed, dropping her fork into the plate. "Everyone's late, the turkey is too dry, and…Well, I don't really know what else could possibly go wrong at this point!"

"What? I think the turkey tastes fine. Just like Raeger makes it." Nadi said dryly, smirking as he watched Minori roll her eyes into the back of her head.

"Yeah, Rae-Bae would be so proud." She scoffed, crossing her arms. It was almost comical, to her. Between none of her friends showing up and the turkey literally smoking from the dryness, it almost seemed as if the entire world was running against her. And all she wanted was to spend a nice evening with her friends.

The whole event reminded her of some of the disastrous holidays she'd spent with her family in the city. Now _those_ gatherings were something to cringe about. Not only was her family dysfunctional, but nearly every holiday ended with something going wrong.

"What's so funny?" Nadi asked through mouthfuls of food, causing Minori to look up in surprise.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking of some of the family holidays I've witnessed in the past." She let out a small laugh, "I guess this doesn't even come close to what those were like." Nadi cocked his head to the side curiously,

"Oh?" He asked,

"Yeah, like one time Aunt Bethany, bless her heart, wrapped her cat as a present for one of the kids." Minori laughed, shaking her head. "She would get confused, you know, in her old age. Most of the time her presents were things she found around the house, but that time it just happened to be her cat!"

Nadi snorted, covering his mouth as his eyes widened in surprise. "You're joking."

"Not at all! That was the same year the cat was electrocuted during the family dinner, because he was chewing on the wiring for the lights." Minori said, rubbing her chin. "You know what? Aunt Bethany also put cat food in her jello that year, too. Goddess, I don't know how we even survived that one."

"I'm surprised you're alive; I've never heard of such a thing before. That poor cat…" Nadi snickered as Minori gasped with excitement,

"Oh, and Uncle Lewis set a tree on fire with his cigar! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I almost forgot…Dad _was not_ happy about that one." She laughed, "All he wanted was a nice family dinner for the Starry Night Festival and everything went up in flames."

"Maybe you're just carrying on the family tradition, then." Nadi said, grinning as he shook his head. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't this dinner was too bad. The sides were delicious." Minori blushed,

"T-thanks." She looked away, "Ha, you know, one time Dad asked Aunt Bethany to say grace before we had dinner…"

"Really? How did that end up?" Nadi asked,

"She said, "Grace? Grace passed away thirty years ago!"" Minori snorted, erupting in a fit of laughter, "And then, Uncle Lewis said, "The _blessing!"_ So, Aunt Bethany bowed her head and started saying the pledge of allegiance!" She pounded her fist on the table, unable to control her laughter.

"What the hell?" Nadi laughed, shaking his head.

The two fell into comfortable silence as they finished their dinner with occasion giggles from Minori as she continued remembering details from her family holidays. With each memory, she told Nadi what happened. Usually it involved Aunt Bethany or Uncle Lewis, but there were some with her mom and Dad as well. There wasn't a normal person in her family, but Nadi didn't seem to mind. He listened intently as Minori retold the events and even laughed when necessary, even if it was a pity laugh.

Minori eventually decided that despite the few minor setbacks, Nadi had really helped her through the evening. Even if her friends were late and the turkey was over cooked, at least she spent the night in good company.

…

Raeger and Lillie caught up with Elise and her sister halfway up the mountain trail, falling into step close behind them.

"You don't think your friend is going to be too mad, do you?" Abigail asked, looking at her sister. Elise waved her hand,

"Minori's fine. She has Fritz and Nadi with her."

"So I was right; Nadi is going to be there." Raeger sighed in relief, glancing at Lillie. "Ah, right, Lillie this is Elise's sister, Abigail." Lillie stuck out her hand,

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said,

"Likewise." Abigail spun around, shaking her hand as she walked backwards. "It's been many years since Elise and I have spent the Starry Night Festival together, and even longer since we spent it with friends!" She laughed, turning back around. "Thank you all for letting me tag along."

"We really didn't have a choice." Elise teased, narrowing her eyes as they neared Minori's property. "What on the goddess's green Earth is going on here?" She asked as they approached the house. Fritz stood a few feet away, peering into the window; he was wearing a suit and had flowers in his hands.

Raeger groaned in frustration as the group neared him. "Fritz, what are you doing?" He whisper-shouted across the yard to get the farmer's attention, "Don't tell me you're late, too! You were supposed to tell Minori we weren't going to be here until later!"

Fritz turned around slowly, trying to hide the disappointed look on his face. "Ah, I uhm…Got here a little later than I meant to. I couldn't decide what to wear and I had to convince Giorgio to let me have some of his flowers." Lillie cocked her head to the side, gently placing her hand on his shoulders,

"Why are you just standing out here?" she asked worriedly. Fritz glanced over his shoulder, biting his lip.

"It's just…Well, it looked like they were having so much fun. I dunno I didn't want to interrupt, I guess." He sighed, "I'm sorry, Minori's probably upset, because none of us showed up on time." Elise shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"You know she's not going to care as long as you just show up. Don't be ridiculous…and as far as interrupting them, what do you think you'll be interrupting? You're friends with both of them." Elise sighed, peering through the glass window. "Though, they do look a little cozy. You better be careful, or else you'll be having some competition!"

"Oh, Elise, don't say something like that!" Lillie frowned at her, "C'mon, Fritz, let's go inside."

Elise knocked twice on the small, wooden door to Minori's house before letting herself in and the group piled through closely behind. "Minori! I'm sorry we're all late." She said, shaking her head so her blond curls bounced around her face. Minori stood up in surprise,

"Guys! You made it!" She gasped, grinning happily as she pulled the blond farmer into a tight hug. "Oh my gosh, is this your sister? I'm Minori; it's so nice to finally meet you!" She squealed, turning towards Abigail who she also pulled into a huge hug.

"Yes! It's nice to meet you, too! I've heard all about you; it seems as if you've been a positive influence on my sister's life." Abigail laughed, nudging her sister's shoulder, to which Elise replied with a simple eye roll. "You have a lovely house."

"Ah, thank you, it's kind of small, but I'm glad you could all make it! Come in, come in!" Minori instructed, pulling her friends further into the tiny house. "Rae, Lillie, you two look sooooo cute! Did you plan on looking that cute? Oh, were you perhaps on a date?" She teased, wiggling her eyebrows up at Lillie, who blushed furiously.

"Well, that's why we were late. Fritz was supposed to tell you…" Raeger trailed off, glancing towards the redhead, who was hanging near the back. "I think he just lost track of time." He coughed, looking for a way to change the subject. "Nadi! Glad you could make it, bud." Raeger laughed nervously, quickly walking to meet Nadi, who looked a little more than confused.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad you all made it in the end." Minori sighed, "My dinner didn't end up as great as I thought it would, so it's probably a good thing you all missed it." Lillie and Elise shot her a quizzical look before she held up her hands in a 'don't ask about it' way.

"Nori, I brought you some flowers; thought you might like them." Fritz blushed, finally approaching her. Minori smiled widely, taking the bouquet from his hands,

"Thank you, they're lovely." She said, inhaling their sweet scent. "I'll go and place them in the vase, just a sec, okay?"

"These decorations are beautiful, Nori." Lillie sighed dreamily as she stared up at the ceiling. Minori glanced over her shoulder as she placed the flowers in her vase,

"Thanks, I worked on them all day." She said, turning around and looking up at the clock. "Well, it looks like you all made it in time for the star gazing to begin. Let's go find a seat."

"But we just got here!" Lillie giggled, leading the crowd outside. Minori threw her hands up in the air,

"Well, maybe if someone showed up on time!" She laughed, stepping out into the cold, winter night.

Lillie grabbed Raeger by the hand, leading him to a spot in Minori's front yard as the group dispersed. They ended up standing a few yards away from the house, wrapping their arms around each other for warmth. Lillie couldn't help but to blush at the close contact; just a year ago she wouldn't have guessed they'd be spending the Starry Night Festival together. "The stars are lovely this year." Lillie mused, looking up at the night sky. Raeger nodded his head in agreement,

"They are." He paused, "Thank you, Lillie. I had a great time tonight." He smiled, looking down at her. Lillie felt as if her face was on fire from the way the heat rushed to it.

Elise sighed, stopping a few feet away from the chef and weather girl with her sister, Abigail. "Do you remember watching the stars with mom and dad?" She asked, looking upwards. Abigail followed her gaze, smiling slyly,

"Don't tell me you're getting sentimental." Abigail sighed, slinging her arm around her sister's shoulder. "Yeah, I remember. You and Victor never let me sit with you guys."

"That's not true!" Elise frowned,

Abigail nodded her head, "Yes it is; I used to be so jealous of you guys. You never let me play with you."

Elise felt her stomach roll as the guilt settled into her chest. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No, don't. I'm just glad we're together now." Fritz approached them from behind,

"Ladies." He nodded, grinning as he forced his way in-between them, slinging his arms around their shoulders.

"Fritz, what are you doing?" Elise asked, startled by his sudden appearance. "I figured you'd be hanging around Minori and Nadi." Fritz tensed,

"Naw, I thought I'd come and have a proper conversation with your sister." He said, "Abigail, I'm Fritz, and I'm going to be the best farmer around someday!" Abigail giggled, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"Oh, I'm sure you will be." She teased, winking at her sister who was scowling deeply.

"Don't humor him, Abigail." Elise groaned, shaking her head as she returned her attention back to the stars. "Fritz, you know I was just joking earlier, right."

Fritz shifted his weight, leaning more into Elise than her sister. "Yeah, I know."

Minori paused, hanging back behind the rest of her friends. "Thank you for coming tonight, Nadi."She sighed, "It really meant a lot…Thanks for lying about the dinner, too. I know it tasted horrible." Nadi glanced towards her, raising a brow,

"It's not a problem, and it really wasn't that bad. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." He said, looking up at the sky. "The stars sure are bright around here." Minori looked up at him and then up at the sky, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes, you can see them a lot clearer out here." She smiled, "They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you invited me; I've never had friends like this." He looked around at the little group, "Even if they did show up late, I had fun talking with you." Minori blushed, kicking at the snow,

"Thank you for listening to my crazy stories…And…thanks for believing in me; my friends have been so worried about me since the accident. Sometimes it feels like I'm normal when I talk to you." She said, linking her arm with his. "Even though we haven't known each other for very long, I'm glad you decided to be my friend.

* * *

 **As always, thank you to everyone for your support! I appreciate every bit of it! If you haven't done so already, leave a review and let me know what you think! Happy holidays everybody!**


	16. Nadi

**Long time, no see, amiright? Sorry about such a late update, but there have been some big changes in my life the past three months. At the start of January I transferred colleges, so now school pretty much takes up all of my free time. However, I'm still writing this story, so fear not! I'm currently on spring break, so you can thank that for the update. Thank you again for everyone's continuous support! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story and will look forward to the future chapters!**

* * *

Nadi

Nadi inhaled the sweet, morning air as he paused, taking a short break from shaping up the various bushes that surrounded his boss' garden. The winter snow had long since melted away, leaving a small, muddy river that ran across the middle of the vast, barren land behind the mansion. How long had it been since the woman had tended to her flowers and trees? It was clear the fruits had been consistently plucked from the limbs of the small, sickly trees, but there had been no trimming. The branches had grown wildly about, interlocking with each other as if they were old friends.

Shaking his head, Nadi sighed heavily and returned to his work. There were too many things to be done and not enough time in the day, as the sun sets too early, even if spring had emerged from the clutches of winter.

"Yo, Nadi! Are ya workin' hard or hardly workin'?" An all too energetic voice shouted in the distance, startling the gardener from his thoughts and causing him to accidentally cutting an entire branch off the bush he was trimming. Groaning in frustration, he stood up straighter, placing his hands on his hips,

"Shoot! Now, this won't do...this won't do at all." He huffed, frowning as he inspected the severed limb. "Fritz, what have I told you about yelling?" Fritz laughed nervously as he approached him, hand on the back of his neck,

"Awh, man, I'm sorry 'bout that." He said, furrowing his brow worriedly,

"I'm going to have to cut this down further than what Elise wanted now; she's not gonna like that." Nadi replied, shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, I guess she'll have to get over it. There's no way of fixing it otherwise." Fritz shifted in his position,

"If she gives you too much grief over it, just tell her it was my fault; she likes to blame everything on me anyways." He joked, "Really, I didn't mean to startle you like that." Nadi waved him off, eyeing the bush intently,

"Don't worry about it; I can fix it, but it's just going to look different from all the other ones." He smirked, "Why does Elise like to give you so much trouble, anyways?" He asked curiously, returning to his work. Fritz shrugged his shoulders as a grin spread across his face,

"I dunno, but I reckon she doesn't like the fact that Minori is closer to me than her." He nodded proudly, puffing out his chest like a cockatoo. Nadi scoffed quietly to himself,

"Is she now? I thought her and Elise were best friends, but what do I know? I just moved here." He replied, trimming down the small bush. Fritz shook his head violently,

"Nah, they're close, but Minori is _my_ best friend; she has been ever since she moved here." He explained, "Elise didn't like either of us until Minori decided that she needed a change of attitude."

Nadi raised his brow, peaking up at his friend. "What do you mean a 'change of attitude'? Elise seems to have plenty already." He mused, thinking back to when he had first met the woman in question. She certainly was a force to be reckoned with, but somehow their lives had become irrevocably intertwined the day they met on the train.

In the beginning, Nadi tried to stay to himself, but Elise wasn't having any of that nonsense. Her family practically exiled her, but then somehow everything escalated until her brother about killed her and her sister, Abigail. Nadi saved them, sealing their fate forever. Now, he's been roped into something just short of a contract: in turn for saving Elise's life, she would give him a job on her farm. However, he had also mentioned that he met a brain surgeon somewhere along the way, and now the entire town is waiting on him to call in a favor.

It was all very stressful, but at least he had made some good friends out of it. Raeger, Elise, and Fritz all welcomed him with open arms. Well, as open as they could be. Elise, even after the heartfelt moments the two had accidentally shared on several occasions, was still as harsh as ever. Her commands only increased once they arrived in Oak Tree Town, considering the amount of work bestowed upon her.

Elise, along with Raeger and Fritz, have to take care of their friend, Minori, every morning. They make sure she's up to speed on her memories after she somehow lost her ability to retain any new ones. Amazingly, somehow the girl has been able to survive, but it's taken an entire season's worth of work to keep her going. Nadi couldn't help but to be impressed with the progress she had made since he had arrived.

"Elise used to be way worse than she is now, and that's really saying something." Fritz sighed, shaking his head as he stared out into the distance. "She _really_ hated me...and Raeger, I suppose, for awhile. Oh, and she wasn't too fond of Minori either; not until they finally set aside their differences."

"Hmmm." Nadi hummed, listening to the farmer drone on about the past.

"Well, you see, Elise thought she was better than everyone in town, because she was super wealthy, ya know? She thought we were just dumb farmers who couldn't do anything right." Fritz chuckled, "But then Minori really showed her up when she taught her how to take care of her own animals. It turns out that Elise wasn't really that great of a farmer."

"That's surprising; I guess Minori must've been annoyed with her grandeur. Especially since she came from the same kind of family…" He trailed off, smirking to himself, "Neither of them seem like the type to lie down and take an insult like that." Fritz cocked his head to the side curiously,

"What do you mean 'since she came from the same kind of family'? Minori's not wealthy like Elise." Fritz furrowed his brow, "She's a farmer, and always has been...I think." Nadi paused, glancing up,

"You think? I thought you two were best friends. How could you not know everything about her? Surly Elise would know." Nadi said quickly, diverting Fritz's questions of Minori's past. Now he's feeling like the one with memory problems; Minori said very specifically that no one knew of her past. Not even Elise.

Fritz crossed his arms defiantly, "That's not true! Gah!" He shook his head, looking up at the sun, "You know, it's almost noon and I bet she's already at Raeger's eating! Let's go ask her!" Nadi widen his eyes slightly,

"Elise or Minori? Either way, I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, I still have work to do." He said, motioning towards the row of bushes he had yet to trim. Fritz grabbed his arm roughly, pulling him towards the town,

"Elise, of course! Besides, aren't you entitled to a lunch break?" He heaved, attempting to move Nadi from his place.

Shaking his head, the gardener followed reluctantly, "Fine, but if you get me in trouble you're gonna have to help me finish this!" He growled, instantly regretting his words. Would he _really_ want Fritz helping him in the garden? The man could barely keep up with his own farm let alone a garden! This is the same guy who begged that fancy-long-haired farmer with the flowers for a bouquet to give to Minori. Yeah, Nadi had heard all about it from Elise the day after the Starry Night Festival. "On second thought, forget that. If you get me in trouble, I'll think of something else for you to do." He sighed heavily, shaking his head.

Somehow, whenever Fritz was around, he had a habit of saying too many words at once. His energy and talkative personality were just too infectious, and Nadi had a hard time keeping his mouth shut.

…

"I think you'll find that I know Minori way better than Elise ever will." Fritz said as they approached the front door of Raeger's restaurant. Nadi smiled worriedly as he pushed the large, wooden door open.

"I don't think it's really a competition." He replied as he eyes adjusted to the low lighting of the diner. Fritz was the first to spot the crew across the room, sitting in a booth. Elise was sipping from a large milkshake, watching Lillie and Raeger talk with a bored look on her face. Upon hearing the bells ring, they looked up, waving as the two made their way across the room.

"Hey, guys!" Fritz greeted excitedly, sliding into the booth next to Elise, who frowned at his loud, energetic greeting. Nadi paused awkwardly, looking for a chair before deciding to pull one up to the end of the booth.

"Nadi, I see you're taking your break now." Elise droned, shrugging her shoulders, "It's nice of you to join us." Nadi nodded his head in response.

"What have you two been up to?" Raeger asked, furrowing his brow at them in curiosity, "You're not getting Nadi into too much trouble, are you, Fritz?" He asked, sighing as he stood up. Fritz grinned up at him,

"Naw, we were just chatting and decided that it was time for lunch. Right Nadi?" He asked, and Nadi replied with his usual nod. Raeger smirked knowingly,

"Ah, I'm sure that's all you were doing. I suspect you'll both have your usual?" Raeger asked as they both nodded.

Although Raeger had only known him for a short period of time, Nadi had somehow managed to get to know the chef quite well. Of course, neither of them spoke much, but Nadi ate there every day for lunch and dinner. He ate there so often, that he was one of the few people in town who had a 'usual'. The others, of course, were Elise, Lillie, Fritz and Minori; Raeger's small group of friends.

Could Nadi be considered one of his friends? He never paid much attention to it before, but somehow the six of them were always together in some way. If it wasn't Nadi and Elise, it Nadi and Fritz. Lillie was always with Raeger or Minori, but Raeger and Minori would often hang around with any of the members of the small group. They seemed to be the glue that held everyone together, Minori in particular.

Nadi was curious to know how that came to be, but Fritz often spoke of the ties that brought them all together. From what he understood from his stories, Minori moved in last spring and quickly became friends with Fritz, whom she met through Madam Eda. Of course, Lillie and Raeger came naturally, but as Nadi was learning, Elise was a different story.

For some reason or another, Nadi found himself drawn to Minori as well, as he became more and more interested in her story. It was as if she had some kind of magical aura surrounding her, pulling him in closer. No matter how hard he tried, Nadi felt as if their lives would forever be entangled, much like his relationship to Elise.

If anything came from his friendship with Minori, he was hoping it would solve the mystery of what made her so...appealing to everyone in town. Outside of the friend group, she got along well with everyone else who happened to pass through Oak Tree Town. Travelers, vendors, and townsfolk alike, Minori drew them in with the same kind of charm and charismatic way.

Of course, his first meeting with her didn't go quite as smoothly as the other's. He supposed it happened to be because he found her at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Raeger finished writing the order down on his notepad, "Alright, I'll just go finish these up for you two. Fritz...don't start anything while I'm gone, please." He sighed, walking back to the kitchen as Fritz winked at Nadi, who felt his stomach drop.

Fritz turned towards Elise, grinning mischievously, "Elise, I have a question for you." She raised her eyebrow expectantly,

"Yes?" She asked, finishing off her milkshake. Nadi thought that was probably for the best; that way she didn't have anything to dump on Fritz after he finished asking her his question.

"Who do you think knows Minori better, me or you?" He asked, crossing his arms. Elise sat up straighter, frowning slightly. Lillie glanced towards Nadi worriedly, muttering 'oh no' under her breath. Here they go again.

"What are you trying to start here?" She asked in annoyance, "Nadi, don't tell me this was your doing." She huffed, glowering down at him. Nadi shrugged his shoulders in response,

"You see, I think I know Minori a lot better than you do, and Nadi agrees with me." Fritz sighed, staring out into the distance. "Right, Nadi?"

Nadi felt his skin tingle as Elise's glare deepened, "I didn't say that." He interjected quickly, glancing back at the kitchin. _C'mon, Raeger, hurry up!_ He thought to himself,

"Well, that's ridiculous! Minori tells me everything!" Elise said, raising her voice just above the normal speaking level.

"Then why did she tell Nadi that she comes from a family like yours? Why didn't she tell _you_ that and not him?" Fritz asked, escalating the conversation.

"Fritz!" Lillie and Nadi shouted simultaneously,

"I never said that!" Nadi defended himself while Lillie scolded him,

"Stop antagonizing Elise, or so help me I will...I will...Oh! I don't know, but it won't be good, so you better stop being a pest!" Fritz raised his hands in defense,

"Ah, fine, fine; gosh, you two can never take a joke, can you?" He laughed, "But seriously, I've known Minori way longer than you have." He said, looking towards Elise, who smacked him on the arm.

"Stop trying to ruin everyone's lunch!" She snapped, rolling her eyes, receiving another round of chuckles from Fritz.

"Oh, c'mon, Elise; I'm just teasing ya. Can't you take a joke?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Elise scrunched up her face, making a disgusted sound as she pushed Fritz's face away from hers.

"Please, never do that again." She sighed in exasperation.

Nadi chuckled under his breath, watching them interact with an amused look on his face. He couldn't decide if Fritz was truly just teasing Elise, or if he was subtly trying to start some sort of mischief. Either way, there were acting very strange around each other.

"I swear, you've gotten worse since the Starry Night Festival." Elise said, shaking her head as Raeger arrived with the food. "You're always just 'teasing' me." Lillie laughed,

"Oh, Elise, just calm down. We're all having fun with you; but you take everything too seriously." Elise pouted, jutting out her bottom lip slightly,

"Do not."

"Do too." Fritz retorted, sticking out his tongue and earning another disgusted sound from Elise.

"Ick! Just...shut up and eat your food." She replied, resting her head back against the booth.

…

The sun was setting off in the distance as Nadi finished trimming the last bush in Elise's garden. A cool, spring breeze brushed against his dark cheek, reminding him that it wasn't quite summer as he pulled his vest tighter around his body. He couldn't believe how fast the winter season had gone now that spring was settling upon the town like a well worn glove. Flowers had begun blooming everywhere he went; a nice change of pace as opposed to the city.

Although he'd always been a traveler, never staying in one place for too long, he couldn't help but to like the mild seasons of the country. The winter was cold, but it wasn't horrible and the spring felt like a warm, summer night. Of course, that just meant the summers would be hot, but he couldn't complain about that. He always loved the heat of the summer, even back home in his maze-like city.

"Ah, Nadi, there you are." A voice sigh from behind; yet another interruption from his work. Though, he had no room to complain as he had just finished the long list Elise had left him for the day.

Elise ran a hand through her long, blond curls as he turned around, standing up straight. "I see you're done with work for now." She gave a small smile, to which he responded with a nod and a polite 'yes'. "Would you like to accompany me to Minori's? I haven't seen her all day, but I'm sure she's alright. I just want to check up on her." Nadi furrowed his brow.

There was always something going on with that girl up on that mountain. Elise could never relax for too long, because she was always fretting about her. The same went for Raeger and Fritz; they were always worrying about when Minori would arrive to lunch or dinner or if she was okay on her own for however many hours it had been since they last saw her. They all treated her as if she were a porcelain doll that would break upon contact.

"I'm sure she's fine; you shouldn't worry about her so much." Nadi said, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't quite understand what all the fuss was about. The girl had made significant progress according to all of her friends, but they continued to worry relentlessly about her. It must be exhausting.

"Oh, I know, I know; you sound just like my sister." Elise sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Well, Abigail has a point; you're not always going to be able to look after her like this." Nadi replied, "What happens if you have a family? Are you going to make a trip up there everyday to look after her? She's a farmer, just like you and Fritz. She knows how to take care of herself."

Elise bit her lip, "Who said I'll ever have a family? I have so much work to do; I just don't have time for things like that. Now you're really sounding like Abigail." Nadi scoffed,

"Apparently Abigail and I are the only ones thinking about the future." He said, rolling his eyes. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but Elise was acting significantly different from how she was earlier at lunch. When she was with her friends, especially Fritz, she had this tough-girl attitude and always like to jokingly argue with the others. Now, on her own, she seemed...vulnerable.

What had happened in the few short hours it had been since the afternoon?

"You worry too much." Nadi sighed, heading back towards the mansion. "You should just relax, and if it will really make you feel better, I'll go check up on her." Elise frowned,

"Oh no, you shouldn't go by yourself. She might not recognize you." She said, waving off his offer,

"Elise, I spent almost the whole night with her at the Starry Night Festival. It will be fine; besides, you clearly need a break." He said, shaking his head. Elise stopped in her tracks, placing her hands on her hips,

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you not think I can handle everything myself?" She asked, face turning the slightest shade of pink. Nadi frowned, holding his hands up in defense,

"What? No, that's not what I said at all! All I said was that you could use a break and maybe you shouldn't worry so much about Minori." He sighed, "Don't read too much into my words."

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you didn't say such idiotic things!" She snapped, her annoyed look quickly replaced with regret. "I-I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you like that. You're right, maybe I shouldn't worry so much about Minori, but she's my best friend. After her accident...she just...We've worked so hard to get this far. She's made a lot of progress." Nadi stayed quiet, walking Elise back to the house. "Sometimes, you take things for granted in life- like having a friend such as Minori. People like that don't stay for very long."

"What do you mean?" He asked as they stopped in front of the large doors leading into Elise's mansion.

"People like Minori...you don't meet them everyday, you know? And sometimes, we just assume these people are going to be in our lives forever, until suddenly they're not." Elise sighed heavily, her face pale and exhausted. It was as if she hadn't slept in years. "After Minori's accident, it was like she was suddenly gone." Nadi frowned slightly, watching Elise carefully before she turned and opened her door, "I think I'm going to go rest; Abigail is going to call me tonight to discuss what's going on with the pending court case."

"Goodnight." Nadi said, waving before Elise disappeared behind the door.

 _People like Minori...they don't stay for very long._ Elise's words played over and over in Nadi's head the entire way back into town. _What could she mean by that?_ He asked himself, walking aimlessly past the Inn where he had been staying. _You don't meet people like that everyday...and they don't stay for very long. We take those types of people for granted, because we assume they'll always be there. What type of person do you take for granted?_

 _Raeger, Lillie, Fritz and Elise...did they all take Minori for granted? Did they all assume that she'd always be there? That their time together was endless and that they'd always have that friendship that ties them all together?_ Nadi had spent a lot of time with all of them since his arrival in Oak Tree Town, but he had never gotten the sense that their time together was running out. It was as if their problems were minuscule, and that Minori's recovery were just days away.

 _She's made so much progress; that's what Elise said, but is it really true?_ Nadi had grown up to be skeptical- to never hope or wish for anything to come true. He had never banked on college working out, he never thought his gardening business would flourish, he never thought he'd be where he is now. He was a traveler, a vagabond- never growing close to anyone, never wishing for anything, never expecting anything to last.

Is that really how life should be lived?

 _Everyone spends so much time talking about Minori and how she's this wonderful person, but do they really know who she is? Have they bothered looking deeper than what is on the surface of her personality? Minori is an intelligent, gracious, hardworking farmer. If you ask any one of them, you'd think she could turn water into wine._

 _Fritz doesn't know the type of family she comes from; neither does Elise._ _But, why should I know? Why am I the one, out of all of these people, she told the truth to? Ah, but I was the one who put two and two together. She talked about school and art and I recognized a few names...So what- that doesn't make me special. But, certainly the others know. Certainly they know about her art and her school and then maybe they could recognize the names, too. It's not some big secret…_

 _But, did they ever bother to look further? Did they ever think to put two and two together?_ Nadi's head began to hurt as he paused just outside of Minori's farm. Somehow, lost in his thoughts, he had wandered up the mountainside. He peaked in, looking for any signs of the farmer, but she was nowhere to be found. _I guess I should go and check on her to make Elise happy._

Nadi began slowly walking onto the property, noticing how the sun had fully set and the stars had emerged. He hadn't realized how long he had been preoccupied with his thoughts, wandering around out in the wilderness.

"Stop right there intruder! State your name or I'll cut you down!" Nadi heard someone yell from behind, causing him to stop in his tracks. Frowning, he slowly turned around,

"Minori?" He called out, just before the voice began shrieking,

"HIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" .

…

Nadi groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, the low lighting of the house still nearly blinding him. He sat up slowly, clutching his head gingerly. It was wrapped in some sort of bandaged and throbbed when he touched it. He struggled to remember what had happened, but all he could picture was the wild look of someone assaulting him with something that looked like a hoe.

Looking around the room, he didn't recognize where he was. It was something similar to a bedroom, but who's he didn't know.

"Ah, you're awake." Minori sighed, walking into the room with a large ice bag. "I'm sorry about hitting you on the head, but I...I didn't recognize you in the dark." She apologized, looking down at her feet. Nadi frowned, trying not to think about the throbbing pain in his head.

"You hit me with a hoe." He said, looking around the room. Minori held out the ice pack, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

"I don't usually get visitors this late in the evening, and you startled my horse." She replied, shaking her head. "I had to drag you into the house once I realized it was you."

"I wish you would've realized that before hitting me." He sighed,

"Well, if you would have just stated your name we wouldn't be in this mess! Besides, you know I have a poor memory. All I have is that damn drawing, and that barely works in the day time!" She huffed, crossing her arms as Nadi gently held the ice to his head.

"I thought you said the drawing works." He replied, wincing slightly,

"Only sometimes." She said, looking away. "Sometimes I just...can't picture your face. _Anyways,_ what are you doing out here so late?"

"Elise wanted me to check in on you; she's been really exhausted lately, but she said she didn't see you all day." Minori shook her head in frustration,

"That girl! She thinks if I don't see her within twenty-four hours I'm dead, but I'm not some porcelain doll! I'm not going to break as soon as she takes her eyes off me!" Minori growled, pacing the length of the room. "I've read that in my diary they're always checking in on me, worried that I'm going to die of some strange freak accident."

"Well…" Nadi started before he was quickly interrupted,

"If you're about to say 'well, you were involved in a freak accident,' I suggest you just keep your mouth shut right now!" She snapped, something he'd never witnessed her do before. "I'm just so upset right now! I can't believe I hit you; I can't believe Elise sent you here at this hour!" She shook her head angrily,

"I'm sorry…?" Nadi said in a questioning tone. He was unsure of what to say, or if there was anything he should say at all.

"Gah! Minori, you're better than this!" Minori sighed, talking to herself. "I just don't want to be a bother to anyone anymore...Look what I did to you." She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him. She gently touched the side of his face, making him turn his head so she could inspect his wound.

"It's fine; I know you didn't mean to." Nadi said, wincing as she took her hand away. Frowning, she shook her head,

"There's no excuse for it; what if it had been worse?"

"But it wasn't."

"Don't try to make me feel better." She groaned, "I just...sometimes it feels like this is never going to end and I'm going to be this way forever." Nadi shifted uncomfortably, glancing towards the door, the nearest escape. He really wasn't prepared for a conversation such as the one she was trying to start.

"I should have had more faith in you." Nadi said, looking away. "I told Elise she shouldn't worry about you so much." Minori raised her brow curiously,

"You did? Really?" She gave a small smile, "Thanks...she's probably not going to listen, though." Nadi shrugged his shoulders,

"Maybe she will someday; maybe someday you'll get your memories back."

"I don't think you should get my hopes up." Minori said as she pushed herself up off the bed, "But, thanks for telling her that. She won't listen, but at least someone thinks it's a little...overbearing."

"They're just being friends; you should be thankful you have friends like that." Nadi pointed out as Minori helped him stand up. "But, it's understandable you feel the way you do. Obviously, they have some room to worry if you're going around attacking people." He joked lamely, earning an eyeroll.

"Oh, I guess you might be right. Are you okay to walk home?" She asked, eyeing him worriedly,

"Yeah." He nodded, feeling his face heat up. _I see the roles have reversed._

"You're welcome to stay if you don't think you can make it back to town." Minori said, biting her lip as he opened the door. Nadi chuckled,

"I don't think that'd be a good idea…" He said, waving as he left.

"Hey, Nadi?" Minori called out, poking her head out the doorway. Nadi paused, looking back over his shoulder,

"Thanks for coming to see me...and thanks for being such a good friend."

* * *

 **Thank you again to everyone who has continuously shown support for this little story. I'm sorry for such a late update, but hopefully this will suffice for now. Once again, don't forget to review, favorite, or like this story! Thank you so much and I love you all!**


	17. The Weight of Lies

**Hey, I'm back with another quick update! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story so far. This chapter is named after one of my favorite songs by the Avett Brothers, because I listened to it a lot while writing the last few paragraphs of this chapter. If y'all have time, you should listen to the song. It's pretty good, and I think it will foreshadow a lot of what's coming later chapters. Anyways, I don't want to ruin too much, so enjoy!**

* * *

The Weight of Lies

Minori buried herself into her work, toiling away in isolation day in and day out. Other than the few friends that traveled up the mountainside to visit her, she spent most of her days alone, sulking around on her farm with only her animals to talk to. Maybe that was how she got herself into this mess, walking towards town on an early, Sunday morning to visit someone she barely even knew...or remembered.

Nadi, Elise's new gardener, was simply just another victim of the vicious cycle she was doomed to live forever.

Well, according to Elise or Fritz, somehow someway she would miraculously be cured by a doctor's hand, but she couldn't help but to be skeptical. She was a freak who was injured in a freak accident and forced to live the life of a freak forever.

Of course, she couldn't fully live a life of pure isolation and loneliness; most days she would travel to town only once, haggle with the vendors, sell her crops or whatever. For the most part, she avoided talking with many people outside of her friend group. There were too many possibilities to create too many friendships and memories that she wouldn't remember the next day. Once the sun rose up to the sky, her mind would reset to the day before her accident.

She didn't know when or how she had come to the conclusion exactly, but at some point Minori realized that writing everything in her diary would never be an acceptable alternate to her memory. There were too many details to remember; there were too many things her writing would never be able to describe.

How could she ever convey the sparkle in someone's eye, or the way their face lit up when they were describing something that made them unbearably happy? How could words do justice the breathtaking sunset just over the mountain tops, or the way the grass felt underneath her bare legs when dew drops began to form in the cool, evening air?

She'd never have the pleasure of remembering the first bite of Raeger's new recipes, the way the restaurant smelled during a busy day of work, or the feel of a extravagant, plush dress Elise designed in her free time. There would never be a moment where she could relieve the way Fritz's voice trembled when he was nervous, or how his rough hands felt around her arms when he was trying to talk some sense into her.

When words fail her, how will she ever remember the way she felt when she first spoke to Nadi? The way his presence made her skin tingle, or her mind feel fuzzy...She'd never remember the exact moment when he asked her to draw a portrait of him, or how it felt to finally talk to someone about her past and not worry about the consequences.

It was too dangerous. Her lack of memory was a hazard to everyone she held dear, because when the words just aren't there, then there's nothing. When a drawing only captures how someone looks on a cold, winter afternoon, there is nothing else deeper. It's two dimensional- a snapshot from another time.

Minori cursed softly under her breath as she approached the front steps of the inn, praying to the goddess that it was still too early in the morning for any of the inhabitants to be awake. Inhaling deeply, she pushed open the front door, tiptoeing carefully into the lobby, where Melanie sat quietly playing with Lutz. The younger girl cocked her head to the side curiously,

"Why are you walking like that, Nori?" She asked, giggling as she rolled a pair of die. Minori froze, feeling her face heat up as she realized how ridiculous she must've looked walking into the Inn like that.

"Oh, I'm just messing around!" Minori said nervously, faking a chuckle to appease the girl. If she played nice, maybe Melanie wouldn't bother to ask her what she was doing there so early in the day.

Lutz pushed his glass up the bridge of his nose, leaning in to whisper something in Melanie's ear,

"Lutz wants to know why you're acting so nervous." She said matter-of-factly, earning a smack on the arm from her friend. Minori placed her hand on her neck, glancing towards the staircase, her one and only escape. "Lillie is working today; you should already know that if that's why you're here." She crisscrossed her legs and sat up straighter, patiently waiting for Minori to reply.

"I just came here to visit someone…" Minori feigned a smile, feeling sweat form on the palms of her hands the longer she stood in place. Melanie looked towards Lutz, grinning ear to ear before finally beginning to snicker,

"Oooooooh, you're here to meet a boy!" She said, "Who could it be? Are they a traveler or...Aha! I bet you're here to visit Mister Nadi!" She exclaimed, jumping up on her feet. Minori took a step forward,

"Ah, you caught me." She said, inching her way towards the staircase.

"Do you perhaps have a crush on Mister Nadi? You know, it's quite early for a visit." Melanie sighed, rubbing her chin before her eyes began to light up again. "Well, I suppose it _is_ a good thing you're here, he didn't look so good when he got home last night."

Minori cocked her head to the side, "He didn't? Did he say what happened?" She asked worriedly, but Melanie shook her head in response. "Okay, well I'm going to go and see if he's alright now…" She said, waving goodbye to the children as she slowly made her way up the stairs.

She was lucky that Melanie didn't press her for more answers otherwise she would've ended up in a situation she really didn't need to be in. Memory problems aside, Minori didn't need anyone questioning about her motives on visiting people in the early morning hours, especially from a person who was notorious for meddling in others' love lives. Rumors would be a whole other issue altogether.

Minori paused just outside the old, wooden door of room 201, holding her fist up to knock. She hesitated, stepping back to gather her thoughts. _What should I say?_ She asked herself, lowering her fist to her side. _I'm sorry I hit you on the head last night? I didn't recognize you, and I don't remember exactly what happened, but I hope you're doing okay?_ She shook her head angrily; that wouldn't do.

Her words sounded too insincere, as if she really didn't care what had happened to him. Everything revolved around her: _she_ didn't recognize him because _she_ couldn't remember. To make matters worse, _she_ still doesn't remember exactly what happened, but _she_ hopes he's doing alright. Where is her compassion? When did her peculiar illness become an excuse for her actions?

Frowning, Minori finally knocked quietly on the door, waiting for an answer. She heard a few grumbles in response, but no words, so she knocked again. "Nadi? Are you home?" Still, there was no answer, only faint grunts and groans from the other side. Turning the doorknob slowly, she pushed the door open, peaking through the crack. "Nadi? I'm coming in now…" She warned, stepping through.

Nadi was still groaning in bed, clutching his head as if he were trying to block every bit of light from reaching his eyes. Minori noticed the sun peaking through the window and pulled the curtains shut, blocking out most of the light. "Nadi, are you okay?" She asked, kneeling by the bed.

"Minori? What are you doing here?" He asked, squinting at her as he laid curled up on his bed. "What time is it?" Minori glanced at the clock that hung on the opposite wall,

"It's just about eight; aren't you supposed to be getting ready to leave for work?" She asked, furrowing her brow as she stood up. Nadi groaned in response,

"Argh, my head…" He grumbled, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into his pillows. "Elise is going to kill me." He said, voice muffled.

"Gosh, did I really hit you that hard?" Minori asked, tapping her chin with her finger, "Are you going to be able to make it to work today?" Nadi lifted his chin, staring up at the wall as if he were trying to make a decision.

"Just...Help me get up." He sighed, slowly rolling back over. "Don't worry about me; this is nothing." But Minori wasn't so sure, as every sentence he said took a great deal of energy out of him. Still, she grabbed his hands and pulled him up off the bed, helping him steady himself on the ground.

"Are you sure? Elise would let you take the day off if you really need it…" She trailed off as Nadi leaned all of his weight against her. "Ah!" She gasped,

"I-I'm alright." He stumbled, attempting to take a step forward, "I have work to do." Minori frowned, feeling her grip tighten around his body,

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said defiantly, digging her heels into the ground. Nadi stumbled again, shaking his head, "You clearly cannot go to work like this; you're too out of it."

"I'm perfectly fine." Nadi panted, shaking her off of him as he leaned against a small, wooden chair for support. "My bandanna...can you hand it to me?" He asked, holding his hand up to his head. Biting her lip, Minori turned around, snatching the ratty bandanna off of his nightstand.

She only had her back to him for a few seconds before he stumbled forward, collapsing onto the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Oh! Oh, my goddess!" Minori gasped, jumping as she turned around, "Dammit, Nadi! Why wouldn't you listen to me?" She sighed, kneeling onto the ground next to his unconscious figure. "Elise is seriously going to kill me once she finds out this was my doing…"

Minori hooked her arms underneath Nadi's, sucked in a deep breath, and heaved him up onto his bed. "Well, you certainly aren't the lightest person ever." She panted, hunching over, hands on her knees. "I guess I should probably go get Marion or something? No, he's probably not working today…" She thought out loud, flopping down into the chair across from the bed. "Oh, I should definitely call Elise, though...On second thought, she might not be too happy with me about this."

Shaking her head, Minori quickly walked back down to the lobby of the inn to call the woman in question.

The phone range once before someone answered it, "Hello? Nadi, if that's you on the other line, you better be making your way over here _now_! You're thirty minutes late!" Elise scolded angrily,

"Ah, Elise? It's Minori…" Minori sighed into the phone, waiting for an answer. There was a long pause before Elise finally responded,

"Minori? What are you doing calling from this number? Do you know where Nadi is?" She asked, her voice increasingly growing with concern.

"Yeah, about that...You see, I think he might have a slight bit of a concussion...If you know anything that might cure that, now would be a great time to share." Minori could already imagine the scowl she was getting from the opposite end of the phone,

"A concussion? What do you mean? How did that happen?" Elise asked, sighing heavily, " _Dammit,_ I warned him not to visit you last night alone!" Minori frowned,

"What do you mean you warned him not to visit me alone? How did you know he came over last night?"

"I asked him if he'd go with me, but he noticed how exhausted I've been and convinced me to stay and rest. He said he could go alone, but I told him not to worry and that you might not recognize him." Elise explained quickly, "Is he alright? What did you do to him?"

"Well, it was dark out and he startled me and I might've hit him on the back of the head with the hoe…" Minori replied sheepishly, "I didn't mean to; oh goddess, I feel so horrible about it." She shook her head, "What if I've hurt him really badly?"

Elise scoffed, "Oh don't be ridiculous; he's a tough guy. You're not going to break him with a hit on the head...but...You're probably right about the concussion." Minori sniffed,

"I wouldn't have thought I could lose my ability to retain my short term memory from being hit on the head, but look at where we are now!"

"...That's a completely different situation, Nori. We all thought you were dead; does Nadi look dead to you?" She asked, lowering her voice. Minori shook her head, forgetting Elise wouldn't be able to see.

"N-no, but...he doesn't look good."

"Does anyone look good when they have a concussion?" Elise said jokingly, attempting to lighten the situation. "Look, it's already been several hours since the injury; how long was he unconscious?" Minori paused,

"Just a few minutes; I had to drag him into the house and wrap a small bandage around his head. There was only a little bit of blood." Minori said, trying to remember what she had written in her diary.

"Well, you probably shouldn't have moved him, but that's okay. Has he vomited?"

"No, but he passed out again."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound good…"

Minori felt her breath catch, "It doesn't?" She asked, glancing back towards the staircase. "Should I call Marion?"

"No, he won't like that. Can you just stay with him and make sure he doesn't die? He's probably just a little weak…" Elise explained, but her words did little to comfort Minori; they only made her worry even more. "Do you have a lot of work to do today?"

"No; Fritz helped me out this morning, that's why I'm done so early." Minori said, "I guess if you think he's really going to be okay without a doctor, I should get back and make sure he hasn't woken up again."

"Give him some ice and make some of that cream you always use whenever I have a headache. He should be good to go in no time with you playing nurse." Elise teased, causing Minori's face to burn red,

"Oh, you shouldn't say things like that!" She snapped, "You make me sound so...weird and kinky." Minori shuddered as Elise cackled on the other end.

"Hah! You? Please, no one would ever think anything like that about you. Just...make sure my gardener returns in one piece tomorrow, okay?" She asked,

"Alright, talk to you later." Minori sighed, hanging up the phone. _How does Elise always have an answer for everything? I tell her what's going on and she immediately has a solution for the problem, but I don't think she's ever gone to medical school before. I know her father wanted her to become a lawyer, but she dropped out of school and decided to run a farm. Not the most prestigious of jobs, but I'm glad she did; I'm glad I got to meet her._

 _Either way, she's acting strangely calm about this whole situation. Shouldn't she at least be a little more worried about Nadi? He_ _ **is**_ _her gardener after all...And this was all my fault to begin with._ Minori shook her head, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind as she walked back up the staircase. Amazingly, she was able to avoid meeting Melanie and Lutz throughout the whole phone conversation.

Sighing, she knocked once on Nadi's bedroom door before walking in. "Nadi? Are you awake yet?" She asked, tiptoeing across the creaky floor. Nadi groaned as he sat up, looking around the room in confusion.

"Minori? What are you doing here?" He asked, wincing as he touched his head again. "Damn; how hard did you hit me last night?" Minori let out a sigh of relief as she knelt down on the floor,

"I came to see how you were doing this morning, but you passed out when you tried to get up." She explained, "Are you feeling any better? Do you want me to get you anything?" She asked,

"What? I passed out?" Nadi asked, glancing around the room in a panic, "What time is it? Goddess, Elise is going to kill me!" He exclaimed, attempting to get out of bed, but Minori grabbed him by the shoulders, keeping him from getting up.

"I've already talked to Elise, so don't worry about that...I think you should stay here and rest. You probably have a concussion." Minori said as she stood up. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" She asked, but Nadi just frowned in response.

"I really shouldn't miss work over a stupid headache." He grumbled, looking towards the window, "Can you open the curtains? It's really dark in here." Minori widened her eyes,

"Oh, yes, of course; I shut these earlier, because it looked like the light was bothering you." She said, whipping open the black curtains. "And it's not just a headache; you have a concussion. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"How many times are we going to have to remind you of your accident?" Nadi asked, his voice harsh and strained as he placed his head between his hands. Minori gasped quietly, placing her hands on her hips,

"Excuse me?" She asked, scowling down at him. Nadi glanced up at her apologetically,

"Ah, I'm sorry; I didnt' mean it like that." He sighed, laying down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I shouldn't have said that."

Minori crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, no, you shouldn't've. You sounded like such a gentleman in my diary, and then you go and say something like that." She laughed. Nadi hummed as he sat up,

"Hmm, so the drawing isn't working as well as we had thought it was." He said, rubbing his chin, "You didn't recognize me in the dark; that's why you hit me, right?" He asked. Minori nodded her head, sighing as she sat down on one of the chairs Nadi had in his room.

"Unfortunately, my memory isn't the only thing lacking lately. It's been so long since I've drawn or painted and it's clear to me that the drawing doesn't do you any justice." She said, rubbing the back of her neck as she hunched over, elbows on her knees. "I get so...I'm just so...It's really frustrating; I could've hurt you really badly. What if it had been worse?" She asked, shaking her head. Nadi frowned,

"But it wasn't and I'm doing better now." He said, but Minori refused to listen.

"But it could've been, and that's terrifying. I don't want to hurt anyone else; what if...what if it had been some child? Like Melanie or Lutz?" She asked, sitting up straighter.

"Don't be ridiculous; what would a child be doing on your property in the middle of the night?" He asked,

"What were _you_ doing on my property in the middle of the night?" Minori retorted, shaking her head angrily.

"Elise asked me to check up on you." Nadi said, frowning at Minori's accusatory tone.

Minori waved her arms wildly, "And she shouldn't have to! I'm a grown ass woman that came here on her own to run a _farm_! I'm perfectly capable of handling myself...I shouldn't have to worry about these kinds of things!"

"Well you have to and that's just the way it has to be for now!" Nadi snapped, "You're not telling me anything I don't know." He sighed in frustration, "Minori, can I ask you a question?" Minori nodded her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you tell your friends where you're from?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, cocking her head to the side curiously. "They know I'm from the city."

"No, why didn't you tell them you came from a family similar to Elise's? And if you wanted to keep it a secret, why did you tell me? You could've said I had it all wrong." He asked. Minori felt her stomach drop suddenly, as she didn't remember telling Nadi too much about her past. She knew they had talked before in private about her schooling, but she couldn't remember if she had written everything down in her diary correctly. Maybe she had left some details out on purpose, hoping they would never resurface again.

"I-I...Well, you certainly are in the mood to talk today." She huffed, turning her head back towards the window. "Did we used to talk this much?"

"You're changing the subject."

"I suppose Fritz must be rubbing off on you; I don't think you were nearly this nosy when we first met. In my diary I mentioned that you barely spoke three words." She said, frowning as she refused to meet his gaze.

"When we first met...At Elise's mansion?" Nadi asked, eyeing her strangely, causing her to shift uncomfortably in her chair.

"No...at the plaza. I was crying." She replied as Nadi nodded his head quietly.

"I didn't think you remembered."

"Well...I wrote it down, but of course I didn't recognize you at the mansion. Sometimes...it's hard to put two and two together." She sighed, "Besides, I thought maybe we could start fresh; I didn't want you to know me as the girl you found crying out in the snow." Nadi chuckled,

"You kind of already have a different label." He joked, "But, uh, I see you've successfully evaded my questions." Minori groaned,

"Apparently not if you're still pestering me about them."

Nadi waved his hand, "Fine, you don't have to tell me why." Minori raised her brow,

"Really?" She asked,

"Really."

Unsatisfied with his answer, she continued on. "You're over it now?"

"Completely."

"Not even the slightest bit curious?"

Nadi frowned, "You're not going to tell me, so what's the point?"

Minori sighed exasperatedly, "Oh, I don't know; I guess I didn't expect you to give up so soon. You've been the only one curious to know about my past; I figured you'd put up more of a fight." She explained, suddenly becoming extremely interested in her shoes. Anything to keep from making eye contact with him, because he'd surely see through her calm facade.

Most of the time, it was easy for her to not think too much about how little her friends really knew of her life before Oak Tree Town. While it was largely her fault for never wanting to divulge her secrets, she couldn't help but to feel at least a little hurt knowing that they never pressed her for more information. In fact, it was hard to tell if they had ever really paid attention to anything she had told them about her past, and the line between what was real and a lie had become so blurred she had a hard time remembering herself.

"I didn't move here from the city." Minori whispered, as if it were a crime to admit she had been lying all along. "Well, not exactly, anyways."

"What do you mean?" Nadi asked, watching her intently, causing a shiver to run down her spine. He wasn't a scary man, but the way he looked at her sometimes...it felt as if he could see through every word she said, making her feel small and vulnerable.

"I'm not much of a traveler, but I don't stay in one place for very long. It makes things easier in the end." She said, still avoiding looking into his eyes. "Fritz thinks I used to be a teacher, you know, back in the city." She chuckled under her breath, "Do I really look like a teacher?"

"Why did you lie to him? What's the point?" He asked, still watching her closely. If he was still feeling ill from the concussion, he was no longer showing it.

"I-I don't know; sometimes it's easier than to tell the whole story, you know? Like...who really wants to hear about the college kid dropout-runaway story?" She asked; it was more of a rhetorical question more than anything else. The answer seemed obvious. Her life had been made out to be a sob story and that just wasn't her.

Nadi frowned deeply, shaking his head. "I don't know, Minori, I don't even know what you've told everyone else. I was beginning to think that you didn't have a 'before Oak Tree Town'; no one talks about what you were like before the accident." Minori looked up in surprise, feeling her heart sink. "They talk about all your good qualities; you're a hard worker, intelligent, beautiful, and kind, but there's hardly anything else said."

Minori bit her lip, "I moved in last spring; it was quite the move from where I had been previously, but not much a change in scenery." She paused, thinking about the town she had lived in prior to Oak Tree Town. "It was a little smaller, but I liked it that way. I only stayed for a few seasons."

"Why did you leave? You're still being too vague; you know I'm not forcing you to tell me anything. I just thought I should know the woman taking care of me while I'm injured." Nadi said, causing Minori's face to flare up again. _There he goes again...What is his problem today? Where are these questions coming from?_

Minori sucked in a deep breath, "Okay, fine, I'll tell you more. But, you have to promise that you'll tell me more about you. I just figure I should know more about the man I'm taking care of." Nadi nodded his head in agreement as a small smirk crept up his face. "After leaving the city, I hopped the train and stayed on it for four days until I finally reached the furthest you could go. It took awhile, but I hitchhiked until I stumbled upon Forget-Me-Not Valley." Minori smiled, glancing out the window, "Oh, it was a beautiful village, but I couldn't stay for very long. My family had been looking for me, and at the time I was too stupid to cover my tracks. Once everyone had figured out I wasn't who I said I was, they didn't trust me anyways. I couldn't stay."

"And who are you exactly?"

"I'm a liar who'll do anything to stay away from her family. I had to leave pretty quickly from there; I knew my father wouldn't waste any time trying to drag me back home. So, I hitched a ride with some crummy salesman, Won was his name, and landed up in Mineral Town which was just a few hours away." Minori shuddered, "That damn creep wouldn't leave me alone. I stayed there for a couple weeks until all of the commotion died down. It was almost Autumn by that time, and this guy named Kai was about to set sail to his winter home. I batted my eyes and got him to drop me off on an island not too far away from there...It had some kind of crazy name. Pancake Island...Waffle Island...something like that." She laughed,

"Ah, yes, right next to French Toast Island...I've heard of it before." Nadi joked as Minori laughed harder. "But, let's go back to the part of you batting your eyes and getting whatever you want. Care to demonstrate?" Minori grinned, winking back at him,

"Careful or I might just take you up on that offer." She teased, causing his face to turn a slight shade of pink. "So, anyways, Waffle Island was okay, but it wasn't home. I skipped town in the middle of the night, found a train station in the nearest town and wound up here. Veronica had just put up a sign advertising a cheap bit land and I stopped to talk to her on a whim. She said it'd take a while to fix it up, but I didn't care. In all honesty, I'm not even sure how to get back home from here. I was so caught up in running away, I never thought about the possibility of getting lost."

"Hm; you seem happy here, though." Nadi pointed out. Minori shrugged her shoulders,

"I've made some good friends here."

"But…?"

"But what?" Minori asked,

"There's always a but. You've made some good friends, but it's not home. You've met some nice people, but their not your family." Nadi replied, "There's always a but."

"I've made some good friends here, but they don't know everything about me. Sometimes that bothers me, and sometimes it doesn't."

"What do you want them to know?"

Minori tilted her head back, looking up at the plain, white ceiling. "What do I want them to know?" She hummed, thinking to herself. "I want them to know that I'm going to be okay, eventually. I've been through worse; this accident is nothing…" She paused, "I want them to know about my passions and ambitions for life...I want them to know I didn't want to be a farmer when I grew up; I wanted to be a world renowned painter. An artist. I want them to know that I love painting more than anything else in the world, because when I hold a paintbrush in my hand, it doesn't matter where I come from or who I know. The paints don't care about who my parents are or where I'm from; they go on the canvas just the same."

"Do you think I wanted to be a gardener?" Nadi asked, "People don't know these things unless you tell them. They're not mind readers."

"None of that matters now; I'm here. I have good friends and a good life. I go to bed every night with a full stomach and I thank the goddess I found this place. I thank her for letting me start over...Out here, I can be whoever I want, but...I had to be willing to let go of the person I was before."

"That's a pretty sad existence."

Minori sighed, "You never sugar coat anything, do you?"

"You know, even after all of this, I still feel like I don't know you at all."

"What more do you want? Fritz thinks I used to teach back in the city; Elise thinks I used to be a writer. Raeger only knows that I've traveled a lot." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "You don't seem like the type of person who gets close to very many people. Why are you so interested in my life?" She asked, peering into his ruby, red eyes. She felt her breath catch and her face warm the longer she stared, but found herself unable to look away.

"You're an interesting person."

Minori shifted in her seat uncomfortably, glancing out the window. The sun was setting, casting an orange-yellowish glow in the room. "Ah, how have we spent all day talking in here?"

Nadi smirked, "You're changing the subject again, but that's okay. We can finish this conversation on another day." Minori smiled back at him as she stood up, holding out her hand.

"Not before you tell me more about where you're from." She teased as he grabbed her hand, pulling himself up from the bed. "Dinner? I'm sure everyone's at Raeger's by now."

"Don't worry; you still haven't told me about your family."

"Hmm, I'm not sure if you're ready to hear about them." Minori sighed, stretching her arms over her head as they headed out the door. "Do you think Elise will be mad if you show up to dinner after taking the day off?"

Nadi raised a brow, "Shouldn't you know better than me? She's _your_ friend." Minori smacked him lightly on the arm,

"You two are friends too. Don't even try and lie to me; I know what you did for her...and what you're doing for me."

"What do you mean?" Nadi asked,

"I mean, I'm really glad you said you'd call that brain surgeon to come and take a look at me. I sure do appreciate the help…" Minori explained, "You're a really great guy, you know?"

Nadi blushed a light shade of red as they approached the front door of the inn. He paused just outside, glancing over at Minori before they entered. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Minori grinned up at him, "Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for, right?" She asked as he nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story and follow it up until now! I am so grateful for everyone's support, and I hope you continue to support this story in the future. If you have the time, please leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter or the story itself! I always love to hear from my readers; it gives me better insight on what I'm doing well and what I need to work on. This chapter was very NadixMinori centered, because I really need to get on the ball with that. I hope all of you Nadi fans have been patient with me so far...I know this is supposed to be a love story, but it's very slow and I'm really trying to focus on the plot as well. Everything will come together in the end, so don't worry.**

 **Anyways, review, favorite, or follow if you haven't done so already! Hopefully I can update more during this spring semester, but I'm not going to hold my breath. Until next time, my friends!**


	18. The Bad Days

**Hey! I'm back with an update. Huge shout out to everyone that's been sticking with me so far! Thank you so much for your patience, your reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate it so much and it helps keep me going. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating now that summer has started. I'll be a little bit busier than I expected between work and my internship, but we'll see how it goes! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Bad Days

Suffocating heat radiated off the wooden floors and counters of the restaurant as Nadi sat at the bar, sweat rolling down his spin from the nape of his neck. It felt as though the air was weighing down on him, sticking to his skin and clothes as he quietly at his lunch with his friends. He took his black bandanna off, wiping his forehead with it before setting it back down on the counter – soaking with sweat from a hard morning of work. Fritz sighed next to him, leaning back on his stool as he tipped his face towards the ceiling fans,

"Jeez, Rae, can't we turn the fans on _higher_?" He whined, shaking his red, messy hair in an attempt to get some air movement through his thick locks. Nadi nodded in agreement, taking a small sip from his ice water, allowing the cool drink to roll down his throat. It wasn't enough, as it never was on a hot day, but it wouldn't do any good to chug the drink even though it was so tempting to do so. He knew that if he gulped it down he'd pay for it later with a side stitch and the feeling of his insides sloshing around in his stomach as he toiled away under the late, spring sun.

Raeger inhaled deeply as he draped a cool washcloth over his neck. His face was flushed red from the heat of the stove – why did he even have that thing on anyways? Just tell the customers they're S.O.L for the day, it's too damn _hot_ – Raeger was relentless in the kitchen and refused to stop working, even if the restaurant was nearing ninety degrees _with_ the fan spinning and _with_ the shades drawn. "They're on as high as they can go." Raeger said, resting his elbows on the bar-table, "It's only going to get worse from here."

"When are you going to open the outdoor seating?" Nadi asked, looking longingly at the heavy wooden door that was trapping the heat in the building. "Surly it's gotta be cooler out there than it is in here." Raeger nodded his head,

"It is. Just thank the goddess that you don't have to live here, though. The second floor is nearing the temperature of the sun at this rate." He said, rolling his eyes as he wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. "There's nothing I can do about it, either. Opening the windows only helps at night and the electric fan I bought from the city a couple years ago finally broke down on me."

"Damn," Nadie cursed under his breath, taking another swig of his water. "Well, I can't say that I'm too surprised. The inn hasn't been very cool either." Fritz snorted,

"Y'all should come visit me sometime then. That river runs right next to my property and it's a pretty nice place to cool off." He grinned, flashing his white teeth in the dimly lit restaurant. Nadi shrugged his shoulders,

"Yeah, if Elise ever gives me a break I'll take you up on that offer." He replied, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. The trio fell into a comfortable silence – Raeger, turning his back and serving some travelers who arrived, Fritz patting his stuffed stomach, and Nadi praying to the goddess that Elise had an easy afternoon planned for him.

He knew it wasn't her fault, but the blonde had been so incredibly swamped with work other than her farm that he was expected to pick up the slack. That meant tending to the orchard behind her house, trimming and fixing the landscaping among other tasks. The days were growing longer and hotter as spring passed and he often left work feeling exhausted and run down. But…He had to admit that, at the end of the day, he couldn't help but to look forward to eating dinner with his friends at the restaurant. Fritz and Raeger were usually the only ones in attendance, but if the timing was right and everyone was in a good mood (well, if _Elise_ was in a good mood), Minori, Lillie, and Elise would stop by for a good meal.

They all even had their own boot, just a few feet from the bar so Raeger could slide in anytime the crowd slowed down. It seemed as if the harder Minori worked out in her fields, gaining more land control and planting new and exotic crops, the travelers came through in waves. Everyday Nadi met someone new and it seemed as if that person had heard about the town because of the booming trading business and later that night He'd even see them eating at the restaurant, just like he recommended them to do.

Yes, they days were getting longer and hotter, but the days were getting better. Summer was on its way and everyone's mood had been amplified tenfold. Well, that's how it seemed to Nadi, anyways. He couldn't believe he'd almost been there for a season and a half working for Elise. It felt as though it was just yesterday they were locked up in jail together, waiting for Raeger to bail them out.

Johnny had finally gotten back to Nadi, too. He said he'd be able to visit town around the first of the summer, just as his office began to slow down and right before it would pick up again. There would never be a _good_ time to check up on Minori, but he was at least willing to try. Though, by the time he'd called Nadi had forgotten that they needed him at all. Minori was…doing well. Better than well, even. She was doing great.

And she wasn't afraid, either. There were gaps in her memory, but as they popped up she tackled them with a level head and moved on from there. Her smile was endless and her cheer was infectious. For some reason unknown to him, she seemed to like hanging around him. No matter hour sour he could be, the girl would be there the next day, swinging her legs off the side of the brick ledge as she watched finish up his work. She'd hop down after an hour or two, pat him on the back, and return to her farm.

That damn horse was always with her, too. Thor was his name. Apparently he was a gift from Elise, but he was eternally loyal to Minori. Wherever she went, the horse was always close behind her, making sure that every step she took was safe. He'd even let Nadi pet him every now and then, but only on special occasions.

The bell above the restaurant door rang as someone stepped through the doorway. Raeger popped his head up from the stove, glancing towards the door as a grin spread across his lips, "Hey, Nori, what are you up to?" He asked, wiping his hands on his apron as he approached the front desk. Minori chuckled as she ran a hand through her hair,

"Ah, just came to get a bite to eat. Boy, it sure is unusually hot for it being the middle of fall, don't you think?" She asked, shaking her head. "I was sure I saw some summer weeds popping up around piedmont as I passed through. Had to get some more fertilizer, ya know? 'Bout outta it and I was hoping to crush Elise in the next harvest competition."

Nadi frowned, looking towards Fritz, whose face had gone unusually pale. Hands trembling, he reached for his glass of water. Raeger and Fritz exchanged a glance, "Y-yeah, I thought you were talking about that the other day." Raeger coughed, turning his back towards her as he returned to the kitchen, "Do you want the usual?" Minori nodded her head, stepping around the bar and heading towards the usual booth.

"Hey, Fritz, how's it going?" She asked as she passed by, waving her hand with a small smile on her lips. "Don't forget to meet me later for Eda's birthday, okay?" Nadi could feel a lump in his throat start to form as he glanced towards Fritz, who had suddenly gone pale. His light brown freckles standing out against his skin as he stumbled on his words,

"U-uhm, yeah, I won't forget, Nori." Fritz feigned a laugh, hand on the back of his neck as he returned facing the bar. " _Raeger!_ What is going _on_?!" He asked, whispering harshly as he leaned across the bar. Nadi looked back over his shoulder, watching as Minori sat down in her booth, the one they all would sit together at. Her legs were swinging back and forth as she waited patiently for her meal, oblivious to the panic she had brought with her.

Raeger turned his back to the stove, mechanically grabbing ingredients from cabinets as he quickly tried to prepare Minori's usual lunch, whatever that may mean. Hands on his hips he paused, inspecting the stove as he carefully tried to form a response. "I don't _know_ , Fritz, just give me five minutes…I'll finish this food and call Elise," he sighed deeply. "Whose day was it to go see her?" Fritz shook his head as the color began to return to his cheeks.

"Why wait for Elise? What's she going to do about this now? We have to deal with it." Fritz said, as if Minori were a thing they had to deal with rather than a person who deserved every avenue to be explored before destroying her whole world over again. Nadi's skin prickled just at the wording the farmer used. Carefully, Raeger picked up his skillet, throwing in various, pre-chopped vegetables with a little oil without bothering to reply.

"You always want to involve Elise in these kinds of situations, but do I have to remind you that we were never friends were her until _after_ the accident? She wants to cooperate with us _now_? _After_ the hell Minori's gone through?" Fritz growled, trying to get the chef's attention. Startled, Raeger's hand slipped, causing the pan of half-ass sautéed vegetables to crash to the floor. Nadi furrowed his brow,

 _What does he mean that Elise was never friends with them until after the accident? I thought they were all best friends…_ He thought quietly to himself, _Elise had never made any mention of this before and they always all seemed to get along. If they weren't friends, this is the first I've heard about it._

Raeger kicked the wooden cabinets surrounding the stove quietly; just enough for emphasis as he bent down to clean up his mess. "Elise is Minori's _best friend;_ and yes, of course she wants to cooperate with us now! Everyone just wants what's best for Minori!" Raeger snapped, "Besides, Elise would know who was supposed to visit her this morning."

"I thought you were keeping a calendar." Fritz huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Raeger's face flushed,

"I _was_ keeping a calendar, but I've been a little distracted lately." He replied, throwing out the ruined vegetables and starting over from scratch. Nadi raised a brow, curious to know what was keeping the chef so distracted lately. _He doesn't seem like the type of guy to let a girl keep him distracted from his work and besides, Lillie wouldn't have let him forget about her friend either. They're all friends…right? We're all working together…_

" _Ohhh_ , so this is a problem now because of Lillie. What if it was your turn to visit and you forgot because you were too busy with your new _girlfriend_?!" Fritz shouted just above his normal talking voice. _So Fritz was thinking the same thing I was, but that doesn't prove anything. I just hope they keep their voices down…People are starting to stare…_ Nadi glanced over his shoulder once more, feeling his heart speed up as he searched for Minori amongst the crowd. Two tables of girls had already begun whispering amongst themselves, pointing at the trio of men. Nadi finally spotted Minori, returning to her seat from the restaurant. Her face was still plastered with her dopy smile, waving to some of the travelers as she passed by. Nadi felt his muscles relax as he returned to the conversation.

"Don't you bring her into this, Fritz!" Raeger growled through gritted teeth, sloppily throwing the sautéed vegetables on a plate, "Lillie _isn't_ the problem here. Of course, you'd realize that if you weren't so hell bent on winning Minori over! We have bigger problems than your _pathetic_ love life!" Nadi's eyes widened, watching Fritz for his response.

 _Fritz is in love with Minori? Sure, I noticed he was rather…friendly towards her, but to be in love with her? No, it couldn't be love, could it? Raeger only said that he was trying to win her over…could be it be just a crush?_ Nadi could feel his face start to flush, _anyways, why should I care so much about who that dope is in love? I have bigger problems on my plate than…_

"Do _not_ make this about me! You've been slacking on your duties; Elise has been too busy with her court case and I've been left to pick up the slack! This _isn't_ about my love for Minori just as it's _not_ about how you still can't choose between her and Lillie!" Fritz slammed his fist on the table just as Raeger reached across the bar, grabbing the collar of his shirt,

"Get out! Lillie and I are dating and that's the end of it. All you're doing right now is making this worse when it really has a simple solution." Raeger spat, dropping him back into his seat. "You're not the only one who cares about her." Fritz stood up abruptly, nearly knocking over his glass of water,

" _Fine!_ Call Elise then." He huffed, turning towards the door, "I'll make my exit now." Without even thinking, Nadi stood up and followed him. He grabbed Fritz by his arm and dragged him back towards the bar, shoving him back into his seat roughly.

" _Don't_ be an _idiot_." He hissed in Fritz's ear, "If you want to leave, that's on you, but Minori is friends with both – actually, no, all three – of you. Clearly, there was some miscommunication, but that's not a reason to get into a fight and there's really no reason to wait on Elise either. She'll tell you the exact same thing I'm about to tell you: _talk to Minori._ " Nadi shook his head, picking his bandanna up from the counter and digging for a few coins in his pocket. "Let me know how if you two idiots need anything else. Also, get your shit together. People are staring."

He whipped around, nearly crashing into the blonde in question on his way out. _Speaking of the devil_ , Nadi thought, stepping back and placing his hands on his hips.

"What, you're not sticking around for the show?" Elise asked as she maneuvered around him, walking up to the bar. Her eyes were like daggers, aimed at both Raeger _and_ Fritz, who rolled his eye in response.

"What are you doing here already?" He asked, crossing his arms,

"Otmar called me this morning. Said Minori stopped by to buy a few bags of fertilizer and was talking about Eda's birthday coming up." She sighed heavily, "Don't worry; both of you are off the hook for today. This was my fault; I'll handle it."

"Well that makes sense. Been spending too much time thinking about the city?" Fritz asked, lip curling as he looked up at her. Elise raised her fist, clenching it before taking a few deep breaths and lowering it.

"What is _wrong_ with you? If you can't handle a few bad days with Minori then you certainly don't deserve to be here for the good ones, because let me tell you a little something about recovery: it takes time and patience." She shook her head, causing her blond curls to bounce around her thin face, "I don't need you here causing a fight every time something bad happens. It's not a good way to handle these kinds of situations and Minori certainly doesn't need any more negativity in her life. Settle down and fix your attitude or get the hell out." Elise narrowed her eyes, watching Fritz for any sign of a challenge…or any reason to kick his ass, Nadi supposed.

He couldn't help but to be impressed with the way Elise handled the situation. She walked in as if she owned the place, shutting down any further arguments before addressing the problem. What was more impressive was the fact that she admitted that she was at fault, which Nadi guessed wasn't a thing that happened very often.

No, it seemed as if Elise truly cared about Minori's friendship if she was willing to admit her faults and to rein in the others in the midst of a heated argument. _Even if they're not all really best friends, they clearly respect Elise more than they let on. Well, Fritz at least. Maybe what he was saying wasn't a reflection of his feelings towards Elise, but his anger towards the situation…Could it be that he does see her as a friend and just said those things out of anger?_

"I have her diary here; that's why I was late to the party." Elise said, holding up a thick, green book. "I figured we could just go over there and talk to her. Have her read though it. You all know the drill." Raeger glanced towards the clock,

"What about the restaurant? There are so many people here and there might be more coming soon." He sighed, leaning against the bar, "I'm almost done with her lunch, though. I'll go over there when you do."

Elise shrugged her shoulders, "The people here don't matter; all that matters is that she knows we're all here for her. Why don't you just close the restaurant for a few hours? The ones eating here already will clear out eventually and that way you don't have to keep running back and forth." Raeger tipped his head back, drumming his fingers on the counter as he considered her offer. He sighed, digging underneath the counter and pulling out a "closed" sign and sitting it at the register.

"Okay, let's go…" He said, grabbing Minori's poorly assembled order and rounding the corner. Nadi watched as the three got ready to head over to the booth, hand on the back of his neck as he turned around, getting ready to leave the restaurant. Elise glanced over her shoulder, eyebrow raised as she called out to Nadi,

"Hey, aren't you coming with us? You're still Minori's friend, even on the bad days." She nodded her head towards the booth, waiting for him to catch up. Nadi felt his face heat up as his heart nearly stopped. Even with Minori unable to remember what has happened nearly a year after her accident, with no recollection of Nadi at all, they still consider him to be important enough to want by their sides. They want him to be there when they tell Minori about everything that has happened – good and bad.

"You really think she'd want me there?" Nadi asked, hesitantly taking a step towards the boot. Elise nodded her head, motioning him to follow the rest of them,

"Of course."

"Hey, guys." Minori said as they approached her booth. She smiled up at them, eyebrows pinching together as she scooted to the end of the booth, allowing room for them to join her. "Ah, I don't believe we've met before. What's your name?" She asked, looking at Nadi as he took a seat next to Elise.

"I-I…My name's Nadi." He said, sticking his hand out across the table. Minori took it, her small hand wrapping around his larger, rougher one, and shook it.

"I'm Minori, and it seems as though you've already met everyone else." She smiled, looking around the table, "What brings you to town?" Nadi coughed, clearing his throat as he glanced to Elise, praying that she'd intervene in the conversation soon.

"Elise hired me to take care of her garden while she focuses her time on her fields." He replied politely, his heart racing as he tried to pay attention to what he was saying. It was crucial that he didn't give any signs that they might've met before. Minori cocked her head to the side, staring at him until he felt his face warm once again.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." She smiled and relief instantly washed over Nadi as he nodded his head, agreeing. Silence hung in the air as everyone waited for Elise's next move, praying to the goddess that the rest of the conversation went over as smoothly as it had before. Carefully, Elise removed Minori's diary out from underneath the table, placing it in front of her. Minori frowned in confusion, reaching for the green book,

"Elise, what are you doing with my diary?" She asked, grabbing it from Elise's hands. Elise bit her lip, sighing as she looked around the table,

"Minori, we came here to talk to you."

…

Nadi sighed heavily as he walked up the path through Piedmont, watching as the sun set over the river. Vivid reds, oranges, and purples streaked across the sky, blending together in what appeared to be a living painting. As the day grew closer to an end, the evening cicadas began to sing their song as Nadi quietly took a seat on the dock by the river. Although the day had been long, it still didn't seem as though it were already time for dinner. He had just spent most of his day at the restaurant with the rest of his friends, sitting in their usual booth, talking to Minori.

 _Minori_.

Her name, just thinking about her and what had happened only a few hours ago made his heart ache. He had never met someone so kind and pure hearted go through the worst possible tragedy imaginable and come out on the other end still swinging. Back in the city, he'd witnessed many of his working friends go through hell and end up drinking their lives away, holed up in their tiny apartment, refusing to leave even for work. It didn't matter what had happened – close friend, family member, girlfriend, brother, or sister pass away – they always seemed to fall into the same damn pit every time.

But not Minori. Sure, she got a little fucked up in the head, needs some surgery, and lost the woman she viewed as her own grandmother pass away, but she's still out there in her fields every day. She's still tending to her crops, raising animals, building a life for herself…So how does that sort of thing happen? How does a woman from the city move out to the middle of nowhere, start her own farm, get severely injured and _still_ keep moving forward?

Nadi was sure he knew the answer. She was a different breed of a person; she was strong willed, kind, thoughtful, and she never _ever_ thought about giving up. Those guys back in the city would never hold a candle to her; she's surpassed them in every way possible.

And still…why does it have to be someone like her to go through all of that pain and trauma? Where do you draw the line between _everything happens for a reason_ and _life fucking sucks and this is just how it goes sometimes_? Praise the Goddess, for she has a plan for every life, but…does she really? Was this part of her plan? To take someone like Minori, someone with a heart as pure and as good as hers, and then drag it through the worst possible kind of hell and for what? To teach the lesson that everything happens for a reason? That there's some divine plan, some _divine_ _intervention_ that kept her alive in the first place?

 _Hell no_.

Sometimes people like Minori are the ones who end up suffering instead of those who actually deserve it. People who murder, or attempt to murder their own flesh and blood…It's the people like Victor Montgomery, who tried to murder his father and failed, only succeeding in minimal brain damage, who tried to murder his sister…They're the ones who never suffer. They're the ones who get off the hook, living lives because of their privilege and the unwillingness of a judge to prosecute them. It's the people like Victor, who have the money, the degrees, and the reputations, that thrive in this damn world.

And yet, it's the people like Minori, who only wanted to get away from her family and to start a new life, making a name for herself by herself, that suffer. It's the people like Elise and Abigail, who recognize their family's faults and dare to take them to court only to be slapped in the face with more threats of imprisonment – who have their own _mother_ turn her back on them in their time of need, only to go and protect their precious, murderer of a brother.

Shaking his head, Nadi grabbed a thin, flat stone and tossed it across the surface of the river, watching it as is bounced and finally sank to the bottom. He started at the ripples it made in the water; his eyes stinging as he kept them open for far too long, thinking and watching the calm water of the river. He just couldn't wrap his head around it any longer; his mind was growing far too loud the longer he sat in silence, thinking about Minori and his friends.

Just hours ago he'd watched one of the strongest people he knew crumble into a million little pieces, clinging to Fritz's shirt as she sobbed for hours. It was as if the accident had happened all over again and she reverted back to the state she was before Nadi had met her, or so he was told by Elise later on. It was one of the worst days she'd had since the winter, just weeks after Eda had passed away.

Every time they tell Minor about the accident and about Eda, it gets a little easier, but there are days when all the progress they had thought they were making falls apart. There are days when Minori never leaves her fame because she can't find the will to move after finishing her chores; she just lays down on her bed, staring at nothing until the sun goes down.

Nadi had no idea. On those days he just figured she was too busy or their paths just happened to not cross at the right time, but Elise told him he was wrong. Those were the days when Elise would disappear with vague excuses about her sister calling or their lawyer needing more information about their case. Those were the days when Raeger would close the restaurant early or not open at all. Those were the days when Fritz was too distracted to talk Nadi's ear off, working in the fields as fast as he could to return to Minori's farm on the mountain.

Every time, just as Nadi was finally thinking he had everyone figured out, something like this would surprise the hell out of him and remind him that he really was just a traveler that happened to be at the right place at the right time. He never pretended like he was intending to stay. Elise mostly needed his help until things with Minori settled down and the impending court date passed, but other than that Nadi was planning on leaving as soon as it was all over. Being taken in by the group was unexpected, but nice, though it's clear that he still has a lot to learn about everyone, not just Minori.

"Hey," someone said as they walked up behind Nadi, sitting down next to him. He looked up only to meet Minori's gaze, "what're you doing out here all alone?" She asked. Nadi felt his heart stop momentarily as he scooted over, making more room for her to sit on the dock next to him.

"I-I just came out here to think," He replied, stumbling over his words as his brain tried to process what was happening. _Why is she out here? Why does she want to sit next to me?_ Minori nodded her head, leaning back on her hands as she looked up at the sky. Night had since fallen and the stars were starting to emerge in the sky, twinkling in the darkness.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked, swinging her legs off the side of the dock. Nadi ran his hand through his long, white hair, sighing as he tried to come up with a good response.

"…You, today…everything." He finally said, looking down at his rough hands. Minori turned, looking at him curiously,

"Why would you want to think about a thing like that? I'm nothing special…Just a freak that runs a farm." She laughed bitterly, "You know, when you sat down I almost thought I recognized you, but when I tried to think of why, nothing came to mind. It was all blank. There's nothing going on up there, you know? Don't bother yourself trying to figure me out." Nadi frowned,

"I'm not trying to figure you out."

"You're not? Then why waste your time brooding and thinking about me out here all alone?" She teased, bumping her shoulder into his before realizing her mistake. "A-ah, sorry, you said we were good friends earlier. I hope its okay that-"

Nadi raised his hand, cutting her off, "Don't worry about it. You can tease me all you like…" He trailed off, pausing as he chose his words carefully. "I wasn't brooding; I was wondering how something like this happens to someone like you."

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"You're a good person and I don't understand why this had to happen to you. What was the point in making you go through all that pain and suffering when there are people like Elise's brother out there getting nothing?" He asked, shaking his head angrily. "It doesn't make sense."

"I'm not suffering, ya know? I'm just trying to figure out how to live my life." Minori said, sighing as she returned to looking up at the sky. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that it doesn't have to make sense – whether or not I'm a good person doesn't matter when it comes to tragedies like these. They just happen and you have to pick up the pieces and figure out how to go from there. You keep moving forward. Always."

"You're very wise." Nadi said, watching her. Minori shrugged her shoulders,

"People tend to become wise after tragedies," She smirked, "You know what's funny, though? I'm not going to remember this conversation in the morning."

Nadi snapped his head, eyes wide in confusion at he looked at her grinning face. "That's not funny," He said, shaking his head.

"It's ironic."

"…No it's not…"

Minori chuckled quietly under her breath as she looked down at the river, "Yeah it is. Now that I've lost half my mind I'm far wiser than I used to be, but the thing is…I never really realize it. I never remember any of the advice or wise words I give. That's irony. To nearly die and learn from it, but never truly reap the benefits – that's irony."

Nadi smirked, "You've given this a lot of thought."

"Nah, I think I wrote about it in my diary or something. Like I said, there's not much going on up there." She tapped the side of her head, laughing.

"You really are amazing, you know that?" He asked, watching as her chuckles subsided. Her cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink as she tried to think up of another witty response.

"I-I don't know about _amazing_ ; I have a lot of good friends out here helping me get back on my feet, so I wouldn't say that I'm the _amazing_ one, but that my friends are truly a blessing. They keep me positive." She explained quietly, "Thanks for being there today, by the way."

"Oh, of course…I just wasn't sure if you'd want me there earlier or not, but uh…you're welcome."

Minori smiled, "Of course I'd want you there. You're my friend, even on the bad days. Even when I can't remember you."

* * *

 **Alright, I hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you think about the story! Every little bit helps, even if it's just to say 'hey, keep up the good work,' I still appreciate it! Review, favorite, and follow if you haven't done so already. Where you guys think Nadi and Minori's relationship is going to go? Do you see any more interference from Fritz? What about Johnny - he'll be introduced soon and should cause some problems. Thanks again to everyone who has stuck with me this far! We're nearing the one year anniversary of this story and I can't believe it's been this long...I'm so incredibly pleased with how everything has been going so far and I hope you are too!**


	19. I'll Get Better

**Happy Fourth! Happy holidays! Happy updates!**

 **Here is a really long chapter to make up for me not posting as much as I would like to. I'm so glad everyone is still ejoying this story! We are officially past the one year marker! I'm so excited to see where everything goes from here, and I'm sad to see that we are probably nearing the end. Well, who knows for sure, but I can tell things are about to get pretty crazy.**

 **PLEASE READ: There are a few moments in this chapter where you might be thrown off by names, but please know that there were no mistakes made. You read the names correctly, and everything will be fully explained by the end of the chapter.**

* * *

I'll Get Better

 _"_ _Oh, dear, why don't you put your paints up for the day and go enjoy the sunshine? Johnny's been asking when you're going to play today." Minori's mother sighed, running her hand through her dark, wavy hair as she leaned up against the doorway to her daughter's bedroom. Eyes fixated on the canvas before her, the sixteen year old sat her paint brush down gently on her pallet, careful not to smear any of the colors together. "You're room is absolutely a mess…and I see you haven't done anything with that rat's nest on top of your head."_

 _"_ _I'm almost finished with this piece. Can't Johnny wait a few more hours?" Minori groaned in response, brushing her hands through knots of hair as she swiveled around on her stool, "The art show is only in a few weeks and I don't have anything to present yet." Her mother rolled her eyes, smirking as she turned around to leave,_

 _"_ _Well, you're never going to get a_ _ **boyfriend**_ _if you're always cooped up in this room." She teased, "Why don't you take it outside for today? Johnny might be able to help...Just…You might want to look a little more presentable." She chuckled as she walked down the hallway._

 _Minori crossed her arms over her chest, "Johnny doesn't know the first thing about painting and why should I care about what that idiot thinks of how I look? It's fine. I'm fine." She huffed, grabbing her paints and balancing her easel on her shoulder, trying not to disturb the wet paint._ _ **Why does she always have to say stuff like that?**_ _Minori thought to herself, stomping all the way down the stairs and out onto the backdoor patio._ _ **It's always: you're never going to get a boyfriend with that attitude or you're never going to meet anyone in your room…What if I don't care to meet anyone at all?**_ _Minori shook her head angrily, setting her easel down on the patio and carefully picking her paintbrush up._

 _ **'**_ _ **Maybe Johnny can help you' – yeah, right…as if that boy was good for anything other than being annoying.**_ _Minori sighed, eyeing the spot she had just been painting minutes before._

 _"_ _Hey, what are you doing?" Johnny asked, sneaking up from behind just as Minori placed her brush on the canvas._

 _"_ _AH!" She yelped, jumping and dragging a large, blue line of paint through her green landscape. "Oh. Oh_ _ **no**_ _!" She gasped, whirling around to face her attacker. "Look at what you made me_ _ **do!**_ _"_

 _Johnny took a step back, placing a hand on the back of his sandy blond head. "Gosh, I'm sorry about that…Can you fix it?" He asked, furrowing his brows as he leaned in, taking a look at the ruined painting._

 _"_ _No, I can't just_ _ **fix**_ _it. I'll have to start over from scratch – you know, I was planning on using this as my entry for the Mineral City Art Show…" She groaned, dropping her pallet and brush to the ground, tears welling up in her big, brown eyes. "Four weeks of painting and you just…you just…you_ _ **ruined**_ _it!" Minori clenched her fists, feeling her face heat up the longer she stood in front of her destroyed painting. "You always do this! You always get my mother to force me to come out here even when it cuts into my painting time!"_

 _Johnny frowned, rolling his eyes at her, "Will you just relax? That art show isn't a big deal anyways, and, besides, painting is a stupid waste of time."_

 _Minori felt her heart drop, "A waste of time? Are you kidding me?" She asked, taking a step closer, "You're just saying that because you're terrible at anything that has to do with art!"_

 _"_ _No, I'm said that because it's never going to get you anywhere – ergo, it's a waste of time! What's the point? You're never going to make any money off it." Johnny spat, turning towards the door, "But, whatever, you're too stubborn to ever realize it."_

 _"_ _I'd rather be doing something that I love for the rest of my life and make no money rather than working myself to death at a job that was chosen by my_ _ **father!**_ _" Minori yelled, stomping her heel into the ground, "You always say you want to be my friend, but you never take anything I do seriously."_

 _"_ _That's because you choose stupid things to be interested in. Art, music, literature – all dead end jobs will leave you working yourself to death in a pit made fit for a slot." Johnny sighed, "I'm just trying to look out for you because you're my friend…whether you like it or not."_

 _Minori huffed, "Rio is an artist and she's living a wonderful life. She's not living in the slums."_

 _"_ _Rio didn't come from a family like yours or mine. Have you actually been to her house? No? I'm sure compared to where her family is from anything would feel like a castle." Johnny said snidely as Minori grabbed a tube of paint, and chucked it at him._

 _"_ _You! Spoiled! Rich! Brat!" She screamed, grabbing and throwing more tubes of paint until she ran out. "Melanie is a brilliant artist and teacher! How dare you?!"_

 _"_ _Don't act like you're family isn't just as rich as mine! Don't act like mommy and daddy didn't spend hundreds on your precious art supplies!" Johnny yelled, kicking a tube of paint back at her, "You have a family name to live up to. Do you really think your parents are going to support your decision to become an artist? They'd have to set up an arranged marriage just so you could live a decent life! And why wouldn't they? You'd need to depend upon your husband until you died, and I know that's not the kind of girl you are."_

 _"_ _You don't know a damn thing about me!"_

 _Johnny gasped mockingly, "Oh, so the sixteen year old spoiled princess is going to go around throwing out curse words just because someone disagreed with her opinion. I'm anxious to see how this goes."_

 _"_ _Someday I'm going to prove you wrong and you're just gonna have to eat your freaking words! I mean it, Johnny!" Minori yelled as he walked away, "I'm going to be the best damn painter in this city!"_

 _Johnny waved goodbye as he looked over his shoulder, smirking, "We'll see about that."_

 _Minori watched as he left, walking across the green plain of grass separating their houses and leaving a sickening feeling in her stomach. Did she mean to be so harsh on him? It's not like he's known any other life other than the one his parents have given him. He's never even thought about the possibility of becoming anything other than what his father wants him to be…That's a luxury saved for Minori, whose parents encourage her interests and hobbies, hoping that she will one day make the most of the life that had been given to her._

 _She couldn't understand why she needed to say such cruel things to him. What good did it do? It only caused another fight between them – something she didn't want to have happen. He was her only friend after all. But, then again, he didn't have to be so disapproving of her art…and maybe she shouldn't have yelled at him. Didn't father always teach her to handle those kinds of situations more diplomatically? Didn't mother tell her that, even though someone's opinion may be insulting and even hurtful, that she should at least hear their side of the story before making conclusions?_

 _Minori could think of a million other ways to have handled that arguments, and none of them include throwing tubes of paint in his face or screaming at him. Now what does he think of her?_

 _Violent._

 _Crass._

 _Volatile._

 _Loud._

…

Minori sighed heavily as she returned home after a morning filled with farm work, her back aching from cutting down old crops and tilling the soil in preparation for the new season. Her sweat had finally dried to her face, leaving behind salt crystals and that disgusting gritty feeling that comes with them. She couldn't even lick her lips without tasting them around the edges, reminding her of the hours she spent tending to her fields in the hot, late-spring-early-summer sun.

But it was worth it.

Every time her cow produced milk of a higher quality, ever time her chickens laid double the regular amount of eggs, every time she bit into a sweet, juicy piece of melon it was worth it. The time she spent cultivating her fields, brushing her loving animals, and processing their goods, she was rewarded in the best way possible – money, respect, a sturdy house, and a full plate of food for dinner. Those were the things she worked for. Those were the things she earned with her own, bare hands.

It wasn't handed to her; she wouldn't have wanted it that way.

Smiling, the brunette poured a glass of water, nearly chugging it before rinsing it out and cleaning up her kitchen counter before heading towards the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Looking into the bathroom mirror, Minori let down her wavy locks, watching as they floated down to her thin face, framing it in the way her mother always liked. There was no rat's nest.

There were no dirty dishes in her sink, either; no clothes strewn about her floor or muddy shoes by the door. Her paints were packed away nicely in a shed near the edge of her farm and her nails were always trimmed and only had dirt underneath them _sometimes_.

Mother would have been proud.

If she were there, that is. But…proud nonetheless. Her daughter had certainly grown up since that time in the back yard.

What would her parents think of her life in Oak Tree Town? Would they approve? Minori was certain that they wouldn't, but then again, they were the ones who drove her out to begin with. They had always been so supportive of her and her decisions, but they couldn't possibly handle the thought that their precious daughter was struggling in school for reasons other than the tough curriculum.

No, the thought probably never even crossed their damn minds. To think that a woman who grew up with such a privileged life style could become…What's the word her father used? Hysterical? Yes, that was it. Whenever a woman presented too much of any kind of emotion – sadness, anger, etcetera – they were hysterical. It was the umbrella term commonly used by most physicians of their time, well, when they were _children_ , that is.

There are different words to diagnose the symptoms Minori had been feeling, however. They were brought upon by new ways to categorize mental illnesses, but her parents were stuck in their ways as they always were. Even though they were some of the most open minded people of their generation, they still failed in some areas.

But, that's the nature of the beast, Minori supposed. She could have stayed and tried to explain herself to her family and endure the torture that was the agreement for letting her attend college, or she could run away. Of course, she chose the latter. It was easier, at the time. She didn't think there'd ever be a day where she might miss her parents bossing her around and telling her how to live her life, but these days she found it hard to find direction.

The work was always there, waiting for her, and of course she had many good friends, but what was the point? After the accident she suffered from, what was the point? Where was she to go from there if not home? Where was she to get better if not return to the city? As abhorrent as the idea sounded, there were days when that seemed like the only logical solution.

Put the farm up for sale, peace the hell out, and get her brain checked out. Beg for her parent's forgiveness, get married, have a couple kids and become a house wife. Who didn't want that kind of life? Live off her husband's money, which he'd undoubtedly have if her father had anything to say about it; take care of the kids and drink her life away, because let's face it: that wasn't the life she wanted to live.

Minori wasn't dependent on anyone – not her parents, and certainly not her hypothetical husband. How boring it would've been to stay there in her old house, waiting for her father to marry her off, and live vicariously through her children. How did her mother stand it? How did she make it through the day without completely destroying her liver?

She was a stronger woman, for sure; stronger than Minori had ever been. Who was Helen Baldwin anyways? Who had she been before she married Minori's father, Charles? Did she ever dream of becoming anything when she was a little girl? Didn't she have aspirations for her life?

Minori wondered if her mother even cared if she had gone to school for art or not, as long as she was trying to get away from the typical lifestyle of a woman of her background. She had a chance to really make something of herself in the city. Ever since she had been a little girl, painting had come as naturally as breathing. That day when she picked up her first paint brush, she knew there was something special there; she just had to find it. She just had to keep digging until the talent shone through like a polished diamond.

She never made it that far.

The day Minori returned home from college to admit defeat to her parents was the first time she had ever earned a look of disappointment from her mother. She'll never forget that day, the way her mother looked at her, brown eyes full of disappointment. There was never any yelling or crying, just the silent acceptance of what had happened. Her daughter wasted thousands of money on an education she dropped out of only to return home and wait to get married to some rich asshole her father picked out. Everything from then on was carried out like a business meeting. Her father always had an attitude of "you will listen to me now and do what I want you to do, because I know best," and never cared to hear any differing opinions. Though he had always taught Minori that it was important to consider other's opinions, it was clear that he was done letting her run around and do whatever she wanted. His family name was in danger, after all.

Minori scoffed quietly to herself, shaking her head. She hated how damn important _his_ family name was, as if there weren't other people in that household living with that name. Why was it always the men that were so concerned by it anyways? Minori never cared for her last name, hell, she never cared for her first name either, but that's a different story.

Well, whatever. That was all in the past and Minori didn't see any reason to dwell any further. Why should she care what her family would think of her life on the farm? Why should she bother wondering if they would be proud of her or were worried about her? There were better ways to spend her time, such as painting.

Minori has grown up since her time in the city.

It's time to see where she can go from here.

Now, there're only blue skies,

Good friends,

And paint.

She never did become the "best damn artist the city has ever seen," but something better. Here, in Oak Tree Town, she is more than just _Minori._ Now, she is Minori, the farmer. Minori, the good friend. Minori, the girl who hit her head. Minori, the girl who brings people together.

Minori, the girl who overcomes any adversity that comes her way.

She's more than just the girl that came from the city or the girl with the rich parents. She's two dimensional – a living, breathing person with thoughts, feelings, and ambition.

She just wished her parents could see that, too.

…

 _Minori gripped the brim of her sun hat in her hands, holding it down at her side as she patiently waited for her train to arrive. Today was the day; she was finally moving out of the house and heading towards the college life. After years of hard work of studying art during high school, much to her parents' and teachers' dismay, she finally made it into one of the best colleges. Her painting had finally been recognized, and Flower Bud University offered her a place in their art program, despite how competitive the field was. She was finally going to make something of herself._

 _As she stood by tracks waiting, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, causing her to literally jump out of her thoughts and back into the present. Looking up, she met a pair of wide, ocean blue eyes staring down at her, smiling. "Hey, are you ready?" Johnny asked, chuckling under his breath as Minori blushed. She hadn't even noticed she had been staring off into space, or that he had snuck up behind her._

 _"_ _I'm ready to get away from here so I don't have to put up with you sneaking up behind me all the time." She joked, nudging him in the arm, "But, yeah. I'm ready." Despite the many hours Minori had spent making sure her bags were perfectly packed, had everything she needed, and told herself there was nothing to be afraid of, she couldn't shake the feeling of butterflies in her stomach._

 _Everything she had worked for was finally coming to fruition, but there was just one small problem: she wasn't sure if she'd make it or not. Going to college is one thing, but getting a job afterwards would be difficult. What was even worse was that she was going into the worst profession for jobs possible. Though art was something she loved, she had to admit it's faults._

 _Johnny pinched his eyebrows together, "You're going to do fine, kid. Don't worry." He sighed, looking up at the sky._

 _"_ _W-what are you talking about? I just told you that I was ready for this." Minori stuttered, her face heating up once again. Damn her ability to blush so easily! Johnny shrugged his shoulders, smirking,_

 _"_ _You've always been easy to read, you know." Minori crossed her arms, huffing as she looked away. "Do you remember that day when you said you were going to prove me wrong? It was right after you threw your paint at me." Minori looked back up at him again, cringing as she remembered the embarrassing moment._

 _"_ _Yeah…What about it?"_

 _"_ _Well, you did it." Johnny said, showing his brilliantly white smile. Minori felt her breath catch in her throat, eyes welling up for just a few seconds before she busted out laughing. "H-hey, what's so funny?"_

 _"_ _I just…I never thought I'd hear you say something like that. I was expecting you to say something dumb as usual." She snickered as he clutched at his chest,_

 _"_ _Ouch, that hurt. That really hurt." He mocked, rolling his eyes. "I was trying to create a moment, dammit."_

 _Minori laughed, shaking her head as she looked away. "You shouldn't be so quick on congratulating me. I still haven't become the best artist this city has ever seen."_

 _"_ _You're the best I've ever seen. Doesn't that count for something?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry; you're going to do amazing things." Minori bit her lip, looking down at her feet as he placed his hand under her chin, lifting it so he could meet her eyes once again. "Listen, if you ever come back, I just want you to know that I'll still be here. I'll always be here for you, Annie."_

 _Annie smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, "Goodbye, Johnny."_

…

The weight of heavy gardening tools weighed down on Nadi as he trudged up the mountain side, heading up towards the pond for a much needed day off from work. As the seasons passed, it seemed as though Elise were piling more and more work upon him the busier she got. She was never focusing on her farm work as much as she needed to and her stress was becoming even more unbearable as the days passed.

Abigail would call, give her more details about the case, and then she'd retire to her private study for the rest of the day, pouring over her notes and drinking whatever alcohol she could find in the house. Nadi wasn't even sure how she could find the stuff, either. There were days when he'd order the servant girls to hide if from her just so they could get a little more work done the next day, but she would always find it. It was as if she had a private stash hidden away somewhere in her mansion.

It didn't help that she refused to talk about her problems with anyone, either. Though Nadi rarely tried, he knew that she would never burden Minori with anything regarding the court case and Raeger had his own life to live.

Now that Raeger was dating Lillie, he rarely visited the mansion or Minori's farm. He spent most of his time with his new girlfriend, but Nadi couldn't blame him. Relationships were always good ways to stay distracted, especially if there was something terrible going on. In Raeger's case, two of his closest friends were going through hell, and not to mention that they were two vastly different problems.

Nadi wasn't sure how Fritz managed to keep his head afloat with everything going on; he was having a hard enough time keeping an eye on Elise without worrying about Minori all the time.

Sighing, Nadi slowed to a nice walking pace as he neared the clearing of the so called "goddess pond." According to legend, or Fritz, the pond was supposed to house the goddess, but Nadi wasn't so sure about that. He wasn't so sure about a lot of things these days.

As he neared the edge of the clearing, Nadi heard a soft humming coming from the distance. It was a quiet tune with a soft melody. Though he didn't recognize the song, he found himself being drawn closer to the noise, curious to see what he'd find at the end.

The close he got, he began to be able to make out a figure sitting on a log in front of a large, white canvass.

"Ah, speaking of the devil." Nadi muttered under his breath as he came upon Minori, painting in the middle of the woods. "What are you doing?" He asked as he approached her from behind.

Minori jumped, yelping in surprise as her brush streaked green across a blue and white sky. "Ah, _dammit_!" She cursed, standing up to face Nadi, "Look at what you made me d- o-oh, Nadi, it's just you." She chuckled, "Now, that takes me back."

Nadi cocked his head to the side as he approached her, curious as to what she meant. "I'm sorry I scared you…and made you ruin your painting. Is there any way to fix it?"

Minori smirked, shaking her head as she placed her hands on her hips, "Well, not really. It's kind of ruined now; I'll probably have to start from scratch." She sighed as he placed his hand on the back of his neck,

"Gosh, I really am sorry about that. I didn't think I would scare you so badly." He sighed, "What were you painting anyways? It looks really good so far." He said as she waved her hand,

"I was just doing some landscape painting; don't worry about it, though. This conversation is really taking me back…I had an old friend do something similar to me when I was younger." Minori laughed, "Now, that conversation didn't quite end like this one." Nadi smiled,

"What, did you put the fear of the goddess into him or something?" He asked as she nodded,

"Yup. Threw some paints at him over it." She giggled, "Those were some good times."

Minori trailed off, letting the conversation fall into silence as Nadi inspected her painting. "This still looks pretty good." He said, "I'd buy it."

Minori's face turned a slight shade of pink as she stepped back from the canvass, letting him get a better look at the half-done painting. "Even with that ugly green streak through the sky?" She asked jokingly as he nodded his head.

"Yeah. Gives it character."

"You gotta be joking with me…" Minori sighed, "If that streak wasn't there it'd still look pretty crappy." Nadi shrugged his shoulders,

"Looks good to me," He said. "Of course, I don't know anything about painting."

"That's for sure." Minori teased, running her hands through her hair, "This isn't anywhere near what I was doing when I was in school."

"Well, you haven't had much time for practice now, have you?" Nadi asked, "For what it's worth, and I guess my opinion isn't really worth _that_ much, but I think it still looks pretty cool."

Minori's blushed deepened as she looked down at the ground. "How about I paint you a different one? That was you can appreciate my art and I won't have to be so embarrassed every time I look at it."

Nadi raised his brow, "What makes you think you're going to be looking at it if it's going to go in my room?" He asked, teasing her as she became even more flustered than before.

"I-I don't know; I was just saying I wouldn't want to stare at this thing, so I don't want to make you stare at it. You can have a better one." Nadi thought about it for a few minutes, glancing between Minori and her painting,

"I guess if that's what you want," he finally said. "But, I'm still going to place this one up on my wall. I think it would look good in the inn, don't you think so?" he asked. Minori shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her feet,

"You're too kind." She sighed as Nadi scoffed in response,

"Huh. Don't get that too often." He joked, "What made you decide to paint today anyways? Don't you usually head to Raeger's for lunch?" Minori paused, biting her lip as she stared out into the distance, past the ruined canvass. Nadi took a step back, wondering if he had crossed a line with his teasing and question asking. He was just trying to make it up to her for ruining the painting, but she seemed off for some reason, almost as if there was something bothering her.

"I was feeling nostalgic," Minori said, returning to her seat on the log. "Don't you ever feel a little nostalgic? Like you wonder what life would be like if you ever went home or never left?" Nadi frowned, thinking to himself for a second.

Does he ever think about what life would be like if he never left home or returned? He couldn't say that he did very often, maybe once every few years, but only for a minute or two. There were good reasons for leaving his home town, and he didn't think it was worth the pain of thinking about it for very long.

"Not very often…" He trailed off, crossing his arms over his chest. Now it was his turn to stare broodingly off into the distance. "Everyone has their reasons for leaving, right? What's the point in thinking about the past when you know you did what was best for you?"

"Don't you ever miss your family?" Minori asked; Nadi could feel her eyes watching him as he tried to think a way to explain his situation to her without being too blunt.

"…No," he said.

Minori looked up at him in confusion, "What? Really? Not even your mom or dad?" Nadi sighed,

"Ah, not as often as I used to."

"What do you mean?" Minori asked,

"You're prying an awful lot for someone who started this conversation. Wasn't the point of this conversation supposed to be why you were feeling nostalgic and decided to paint?" Nadi countered, digging the heel of his boot into the ground. "Everyone's different. You seem to miss your family, but I don't. It's not…It's not _that_ big of a deal."

"Well why don't you miss them? What were your parents like?"

Nadi shook his head in frustration, "What were _your_ parents like? If they were perfect you would've never left. I have my reasons." Minori pinched her eyebrows together, a hard line forming across her lips.

"You just like being mysterious."

"What? Just because I don't want to talk about my family? You're the one who brought this up." Nadi sighed heavily, "They weren't the best parents in the world, but who's ever are? Besides, they're not the only reason why I left my home town. I wanted to travel the world with my gardening, but my family never had the money to afford such luxuries. They used everything they had to put me through school to have a _respectable_ career that would allow me to live a comfortable life." Minori's mouth silently formed a wide 'O' shape as she waited for him to continue.

"What happened?" She asked,

"I became a gardener."

"Well I can see that."

"What more do you want from me?" Nadi asked, inhaling deeply as he slid off his black bandanna. "That's the gist of it."

"So….They weren't happy about you becoming a gardener…" Nadi shrugged his shoulders,

"They never lived long enough to see."

"What?"

"They passed away during my last year of college," Nadi said.

"What happened?" Minori asked,

"Why do you care so much?"

"You know what…I think I need a drink." Minori sighed heavily as she stood up, eyes wide with concern. "I told you everything about my life; it's time for you to do the same." Nadi rolled his eyes,

"Not everything," He said, helping her pack away her art supplies. Minori raised a brow as she bent down, picking up her fallen paint brushes.

"What?" She asked in surprise,

"Didn't tell me everything; I'm not an idiot, Minori. I may not say much, but I can tell when people aren't giving me the whole story."

Minori grumbled something under her breath before standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "Sometimes you say too much and sometimes you don't say enough. I don't get it." She shook her head, picking up her canvass and easel. Nadi offered her a hand to help, but she shook it away. "C'mon, let's go back to my house. I have a feeling we both need to relax."

…

 _Annie sat down at the dinner table across from her parents, hands trembling as she reached for her silver wear. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since she got home and it felt as though the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Her father's icy-blue stare never left his face. Not since she walked through the front door._

 _"_ _Lovely dinner you made, mother." Annie said, but her mother stayed silent, staring at the steak on her plate. "U-uhm, so…how have you two been?" She asked, attempting to break the silence in the room, but it was useless. Her parents weren't having any of her small talk._

 _"_ _Do you remember our agreement?" Annie's father asked, knuckles turning white as he rested his clenched fists on the table. His massive hands seemed even more terrifying than when Annie was younger. Of course, when she was younger she was daddy's little girl, never leaving his side and having him beat up all the dumb boys that tried to bully her._

 _"_ _Charles!" Annie's mother snapped, kicking him underneath the table and causing the silverware to clatter. Charles turned towards her mother, his face turning an unsightly shade of purple as he held in his breath._

 _"_ _Well, goddamnit Helen! When else are we going to talk about this? If you hadn't had treated her as if she were a delicate flower when she was a child, none of this would have ever happened!"_

 _"_ _Oh, so now this is because of_ _ **my**_ _parenting skills? You were the one always bringing her around your cronies! Those bastards probably scarred her for life! Who wouldn't be messed up after being brought up in a house like that?" Helen shouted, her brown hair flying around her flushed face, "Every single one of those politicians is dirty and corrupt – I can't believe you took her around them!"_

 _"_ _They are my_ _ **colleagues**_ _, and don't act like they aren't the reason why I got elected into office. Sit down; you're being hysterical." Charles growled, slamming his fist on the table before running his large, fatty hand over his balding head. The ornate gold rings he had shoved on all five fingers sparkled in the dim lighting of the dining room._

 _"_ _I AM SITTING!"_

 _"_ _HELEN." Charles yelled, pointing his finger in Annie's mother's face before she finally sat back in her seat, fixing her hair and inhaling deeply. "Girl, do you remember the deal we made before you left for your art school?" he asked, waiting for Annie's reply._

 _"_ _Yes, father." She said quietly, "Have you already started the paperwork?" She asked as he nodded,_

 _"_ _I've found several good candidates so far. They should provide a comfortable life for you." He replied, picking up his steak knife, "The Montgomerys from a few cities over have an older son that's going through medical school. His name is Victor or whatever." Charles explained as he cut into his steak and shoved a piece into his mouth, "Having their family name tied to ours would be of great value for next year's election. Pairing up with the agriculture industry would provide many opportunities for the future."_

 _Annie could feel her eyes beginning to well with tears, "Of course, father. Whatever you think is best." Bottom lip trembling, Annie stood up from the table, pushing her chair back, "Excuse me, I think I need to use the restroom." Charles waved the knife in his hand,_

 _"_ _You're dismissed."_

 _Annie bowed her head before running towards the back door, escaping into the privacy of the patio, tears streaming down her face. How could she let this happen? How could she allow herself to drop out of college and return home? She knew her father was serious when he said he would marry her off. This was it. This was the end – now she would be forced to spend her days with some jerk who didn't even love her. He just loved her father's last name._

 _"_ _Annie?" Someone called out from behind, startling her as she tried to wipe away her tears. "Are you crying?" Johnny stepped out into the light, kneeling down next to her as she tried to hide her face._

 _"_ _J-Johnny…What are you doing here?" She asked through gasps for air, attempting to calm herself down. "I-I…Shouldn't you be at school?"_

 _Johnny laughed lightly as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, gently wiping away her tears. "My mother told me you were coming back today. I wanted to come and see you."_

 _"_ _D-Did she a-also tell you I dro-dropped out of college?" Annie asked, breaking out into more sobs, "Father is already looking for wedding arrangements!" She leaned forward, collapsing into his arms as she cried even harder. Johnny rubbed his hand over her back, trying to calm her down,_

 _"_ _Well, I guess you need to go in and tell him to stop looking." He said, holder her out by her shoulders. Annie looked up at him in confusion,_

 _"_ _What?" She asked as he helped her into her chair and knelt down on one knee,_

 _"_ _Annie, I told you that I'd always be here for you when you come back, and I meant it. Will you marry me?" Johnny blushed as he looked up at her, "I know this is bad timing – you're crying and everything with your father, but I love you. And…Your father shouldn't have a problem with it…He's always been on good terms with my family. We're involved with the agriculture industry and I kno-"_

 _"_ _Y-yes."_

 _Johnny's eyes widened in surprise, "Yes?"_

 _Annie nodded through her tears, smiling as she fell back into his arms, "Yes."_

…

Minori poured Nadi a large glass of wine as he took a seat on her couch. The sun was setting and they had just returned from putting up all of her painting supplies after their little disagreement in the woods. The whole argument really reminded Minori of a similar one she had with one of her best friends from her whole life. In fact, it was almost exactly the same, except she knew how to handle the problem. Instead of getting angry and throwing paints, she moved on. There is always another day for painting.

It just goes to show how much she's grown up since her time spent in the city. Even when she was in college, Minori never handled any disagreement very well. She was loud and argumentative and didn't know how to take any criticism.

Though, she wasn't sure if the growing up part came before or after Oak Tree Town. When did she exactly become the woman she is today? How did she get here? Was it the running away from her parents and other life or was it the accident that made her this way?

Minori was unsure; she was unsure of a lot of things these days, but she knew that as long as she had friends, everything will turn out alright. It just might take awhile to get there.

But, even still, she couldn't stop the nostalgic feeling she'd had all day. Everything about Nadi – his blunt attitude, him sneaking up behind her, his mysterious personality…it reminded her some way or another about her previous life. There was just something about him.

Lately, the feeling had been more noticeable. Minori didn't quite catch it when they first met, but as they spent more time together, it grew stronger. The nostalgia. He reminded her of something or someone, she just couldn't place her finger on it.

And why was that exactly? Why was he the one that had to be so special? Out of everyone in Oak Tree Town, it had to be him – the one that made her think the most about her home.

Home.

That's a word Minori hasn't used in a long time to describe where she's from. Could she really call the city her home? The answer was almost always no, but lately Minori couldn't help but to wonder. They always said home is where the heart is…It's just a matter of figuring out what that means to her.

Minori sighed as she returned to the couch where Nadi was sitting, holding out one of the glasses of wine she had poured. "Here, I think this should be sufficient for playing twenty-one questions again." She joked, taking a long sip from her own glass.

Nadi chuckled, taking his glass from her hand. "I suppose I can forgive you now…I mean, it's the least I could do after you so kindly offered me this wine." Minori sighed, leaning her head back against her couch,

"I'm sorry I was being so pushy with my questions earlier," she said, taking another sip of wine. "Sometimes I just get so nervous about things and I don't know when to stop."

Nadi cocked his head to the side, "What were you nervous about?" he asked,

"Oh, you know. Talking about family and nostalgia and all that stuff… It can get me really anxious sometimes. I'm really afraid my father is going to just show up one of these days and take me back to the city." Minori explained, shaking her head. "I know it's a stupid thing to worry about, but you don't know what he's like. He has a lot of connections everywhere, so when I ran away I had to be really careful about covering my tracks. Everything I paid for was in cash, I cut my hair and stayed in run down motels every night – and I'm talking like _really_ run down. I'm pretty sure someone was murdered in this one I stayed in…there were weird splatters all over the wall and it just reeked of something rotting."

Nadi shrugged his shoulders, "No one's going to find you out here. Don't worry so much about it, and, besides, you're an adult. You should be able to make your own decisions."

"That's not how he sees it. I'm his daughter…I have to do whatever he says." Minori sighed once again, finishing her glass of wine with another large swig. "Besides, sometimes that's not what I'm worried about at all. Sometimes I'm just…I wonder if they ever even bothered looking for me after I left. Did they even care or were they just relieved their failure of a daughter left the house?"

Nadi wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure your family looked for you after you left. Who wouldn't? You're pretty amazing." Minori felt her face flush as she rested her head on his shoulder,

"Now you're just saying things. I'm not that amazing…I'm just…Minori." She said, shaking her head, "But, hey! How about another glass of wine?" She asked,

"Sure," Nadi replied, watching as she got up from the couch and returned with two whole bottles. "Oh, not just a glass I see…" He chuckled as she handed him the open one and popped the cork off the other.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened to your parents?" Minori asked, taking a drink from her bottle. Nadi shrugged his shoulders,

"Ah, so you're still stuck on that, huh?" Nadi asked as he lifted the bottle to his lips. "You don't want to hear about that story." Minori frowned,

"But I already told you everything about me and what happened with my parents," She said. "You owe me."

Nadi shrugged his shoulders, "Like I said earlier: you didn't tell me everything. Don't you want to talk about something more interesting than my life?" He asked as she pursed her lips together,

"Have you ever done something like…really bad? And I'm talking like…something that haunts you at night when you're trying to sleep; something that will never go away, no matter how many bottles of wine you drink by yourself." She asked as he raised a brow curiously, taking a swig form his bottle before answering.

"Do you think…I'm a murderer or something?" He asked in bewilderment, half-joking-half-being serious. "I know some people think I'm intimidating, but I thought we were friends." Minori raised her hands in defense,

"What? No! I mean like…you know. Just something bad like…lying or cheating. Something you regret." She explained, shaking her head before taking another drink and grimacing.

"Did _you_ murder someone?" Nadi asked jokingly, "I guess everyone has probably done something in their lives that they regret doing. It doesn't matter if it's lying, cheating, or whatever. Everyone has done _something._ "

"What have you done?" Minori asked,

Nadi rolled his ruby red eyes, "Seriously? You're the one who brought this up. You go first." Minori shrugged her shoulders in response, "Ah, so you choose the topics and I have to answer all your questions? That doesn't seem very fair."

"Life ain't fair, darling." Minori muttered under her breath,

"What?"

"I said, life ain't fair, darling. My father used to tell me that all the time." She said, "He used to say that to everyone he screwed over, too. I think it was a politician thing…"

"Well…It's like I said. We've all done things we regret. There's no need to keep dwelling on them as long as you can learn to forgive yourself. Is that a good answer?" Nadi asked, hesitantly placing his hand on her shoulder, "And if you can't forgive yourself, drink until you do. That's how I handle my problems, and I'm still here. Elise would tell you the same thing – she drinks all the damn time to escape her problems." He chuckled, taking another drink.

Minori lifted the corners of her moth slightly, glancing down at the bottle in her lap. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said, clinking their bottles together, "Cheers."

"Cheers."

…

 _Annie's mother sighed wistfully as she placed the final touches on Annie's gown, topping her head off with a long veil. "Oh, you look beautiful." She said with tears in her eyes. Annie looked up from the floor, meeting her own brown eyes in the floor length mirror in front of her. Her mother was right: she looked gorgeous._

 _And how could she not? Her parents insisted on spending a fortune on her wedding and now the day had finally arrived. She just couldn't believe it. In just a few hours, she would be a married woman, living the rest of her life with her soon to be extremely successful husband. There wouldn't be a day that went by where she would worry about money or about not living the life of luxury that her parents had always wanted her to live. Besides, taking on her best friend's last name would benefit her father._

 _But, that was just what he wanted. Did he even care about her happiness? Annie was sure that he was never worried about her mental health. As long as he got what he wanted, he'd be happy. Annie just happened to be another casualty suffering from his ever growing greed for power._

 _Though, Annie had no room to complain. As long as she was with Johnny, she had no room to complain. He was a good man, loyal, trustworthy, but…He wasn't…His life…The life style promise by her father…None of it was what she wanted._

 _She wanted to be an artist living on her own in her own apartment making her own money. Annie was never the type of girl to rely on a man; she was an independent person. She wanted to prove it to Johnny, her family, and herself that she could make it._

 _She didn't want to need the money._

 _"_ _Annie, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd get married. You grew up so fast." Annie's mother, Helen, choked on her tears. "I just want you to know that your father and I are_ _ **so, so, so**_ _proud of you. We always have been."_

 _Annie felt tears welling up in her eyes as she looked away from the mirror, unable to look at herself. What had she become? What had she allowed to happen to her? This wasn't the person she was meant to be. It never was._

 _"_ _Mom…" Annie croaked, trying to hold back sobs. Helen turned her daughter towards her, holding her by the shoulders,_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _I-I love you."_

 _Helen smiled through her wet eyes, "I love you too, dear. Now, dry your eyes. I'll see you out there." She said, patting a small white cloth underneath Annie's eyes before leaving out the door._

 _Just as quickly as her mother left, Annie felt her heart begin to hammer against her chest. Who was she kidding? She couldn't do this. She couldn't stay in that house with Johnny and pretend that everything was fine when it most certainly_ _ **wasn't**_ _._

 _She was never meant to be a housewife._

 _Annie bent over, hands on her knees as he breathing accelerated. What was she doing there? How could she have even thought that she'd be able to walk down that aisle? No – she had to get out of there._

 _Standing up, Annie tried to slow her breathing down, searching for something – anything – that would get her out of that church. Digging around, she found her mother's purse sitting on the vanity table. "Mother never leaves her purse lying around..." She mumbled under her breath, shoving her hand into it until she found the small wallet. "I wonder if…No…She wanted me to get married. But…Not like this. Not against my will."_

 _Annie inhaled deeply, "Ah! Now's not the time to think about that. It has to be just a coincidence…" She shook her head, chucking her perfectly white heels off and sprinting out the back door barefoot in her wedding dress._

 _ **I just…I have to get out of here. Please, Johnny, forgive me for this.**_

…

Minori groggily woke up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she lifted her heavy head up from the couch cushion. _Ugh, what the hell happened last night?_ She wondered to herself, blinking as she tried to adjust to the sunlight flooding the room. Slowly, she tried to get up but found herself trapped underneath a heavy, warm object. Eyes wide, she froze in place. _Oh, dear goddess what did I_ _ **do?**_

She peered over the pile of blankets and pillows to see what was weighing her down, but all she could make out was a head of long, white hair and four bottles of wine decorating the couch and table. _Who the fu-_

The man sleepily lifted his head up from her legs, yawning as he opened his ruby, red eyes. Minori stared at him, her heart hammering against her chest as she couldn't recognize his face. "Ah, Nori…Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep here last night." He mumbled, pushing himself up from the couch and stretching his arms behind his head. Minori could literally feel all the color draining from her face as she watched him stand up, running his hands through his hair. "Minori?" he asked, cocking his head to the side just as Minori opened her mouth and let out the loudest, bloodcurdling scream she could muster.

"AHHHHH! WHO THE FUCK!" She screeched, scrambling up from the couch and sprinting towards her kitchen as he tried to follow her, eyes wide with panic.

"WHOA! Minori! MINORI! It's me!" He yelled over her screams.

Minori clutched the sides of the kitchen counter, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible. She glanced towards the left, spotting the frying pan on the stove, and picked it up. "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE AND WHY YOU'RE HERE OR I SWEAR TO THE GODDESS I **WILL** HIT YOU!" She screamed, holding the pan up threateningly.

The man held out his hands, "Minori, just…take a deep breath. It's me, Nadi. You don't remember me, because…Well…Because you had an accident last fall and we met that winter. We're friends…" Nadi tried to explain, taking small steps towards her.

"Uh huh, yeah that's exactly what a CRAZY person would try to say! Tell me what really happened last night! Did you drug me?!" Minori yelled, never dropping the pan, "I swear if you lie to me I'll cut you down! I'm from the city mother fucker! I know how to handle myself – _just fucking try me!_ "

"Minori, please, I'm telling you the truth! Just…Put the pan down and I'll…You can read for yourself! In your journal!" Nadi pled, glancing around the room wildly.

"Hah! As if! Just another ploy to get me to drop my guard!" Minori yelled back just as someone began to knock on the front door.

Nadi sighed in relief, "Oh thank the goddess…Minori…I'm going to answer the door now. Just…Stay here…" He said, backing away before he opened the door to reveal Elise.

"Nadi?" Elise asked eyes wide in bewilderment. Nadi took a step back, waiting for her to come in,

"It's a long story," he said.

Elise watched him, mouth hanging open before she snapped back into reality. "Johnny's here."

…

Minori quietly followed behind Elise and Nadi as they made their way down to the guild office. It was still fairly early in the morning, but the heat was already beginning to settle in as they finally entered the town. Minori could literally feel the humidity rising up from the brick roads.

"What's this doctor like?" She asked, looking up at the strange man she had found on her couch just a few hours ago. Nadi shrugged his shoulders,

"He's a nice guy. Really talented."

Minori bit her lip, "Do you think he can help me? I don't want to have another…incident like this morning to happen again."

Elise sighed, "We're not sure. We'll just have to see." She said as they paused outside the guild office's doorway. Glancing towards Nadi and then back at Minori, she smiled widely, "So, are you ready for this?" She asked, just as Minori began to feel the butterflies settling in her stomach.

"Ah, I just got really nervous all of a sudden." She chuckled, clutching her stomach, "I guess I should ask my brain, huh? Brain? Are you ready to get better?" She asked, rolling her eyes upwards, causing the three of them to burst into laughter.

"Just think, nothing is going to be the same after this." Elise sighed wistfully, "I think this is our best shot."

Nadi smiled, "Don't worry, if anyone can make your brain better, it's going to be him," he said. "So, let me ask you again, are you ready?" Minori felt her lips widen into a large grin, nodding her head,

"Yes."

Elise pushed open the door, sliding out of the way for Minori. A tall man with shaggy blond hair and a blue overcoat was standing in the middle of the room talking to Marian as they entered the guild. Minori caught Marian's eye, waving as the pink haired man smiled widely.

They say there are only a few moments in your life where a second feels as though it will last for an eternity. In that moment, as he turned around, Minori knew that there would never be a moment that seemed to pass as slowly as this one did.

"Ah, Minori, you made it," Marian said just as the man slowly turned around, "This is Johnny; he's going to try to fix your memory problem."

Minori took a step forward, time physically slowing down as her eyes met his ocean blues. Her hand found her mouth as she watched his heart shatter all over again,

 _"_ _Annie?"_

* * *

 **Thank you once again to everyone who has supported this story. Your contributions have bee noticed and appreciated! If you haven't done so already, don't forget to review, favorite, or follow! Every little bit helps and it lets me know where everyone is at with this story. If there are people are are still enjoying it, let me know! Even if it is just to say: keep up the good work or I really like this story! I love to know everyone's opinions. Let me know what you think so far! Thank you so much!**


	20. No Hard Feelings

**Hello! Here is PT 1 of a 2 PT chapter. I decided to split these two chapters up because they ended up talking about very different topics, and I thought the second one deserved a stand alone. So, it feels as though they are just two short chapters, but they are actually one larger chapter split apart. Also, thank you so much to everyone for the continued support! Seriously, I love you guys dearly. It makes me so happy to hear everyone's wonderful comments and I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story in the future!**

* * *

No Hard Feelings

Minori stood in the middle of the guild office, frozen in place, as she stared into the eyes of the man she left standing alone at the altar a little more than a year ago. His blue eyes bore holes into her own, full of questions that she wasn't ready to answer, each second feeling as though it were a minute. Ever fiber in her body was screaming at her: _run_! But, hadn't she done enough running in her life? Didn't she owe him answers? Didn't she owe it to herself – didn't she owe it to her friends, who have no knowledge of her true identity?

 _Annie_.

The name fell into silence as time nearly slowed to a stopping point. How long had they been standing there staring at each other? How much time had passed? Johnny opened his mouth to speak, holding up his hand, but then clasping it over his mouth as if he were trying to keep whatever he was about to say to himself.

Shaking her head, Minori could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes. There was still time. The door was right behind her and yet…She couldn't move. Her feet wouldn't allow her that comfort. "Johnny – I …" Minori said, her voice hoarse as she tried to find the words to say, but there was nothing. As long they stood there, trying to understand her reasoning behind her running away, there would never be any _good_ explanation. As long as they tried to understand, as long as they tried to talk it out, they would only be hurting each other more.

Minori could feel her friend's eyes on her as she fell back into silence, unable to speak. "Annie…It's…It's been awhile." Johnny said, choking back tears as he looked away, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "So," He looked around, as if he were inspecting every inch of the guild office, "This is where you ran off to? You even…You changed your name?" Minori stepped back, heart hammering against her chest as she desperately searched for an exit – anything to get out of that room.

It felt as though the air around them was closing in on her, making it harder and harder to breathe the longer she stood there, afraid she'd suffocate to death before she even had to deal with the consequences of her action. "I didn't think I would ever see you again." She said, biting down on the side of her cheek until she tasted blood. It was all she could do to keep herself from saying something else – something that would make the situation even worse than before, but it seemed as though she had already succeeded in that.

What was she thinking? She 'never thought she'd see him again'? What kind of sorry excuse was that? Of course that's what she thought! That was the point of leaving the city in the first place! To get away from her future husband and her family…To get away from everything, even from herself. She didn't like the person she was and she didn't like the person she was going to be. There was no other choice…Or was there?

Johnny scoffed, leveling his signature icy stare. Minori had forgotten how it felt to be on the receiving end of that glare long ago. She hadn't witnessed it since they were children, fighting and arguing has they had always done. It wasn't until high school when that look finally softened, his blue eyes looking at her in a way she had never experienced before. They were always full of something. Love, admiration, support…Johnny was hers. He'd always had been.

"Wasn't that the point of leaving in the first place?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, jaw locking in place. Minori shuddered, her skin tingling as she watched him, studying his facial features and mannerisms. She couldn't get over how much had changed over the years. His sandy blond hair had darkened and his face was thinner, as if he didn't sleep or eat as much as he should. "You left and you didn't even leave a trace behind you. No money trail, no clues…you vanished. And your mother…Dammit Annie, your mother was fucking devastated. What were you thinking?"

"Myself," Minori croaked, her voice sounding weak and shaky. "I was thinking about myself." Johnny shook his head, as a slight red color began to creep up his neck,

"That's the problem with you. You're always thinking about yourself, and you've tricked all of these nice people into thinking you're someone you're not." He said accusingly, "And, for what? So you could escape your problems? So you could leave your life of luxury to live on a…on a _farm?_ For Goddess sake, Annie, don't tell me I'm being the ridiculous one here!"

Minori took another step back, desperately thinking of a way to get out of that building. Glancing over Johnny's shoulder, she made eye contact with Marian, who had he hand over his mouth, watching the scene unfold before him. How could she have forgotten all of her friend that were standing in that room watching her life fall into pieces? How could she have forgotten that, all at once, they were figuring out that she wasn't the person she way? How could she expect them to ever trust her ever again? The answer was clear: if she were in their place, she wouldn't trust her either.

And that was it. The thought of losing her friends was enough to cause the cold, salty tears spill over, rolling down her soft, pink cheeks as she watched him looking away, unable to meet her eyes any longer. Two more steps back, she bumped into a solid body standing behind her.

Looking up, she met Nadi's ruby red eyes staring down at her with worry and confusement. Just a few hours ago the man had been lying on her couch, curled up by her legs and she had no recollection of the entire night. She still didn't, but here he was, standing there watching her fall apart. If he were anything other than a friend, he would have left a long time ago, right? But what did that matter now? He was just another person she had betrayed.

Minori turned around, brushing past him and Elise standing beside the front door, leaving without another word. She was running away.

And, she was always doing that. Running away. It didn't matter how tough things got, Minori always, always found a way to run away from her problems. Even when she was in college, just as things started to get a little rough – just as soon as she began to fall into a deep melancholy like state, unable to find the will to complete her work or even eat her food – she left.

Just as soon as she began to think of the life she would life with Johnny, she left. The thought of becoming a housewife, married into wealth, and living only to look after her children was too much. That was never the life she wanted to live, and thinking about dealing with the consequences of her actions would have been led to live a life of extreme regret and guilt. It was tough. Too tough, and Minori had always been the weaker one in her family. She was a coward, even now.

Even when presented the opportunity to make up for her past mistakes, tell her friends the truth, and wipe her conscience clean, she still chose to run away. And why wouldn't she? She's never known a life that wasn't just that: running away. She did it with college, she did it with marriage, and now she's doing it again. But, how could she keep running away when this was her only chance at getting better?

No, this time there was no room to run away. Not permanently, at least. For now, she just needed to get out of that room. Get some fresh air, think about her next move. Get away from those people and their stares…That's all she was doing. She was just…taking a walk. A really, really long walk.

But, as always, her mind couldn't stop spinning. She couldn't get Johnny out of her head, no matter how far away she walked. With each step, her thoughts were consumed of that day, their wedding day. She left him and there was no denying that fact. If there was anyone to blame, it was her. She was the one that left and he was the one that got hurt, but could she really deny that she wasn't thinking about herself? When she admitted it out loud back at the guild, the words really seemed to settle it.

All her life, no matter what, Minori was always looking out for herself. It was her motto: she was always looking out for herself. If there was any possibility that things might go south and that she could get hurt or end up terribly, terribly disappointed with her life, she was out of there within seconds. It was the price she paid for self preservation.

But…That didn't excuse the terrible things she had done. Self preservation, no matter how important, didn't make up for that fact that she hurt people that were really important in her life. People like Johnny, her parents, and now her new friends: Elise, Nadi, Raeger, and Fritz. Oh, Goddess, Minori couldn't even bear the thought of what Fritz would think of her once he found out. Or Elise. Or any of them.

Certainly they would hate her for telling such terrible lies – lies that were the base of their friendship in the first place. That's no way to start a life.

"Oh, but Goddess damn it all if this isn't some kind of extreme coincidence!" Minori cried as she neared the Piedmont clearing, leaning up against a tree. Tears were still spilling over her eyes as she lifted her fist and punched the tree as hard as she could; feeling the rough bark cut her knuckles. "Dammit! Dammit!" She screamed, collapsing to her knees as she sobbed.

 _You try so hard in this life, and then everything from your past comes back to haunt you and if that isn't some kind of supernatural life lesson then I don't know what is._ Minori thought to herself, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she sat, crying. _Who knew that in a single moment, with the utterance of a single name, could ruin everything. Surly…Surly Elise and Nadi will never trust me again. Surly they must hate me…_

 _No, how could they? They don't know a damn thing about me. They never did._

Minori looked up as she heard footsteps approaching her from behind, praying to the Goddess that they didn't belong to Johnny. A flash of pink and a long, heavy sigh later, Elise sat down next her, leaning back against her hands. "So, you're the infamous Annie Baldwin, huh?" She asked, looking out towards the rushing river. Minori glanced towards her, heart hammering against her chest as she searched for the right words to say. "When were you planning on telling any of us?" They sat in silence for what seemed for hours before Minori worked up the courage to speak again.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "I…I wasn't." She said, looking down at her hands. Elise scoffed, shaking her head,

"I know," She said, "I know you were running away and that you probably have your reasons for not telling any of us, but damn, Minori. You're my best friend." Minori could feel the lump returning to her throat as she tried to hold back sobs, eyes filling with more tears.

"Elise…I'm sorry. I never wanted it to turn out like this," She said, burying her face into her hands as she cried. "You have no idea how sorry I am. For everything." Elise sat up, wrapping her arms around Minori as she pulled her into her chest, stroking the back of her head.

"You know, I recognized your name as soon as Johnny said it. After you left, of course. But still, your father's the mayor of Forget Me Not Valley, how could I not?" Elise chuckled, resting her chin on top of Minori's head. "I'm pretty sure when my father still had half his brain he tried to get my brother to marry you. I guess you dodged a bullet with that one."

Minori broke away, looking up at Elise as she dried her red, puffy eyes. "He wanted to join forces with the agriculture industry, but…I convinced him otherwise," she explained, hands trembling in her lap. "Did…Did Johnny tell you how he knows me?" She asked, inhaling deeply as she tried to prepare herself for what was to come next. Elise shook her head as she leaned back,

"No, but Nadi seemed to know. I left before they could say anything else; I wanted to make sure you were okay first," she explained, "You don't have to tell me just yet, but I want you to think about a few things." Elise paused, waiting for Minori, who nodded her head in agreement. "Do you ever think about fate or anything like that?" She asked, her voice sounding uncharacteristically wistful. Elise was never the one to mention fate or coincidences.

To her, everything just happens. There doesn't have to be a reason for it. Sometimes life just sucks and that's the fact of it, but…for her to question Minori about fate? Minori wasn't sure what had gotten into the blonde's head recently. Elise had been distant and quieter than usual; most nights she chose to stay home and drink alone in her study.

Minori bit her lip, trying to remember the last time she credited something to fate. Though there were many different times where she claimed fate had its hand in her life when she was younger, she couldn't say that there was anything as of late. Ever since she returned home from college, everything that once held its magic lost its luster. Fate included. It seemed like such a trivial idea – and how could she trust something like fate after her experience with art school?

"I haven't thought about fate in a long time, Elise. You know I don't believe in things like that. It all seems so…pointless," Minori replied, sighing heavily.

Elise inhaled deeply, squeezing her eyes shut as she tipped her face up towards the sky. "Do you ever wonder if this is the world's way of saying that it's time to reconcile?" She asked, slowly opening her eyes. Minori frowned, wondering to herself what that could mean. "Isn't it a bit strange that the one person I _happened_ to meet on the train when I went home also just _happened_ to be the one person who know someone that could help you and that _one person_ just so _happened_ to be Johnny? Out of all the different outcomes to this story, aren't you glad that it's him? Aren't you glad to have a chance to make up for your past mistakes?" Elise asked, but Minori was still unsure.

"Elise…you still don't know what I did, though. How could say any of this was a good thing? The only reason you had to go home…the only reason you met Nadi, the only reason Johnny is here is because I was an idiot and almost _died_." Minori said, shaking her head angrily. "How could the universe be possibly trying to tell me something? It nearly killed me and I'm still not sure if any of this is going to work out. What's the point in adding Johnny into the equation?"

Elise shrugged her shoulders, "So, keep on hiding your reasons from running away from the city. Keep on pushing Johnny down into the back of your mind. Keep on pushing people away, but don't say that none of this has anything to do with fate." She said, pushing herself up from the ground. "There are too many coincidences happening lately, and I think you should start paying attention. If there is ever going to be a time to reconcile with your past, it's now, but I'm not going to hold your hand through it."

Minori recoiled, surprised by Elise's sudden change in tone of voice, "Gosh, you're being rather harsh," She said, pulling herself up. Elise stood up, brushing the dirt from the back of her dress,

"It's like I said, you're my best friend, but damn. You lied to me. You lied to all of us." Elise shook her head, heading back towards town, "But…No matter what happens you're still my Minori. You're still my friend. I just…I think we're all going to need some time." Minori felt her eyes well up with tears once again, hanging her head as she refused to look Elise in the eyes. How could she? And…after that kind of speech…She couldn't deny it.

She'd fucked up.

Bad.

But, maybe it was just as Elise had said. Maybe it's time to reconcile with Johnny and the rest of her past mistakes. How could she have possibly thought that running away from her life back in the city would ever end without any repercussions? No, it's time to face her fears. It's time to tell Johnny her true feelings and it's time to come clean about all of the lies she had told. She owed it to herself and she owed it to her friends, who had been there since day one, helping her get on her feet and learn how to farm.

Elise turned to walk back towards town, but Minori stopped her, grabbing her by the shoulder. She turned around; eyebrows pinched together, "Nori, don't you want to go back to town? Don't you want to talk to Johnny?" She asked, hands on her hips as she waited for Minori to answer.

"Elise…My name is Annie Baldwin; you were right from the beginning." Minori said, biting her lip as she tried to work up the courage to say what she needed to. "I used to attend Flower Bud University for art school, but I dropped out because I was depressed and I felt like I was never going to accomplish what I was going to. I was scared of failure, so I left." Elise crossed her arms over her chest, frowning with worry as she listened to Minori.

"Well, one of my father's conditions for attending art school was either finish or get married to someone he approved of." Minori's stomach began to church, "That's why you recognize my name. Victor, your brother, had ties to the agriculture industry and my father wanted to capitalize from those connections."

"Your father broke off the engagement, though. I remember that much, because it was happening just before I left for Oak Tree Town." Elise said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Minori, that must have been…Goddess that was years ago."

"It was about three years ago…Uhm, I was engaged to another man, so, father had to break off the engagement…" Minori said as Elise raised a brow,

"Who…Wait, you were actually engaged? I thought you just broke it off with my brother. I mean I guess I left before I found out what was really going on but…" Elise said, trailing off as she looked up at the sky. "Who were you engaged to? And…What happened?"

Minori shifted uncomfortably in her place, "Well…Uhm…It was Johnny."

Elise's eyes widened in surprise, " _Oh._ So, _that's_ what all of this is about? Goddess, Minori, you _idiot_! You should have just told me to begin with…" She sighed, "Why didn't you get married?"

Minori bit her lip, "We were engaged for about a year after that, you know, while he was finishing school to become a brain surgeon. I left on our wedding day."

"You…you left him at the altar?" Elise asked, her voice dropping uncharacteristically low, "Minori… _Why_?" Minori sighed, shaking her head.

That was it. That was the golden question, the one she had been dreading all along. Deep down, Minori knew there really wasn't a good reason for doing what she did other than the fact that she was a coward and couldn't life with the choices she had made in her life. No matter how good of a person Johnny was, no matter how _safe_ or happy he could make her, Minori knew in her heart that it wasn't right. It wasn't right to put someone like him through a life of uncertainty and fear when she knew that there would come a day when she would want to leave her life behind forever.

Why should she have waited? There was no reason to put anyone through any more misery. If she could control the damage, even just a little, then that's how it was going to be. It was hurt Johnny then or hurt him and her possible children in the future. What was worse? Leaving someone at the altar or leaving an entire family behind?

She didn't want to be that person. She didn't want to be the drunken mother who left her children in a messy separation. She didn't want them to grow up wondering why she didn't love them enough to stay or why she didn't take them with her. No, there was no need to do that. She couldn't do that. Not to them.

But, was it really as black and white as Minori made it seem? Did she really have no other option than to run away, change her name and never look back? Her heart ached – what if she hadn't made the right decision all along?

"I…It…" Minori paused, inhaling deeply, "It wasn't the life I wanted."

The words tasted bitter as she said them – the truth, that is. She was as selfish as she thought she was. She was as much of a coward as she thought she was.


	21. Manic Pixie Dream Girl

*********PLEASE BE SURE YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 20 - NO HARD FEELINGS****************

 **Hey, y'all! I've posted two chapters today. Be sure that you have caught up with Chapter 20, No Hard Feelings before reading this chapter! Thank you again for everyone's continued support! I love you all!**

* * *

Manic Pixie Dream Girl

"Johnny, don't you think you've had enough?" Nadi asked exasperatedly as he watched his best friend throw back his sixth shot of vodka. Johnny cringed as he swallowed, wiping the dribbles from the corners of his mouth.

"Nah. I'm good," he slurred, slamming down the shot glass. "Rae, my good man, can I get another one of these fine little shot glasses?" Raeger raised his brow, picking up the clear glass from the bar table. It was nearing midnight and most of the customers had already gone home, leaving the three of them in the quietness of the small restaurant.

Nadi made eye contact with the chef, mouthing silently at him, "Water. Just water." Raeger nodded his head in agreement, pouring water from the pitcher while Nadi distracted Johnny. "Hey, man, I know it's really hard seeing her again, but that's no reason to get blasted." Nadi said as he patted the blonde on the back, knowing full well that it was a _perfectly_ good reason to get shit faced. In fact, Nadi himself felt as though he needed a drink just thinking about the shit show of a morning.

"She looked good." Johnny said, leaning back in his seat. "I thought – well, you know how it is. I thought when I found her she'd at least look…I don't know." He sighed, "I thought maybe she'd look like she was struggling, coming from a family like hers, that is." Nadi shrugged his shoulders,

"I mean…she's not doing _great_ …" He frowned, glancing towards Raeger for any sign of help. The chef rolled his icy blue eyes,

"Who? Minori?" He asked, "She can't remember anything. I wouldn't call that doing good at all." Raeger said, leaning up against the bar table, "I don't see why that matters; you're a brain surgeon, right? You can fix it…Right? It's a good thing…that she's not looking as bad as you thought she would…?" Nadi pinched the bridge of his nose, forgetting that Raeger hadn't been present for most of the conversation. He'd been too busy serving other customers in the bar to hear Johnny's story.

"No, I mean…Yes. Minori." Johnny said, scrunching up his nose as he said her name. "What kind of a name is _Minori_ anyways?" Nadi sighed, _here we go again…_ He thought to himself. For a moment, he was sure Raeger had gotten him off the subject, but now it didn't even seem like that would be an option.

Johnny had been torn up about the whole situation ever since he met Minori again and Nadi wasn't quite sure how to handle it. When he first became friends with Johnny, he knew there was this girl that he had known his whole life and had fallen in love with, but he never got the chance to meet her. They were just roommates for awhile and then Nadi did some yard work for his family, but they hadn't spoken to each other since Nadi's parents passed away and he couldn't make it to the wedding.

But…How was he supposed to feel about everything anyways? Was he supposed to hate Minori? Was he supposed to feel betrayed? Johnny didn't act like he was heading towards that way of thinking, but he was really upset about it and Nadi wasn't sure how he could make things any better – if there really was a way to do that. Personally, Nadi guessed that he would have left the moment he saw his ex-fiancé. There was no need to drag anything out.

Than again, Minori is in need of a doctor…Someone who has the knowledge and abilities that Johnny does…So, it's possible that he feels obligated to stay. On the other hand, however, Johnny also never got any closure and he might stay just to have some answers.

"I think it's a nice name," Nadi said. "It's pretty and…don't you think it fits her personality a little better?" He asked, trying to steer the conversation away from becoming a 'bash Minori/Annie' fest. Raeger raised another brow,

"What are you talking about?" He asked, "Did you…Do you know Minori _personally_?" Johnny looked up from the table,

"She's my fiancé."

Raeger's eyes widened as he stood up, taking a step backwards. " _What_?"

Nadi held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa…Johnny, you can't just announce those kinds of things to people when they don't know the whole story," he shook his head in frustration. "You can't drop bombs like that – especially to people who are _Minori's best friends._ "

"Would you stop calling her that?" Johnny snapped, glaring him down, "That's _not_ her name!"

"I understand that you're pissed, but don't take it out on me." Nadi said, crossing his arms, "I know it's hard to hear this, but you have to face the facts."

Johnny scoffed, "Yeah, well it's easier to say that when you weren't the one _left at the altar_."

"Minori left you at the altar?" Raeger asked as he wiped the bar table down, getting ready for closing time. Nadi watched as the chef calmly went about his business, listening as Johnny opened his mouth to explain the situation.

"Back then her name was Annie Baldwin, but you know…you get the point either way." Johnny sighed as he rested his head on the table. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself properly earlier and Nadi has always been awful when it comes to introductions and…talking to people in general." Nadi rolled his eyes,

"Sorry." He grunted,

Raeger waved his hand, "It's okay. It didn't take long for me to figure it out. Everyone around here already knows your name pretty well." Johnny raised a brow curiously,

"What do you mean?" He asked,

"Well, we were all hoping you would be able to fix…Minori's – uh – Annie's memory problem." Raeger explained, "I mean, if you're not too…pissed." He chuckled nervously, his hand on the back of his neck as he glanced up at the ceiling. Johnny nodded his head,

"Yeah. Of course," He said.

"Really?" Raeger and Nadi asked simultaneously, relief flooding their faces as they relaxed. Johnny shrugged his shoulders,

"I'm drunk and pissed, but I said I would do, it _so here I am_ ," He held out his arms as he pretended to bow in his seat. "It's the only reason I haven't left yet," Johnny shook his head as he stood up, "And, I mean, I'm _really_ pissed, but I'm not the type of person to refuse helping someone out. Besides, I owe this guy a favor." He sighed, patting Nadi on the shoulder.

Nadi smirked as he glanced up at his best friend. Even though it had been awhile since they had last spoken, they were still friends after all. Nadi supposed it was just one of those comforting things to know – even when it felt like everything was going to shit, at least they had each other. At least they were still friends.

Still, he had to wonder how Johnny felt after he had disappeared. After he never showed up to his wedding and after his fiancé left him at the altar…what was there for him then? Who was there to comfort the groom if the best man and bride were nowhere to be found? Did he…Was it possible Johnny resented him for that – for disappearing for nearly a year without much of an explanation?

Johnny chuckled, placing his hand on the back of his neck as he began to sway, "Ah, jeez, Rae. Where's the bathroom in this place?" Raeger smirked as he nodded his head down the hall,

"Straight down the hall and to the left. Careful – if you're not back in ten I'll send Nadi in after you." Raeger said, watching as the drunkard stumble down the hall, searching for a door. The room fell uncharacteristically silent as Johnny left, leaving Raeger and Nadi alone. "Annie, huh? That girl sure is something special." He muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Nadi asked, "You're not mad that she lied to you and everyone else?"

Raeger shrugged his shoulders, "People lie for all kinds of reasons…and, well, everyone does it, too. Elise lied about her family for a long time. She lied about it being her forgetting to visit Minori that one day..."

"She did?"

Raeger nodded his head, "Yeah, it was my turn to get Minori up for the day and remind her of the accident. Fritz was right; I forgot to go."

Nadi shifted in his seat, "Why did she lie about it?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out to be honest," He said. "Elise and Minori really aren't all that different you know?"

"Not really. I don't know either of them very well." Nadi replied, glancing down the hall, looking for any sign of Johnny. Raeger scoffed,

"Of course you do. You and Minori spend an awful lot of time together…" Raeger trailed off, "I heard you spent the night there last night." Nadi's face flushed,

"What? How did you – who told you that?" He asked, lowering his voice as he leaned in closer, "Nothing happened! It was…It was an accident. We were both drunk and passed out on her couch…" Raeger chuckled,

"Elise told me."

"Dammit – Look, Johnny _can't_ find out. It would – it would crush him. I'm sure of it." Nadi said worriedly, glancing over his shoulder once again. "The whole thing…it was nothing."

Raeger looked at him unconvinced, "If it didn't mean anything, then it shouldn't matter." Nadi leaned back, blushing furiously once again.

"Look, Minori is a good person. She may have lied to us about her past, and she might have left Johnny at the altar, but that doesn't mean that she's not _good._ " Raeger explained, "And, honestly, I can't hold any of it against her. I'm sure she had her reasons for lying and I'm sure she had her reasons for leaving, but…that doesn't necessarily make any of it _okay_ , either." He shrugged, "I'm not going to be the one to judge – that's not my place. _My place_ is to be her friend and help her through this time, because I _know_ Elise is pissed and I _know_ when Fritz finds out it's all going to go up in flames from there."

Nadi cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Raeger sighed, ducking under the bar to grab two tall glasses and filled them both to the brim with beer, "Here." He said, nodding to the glass, "Fritz is in love with Minori. You knew that, right?" He asked as Nadi nodded his head. "Well, when he finds out, I think it's going to pretty much destroy whatever misconception that he had about her in the first place."

Raeger ran a hand through his hair as he took a swig from his drink, wiping the foam from his lips as he continued, "Minori is…Well the thing about her is that she's become his manic pixie dream girl."

Nadi frowned, "Manic pixie dream girl…?" He mumbled under his breath quietly,

"Fritz was a poor kid who dropped out of school to become a farmer. He was sheltered, his mother was very strict, and he's never really dated anyone before. He's a bit of an odd ball looking for the perfect girl to come and sweep him off his feet and then _bam!_ " Raeger smacked his palm on the bar table,

"Minori comes around and she has this mysterious aura around her – which we know now was due to the fact that she was _running away from her home_ – and she's _fun_ and _adventurous_. She fits in well with the farming scene despite being five feet tall and having arms the size of noodles, she somehow befriended Elise, _and_ she has all these fun little quirks like secretly being good at art or biting her lip when she pouts. Now, she's lost the capability to retain her short term memory. She's become _the_ manic pixie dream girl and whenever Fritz is with her, he doesn't feel like some poor kid that dropped out of college to become a farmer. She gives him some sort of purpose."

"Well. _You've_ clearly thought about this a lot." Nadi said, "What does any of that have to do with what's going on now?"

Raeger nodded his head, holding up his finger as he took another drink. "I'm glad you asked. When Fritz finally realizes Minori's lied to him, the manic pixie dream girl image shatters. She's no longer the mysterious new girl; she's no longer the helpless girl with amnesia. She's just a liar. And he's going to resent her for it."

"How do you – why do you…" Nadi paused, unable to fully comprehend what Raeger was saying. "How do you know all of that is really true? Is it not possible that Fritz just _likes_ her?" Raeger shrugged his shoulders,

"He's my best friend. How do _you_ know that Johnny hasn't passed out in the bathroom yet?"

Nadi laughed, "He's fine. Give him some more time and he'll bumble out here soon enough." Raeger smirked,

"See? Best friends know some shit."

…

Raeger and Nadi chatted for another five minutes before Johnny finally stumbled out of the bathroom, holding his stomach as his pale face glimmered in the dim lighting of the bar. His sickly green skin told them everything they needed to know – he had spent the past thirty minutes either puking his guts out or praying to the goddess that he didn't die over a toilet bowl. Shaking his head, Nadi chuckled under his breath as he waved goodbye to Raeger and hooked his arms underneath his best friend, helping the poor bastard walk back towards the inn.

Somehow someway, the two made it back to Nadi's room, where the gardener discarded the drunk on the hardwood floor, covering him with a small blanket and leaving a glass of water for later. He knew he'd need it eventually.

Sighing, Nadi flopped onto his bed, lying on his back as he thought about what Raeger said earlier, his words replaying in his head over and over.

 _"_ _She's his manic pixie dream girl…"_

 _"_ _She has this mysterious aura around her and has all these little quirks such as secretly being good at art and biting her lip when she pouts…"_

 _"_ _If it didn't mean anything, then it shouldn't matter…"_

But, what did it all mean? Did spending the night at Minori's really not mean anything, or did he just say that because he found out she was his best friend's ex-fiancé? Nadi wasn't sure. He hadn't even had time to process what had happened before everything with Johnny had blown up and now…Now Raeger is talking about pixie dream girls and how Minori makes Fritz feel like he's not some poor kid who dropped out of college, but…

Wasn't that how she made him feel, too? Wasn't the whole point of staying…of getting drunk and passing out on her couch…wasn't all of that to get closer to her? To figure out the mystery?

And her painting…That day when he met her outside painting the lake as it snowed…That was the day she revealed to him that she had always wanted to be an artist. That was the day she told him that no one really knew who she was before she moved to Oak Tree Town. Didn't that make him feel special? Didn't that make him feel as though he was meant to be there, in that moment, watching her draw? Wasn't that the point of letting her draw a portrait of him sitting on that log by the lake? To make him feel as though he had a purpose?

What about that day on the dock when the sun was setting? That was the day Raeger forgot to get her ready in the morning and Elise took the blame. That was the day when Minori told him that he was still her friend – even on the bad days. Even when she couldn't remember him. What was the point of that?

What was the point of any of it?

The painting, the shovel attack, the sitting by his bedside telling him about running away from the city…The day on the dock or the night he spent on her couch…

What was the point?

How many times had she made him blush or how many times did she make him feel as though he were something more than what he was: a gardener making a deal with his friend to fix her brain?

Nadi clenched his fists as he rolled onto his side. _She's my manic pixie dream girl,_ he thought. _She's my manic pixie dream girl and I'm the brooding gardener waiting for her to fix my damn attitude and make me appreciate life._

 _"_ _If it didn't mean anything, then it shouldn't matter."_ Raeger's voice rang through his head once again.

But it did matter. It mattered a lot, and Nadi hadn't had the time to even _think_ about _why_.

 _No,_ Nadi thought. _She's more than that. She's more than just a manic pixie dream girl; it's deeper than that. She's my friend and…and maybe that's why last night mattered. Because maybe she could have been more._

 _Maybe I just didn't realize it._

Nadi rolled back over, glanced down at Johnny, who was fast asleep on his floor, and imagined what it must have felt like to be left at the altar and to have his best man nowhere in sight. He imagined what it would feel like to travel to the middle of nowhere to fulfill a debt he owed to the best friend that had disappeared only to discover that the woman that left him was fine and living a new life. He imagined what it would feel like to watch the woman he loved fall in love with his best friend.

He imagined until he couldn't imagine anything but watching Minori walk down the aisle to meet Johnny and it _hurt_.

* * *

 **Thanks again for your continued support! As always, if you haven't done so already, don't forget to review/favorite/or follow! Every little bit helps and i love hearing what everyone has to say about the chapters! Let me know what you guys are thinking or if there is anything you particularly enjoy about the story. Thank you and have a great day!**


	22. It Would Have Been So Easy, With You

**Hey everyone! Sorry these past few chapters have been fairly short. I don't have a lot of time to devote to writing super long chapters like I would want to, so for the time being I have been breaking them down into shorter scenes. Hopefully I will get to a place sometime soon where I can write the longer chapters like I want, but at least this way I can update more often that I have been. Have a good day!**

* * *

It Would Have Been Easy, With You

Minori swung her lugs back and forth as she sat on the uncomfortable hospital bed beneath the blinding fluorescent lights. Frowning, she sighed heavily as Johnny scribbled notes down on his clipboard, refusing to meet her eyes or even utter a single sentence to her.

Of course, she knew it was her own fault that he was acting that way. Despite leaving him at the altar, he agreed to help her out and take a look at her brain, but only because it was Nadi who asked him to do it. It had nothing to do with Minori…or did it? Minori wasn't sure, but the tension in the room said enough. She could feel the hatred pouring out of his veins and maybe…Maybe she smelled some vodka sweating out of his pores, but she wasn't going to judge him for that. What did she expect? For him to be perfectly fine after something like that? After being left at the altar?

"Is this going to hurt?" Minori asked, eyeing a large, metal machine in the corner of Marian's small office. Whatever it was, it looked threatening and uncomfortable, so of course it was Johnny's. He had somehow managed to lug it all the way out to the middle of the boonies for the examination.

Johnny glanced up; his sapphire colored eyes were dull beneath the harsh clinic lights. "No," he said, returning his attention back to his clipboard. Minori bit her lip, rubbing the back of her neck as she tried to force herself to relax. "So, what is the last think you remember?" Johnny asked, folding his hands on his lap as he stared up at her expectantly, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

 _How can he look so – how can someone direct so much hatred with just one look?_ Minori wondered to herself as she tried to focus on her memories. "Well," she inhaled deeply, "I guess the last thing I remember is picking flowers near the pond on the mountain. It was the thirteenth of fall, which was Madam Eda's birthday and I had forgotten to get her a present." Johnny nodded his head, urging her to go on, "That's all I remember. Uhm, Thor, my horse, was with me. I think – well – for a while there was speculation that, uhm, something in the woods had spooked Thor, causing him to buck and accidentally kick me in the head."

"I see…" Johnny murmured, flipping through various papers on a desk that Marion had so kindly prepared for him. "You do know there were _two_ areas on your head were you experienced a physically traumatic blow that could have possibly caused some sort of brain damage. Correct?" Minori raised a brow,

" _Brain damage_? I thought I just had a severe form of amnesia…" She trailed off, looking at her hands, "I was aware there were two injuries, yes – but, I'm not sure where the second could have come from or what happened. Like I said, I don't remember much leading up to the accident." Johnny nodded his head, writing on his clip board,

"Generally, amnesia is caused by some traumatic event that _can_ cause slight damage to the brain. That's why you are unable to recall the events leading up to the accident or retain any new information," He explained as he sat the clip board down and stood up, stretching his arms above his head and causing his shirt to rise up just slightly. Minori felt her heart speed up as she glanced away,

"Can you – will you… be able to fix… it?" She asked,

Johnny stiffened, glancing towards the machine in the corner as he placed a hand on the back of his neck, "I'm going to have to take a look at some pictures of your brain first and then…Well, we should just start there." He said, sighing as he helped Minori down from the hospital bed. His hands felt warm against her cold skin, sending a tingling sensation down her spine as she walked towards the machine.

It had been a long time since she had last seen Johnny and she couldn't help but to wonder what he had been up to in her absence. Did he look for her when they discovered she had disappeared? Did he try and drink himself to death? How was his business doing and…did he stay in contact with her parents? Minori couldn't stop the questions popping up in her mind one by one – she just needed to know. For whatever reason, she just needed to know.

Johnny swallowed hard, pausing as he glanced down at Minori, meeting her chocolate brown eyes for the first time that day. He had been so careful to avoid looking at her – Minori had noticed it right away, when he opened the door for her, but didn't smile or look at her face for much longer than a second.

"So, I'm going to have you lay down here and I'll take some pictures of your brain, but you can't move at all or else it will mess up the pictures." Johnny said, motioning towards the long, metal bed that was hooked up to what appeared to be an oversized, white donut. Minori bit her lip nervously, cautiously taking a seat on the bed and leaning backwards.

"I can't move at all?" She asked worriedly, suddenly feeling as though she had to itch her nose every five seconds. Johnny nodded his head,

"You can't even fidget, but – uh – don't worry. It'll be fine." He explained as he began pressing some buttons along the side of the machine. "Just…Relax. It's going to be okay – try and take a nap…maybe?"

Minori inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as the machine slowly moved her body into donut hole, feet first.

 _Just…Relax? As if that were even possible,_ Minori thought to herself. _How can I relax when my ex-fiancé is here?_ She stifled a sigh, fighting the urge to fidget as the machine slowly pulled her body through the large donut hole.

"How are you doing in there?" Johnny asked from the outside, scribbling more notes down on his clipboard. "You know, hopefully this will give a good idea where the brain damage _is_ exactly. A few scientists have speculated that there are a few specific lobes in the brain that deal directly with memories – specifically with repression and the ability to retain and create new memories. Though nothing has been fully proven, because the exact _process_ of how we remember is still largely a mystery." Johnny explained, sighing as he returned his attention to his clipboard.

Minori opened her eyes, examining the white tube her body was in. She couldn't help but to wish he hadn't stopped talking in the first place. Even if he had just been explaining the details of what was going on in her brain, she had to admit it was good to hear his voice again. It had been so long since she had heard his voice; she couldn't help but to miss it. If only just a little; if only just for a moment should she miss her old life.

They had been best friends, after all. Growing up next door to each other, riding the bus to school, playing in the back yard and bickering over which of them was better at checkers…It seemed as if those days had happened eons ago – and maybe it was. Those days…They were from another time – a different life.

Minori couldn't let herself forget why she had left in the first place; she couldn't allow herself to lose sight of what is important to her. Not again. Selfish or not, there were reasons behind leaving. There were reasons for leaving Johnny at the altar…But…Was there a better way she could have done it? Was there a better way to leave rather than disappearing from her friends and family forever?

But, Goddess, it was good to hear his voice – wasn't it? It was good to see his face again and to remember the good times they had. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out, Minori knew that. This life – the one she had in Oak Tree Town – it wasn't what it was supposed to be. She never meant to become a farmer, and, truthfully, she never meant to end up in the middle of nowhere either.

All her life, Minori thought she was going to be an artist, but shit got fucked along the way and now…Now she's here, lying on a hard, barely cushioned machine getting pictures of her brain. Seeing Johnny again only reminded her of what could have been.

She could have been rich; she could have been an artist living in the city. She could have a relationship with her mother and father; she could have had a family by now. She could have been living as a housewife, taking care of her children while her husband worked to save people's lives. She could have made art in her spare time. She could have done this and she could have done that. She could have, she could have, and she could have.

She could have done a lot of things.

But she didn't.

And now she's here.

So, Minori supposed, that's just the lot she drew in life. She took a chance, ran away from her old life only to end up in the exact same thing she was running away from. Was it fate? She was never the one to believe in silly ideas such as that, but with the whole chain of events – losing her memories, Elise finding Nadi, and Nadi knowing Johnny, who eventually arrived in Oak Tree Town – it all seemed a little too _planned_ out.

What were the odds of the gardener that saved Elise's life knew Minori's ex-fiancé who also just _happened_ to be a brain surgeon? There had to be a reason behind the coincidences…Didn't there? Minori wasn't sure, but if there was a way to find out, she vowed that she would eventually find it. No matter what it took, she needed to find an answer behind the madness. She needed a reason for the brain damage and all of the pain it had caused her and her friends along the way.

Johnny sighed, powering down the machine as the table slowly moved Minori's body out from underneath the donut whole structure. "It's going to take a few days for me to process these photos and study them," He said, helping Minori up off the bed and, there it was, the same tingling sensation she felt before. His hands were so warm, so soft. They reminded her of home.

"So you didn't learn anything from all of that?" Minori asked, frowning as she glanced down at the machine. Johnny shook his head,

"No, but we will eventually. I just need some time to look over the photos it took and then…" he trailed off glancing towards the clock on the wall, "Erm, well…We will discuss that when the time comes."

Minori raised a brow, "What do you mean?" she asked, crossing her arms. Johnny smiled nervously,

"I can't say for sure, but we will discuss the matters on a different date. In the mean time…Be careful. Please," he said, suddenly looking exhausted. Minori bit her lip, staring at her feet as she tried to come up with something else to say – anything to keep talking to him.

"T-thanks for agreeing to help me; I can't imagine that it was an easy decision to make," Minori said, rubbing her hand on the back of her neck as she avoided his gaze. Johnny frowned, running a hand through his shaggy, blond hair,

"Yeah, well…No problem," He said, looking up at the ceiling as the room fell into an awkward silence. "You know, I never stopped looking for you." He said, inhaling deeply as he shook his head, turning his back towards her. "Every dead end just encouraged me more, but I never thought…I never thought I'd find you out here. Who would have known?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders as he began rapidly shuffling through papers, hands trembling.

Minori reached out for him, gently placing a hand on his shoulders before recoiling immediately. She didn't know what she was supposed to do – comfort him? Show him affection? Apologize? Every option that popped into her mind sounded exactly like what she _didn't_ want to do.

"I-I'm sorry…" Minori said, voice shaking, "It…My leaving had nothing to do with…you…"

"Then…Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me?" Johnny asked, voice cracking. "I would have gone with you…"

"Johnny, I…I-I have to go now. I still have chores around the farm to finish and…I think it'd be best if I left now…" She trailed off, turning towards the door as Johnny caught her wrist, pulling her towards his chest.

"Annie, please, don't go," Johnny murmured as he pressed his face against her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Don't leave me again."

Minori melted in his arms, holding back tears as she buried her face into his chest, breathing in the scent of his cologne. He was so warm – everything about him reminded her of home. Every second she spent with him was another flash back, another memory to savor and she couldn't get enough of it. Old feelings – grief, happiness, remorse, anger and peacefulness – were always resurfacing. Every time she looked at his face was another reminder of her old life, her old friends, and her old memories.

He was a Polaroid picture hanging on her vanity mirror, the smell of an old perfume she used to love wearing, and the soundtrack of her last summer in the city all in one. He was familiar and comforting, forever crystallized in her memories as the boy who waited for her to arrive home from college, eyes sparkling in the sun, smile wide across his face.

Johnny lifted her chin as he leaned in and kissed her soft, pink lips, sending a shiver down Minori's spine.

It would have been so easy, Minori thought. To be with him, that is. They were childhood best friends who had grown into something better, something more intimate. If she had just stayed in the city, she knew it would have been good. It would have been a content, comfortable life. And it would have been easy. There wouldn't be any talk of brain damage, or pain in her chest from the loss of Madam Eda. But there would be love – at least, Minori _thought_ there would be.

And…It would be so easy to slip back into it. Close the farm, sell her animals and pack her bags for one last time. Johnny would be able to take care of her, because he was the one who knew what was wrong with her memory in the first place. He would love her, too. Life with Johnny…going back to him…it would be _so_ easy, so _simple_. And…Minori was _tired_ of complications. She was _tired_ in general.

Minori wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in deeper, one hand resting on the small of her back, the other gripping her long, wavy hair. She pulled away just as the door clicked open and reality came crashing back down on her, washing away any thoughts of leaving Oak Tree Town to be with Johnny again.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting," Fritz stuttered, eyes wide with shock as Minori lightly pushed Johnny away, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth.

"You weren't interrupting anything," Minori replied quickly, straightening her clothes as she tried to regain her composure. "I was just leaving."

"Elise sent me here to pick you up for lunch," Fritz said, glancing between Johnny and Minori as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "There's…There's no need to rush. I'm sure they'll all wait on you…" Minori raised a brow,

"Are you not going to join us?" She asked in confusement. Fritz shook his head, turning towards the door,

"I-I just realized there was something that I have to do at the farm," He said as he waved goodbye, "I guess we'll catch up later." Minori ran a hand through her hair just as he shut the door, sighing in frustration.

"Shit," She said, clenching her fists. "Shit, shit, shit, _shit!_ "

Minori whirled around, facing Johnny as she pointed a finger at him, "I can't believe you just – why did you – _ugh!_ " She waved her hands around, "You can't just show up here and kiss me like that! What were you thinking?" Johnny frowned,

"Excuse me? You kissed me back, so, forgive me, but I don't _understand_ what the problem is," Johnny said, rolling his eyes. "You're such a hypocrite."

"Fritz is…Fritz is in love with me; I've known for a long time. He confessed sometime before winter, but…My memory thing...I don't remember it or what I said; I just wrote it down in my diary," Minori sighed, shaking her head. "I'm _not_ a hypocrite, either! I'm just trying to protect the friendships I've made here that have basically imploded ever since _you_ arrived!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have lied to them, then." Johnny sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Minori glared up at him, "They're my best friends; I can't lose them."

Johnny shook his head, turning away, "I guess I'm glad I was so easy for you to dispose of. Maybe I was better off after you ran away." Minori felt a pang in her chest as Johnny refused to look her in the eyes once again. "You should probably meet up with your _best friends_ now."

* * *

 **Thank you for everyone's continued support! I appreciate everyone's reviews, favorites and follows and I hope everyone continues to enjoy in the future. If you haven't done so already, review, favorite or follow. Every little bit helps and it lets me know how everyone is feeling about the story so far! Even if it's just to say: great chapter, I really love this story - I appreciate it! It makes me happy to read those kinds of reviews, plus its so encouraging! Anyways, thank you once again and have a great day.**


	23. Fritz

Fritz

" _And we'll be best friends...forever…"_

Fritz threw the door to his shabby shack of a house and tossed his keys onto the table, slinking towards his bed. His heart was heavy, weighing down his chest until he couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to lay down. He just wanted to turn off his brain for awhile - just long enough to get that picture out of his head. But, every time he closed his eyes, it was like he was reliving it over and over and over again and again.

His arm around her waist, her lips on his…

Everytime Fritz closed his eyes he relived that moment. He watched his best friend, the woman he loved the most, kissing someone he barely knew. Some big-shot-city-doctor with money and the ability to succeed where Fritz failed: in saving Minori. But, shouldn't he be happy for her? Shouldn't he be thrilled that the doctor is here in the first place and is willing to help her? And...if she likes him...if she's going to fall in love with him...then shouldn't Fritz support her? That was the whole point of staying by her side through the whole accident, no matter the outcome.

Fritz was supposed to be there, no matter what happened. And, if the time ever came when Minori regained her short term memory, and she gave him the chance, then he would be there for her in other ways. But, in the meantime he was supposed to be there for her regardless of the choices she made or the people she pushed away. They were best friends. Forever. Period. Right?

Sighing, Fritz collapsed onto his hard, lumpy bed, shoving his face into his pillow. He supposed they still were best friends, in a way, but these days it felt different. There was something off. Minori, Elise, Raeger and even Nadi were acting differently lately and he wasn't sure why. He wasn't sure what happened in the past few seasons to make everything so...different. Especially within the past few days. Elise, Raeger and Nadi were all behaving rather strangely.

And, as a matter of fact, it had all began when that doctor arrived. Johnny was his name and he had beautiful, shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. Hell, he probably even had a dazzling smile, too. One that probably made all the ladies hearts' melt. One just like Raeger and Nadi's.

To be quite honest, Fritz was positive that he never even had a chance with Minori in the first place. Even before the doctor came to town, there was Raeger, who literally won over every single female customer to ever walk into his restaurant. Fritz was always amazed to see how many women would fall head over heals for his charismatic personality and lopsided grin. Plus, the man knew how to cook. He not only knew how to cook, he could cook _well_ , which was something that Fritz had _never_ been good at.

Seriously, Raeger tried to teach Fritz how to cook once. Only one time, and it was to impress Minori, too (big surprise). It didn't go over well. Not at all. Fritz burnt everything he touched and, in a last minute ditch effort, he ran to the restaurant one day to _buy_ Raeger's food, carried it back to his house to share with Minori and told her _he_ cooked it himself. How pathetic could he have gotten? Was he really that desperate?

But, even when Raeger began seeing Lillie (and before that, there was that weird thing he had going on with Elise that Raeger denies, but Fritz can see right through his stupid lies), Nadi posed a huge problem. Just...Just look at him. He's gorgeous. The man has soft, beautiful white hair and dark, dark skin that makes his ruby colored eyes stand out even more. His voice is a deep as the ocean and Fritz could see how he made Minori feel just by watching their interactions. She liked him. At least, if only just a little bit. Minori enjoyed talking to him, that's for sure, and they seemed to spend a decent amount of time together. In fact, they spent more time together recently than Fritz and Minori had, which was not an easy accomplishment.

When Minori had first arrived in Oak Tree Town, her and Fritz were attached at the hip. Wherever one of them went, the other one followed. They were best friends and had been since the moment they met, and, consequently, Fritz had fallen in love with her somewhere along the way. It was inevitable. The more time they spent together, the more Fritz fell in love with her.

And why wouldn't he have? Minori was beautiful from head to toe, inside and outside. It wasn't just her physical appearance that appeal to Fritz, but also the way she cared for her animals with such love and tenderness. She was kind and caring, but at the sametime, hardworking and determined. Somehow she managed to become friends with Elise and, even after the accident, continued to perform miracles because Elise actually befriended Raeger (and later Fritz, reluctantly).

Minori was a mystery. She used to be a teacher from the city, but then she moved to Oak Tree Town to run a farm. Who does that? (Of course, Fritz couldn't judge her too much for that one. He was the one who dropped out of college). But, it was still a mystery, and for some reason, he always got the sense that she was hiding something. No matter how close he seemed to get to her, there was always a barrier. A barrier that he hoped to eventually break, but he didn't want to push her until she was ready. Besides, after the accident, he had to be a little more lenient on the barrier thing. He didn't want to lose her - he had already lost so much.

Maybe...Maybe that was why he clung on to her so tightly, too. He had already lost too many people in his life.

…

" _And we'll be best friends, forever," Ellie said, holding out her pinky for Fritz to take, "Fritz, you have to promise me, okay? We're going to be best friends. Forever." Fritz blushed, linking his pinky finger with her,_

" _Jeez, Ellie, why do you always have to make a scene like this? We're starting college, not going off to war." Fritz laughed, shaking his head as he bumped shoulders with his best friend. Ellie frowned, looking out the train window, watching as their hometown became a blur,_

" _You never know what's going to happen these days," she murmured, closing her eyes as she leaned back her head. "You could make a whole lot of new friends and leave me behind; you could meet some girl and fall in love and forget all about little old Ellie Hopkins from Evergreen Valley." Fritz furrowed his brow,_

" _What are you talking about, Ell?" He asked, "You're always going to be my best friend. How many promises do I have to make to you? We're going to be together. Forever."_

 _Ellie looked down at her hands, "You say that now, but what are you going to say six months from now? Ten months? A year or even four? College is a long time, Fritz. It's a commitment." She sighed, "My mother always told me that you're not going to keep the same friends you had in high school. College and after college is when you make the friends that mean the most to you. I don't want that to happen to us, though." Fritz smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder,_

" _Don't worry, Ell."_

…

Ellie Hopkins. When was the last time Fritz had even thought about her? He already knew the answer: too long. Years, even. She was always...She used to be his best friend. But...What happened? When did they begin to grow apart? Fritz couldn't remember. He could barely remember the last time he spoke her…

What did that even say about him? They were best friends and he promised he would always be there for her, and yet...He wasn't. He failed her.

Was that why he clung so tightly to Minori? Was that why, when he saw Klaus carry her down the hill, when he saw her broken body in his hands...He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. Anyone else, but not Minori.

…

" _Fritz, you hangout with them every night and all you ever do is just get shitfaced...Can't you just stay here with me for once? We could go to the theater or grab something to eat…" Ellie pled, reaching for Fritz's coat sleeve as he began to get ready to go out with his new friends._

" _Ell, we've hung out every night together since we were five. I've just made some new friends is all...You're welcome to come with us. They're a great group of people." Fritz sighed, shaking her off, "The girls would love to meet you." Ellie shrank away as if she'd been hit,_

" _But...I don't like drinking. You know it makes me uncomfortable," Ellie said, looking down at her feet,_

" _Well you don't have to drink if you don't want to," Fritz said, shaking his head. "Look, if you don't want to drink, I understand, but you can't whine and say that I'm not inviting you out with us! You can come and not drink and still have a good time, I don't know why you don't understand that." What was wrong with her? Fritz couldn't understand. Sure, she was his best friend, but he had to have a life outside of her as well. There were so many things to do now that they had finally made it out of Evergreen Valley, and he wasn't going to let her hinder his college experiences. Maybe he was being harsh, but she could handle a night alone. It wasn't like she was alone all of the time...She had friends...Right?_

" _I never said that...I just...I don't like to hangout it big groups. They make me uncomfortable, and besides, we haven't had a best friends night in a long time. Please, just stay...the apartment is lonely and Maggie is always gone." And there she goes again with the roommate excuse. Her and her roommate are never going to be close if she keeps locking herself up in her room studying and binge reading all of those damn books of hers. It's like she doesn't want to be in the present anymore. She wasn't to be somewhere else, never here. She never truly wants to be in the present. Even when he was with her she was always somewhere else. She was...distracted._

 _And...his friends always said she looked sad and apparently that bummed them out. But they understood. She's his best friend, so they understood. It wasn't like they were ever mean to her or anything. They just didn't talk to her as much._

" _Fritz, I need you."_

" _Look, I told them I'd be there in a few minutes and if I don't leave now I'm going to be late," Fritz sighed once again, "We can hangout tomorrow night. I promise." He turned, opening the door to leave before glancing over his shoulder one last time, meeting her sad, brown eyes. "We always have tomorrow."_

…

" _Wha-what do you mean Ellie is in the hospital? Maggie! Maggie! Maggie, slow the fuck down, what do you mean Ellie is in the hospital?" Fritz shouted over the phone, heart hammering against his chest as he tried to make sense of Maggie's words._

" _I-I'm trying to tell you if you'd just calm down, gods, I found her in the bathroom," Maggie's voice cracked, "There was so much blood, Fritz, I didn't know what to do. There was so much and she was in the bath tub and I called the ambulance, but they don't know if she's going to make it."_

" _It's all my fault...oh goddess, this is all my fault…" Fritz doubled over, hands on his knees as his stomach lurched. "She needed me, Mags, and I wasn't there. Fuck. FUCK!"_

" _Fritz, it's not your fault...she was...she's sick." Maggie said, sniffing as she dried the tears from her eyes._

" _I'm never going to be able to look her in the eye again…"_

" _It's going to be okay, Fritz. It's not your fault. It's not your fault," Maggie broke down, crying into the phone as Fritz covered his mouth with his hand, and vomited._

...

" _Ell...It's been...Wow, it's been years. How have you been?" Fritz asked, taking a step back in shock. Had she not spoken to him directly, he would have just passed by her, unaware of her presence. She almost blended in with the sea of faces he saw every day on the way to class. Almost, that is._

 _There was something off about her; something wasn't quite right. Fritz could tell by her appearance - her full, chestnut hair was thin and brittle and her cheeks were sunken into her face. She looked like a walking skeleton with her baggy clothes barely staying on her body and her skin...her skin was so pale it was almost translucent._

 _Ellie smiled, showing a row of yellow, brittle teeth, "I've been better." Fritz nodded his head, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat._

" _Y-yeah? Well...you look...good. Really, you do." Fritz said, wincing as the lies rolled off his tongue. Who had she become? What had happened since...since her attempted suicide? Had they really been out of touch for that long? He couldn't even remember the last time he thought about her... "Are you still taking classes at the college?" he asked, trying to make small talk. Ellie shook her head,_

" _No, I've been doing some other work around the city," She said, "I've made a lot of new friends…"_

" _I'm...happy for you. Really, Ell, I'm glad you've met some new people." Fritz said, and the Goddess knew he didn't mean it. Who were these people she was hanging around with? What were they doing to her? What had they done to her? "Here, let me give you my number and...if you ever want to talk or get together, call me. Okay? I have to get going to class. Really, it's been great seeing you." Fritz handed her a slip of paper, smiling awkwardly one last time before heading to class._

 _He tried to get her out of his head, but he couldn't. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about the person she had become since that time. It had been nearly three years ago - they were both so young back then. But, surely things had changed. Fritz stopped hanging around those people that he used to drink with. He couldn't forgive them for taking him away from her, or, rather, he pushed his guilt onto them as a way of dealing with the situation instead of actually reaching out to Ellie._

 _Fritz wasn't even sure what happened to her at the hospital. He never stopped by to visit. It was too painful...but it was probably even more painful for her, wasn't it? She felt as though she had lost her best friend and no one else in her life and tried to commit suicide and, in the end she was right. He was a promise breaker. Forever never really mean forever._

 _By the time he made it home from class, there were two messages on his answering machine from unknown numbers. He assumed both were from Ellie and pressed play._

" _Hello, Fritz, this is Sharon, Ellie's mother."_

 _Fritz raised a brow curiously. What was Ellie's mother doing calling him? How did she even get his new number? Well...he supposed she could have gotten it from his mother, but, still…_

" _Listen, there's no easy way to say this," She choked, as if she were crying, "But Ellie's roommates found her..."_

 _Fritz felt his heart freeze, "They think she...They think she might have overdosed on some drugs…"_ _ **No, not again. Ellie, please, not again.**_

" _They found your number on a slip of paper in her hand. I know you two don't talk as much as you used to, but you were her best friend. The funeral is going to be on Sunday; if you have time, it would mean a lot if you could be there."_

 _-beep-_

 _Fritz covered his hand over his mouth as the next message began. He didn't even have time to comprehend what had happened in the first before Ellie's voice began to speak over the messaging machine._

" _Hey, Fritz, thanks for talking to me today. It was really good to see you," she said, sighing over the phone. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as he knelt down on the floor, hands shaking._

" _I know you're at class and all, so I was expecting to get the machine...This is probably not a good time, but I just...man, you had to know that I loved you, right?" Fritz covered his mouth with his hand, sobbing on the floor._

 _This was Ellie,_ _ **his**_ _Ellie. This was a message from the past. It didn't even feel real to him and yet, there he was, listening to her voice, reliving the fear and anxiety from the first suicide attempt. Except, this wasn't an attempt...She was dead. For real this time._

" _Well, anyways, that was all in the past...and...I guess I'm still pissed you never came to visit me in the hospital. I-I'll probably never forgive you for that, but if you ever want to hangout again, just call me."_

 _ **It wasn't on purpose.**_

 _ **Oh dear Goddess, Ellie, what have you done?**_

" _It wasn't your fault, you know."_

 _-beep-_

…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Fritz lifted his head off his pillow, squinting as he surveyed his room. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep, he just wanted the whole day to be over. But, apparently someone had other plans for him.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sighing, he rolled out of bed, not bothering to brush his messy hair. Looking out the window, he could see that the sun had already set and the stars were beginning to come out. _Geez, what time is it even,_ he wonderd, yawning as he yanked open the door to find Minori standing in front of him.

"Minori? What are you doing here?" He asked, stepping aside to let her in. "Are you okay? Is everything alright?" Minori nodded her head, refusing to make eye contact with him as she stepped inside. It wasn't like he wasn't happy to see her, because he was, but...Doesn't she have something better to do? Doesn't she have a doctor to make-out with or whatever? Lately she's been too busy to even bother stopping by.

"Fritz, I came to talk about Johnny and I," She said, biting her bottom lip cutely as she wrung her hands together. _Oh, so she didn't come to just hangout or whatever. She want's to talk about that guy...What does she even want from him anyways?_

Fritz frowned, "Johnny…? Who's that - oh, wait, the doctor. Yeah. That's right. The doctor." He nodded, _that guy looks like a total player and, besides, there's no reason to talk about the whole 'incident' I happened to walk in on._ "So...you guys like...know each other pretty well or something, I see. Apparently your name is Annie and uh, I think that's it. I don't think there's much else to talk about." _I'd actually just like to forget the whole thing happened in the first place._ Minori looked up at him in confusion,

"Fritz, don't you want to know why? You're acting really weird all of a sudden," She said, reaching her hand out to feel his forehead, "Are you feeling well? Usually you'd be asking me ten million questions. Don't you want to know?" _Actually, no, I don't want to know, but it sounds like you're not going to listen to me._

Fritz shrugged his shoulders, "No, not really. Look, if you're in love with him or something, that's cool and all. Just seemed a little quick, but that's none of my business." Fritz shook his head, _niiiiiiice, now let her know you don't want to talk about how madly in love they are with each other or whatever. Make it even more awkward...maybe she'll get the point._

"I'm not in - Fritz, what makes you think I'm in love with him? Because we were kissing? That's why I came to talk to you," Minori rolled her eyes, "And, aren't you mad that my real name isn't Minori? Aren't you mad that I lied to you and everyone else about my identity?" Fritz waved his hand, dismissing her questions as he turned his back on her, heading towards his makeshift-kitchen. _Of course I'm pissed. I'm hella pissed. Who wouldn't be pissed? Is she serious right now? Get out, I don't want to talk anymore..._

"Of course I'm mad. I'm pissed, really," he sighed as he grabbed a pot from the stove and began filling it with water, "So, naturally, I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now." Minori crossed her arms,

"But...I want to talk about it with you. I want you to know why-"

"Why _what_ , Minori? Why you _lied_? Why you were _schmoozing_ that doctor you apparently know from the city? Why you _kissed_ him? Why you changed your name or even came here at all?" Fritz shook his head as he slammed the half-filled pot onto the stove, rifling through his cabinets for a package of instant noodles or something - anything - to eat. "Well, I have some good news for you: I don't care. I'm over it and I don't want to know any of the details. Just - _tch_ \- Forget it, you know what? You can leave now."

"I wasn't _schmoozing_ him, goddess, Fritz! What's gotten into you? I just came here to talk and you're - you're turning me away like I mean _nothing_ to you?" Minori inhaled deeply, glaring down his backside. _Like you mean_ _ **nothing**_ _to me, huh? That's what you're getting out of this conversation? Really? Are you that fucking blind?_ "Johnny is my ex-fiancé and we have history, that's for sure, but I _don't_ love him. I'm not even sure if I know what that word means if I'm going to be honest; the only person I've ever loved is myself and that's how I ended up here in the first place!"

 _Fiancé?_ _ **Fiancé?**_ _Are you kidding me right now? Well, I guess I know why everyone has been acting so weird the past few days! Goddess almighty, I_ _ **don't**_ _want or need to talk about this right now!_

" _Why_ are you telling me this right now?! Do you think that's what I want to hear? That you've never loved anyone other than yourself? No one? Are you sure? Are you really, really sure about that one?" Fritz asked, whirling around to face her, eyes wide as dinner plates, "Minori, you fucking _dumbass,_ do you really not love any of your friends or are you just saying things to say them?"

Minori's eyes began to water as she backed away from Fritz, bumping into his table. "All I ever do is just lie and fuck you guys over. That's all I've done since I've gotten here. Does that sound like love to you?" Fritz covered his eyes with his hand as he inhaled deeply,

"Well that's just plain ridiculous, and that's all I have to say about that," Fritz threw his hands up in frustration, "You haven't fucked any of us over, and you know what? We're all friends with you, because we love and care about you. That's the reason why we're all still friends. You know Elise? Raeger? Hell, even Nadi? They're pissed, but they're still here. They're still here for you, because that's what friends do. That's love. You know it as well as I do, so don't come at me with that 'I don't know what love is' type of bullshit!"

"What would you know about it anyways - if I know what love is or not…?" Minori asked, shaking her head angrily as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You'd tell me anything right now just to make me happy, because you're in love with me! Don't _you_ start _lying_ to me, Fritz! Don't tell me things just because you think I want to hear them!"

" _What?!_ " Fritz yelled, grabbing a fistful of his hair as he tried to make sense of what she was saying, " _What_ are you talking about?! Goddess, Minori, I'm not telling you these things to make you happy, I'm telling you these things because it's the _truth_ , because I don't fucking _lie_ to you!"

"And, as for being in love with you: I'm not going to deny it! Okay? I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time - I've told you this once before, but I didn't think you'd remember. It's not new news, everyone in this goddamn town knows it!" Fritz turned his back towards her, hands shaking as he gripped the edge of his kitchen counter.

"Fritz…" Minori whispered, taking a small step towards him, "I-I know that. I've known for a long time and...I'm not sure what I told you back then, but you're one of my best friends and I just know that I can't lose you."

Fritz paused, looking over his shoulder with tears in his eyes, "You don't feel the same, do you?" Minori hung her head, staring at the hardwood floor before replying with a quiet 'no.'

"You're breaking my heart," Fritz whispered, turning away from her once again. "Why did you...Why did you even bother coming here?"

Minori bit her lip as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Fritz, I-" she said just before he cut her off, spinning around and brushing her hand off his shoulder. "Fritz…"

"Please, just leave," He said, staring into her sad, sad brown eyes. And, in that moment, she became a new person. Her long, chestnut brown hair, her dark eyes tinted red from crying…

Standing just inches from his face was his best friend, Minori, the one he had fallen in love with, but only one name flooded his mind: _Ellie_.

Just as quickly as it was built, the rose-colored glass shattered and Minori, the real Minori, was all he could see. For the first time since he had met her, Fritz understood why she mattered so much. She was Ellie. Whenever he looked at her, he saw Ellie. Everytime.

She was his Ellie, the one he lost. His best friend. His first love.

" _And we'll be best friends, forever."_

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm back, at least for a little while! I'm finally on winter break so I should have time to update a few more chapters before starting the new term. Anyways, happy holidays everyone! Super excited to get this chapter out there. Poor, poor Fritz...Anyways, thank you so much for everyone's continued support! Seriously, it means so much to me that everyone has continued to enjoy this story for so long! If you haven't done so already, let me know what you think. Reviews, favorites and follows really do mean a lot - they let me know what people like in the story and what they're looking for! Thank you for taking the time to read and I'll see you next time!**


	24. Landslide

Landslide

 _"Well I've been afraid of changin', cause I've built my life around you. But time makes you bolder, even children get older, and I'm getting older, too."_

 _-Fleetwood Mac/Stevie Nicks, Landslide_

* * *

Raeger sighed as he turned off his stove and filled two plates with his delicious, almost-maybe-nearly-world-famous curry rice. Though a simple dish, it was one he had been perfecting since he was a mere child, shadowing his grandfather in the kitchen during his early years spent in the restaurant. Back then, his single mother had been working hard in the city trying to keep her small business off the ground and couldn't afford to keep an eye on him during the summers. So, naturally, as any _sensible_ mother would do, she often shipped him up north to the mountains to spend time with his hard-working grandfather, no doubt a ploy to get young Raeger to realize that the only way to make it in this goddess forsaken world is to work and _work hard_ , because life doesn't just give handouts. No, life was never fair to Raeger or his mother, so his one main life lesson was "don't be afraid to get your hands dirty and do whatever it takes to survive, because you never know who's always going to be there, and who might disappear when the rivers get rough."

Lillie, Raeger's girlfriend of two seasons, patiently as the exhausted chef placed their dinner onto the table. "It looks wonderful, dear," she said quietly as she picked up her fork, scooping up a heaping pile of curry rice and took a bite. Her lips curled into a delicate smile as she savored the flavors of the various spices he used, "Mmmm, and it tastes as delicious as it looks, too." She sighed contently, reaching for her cold, glass of water to wash it down, causing a light blush to paint Raeger's cheeks as he took his place across from her.

"I'm glad you like it; my grandfather perfected the recipe years ago, but I'm still learning. It'll never taste quite as good as it did when he used to make it," he said wistfully, staring off into the distance. Even though he had just stopped cooking long enough to relax, he couldn't help but to notice how messy his room had become in the past few weeks. Between Johnny arriving in town and Minori's upset due to her past finally catching up with her, the chef barely had time to think about himself, let alone clean his room or pay attention to his girlfriend. The curry, although a favorite from his childhood, only seemed to bring up more memories and longing for the simple life of a ten year old boy spending his summers at his grandfather's than necessary.

"Well I think it's wonderful," Lillie said just as she returned to eating her meal, letting the room fall into silence as Raeger contemplated how just how he got _here_ in this very moment, dating Lillie and dealing with friends who were crazier than a bunch of chickens running around with their heads cut off. Reager smiled curtly, nodding his head and shoveling a few bites of food into his mouth as he tried to push thoughts of Fritz, Elise, Minori, Johnny and Nadi out of his head. Of course they were all his friends, but he needed a break. There was so much lying and betrayal going around, not to mention the still ever impending court date, that he just wanted to check out for awhile.

Alas, he knew that would never be an option. Not while he was arguably one of the most _sensible_ in the friend group (aside from maybe Nadi). And, as if on cue, not even five minutes into dinner his phone rang, disrupting the peacefulness. Sighing, he placed his head in his hands, inhaling deeply three times before pushing up from the table.

Lillie bit her lip worriedly, "You don't have to answer that, you know." She said quietly, setting her silverware onto her plate. Raeger shook his head, rolling his eyes as he walked towards the phone,

"What if it's something important?" He asked, reaching for the phone,

"What if it isn't?" Lillie retorted, crossing her arms over her chest in slight annoyance, "Aren't we entitled a nice, quiet meal to ourselves for once?" The phone continued to ring as Raeger dropped his arms to his side, considering what she had to say before disregarding it,

"They're our friends," he sighed, picking up the cheap, plastic wall phone, "Hey, it's Raeger."

"Rae, I need two large bottles of vodka and some chocolate fondu if you happen to have any on hand at the moment," Elise demanded, her voice sounding worn and ragged as she spoke over the phone. "And, I'm sure it goes without saying, but...No questions asked, _please_." She insisted, sighing. Raeger frowned slightly, glancing over at Lillie who sat at the dining room table, playing around with her food with her head in the palm of her hand.

"Elise...I-I can't just drop everything and rush over right now. We're kind of in the middle of dinner and…" Raeger looked back over at his sullen girlfriend, whose ears had perked up at the mention of Elise's name.

"Raeger, you know I wouldn't be calling at this hour if it wasn't absolutely necessary," Elise replied, "Please, it's like a two minute walk from the restaurant to the mansion...I need this."

Reager frowned, placing a hand on his hip, "Oh, so it's _absolutely_ necessary that you have two large bottles of vodka and a bowl of chocolate fondu right at this moment?" He shook his head in annoyance, "Elise, if you need it that badly, just come here and get it."

Elise sighed heavily into the phone, "I kind of can't right now...I'm in a...predicament."

Raeger raised a brow, "What? What kind of predicament?"

"Rae, I said no questions asked, _please_. Now, can you help me or not?"

Raeger clenched his jaw, rolling his eyes as he listened to his friend beg over the phone and the angry sighs coming from the dining room table. " _Maybe_ if I knew _why_ this was so important, I'd be more inclined to _help_ you out." He said through gritted teeth. Could he not just get through one dinner without having to do damage control? Could he not, for one second since last fall, sit in a moment of peace and quiet?

"So it's going to be like _that_ , huh, Rae?" Elise asked, growing more and more agitated the longer Raeger drew out the whole situation. "Okay, let's revisit a few weeks ago when _someone_ forgot to visit Minori in the morning to remind her of the accident and _I_ took the blame for it!"

"I _never_ asked you to do that, so don't even bring it up!" Raeger snapped, face flushing, "That was a whole different situation."

"You _owe_ me a 'no questions asked', Rae. I didn't ask you what happened or why, but we _both_ know that _you_ were the one who forgot, and _you_ were the one who would have suffered the most from the repercussions of your forgetfulness. _I'm_ the one who saved your ass from getting into one hell of a fight with that dumbass redhead!"

" _Hey!_ Don't call Fritz a dumbass!" Raeger growled, shaking his head as he couldn't believe he was about to agree to help her out. "Fine, I'll get your stuff, but don't expect me to stay long," He said, slamming the phone back down on the receiver and promptly marching towards his kitchen. "Jeez, that woman sure does know how to push my buttons." He muttered, whipping open the freezer door to grab the two bottles of vodka, as per request.

"So, you're really just going to drop everything and run over there to help her?" Lillie asked, pinching her eyebrows together with worry as she watched the chef fumble around the kitchen, fixing a quick batch of chocolate fondu before heading back out for the evening.

"I won't be gone long, don't worry," he sighed, pouring the chocolate into a plastic container. "I'll be back before you can even finish your dinner." Lillie nodded her head, unconvinced as she glanced towards the clock on the wall. It was nearly nine p.m. and they had barely had the chance to start eating their dinner before they were once again interrupted. Raeger knew that she must be feeling neglected or as if she was unimportant to him, but he couldn't help it. Especially when Elise was right, he _did_ owe her a 'no questions asked' favor, but...he wasn't overdoing it, was he? He wasn't...He couldn't possibly be ignoring his girlfriend too much...could he?

Raeger sighed, waving a quick goodbye before rushing out the door, a bag of vodka in one hand and chocolate in the other. But, despite his guilt for leaving Lillie alone at dinner, he couldn't help but to be curious as to what was so important that Elise couldn't possibly wait another second to get smashed and eat a tub of chocolate. Knowing her, she probably just got into another argument with her sister or mother on the phone. She was always so predictable like that. And, since the incident when she went home to visit her family, she's been on edge constant. Raeger figured that it wouldn't take much to push her over and send her flying down a path towards a total mental breakdown. No matter how tough she acted, he knew that at some point the facade would break and _someone_ would have to deal with it.

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that she should probably just ask someone else to help her. It's not like...Well, it's not like Raeger doesn't _like_ helping her or that he doesn't consider her a friend, but he felt that maybe he just wasn't the _right_ person to help. Maybe Nadi would be a better fit. They certainly spent a lot of time talking when Elise went to the city, but then again Raeger also spent a lot of time talking to her during that time as well, despite the fact that they often had very loud disagreements.

Anyways, they mostly talked about Minori, so it wasn't like they had much in common. Right? It's not like they're _real_ friends, right? But...Elise also covered for him when he royally messed up a few weeks ago. Fritz, despite being Raeger's best friend, was ready to lunge at the chef's throat because the _thought_ Raeger had messed up. It wasn't like he actually know, even though it was true, and he had such a volatile reaction. And Elise took the blame. Without asking questions or discussing it with Raeger beforehand, she told everyone it was her fault and dealt with the consequences of that.

She didn't have to do that.

That was Raeger's fight, not her's…

So why did she do it? Raeger wasn't sure and he figured he'd never really know the actual answer. Elise...She liked to keep things to herself mostly. Whenever Raeger found out about her family, he practically had to pry the information out of her. Despite being rather showing and arrogant on the outside, it seemed to him that she was really a private person deep down. Sure, she liked to win competitions and brag, but other than that, no one else in town besides Minori (and now maybe Nadi and the rest of the crew) really knew who she was. What did she do when she was alone? What did she like to talk about and what was her childhood like? Raeger used to never pay much attention to the overly fancy mountain on the hill with it's lavish orchards and gardens or the petite, fiery woman who lived there until that day when she walked into the restaurant and asked for Raeger's help. Ever since then, it felt as though he could never get rid of her.

Out of breath from nearly sprinting to the mansion, Raeger hesitated just before knocking on the door, suddenly feeling his stomach churn. _Something doesn't feel quite right…_ He thought, reaching for the knocker just as Elise flung the door open, blond curls flying around her pink face.

"Oh thank goddess you're here," She said, panting as she led the chef into the lobby. "I was afraid you wouldn't come - good goddess is that the vodka?" She asked, nodding towards the bag that held the noisy bottles. Raeger reached in, pulling out one of the sleek, curvy bottles and held it up for her. Eyes wide, Elise grabbed the bottle from his hand, twisted the cap off and took a swig. "Shit."

"Elise...I should really get back to the restaurant I left-"

"Rae, I need your help. No questions asked, yes I needed you to bring the vodka, but we have a bigger problem on our hands." Elise said, speaking a mile a minute as she ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, Rae, this is bad. This is very, very, very bad."

Raeger eyed her warily, peering over her shoulder into the living room, where muffled grunts and groans were coming from. "Elise...What's going on?" He asked, eyebrows pinched together. It seemed, or sounded for that matter, that maybe his gut feeling wasn't so far off. Elise bit her lip, glancing down at the bottle in her hand and back over her shoulder,

"Uhm, follow me…" Elise sighed as she led him into the living room where a tall, lanky man with dirty blond hair sat, tied down to a chair with a white cloth stuffed into his mouth. Raeger felt his heart stop momentarily as he took the scene in: the man in the chair, broken glass everywhere, furniture overturned.

"What. The. Fuck?" he whispered harshly, grabbing a fistful of his hair, "Elise, _what the fuck?!_ " Elise turned around, color drained from her face as she began pacing the room, "Oh goddess, Elise, who is this man?" he asked, reaching for her Elise's shoulder, but she would answer him. Her silence was deafening. "Elise? _Elise, answer me goddamnit!"_

Raeger glanced towards the man in the chair, whose head was rolling around lazily as if he had lost all willpower to fight back. Still, Elise refused to look Raeger in the eye or even speak, "ELISE, WHO IS THIS PERSON YOU HAVE KIDNAPPED IN YOUR LIVING ROOM?" Raeger roared, just as Elise spun around, clasping her hand around his mouth,

"SHHH! Goddess almighty, you can't just _yell_ that," She whisper-yelled in his ear, releasing him from her grip, "Rae, this is my brother...Victor." Raeger's eyes widened as his jaw dropped,

" _What?!_ Why? _How_ did this happen? W-why...Oh my gods," Raeger stammered, covering his hand over his mouth as he suppressed the urge to scream. "You _kidnapped_ your _murderous_ brother who's already pressing charges against you? _Are you out of your_ _fucking mind_?"

"NO! I _didn't_ kidnap him…" Elise groaned, glancing back towards her brother, who had suddenly become much more alert from Raeger's sudden outbursts. "He - No, this is a _no questions asked_ favor here, i.e. you can't ask me anymore questions from here on out. We just have to get him out of here and somehow make him forget this whole thing happened and destroy all possible evidence that we've been in contact before the court date." Raeger shook his head,

"Elise, what do you mean I can't ask you any questions? Clearly _something_ happened - you can't ask me to just ignore that fact!" Raeger said, "Just tell me what happened...Tell me this whole thing _wasn't_ your fault."

Elise's face turned bright red as she stood in silence for a few minutes, watching her brother struggle to get out of his bondages. "He's really drunk." She murmured, eyes glistening in the soft, orange light of her living room. "Rae, this isn't my fault; I'll tell you that much." Raeger crossed his arms over his chest. Of course he believed her, but he just wanted to know what happened. Whatever that scumbag did to her, even if it meant Raeger would have to beat the living shit out of him, he wanted to know. Any attack on Elise is an attack on anyone in the friend group - they were like family. They were supposed to look out for eachother.

That's what the whole ordeal with Minori had taught him more than anything else: he's nothing without his friends. "Elise, you have to tell me. Now." He said sternly, placing a hand on her shoulder as he turned her around, staring into her emerald green eyes. _Have they always been that green?_ He wondered as he steadied his breathing, thinking of what to say next. "Listen, I know this is...an unfortunate situation, considering the law, but if he did _anything_ to you, I swear to the goddess I _will_ beat the hell out of him. No questions asked."

In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but to wonder if he was truly capable of beating the hell out of _anybody_ , let alone Elise's seven foot tall brother, but he figured, if it was for her, if it was for any one of his friends, he'd do it. He'd do anything to protect them.

Elise bit her lip, hands trembling as she reached up to wipe the tears away from her eyes, "I-I don't even know how he _found_ me all the way out here. I mean, I guess he probably had my address from all the letters I sent during my first year away from home, but…" she trailed off, sniffling as she looked down at her feet, unable to look her friend in the eyes. "Goddess, I'm so _stupid_ \- this whole thing, it was so _stupid._ I should've never gone back to the city; I should've just stayed right here and none of this would have happened. Nearly being killed by my own brother, being thrown in jail, having to go to court, having my house broken into...and now this…"

Reager furrowed his brow, "What? Elise, when did somebody break into your house?" He asked, searching her eyes for any explanation. Elise sniffed again, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly,

"I-I don't know; a few days ago or something like that... Victor sent some thugs to rough me up and...I guess it worked a little." She said, shaking her head, "I've been so paranoid about being alone that I've been trying to stay as busy as possible. Brushing up on law, researching new seeds, eating out everyday, you know, the usual."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Raeger asked as an angry, burning sensation began to build up in his chest. He could barely stand to heat anymore of it. How could he have been so blind? How did he not realize what she was going through?

"There's been so much going on with Johnny and Minori, not to mention the huge blowout fight between Minori and Fritz. Nadi's been preoccupied with work and making sure Johnny doesn't drink himself to death and you've been trying to focus on the restaurant and Lillie." Elise sighed, rolling her eyes to hide the discomfort she felt anytime she shared her feelings. "I didn't want to be a bother and, besides, I have my own shit going on. My sister's been practically going nuts about this court case because Victor's been sending us threatening letters, having people break into our houses and follow us. It's...It's too much."

"Elise…"

Elise shook her head, "Yeah, so anyways he broke in and tried to kill me. Naturally, a struggle ensued and that's how we ended up here and oh goddess, I need a drink. I _really, really_ need a drink." She muttered under her breath, lifting the bottle up to her thin, pink lips. Raeger barely even had time to process what she was saying before she moved onto the next subject. "So, got any ideas on how to get a murderous psychopath out of your house in the middle of the night without anyone noticing and without him immediately going to the police afterwards to tell them you kidnapped them?"

Raeger sighed, running a hand through his strawberry blond hair as he turned his back towards the victim in question, "Okay, let's get to work."

…

"Do you really think it's going to work?" Elise asked, crossing her arms as the pair paused in front of the doors of her mansion, "Do you think he'll go to the police?" Raeger waved her off, stepping aside as she opened the doors, tentatively walking back into her house.

"There were enough sleeping pills in that drink to knock out a horse," He joked, furrowing his brow as his companion stared up at him, unconvinced. "There's nothing to worry about. By the time the train makes it back to the city,sdfsd he'll wake up hungover as hell and confused. He won't remember a thing."

Elise crossed her arms over her chest, stepping into her living room to inspect the damage her older brother had done. She couldn't understand why he would go ahead and do something as insane and dangerous as breaking into her house _before_ the court date. And...to put his hands on her...to try and _murder_ her for the second time...No, she couldn't bear to think about it any longer than she had to. This was her brother, her childhood best friend.

"Oh Victor, what happened to you?" Elise murmured under her breath, fighting back tears as she knelt down to pick up the broken shards of glass from her antique coffee table. "Why did it have to end up like this?"

Victor had always been the charming, good looking one. _He_ was supposed to be the one that was going to go places. _He_ was supposed to be the one that was the most successful. Out of the three of them, Elise never would have guessed that Victor would be the one to tear their family apart. Hell, up until nearly a year ago she thought it was _herself_ who had done just that: ruined her entire family.

But, that's not how things ended up in the end. She supposed that's how most things go anyways. Things never end up the way they're expected to, but that doesn't mean they have to end like...this.

…

 _Elise reached up towards the kitchen counter, standing on her tippy-toes and trying in vain to reach the cookie jar that sat just inches away from her fingertips. Tongue sticking out, she jumped towards her prize, getting her grubby paws on the jar just as she lost her footing, toppling towards the ground with a loud thud, shattering the jar and sending cookies flying all over the floor. Tears in her eyes, she sat up on her knees, staring helplessly at the mess she had made. Surely her mother would scold her when she found out - not just for trying to eat cookies when she shouldn't have been, but for breaking her grandmother's old cookie jar._

" _Elizabeth, what happened?" Victor asked, rushing into the kitchen to inspect the damage she had done, "Oh, Elizabeth, mother's going to kill us when she finds out about this." he sighed in exasperation, kneeling down to help her pick up the broken pieces of ceramic from the black and white kitchen tiles. Elise looked up at her older brother, smearing snot and tears across her rosy red cheeks,_

" _Wha-what are you talking about? This is_ _ **my**_ _fault, not yours," She stammered, looking down at her hands. "You told me not to do it…" Victor shook his head as he pulled himself up from the floor, walking towards the trashcan,_

" _And I was supposed to be keeping an eye on you - some older brother_ _ **I**_ _turned out to be," He said, tossing the broken pieces into the trashcan, "This is my responsibility too now, not just yours." Elise bit her lip as she piled the dirty cookies onto her shirt, creating a makeshift pocket as she stood up,_

" _What are we going to do now?" She asked, getting ready to throw the cookies away before Victor stopped her, grabbing a cookie from her pocket,_

" _Eat a cookie and play outside before mother comes home. Until then, we'll just try and forget this ever happened." he laughed, smiling as he bit into the soft, chocolate chip cookie._

" _H-hey! That's dirty - it's been on the floor!" Elise cried out in horror as she watched her brother devour the cookie. Victor laughed even harder, ruffling her hair before heading towards the backdoor,_

" _Five second rule," he said, winking as he left. Elise looked back down at the dozen or so cookies left in her shirt pocket, shrugging her shoulders as she put them back onto the counter and took one for herself. How did she get so lucky to have such a good brother? She wondered, before following him outside to play while they still had sunlight...and lives for that matter._

…

" _Elise, I'm only going to be gone while school is in session," Victor laughed, rolling his eyes as he ruffled his younger sister's hair. "Don't get all pouty over nothing. One of these days_ _ **you're**_ _going to go off to college, and you'll understand what I'm going through when you have to say goodbye to Abby."_

" _But Abigail and I aren't as close. We don't have_ _ **anything**_ _in common - all she ever wants to do is talk about the boys in her class and relationships. I want to be outside and hike and smell some fresh air...and maybe get my work done in some peace and quiet_ _ **without**_ _being bombarded with questions about my love life!" Elise whined, crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks like she used to do when she pouted to get Victor to do whatever she wanted. "Victor, who am I going to talk to when mother's going on a drunk rampage through the house or father's pissed off because I'm 'never going to succeed in life if you don't take your studies seriously'?"_

 _Victor shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry, I have a feeling that you and Abigail will get along juuuuust fine by yourselves. You don't need me to mediate anything; surely you've picked up at least_ _ **some**_ _of my charming ways, right?" he teased as he turned towards the airplane gate, "I'll be back by the time the first snow falls; you're going to be fine, just_ _ **breathe**_ _every once in awhile. Deal?"_

 _Elise sighed, nodding her head in agreement. "Okay, deal. But you better be back here as soon as it starts to snow! And...And I want a full report on your new college life. Oh, and don't forget to write!" Victor smirked, waving goodbye as he entered the gate,_

" _Relax," he said nonchalantly, glancing over his shoulder at her one last time._

" _I mean it! Don't forget about me!"_

…

" _You're doing great, son," was all Elise heard her father say as she slipped out the back door of her parent's house, trying to avoid being roped into yet another conversation about how well her brother and sister were doing in college. Or rather, avoiding_ _ **any**_ _conversation about college for that matter. She couldn't stand to tell yet another one of her parent's friends a lie about how she was just "thriving" in the fast paced lifestyle of med-school when she knew goddamn well that she was dropping out at the end of the winter term._

 _How long ago had she had that conversation with her brother about him leaving for college? And how long had it been since he, too, was admitted to medical school after graduation? They were getting old...too old to keep up the perfect child charade. Maybe Victor and Abigail had it down pat, but Elise was no where near it. She was barely passing all her classes and...she just wasn't happy with where she was anymore. These days, she wasn't even sure if med-school was the right choice for her, or if college was the right path._

 _Sighing, she sat down on the cold, stone steps of the patio, pulling her knees into her chest just as the sliding door opened. "I swear if I have to hear another one of mom's friends ask me when I'm going to get engaged I'm going to drive my car off a cliff!" Victor groaned as he sat down beside her, "I saw you duck out here and decided you had the right idea. I don't think I could stand to be in that room for another second!" He laughed, shaking his head as he nudged Elise with his shoulder, "Whaddya think, kiddo?"_

 _Elise shrugged her shoulders, "Better you than me," she huffed, rolling her eyes as her lips curled into a small smirk. "I'm not so much of a kiddo anymore."_

 _Victor snorted, "Yeah, guess you'll always be to me, though." Elise chuckled, leaning back as she looked up at the starry sky,_

" _Jeez, you'd think they'd get tired of throwing all of these fancy Starry Night parties," she said, sighing, "No one ever even comes out to look at the sky."_

 _Victor smirked, "When will you learn that, if you're old and rich, stars don't mean shit!" He laughed, "You always were the one to make everything so romantic."_

" _What? Romantic? It's a goddamn festival, Victor. There's nothing romantic about wanting to sit out in the cold, drink a cup of hot chocolate and gaze at the stars...Okay, okay, maybe it is a_ _ **little**_ _romantic, but don't tell Abigail I said that." Elise said, rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time that night._

" _Oooohhh Abigaaaiilllllllll," Victor sang teasingly, earning a swift punch to the arm. "Hey now, there's no need to resort to violence. You only get to see your poor old brother every once in awhile and this is how you treat him? Jeeeezzzzz! Med-school is really doing a number on ya, huh?"_

 _Elise laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck, "Hah, yeah...sure is…" Victor raised a brow at her,_

" _Is everything okay?" He asked, furrowing his brow as he quickly changed his tune. Elise knew that no matter how hard she tried, she'd never be able to lie to him. He was always good at seeing through it...but...She didn't want to break the news this way. Not on a holiday. Not during a party. But, if not now, then when? She supposed she didn't have any other choice than to tell the truth, not matter how hard it was to accept the facts._

" _Vic, I'm dropping out at the end of this term," She said, looking at the ground, "I don't know what I want to do quite yet, but I'm thinking about heading towards the countryside. The city...Med-school...I don't think I'm quite cut out for this kind of life." Victor frowned as he inhaled deeply, taking in the news._

" _Well," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I'll pray over your casket after dad kills you." Elise's eyes widened in shock as she jerked away from him. Tell dad? She hadn't even thought about that. "Kidding, kidding, but seriously. Dad's going to kill you. Probably. Maybe. Mostly likely not, but he'll still be hella pissed. Unless you're going to start a farm, then he might consider pardoning you until the next time you screw up." Victor laughed as Elise punched him once again,_

" _Don't joke about that," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, "I need a new start."_

 _Victor cocked his head to the side, smiling sadly as he watched his sister sulk. "You know I'll always support you. No matter what."_

…

"He would have killed me had I not been able to get away," Elise said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Rae, I can't take this anymore. This house...I can't stand to be in here. Everywhere I look, every corner I turn, every light I turn off, I'm always afraid someone is going to jump out of the shadows and then…" She sobbed as Raeger awkwardly patted her on the back,

"H-hey, it's not your fault," He said, "Look, we took care of it. He's not going to be coming back here anytime soon and, after we get the air cleared a little, he's never going to be able to hurt you or your family ever again." Elise wiped the tears from her eyes, slowly nodding her head as she began to relax. "You know, if you want to, you can stay at my place for awhile. I-if it'll make you feel any safer, that is."

"Oh…" Elise said, looking down at her hands, "I couldn't impose like that...Really, this place is pretty...big. I-I'll be fine." Raeger shook his head,

"Really, it'll be okay. Lillie won't mind and - Oh!" Raeger's eyes winded in a mixture of shock and fear, "Oh my goddess, _Lillie!_ What time is it? Shit! Shit!" He said, grabbing Elise by the wrist, "Come on, I left Lillie at the restaurant! We have to get back; I told her I was only going to be gone for five minutes!"

…

"Lillie?" Raeger called out as they entered the dark restaurant, out of breath from running. "Are you still here?" He asked, walking back up the stairs. Elise paused at the base of the staircase, fiddling with the seams of her sleeves,

"Rae, I'll wait down here," She said quietly, "I don't want to intrude on anything." Raeger waved her off,

"Don't worry, you won't be intruding on anything, Lillie won't mind after she hears about what happened," he said, reaching the top of the stairs, "Lil? You still here?" he asked, looking around an empty room as he felt his heart drop. Elise followed up after him, placing a hand on his shoulder as she realized Lillie had probably gotten tired of waiting, and Raeger had been too busy because of Elise's stupid drama.

"I-I'm sorry...This is my fault," She said, sighing as she stared at the hard, wooden floor. Raeger untied his apron, tossing it on the back of one of the dining room chairs as he sat down, placing his head in his hands.

"No, this is my fault. I've been...I've been too busy to pay enough attention to her, I think. Or at least...I don't know." He said as Elise took a seat across from him,

"If you're not paying enough attention to her...If you've been busy...It's just because you're a good friend, Rae," She said, wrapping her arms around herself. "I wish I could be half as good of a friend as you are." Raeger looked up, giving a small smile,

"You're a good friend, too," He said, running a hand through his hair. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" He asked, watching her intently. Elise felt her face flush as she glanced away,

"What?"

"Why'd you call me?"

"What do you mean?"

Raeger sighed, "I mean, why did you call me tonight instead of someone like Nadi? He saved your from your brother the first time, but why me?" He asked, but Elise's words were failing her. For some reason or another, she couldn't think of a single good reason why she would choose to call Raeger over Nadi, other than the fact that there was the off chance that Raeger _wasn't_ busy doing something else (even though he was and still came through for her).

"I-I guess I thought you'd know what to do," She mumbled, "And, you owed me, remember?" Raeger nodded his head,

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"You're a good friend."

"You already said that," Raeger laughed as he pushed himself up from the table and stretched his arms above his head.

"Well," Elise huffed, feeling her face flush, "I mean it."

Raeger smirked as he headed to his bed, "Right. The couch is over there. Get some sleep, okay?" He said, nodding towards the old, green couch in the corner. "There are more blankets in the basket if you get too cold."

…

 _Elise stared wide eyed out at the rolling hills of the valley as she sat in the traveling caravan, clutching all the money she had in the world to her chest. "Wow, it's beautiful out here," She breathed, feeling her lips curl into a smile. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so excited - it must have been years._

" _I'm glad you agreed to purchase the property, it's quite expansive as I mentioned over the phone," an older woman said. Elise thought she said her name was Veronica and was the mayor of Oak Tree Town, where she was moving to, or something. "I'm sure you'll bring great things to this town." Elise nodded her head,_

" _This is my last shot, so I'm going to make the most out of what I have. Even if it's some run down shack, one of these days there's going to be a mansion sitting up there." Elise said determinedly, "I'm getting too old to keep starting over like this."_

" _Aren't we all?"_

 _Elise returned to staring out the window, feeling a tingling sensation in her chest. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but for some reason she just felt that, for once, something was going to go right. Like she had finally found the place where she belonged. And, even though it was a little scary, and even though she had built her life around her family, she knew it was time to grow up. It was time to make a name for herself._

 _ **One of these days, I'm going to make you proud, dad.**_ _**Victor, too. I'll make you all proud.**_

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for your continued support! Really, everyone's comments mean so much to me. It makes me so happy whenever I read things like "I love your story" or "your story is great," it really keeps me going. I hope everyone has enjoyed the past few chapters, I can really feel the end closing in on us. I know, it's been a long journey to get this far, but we can only go up from here. Basically, the past two chapters I've pretty much been like "you know what this story is really missing? more crazy shit." So this is a product of that. Please enjoy.**

 **I know I said to some people that Raeger and Elise will never happen because it wasn't my original intentions, but...c'mon. I think I fell in love with them from the moment I made them start being best friends. I hope this doesn't put a damper on anyone who really wanted him to stay with Lillie (who knows, they might not breakup because of this, but...We'll see).**

 **If you haven't done so already, don't forget to review, favorite and follow! Every little bit helps and I hope to hear from everybody soon!**


	25. More Than Words

**Quick update here! I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't given up on this story. I know I have to take long breaks sometimes in between chapters, but it's because I have too much homework when I'm at school. I'm on break right now, so I'm going to try to post a few short chapters like this one to keep things moving. There probably won't be a lot dealing with the plot (as I've been focusing on character arcs for the past few chapters), but don't fret! There will be some good ones with Nadi and Minor coming up soon!**

* * *

More Than Words

Elise rolled over, pulling her wool blankets over her shoulders as the smell of maple syrup wafted through the air, causing her stomach to growl something awful. Frowning, she peeked out from under the covers, watching as Raeger worked quietly in his kitchen, flipping pancakes and sizzling the bacon over in two, small frying pans. _Shit_ , she cursed to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her head was pounding in that way it always does when she has just the right amount of vodka. _Why am I Raeger's?_ She questioned as she felt her face begin to burn from a mixture of embarrassment and confusion.

…

 _Elise flung open the large, oak door, her face flushed as she gasped for air."Oh, thank Goddess you're here," she panted as she grabbed Raeger by the wrist, leading him into the parlor. "I was afraid you wouldn't come—good Goddess, is that the vodka?" She asked, nodding towards the two large bags the chef held in his hands._

 _Raeger nodded as he pulled out a sleek, curvy bottle, holding it up for her. Elise snatched the bottle from his hands, twisted the cap off and took a pull. "Shit."_

…

Elise groaned inwardly at the memory. She was really acting like a fool the night before, wasn't she? Calling Raeger over like that...Taking drinks straight from the bottle...What was she thinking? _Well, I suppose there's no use dwelling on the past now, but that still doesn't explain how we ended up here. Goddess._

Elise sat up slowly and sighed as she took in her surroundings. She was on the couch, which was a good sign for obvious reasons. _Was I really that drunk last night?_ She ran a hand through her ratty, blond curls that had somehow nested in her sleep. _Damn, couches always make a mess out of my hair...I guess there's no use in salvaging it now…_

Reager glanced over his shoulder, smirking as he watched the hungover farmer flop down on her back, throwing an arm over her forehead as she squeezed her eyes shut once again.

"I have to say, it's not that obvious when you're drunk," he chuckled, shaking his head as he turned off the stove. "I didn't realize how much you had to drink until we got all the way back here...and I guess I must've taken a few too many drinks while we were loading your brother up if I thought Lily was still going to be waiting for us." He sighed, tossing his apron across the back of a wooden chair.

Elise opened one of her eyes as she willed herself to keep whatever was left in her stomach down. It had started churning as soon as she sat up. "People never do," She replied, closing her eyes once again. "Goddess, do you need to have _every_ light on in this damn room?" Reager snorted as he placed two plates on the table, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon, get up. Some of us have work to do today," he teased as she stuck out her tongue and forced herself off the couch. "You look worse than I thought."

Elise glared down at him as she made her way to the table. "You're so kind," she said, leveling her voice to an almost dangerous tone. Raeger offered her a glass of water, placing a hand over his heart as if he were taking what she said seriously.

"I try, I try."

Smirking, Elise took the offering graciously and had to stop herself from chugging the whole thing. The cool beverage felt amazing as it slid down her dry, disgusting throat. It was as if she had never had a glass of water before in her entire life.

"It's been awhile since I've...blacked out like that," she said, wiping the sweat droplets from the palm of her hands.

"Oh," Raeger said, studying her movements curiously. "I didn't realize you drank that much?" He questioned, raising a brow as she twirled a piece of her hair around a finger.

"Wellllllll…" She said, shrugging her shoulders sheepishly. "Here's the thing...I didn't think I _did_?" Elise tossed her hair over her shoulder, immediately regretting the sudden movement. "The last thing I remember is taking a pull when you arrived, and I _think_ I had a bottle of wine prior to that—and, uh, to be clear, that was _before_ Victor...broke in."

Elise's stomach gurgled, reminding her of the awful night. _Why couldn't I have forgotten_ _ **that**_ _part of the night?_ She wondered angrily. _Why does he always have to make a mess of things? He couldn't just wait a few more days, could he?_ Elise shuddered, _what a freaking waste of air._

"A bottle of wine and a shot, huh?" Raeger sighed, "That's kind of a lot."

"Eh, not really," Elise said, biting her lip as she stared down at her plate. He couldn't be _judging_ her, could he? Surely the chef had similar experiences. Surely he wasn't thinking she was an alcoholic or a _binge_ drinker (okay, maybe she was one of the two, but still. Binge drinking? Every twenty -something-year-old goes through that phase). "My parents always drank a lot when I was a kid. Like, a lot, a lot."

"Elise, you can't be serious right now. A _whole_ bottle of _wine_? That's a lot. Plus, you kept taking pulls from the vodka," Raeger said and pushed her plate of food towards her. "You need to eat...Clearly, you're hungover and need food. I still can't get over the fact that I didn't know you were _that_ drunk."

Elise rolled her eyes as her cheeks heated up once again, "I'm telling you, my parents are professional drunkards. I learned from the best."

Raeger smirked, "I guess you _did_ tell me how much you appreciated my friendship. Like, you said it probably four or five times throughout the night."

Elise felt her heart thump against her chest—Did she really? Did she really say all of that? To his face? What was she thinking? She stared down the plate of pancakes before her, ears burning.

"Don't go telling everyone, now. I have a reputation to keep up," She huffed, snatching her fork from the table as she began shoveling food into her face. Raeger laughed at her embarrassment,

"Can you really still say you have a reputation to keep up?" He asked, cocking his head to the side as he grinned at her. "Don't you think you've been hanging around here too much to have a reputation anymore? Hell, you're practically a public figure now, bringing in Nadi like that and...You've changed."

"Oh, I have not. You shouldn't say things like that," she rolled her eyes, "Ugh, are these what _you_ call _pancakes_ these days? You've got to be kidding me, there's not nearly enough butter—

"Well don't start forcing yourself," Raeger chuckled. "I _guess_ you're still a pretentious little bitch, but—

"Excuse me?" Elise asked, nostrils flaring, "Did you just seriously call me a pretentious little bitch? You pompous ladies man!"

Raeger held his hands up in defense. "I mean it in the most endearing way possible," He said, shaking his head. "And is 'pompous ladies man' really the best you can do? C'mon, where's the little blond princess that stormed off to the city? Where's the girl who was nearly murdered? The one I picked up in jail? The one that practically dragged Nadi back to Oak Tree Town against his better judgment?"

Elise scoffed. "Against his better judgment? That boy's better off here than he ever would've been working for Eleanor. She would've destroyed him," she said, crossing her arms over her chest as she thought about what the chef was saying.

 _Little blond princess, huh? I'm the girl who was nearly murdered by her own brother; the girl who was thrown in jail and the girl that brought Nadi back to town. What did I even accomplish, exactly?_

"I can see that you're over thinking whatever I just said and I can tell you right now that it's not going to do you any good," Raeger practically sang as he picked up the dirty dishes. Elise had barely touched her food.

"Well, you're exceptionally cheery for someone who pissed off his girlfriend last night."

Raeger hesitated and before placing the plates in the sink. "I think I really hurt her feelings," He said, running a hand through his shaggy, copper-colored locks.

Elise chewed on the inside of her cheek as she watched the chef. "I know you had feelings for Minori."

Raeger's back tensed as he gripped the edge of the counter. "Ah, two hits in a row. You're really going all out."

"I'm not trying to—they're _not_ hits, Rae. Don't you think you need to sort our your emotions for once in your life?" Elise asked, knowing the hypocrisy coming from _her_ asking those kinds of questions. How could she expect him to sort out his emotions when she was so clearly keeping all of hers hidden?

Raeger inhaled deeply as he turned around, leaning against the kitchen counter. "You know, they say when you black out from not drinking that much, it means you're not in a great place mentally."

"I guess it's a good thing I actually drank a lot, then, huh?" She asked, unblinking. "You want to be reserved, fine. Do I need to remind you that we're not friends?"

"You keep telling yourself that," Raeger said skeptically. "Just because that's how you feel doesn't mean I don't consider you to be _my_ friend."

"When did that happen anyways?" Elise asked, shaking her head, "So much has changed, and it hasn't even been a full year. Where does the time go?"

It was almost too much. There were too many things going on and Elise could barely keep up with it anymore. It was exhausting managing the farm every day, brushing up on the law, and trying to keep whatever was left of her family afloat—including her friends. Goddess knows they needed just as much help as she did. How was it possible that everyone was simultaneously falling apart and keeping it together all at once? How was it possibly that they all mustered whatever will they had left to face the day and keep moving forward?

Raeger shrugged his shoulders, "Why did you cover for me when I forgot it was my turn to wake Minori up?" He asked, watching her intensely.

Elise inhaled deeply, "I guess I figured that it would be worse to have Fritz upset with you than to have him mad at me. We've never...had a great relationship," she said guiltily. Raeger hummed thoughtfully as he glanced up towards the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. _What is he thinking about?_ Elise wondered as she studied his face. _He always seems as though he somewhere else these days. He's lost in outer space._

"Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really over Minori?" Elise asked, suddenly regretting the question.

 _Why? Why did I have to ask that?_ _He...He has to be, right? He's dating Lily. Why else would he be dating someone else? And...Why do I even care? This is Raeger, the dumb-pretty-boy-chef that always had ladies fawning over him. Raeger, who somehow became my friend despite how terrible I've been in the past. Raeger, who's dating Lily, my...friend._

Raeger blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I suppose I am, yeah."

Elise hesitated, her words caught in her throat. "So, are you and Lily doing alright, then?"

"We're...doing alright," he said. "It happened really quickly, I'm sure you know. She confessed and, I guess I have to admit, I had never really noticed she was there until that moment. After that, it was hard not to. She's...so bright. It's nice to be around someone so positive, what with everything going on, you know?"

"I never see you together."

"...She's busy...You know she works for a television company in the city. It's a lot of traveling…"

Elise sighed, shaking her head, "And on one of the nights you _could_ have spent together, you came to help my dumb ass?" She asked. " _Why_?"

"B-because it was a no-questions-asked. You needed my help, didn't you? Aren't you glad I came?" Raeger asked defensively,

" _Are you_? You should probably apologize to Lily," Elise shrugged her shoulders as she stood up from her chair, stretching her arms over her head. Her mind felt a little clearer and her stomach had stopped churning at least, so that was a good sign. Maybe it was finally time for her to leave... _Things are getting weird. I need to stop asking questions...I should just...I should go._

Raeger nodded his head, "I was planning on it—here, let me walk you downstairs at least. Ah, look at the time. I guess we better start getting ready for work," He chuckled, but Elise had barely heard a word he said. She was distracted. Too distracted for her own good.

 _Goddess, what's getting into me?_

She wasn't sure, but here were the facts: Raeger left in the middle of dinner with Lily to help her with something stupid, she had gotten a little too drunk for her own good, and she crashed on his couch.

 _People show that they care about you in strange ways, don't they?_

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this short update! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! If you haven't already, don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Please, please, please let me know what you think of the story so far! It makes writing easier whenever I come home from break if I have a little encouragement/incentive. Have a great day!**


	26. June to August

June to August

 _Johnny paced the length of the train station, his palms were sweating, and his heart was racing, as he anxiously awaited the arrival of the old 9-5. Though it was just barely the beginning of summer, the sun was low in the sky. The afternoon was dwindling away and the sky was just beginning to change into those beautiful shades of reds, blues, purples, and yellows. It always seemed as though the sunsets were more colorful and even a little brighter on the edge of the city. He supposed it had something to do with air pollution, as Orichalcum City had just discovered the invention of those four-wheeled vehicles known as automobiles._ _ **Whattajoke**_ _, Johnny thought to himself._ _ **Automobiles? What's next? Air-o-planes? Gonna put good people out of work, that's what they're gonna do. Friggin automobiles.**_

 _He shook his head as if to dispel the annoying thoughts he was having. Why was he thinking about transportation methods now? There were other things to worry about, like Annie and what'd she'd look like and how she'd act around him after a year away at school._

 _They were still friends, of course. Johnny never doubted that but...Did she meet someone new? Did she think she was better than him for leaving? Did she make new, better friends?_

 _His head began to spin as the questions entered his mind one after another. Did she still like french toast? Was her hair still long? Was she happy there and did she regret coming home for the summer? Would she even want to see him at all?_

 _It was too much. The questions were too much and they were making him sick to think about. This was Annie—_ _ **his**_ _Annie. She was his best friend and partner in crime. They had known each other since they were children and still, for some unknown reason, they still liked to hang around and chew the fat every once in awhile. At least, he knew that much for sure._

 _Annie was…_

 _Annie was Orichalcum City incarnate. She was beautiful, classy, intelligent and, much to everyone's surprise, hilarious. The girl could roast Johnny without even putting a single thought into what she was saying. She was witty and cunning and damn near the most interesting creature he had the chance to meet. None of the girls he had met in high school, even the ones he ran around with because they'd let him kiss them behind the school, were nearly a match for Annie._

 _If someone asked to describe Orichalcum City as a singular person, it would have to be Annie for the simple fact that she was the embodiment of the ideals perpetuated by the city's long history of mayors: strong-willed, courageous, generous, understanding, committed, and hardworking._

 _Gold-copper._

 _Damn near magical._

 _That was Annie._

 _ ***SCREEEEEEEEEECCCHHHHHHHHH***_

 _The old, large train lurched to a stop, startling Johnny out of his thoughts and daydreams. He turned around, wringing his hands together as he waited for Annie to exit the hunk of metal so he could finally move on with the day. While she might have finished her first year at school, he still had several summer classes to attend, most of which were medical classes, as the regular year was spent finishing his general education. In other words, he had too much studying to do instead of worrying about Annie all day._

 _Annie stepped off the train timidly, carrying a large, brown suitcase at her side. Her copper colored hair was tied loosely at the nape of her neck and she had to keep one hand over her sunhat as the wind threatened to steal it. She was wearing a loose, strappy-sundress that billowed around her lightly tanned knees._

 _Johnny had to stop himself from staring as she walked towards him, her dopey grin showing a row of perfectly white teeth. He skin was already kissed by the sun—her shoulders and cheeks were a light, pink color._

" _Well, don't just stand there," she teased as she dropped the suitcase on the ground and wrapped a free arm around his waist, pressing her face into his chest. "It's been too long," Johnny smirked and plucked the hat from her head to ruffle her hair. "Hey now, give me back that hat! It doesn't look nearly as good on you as it does on me." She giggled, sticking out her tongue as he placed it back on her head, smooshing it so the brim covered her eyes._

" _I figured there hasn't really been anyone to give you hell since you left, and I figured if anyone oughtta do it, it should be me," Johnny said, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned down to pick up her bag. "C'mon, you're entourage is awaiting."_

 _Annie rolled her eyes, "Look at you, huh, where'd you pick up that southern twang? Don't tell me you've been hanging around that Wayne kid. Ah, he's such a charmer, but, sadly, the accent_ _ **only**_ _works for people who are, you know, actually from_ _ **the south**_ _." Johnny chuckled to himself,_

" _Who else was I supposed to hang around? Pretty-boys have to stick together, you know. What was I supposed to do without you here to hound me all day?" He asked innocently, giving her the best puppy-dog-eyed-look he could muster._

" _Oh, Ha. Ha. Pretty-boys my ass—you know, you're lucky to have a woman like me in your life. What would you do without my direction?" Annie asked as Johnny led her away from the station and to the taxi that was diligently waiting on them. (_ _ **A taxi service! Get that! What will they come up with next? Whatta bunch of innovators this city thinks it has!)**_ " _Well, clearly this is it. Copying some blond haired, blue eyed, cowboy's southern accent just to pick up women. Yeesh! You're killin' me, Smalls!"_

 _Johnny grinned as he ushered her into the cab, loading her luggage in the trunk. "Well, listen here anyways. The gang is out waiting for us on the hill behind Sutherland's property. You think you can skip out on whatever you're parents had planned and hangout with us for a bit?" He asked, watching as the young woman bit her lip, glancing out the window as the car began to move._

" _I'm not sure if they had anything planned for me at all," She replied, keeping her voice quiet so the cab driver didn't overhear. "Dad's in the middle of his mayoral campaign and he doesn't really have much time to spend with me right now. And, to be honest, my mother probably won't be around for awhile." She shrugged her shoulders, "You know how they are. They're...busy."_

 _Johnny frowned, nudging her with his shoulder to show his support. It wasn't as if he knew how Annie's parents were exactly, but he had heard a few stories over the years. From what he could tell, and from what his father had said, the Baldwins had always been a fairly powerful family, but most of that power came from the mob. Annie' father, Charles, had the mob_ _ **and**_ _the cops practically in the palm of his hand since the election scandal from a few years ago. Corruption had always run rampant, but Annie's father seemed to be the head of it all these days._

 _Her mother, Helen, was no saint either, but at least she had the decency to try and hide the overwhelming power her husband had accumulated over the years. She never gave in to the pressures and seemed to keep a holier-than-thou air about her (now, whether that was a good thing or not was debatable, but at least she tried). Besides, Helen actually cared about her daughter whereas Charles' feelings towards her were, to say the least, debatable. Helen actually wanted her daughter to grow up living a fulfilling life, which is how Annie was able to convince her parents that she should attend college for art rather than marrying rich and living a life of pure monotony._

 _And, he supposed that as long as her family wasn't committing any_ _ **serious**_ _crimes like...murdering people...then perhaps it wouldn't be so bad for him to stick around for awhile. Despite his parents' wishes. Despite his friends' opinions. Despite his lack of a better judgment._

 _Because, well, for one, there was Annie. And, as far as he could tell, she was nothing like her parents._

" _Don't worry about them; let's have some fun tonight," Johnny said, giving her a small smile and a light pinch on the cheek as the cab stopped, letting them out on the street at the base of the hill. "C'mon, race ya to the stop!" He nearly shouted, dragging her out by the wrist and pausing just long enough to grab her bag from the trunk._

" _Ha! You're gonna be too slow with that old thing in your hand!" Annie teased as she raced up the hill._

" _I don't know about that!" Johnny shouted up at her as he dropped her bag on the ground, "I never said I'd carry it up for ya!" He laughed and run up as she rushed back down to grab it. By the time she made it to the top of the hill, he had already collapsed on the ground next to the rest of their friends: Wayne, Georgia, Laney and a few other people she didn't recognize._

" _Whew," Annie sighed as she sat down next to him, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I guess it really is a party," She laughed, cheeks burning from a mixture of exhaustion and embarrassment._

" _Annie, I want you to meet a few of my friends from the university," Jonny said, gesturing to the strangers. He patted one gangly looking guy with long hair and a pointed chin on the back, "This here's Ford and he's going to be a superb doctor one of these days. Just like me! And Reina. She's from Konohana, that town that's practically at war with Bluebell—you know, where Giorgia and Laney are from. Oh, and this—" Johnny wrapped his arm around a darker-skinned man with shaggy, silver hair that fell just below his chin, "Is my roommate and new best friend: Nadi. He's pretty cool, too."_

 _Annie blushed taking Nadi's hand in hers, "I trust you're keeping him in line while I'm not around," she said. The corners of her lips turned upwards slightly as she glanced between the two of them, "He's a handful, but if he keeps focused I think he'll be a wonderful doctor someday."_

 _Nadi nodded his head awkwardly, staring at the ground to avoid her gaze and causing Johnny to laugh heartily. "Don't worry, Annie. Nadi's just a little shy around the women, but we'll get him there someday. Won't we, fellas?" Johnny winked, earning one back from Wayne and an annoyed eye roll from Ford._

" _Johnny, don't be ridiculous. The kid's fine just the way he is," Giorgia laughed, tossing her chocolate colored curls over her shoulder. "Some things aren't worth messing around with."_

 _Laney nodded her head, "Honestly, you've become rather...impulsive without Annie around to boss you around. Maybe that's something to reflect on this summer," the blond said, shaking her head as she grinned at the three idiots._

" _Naw, I think you're doin' just fine," Wayne teased, "Just make sure no one gets hurt."_

 _Johnny laughed, motioning to his friend as if to say 'see? He agrees with me; why can't you?' To which Annie responded with her signature look: 'because you're acting like a damn fool, that's why.'_

" _Maybe you're gonna regret wishing Annie was going to be here all summer after all, huh?" Giorgia teased. "C'mon, I didn't come out here to chat and be nostalgic now. Let's drink."_

 _And, the rest responded with a unanimous 'cheers' as they passed around a few cans of beer, but not before Johnny stole a look from Annie. The kind of look that was only meant for him to see. The kind of look that told him he'd never regret a summer with her because she_ _ **was**_ _summer. Without her, the season threatened to not come at all._

 _She_ _ **was**_ _June to August._

…

Nadi trudged up the mountainside, his feet carrying him as he pushed forward. He was exhausted. From everything, really.

It wasn't just that Johnny and Minori had once been in a relationship, or that they had planned on getting married; it wasn't just that Elise was missing in action, holed up in her mansion for days on end, pouring over court case after court case. It wasn't just that Minori had practically destroyed Fritz, reducing him to nothing more than a poor, farmer trying to recreate the past in her image; it wasn't that Raeger was pretending to love Lily when everyone knew he was a terrible liar, and, yes, including Lily. It wasn't just that what little bit of stability the group had found was falling apart at the seams—it was everything.

The lies, the deception, the pretending, the alcohol, the fighting, the _drama_...it was exhausting, and Nadi knew that this wasn't the kind of life he had signed up for. He didn't ask for this. He never wanted to be involved in any of this, and yet...He couldn't think of any place he'd rather be.

And it wasn't because he enjoyed the dramatic lifestyle of his friends, or that he had brought some of it with him when he called up Johnny. His friends, Raeger, Fritz, Elise, Johnny, and Minori were the reason he stayed. They were the reason he didn't pack up his bags the moment he realized that, whatever Elise had in store for him, it wasn't anything good at all.

Besides, he truly enjoyed their company. When things were good, which is to say, the majority of time things _were_ pretty good, they all had a fun time together. Somewhere between Elise's relentless teasing of Raeger, her petty arguments with Fritz, and Minori's eccentric behavior, Nadi had found a home. A true home—not one where he was always expecting to pack up and leave at the drop of a hat. But, one where he had friends who treated him as if he were an equal even though they had clearly known each other for far longer than he could have possibly hoped for.

And, now that Johnny was involved, it was starting to feel like old times again. Except...Well, the nostalgia didn't last long enough and Fritz had taken to staying on his farm for the past few days. Minori was...She was also lying low for the time being. She had decided, Nadi guessed, that if she could stay on her farm forever, then she didn't have to face her past and deal with her issues. Elise, too, was becoming a recluse.

So, the nights were beginning to end, more often than not, with Nadi, Johnny, and Raeger drinking at the bar long after the last customers had left. Which was how he came to be trudging up the mountain side in the first place.

He was drunk, to say the least. Not uncontrollable, but just enough to make his mind a little hazy and his movements a little slow.

The sun had set hours ago, taking away some of the summer heat and replacing it with a cool, evening breeze. All of the stars had emerged, too, and were shining brightly through the spaces between the leaves of the trees. It felt...magical, but then again, the mountain always did have a mysterious aura to it. Even the lily-padded pond had a fantastical feel to it. It was as if there really was something, or someone, living beneath its depths.

As he neared the Goddess pond, Nadi began to hear a soft, feminine voice in the distance. It was quiet enough for him to second guess his hearing—he wasn't sure if it was real or not. The voice sang out to him as his feet pushed him forward, searching for the source.

" _Stars shining bright above you; night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you,'"_ the voice sang, " _Birds singin' in the sycamore tree. Dream a little dream of me."_

It sounded familiar. Nadi was almost sure he had heard the voice somewhere, but he wasn't sure when or where or how long ago.

" _Say 'nighty-night' and kiss me; just hold me tight and say you'll miss me,"_ The voice began to take a jazzier, sultry kind of tune. It was low and not within the range most musicians sang in these days. Nadi strained his ears as he looked around. All he could see was the pond, glistening in the moonlight. " _While I'm alone, blue as can be, dream a little dream of me."_

Yes, Nadi was almost sure of it now. He _had_ heard the voice before, and he recognized the song, too. It was popular when his parents were in their twenties. They used to dance in old, country bars and dance to live jazz music. It was something they used to always talk about when they talked about how they met and all of the dates they would go on before getting married.

" _Stars fading, but I linger on, dear—still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger 'till dawn, dear, just saying this,"_ Nadi closed his eyes, listening as he leaned against a tree. Where was it coming from? He couldn't tell, but he knew he was in the right area. Unless...No, it couldn't be… " _Sweet dreams 'till sunbeams find you—sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you."_

It was the pond. The voice, it was coming from the pond. Nadi was positive. There wasn't anything else around, and, as he moved towards the edge, the voice became louder and louder.

" _But in your dreams, whatever they be, dream a little dream of me,"_ Nadi inhaled deeply as he knelt down, dipping his hand in the cool, blue water. " _La-da-da-da-dum-daaaa-da-da-dum-da-da-dum. La-daaaa-da-da-duuum,"_ He closed his eyes, picturing his mother swaying in the kitchen, washing and scrubbing dishes as she stared wistfully out the window, humming to herself.

If there was a Harvest Goddess, he figured this was what she must sound like. It was the closest thing he had experiencing the supernatural and it felt...surreal. Was the voice real? Was it a figment of his imagination or a hallucination created by his drunken mind? He wasn't sure.

The breeze nipped his nose, reminding him of the dropping temperature. Was it always this cold at night? Nadi shook his head as he stood up, gazing at the stars before turning to walk home.

 _*Splash!*_

Nadi froze, glancing over his shoulder towards the noise emitting from the pond. He furrowed his brow, scanning the water until he saw a figure floating in the middle of the water. Heart pounding, he walked back to the edge, "Hello?" He called back, mildly afraid of who or what would reply. The figure shifted until its body was fully submerged, leaving only its head.

Whatever it was, it's hair floated gently around its shoulders as it directed its gaze up at him. "Hello?" It called back, unsure, "Oh, my, who's there?" the voice was similar to whoever was singing, but now sounded frightened by the sudden presence of somebody else.

Nadi bit his lip, unsure of what to say. Should he give his name? He didn't know who or what it was, and he wasn't sure if he was willing to find out. "Ah, there you are," it said, sighing in relief. "I wasn't expecting any company out here, but, if you don't mind, it's quite dark out. I can't make out your face just yet."

Nadi took a step back as the figure began swimming towards him. His skin tingled as every nerve in his body demanded him to just _leave_ , but he was frozen in place, mesmerized. "Nadi, is that you?" It asked as it finally reached the edge of the pond, pulling its hair up into a ponytail. Nadi furrowed his brow as he realized he had nothing to be worried about. She was his friend. "Goddess, you frightened me," Minori said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Nadi shrugged his shoulders,

"You...frightened _me_ , actually," he said, cheeks burning. Minori laughed lightly, reminding him of the wind chimes his mother used to hang on their front porch. "You really did; I wasn't sure who—or what—you were." Minori shook her head as she pushed herself out of the pond, sitting on the edge with her legs dipped in. She patted the ground next to her, asking him to accompany her on the grassy, water's edge.

"Don't tell me you thought I was the Harvest Goddess," she teased, nudging him with her shoulder as he took his place beside her. Nadi tried to hold back a smirk, but he knew she had caught him. "Ah, I didn't know I was _that_ good of a singer."

Nadi glanced at her, watching as she swung her legs back and forth underneath the water. Water dripped slowly down the side of her face from her sopping wet hair. "Beautiful," he exhaled just as he realized what he was saying. His ears burned and he had to look away. What was she thinking? Swimming in the middle of the night…

Minori's cheeks flushed as she wrung her hair out, attempting to loosen her thick locks' hold on the water. "It _is_ a good song. One of my favorites, actually."

"I think my mother used to sing it while she would do chores around the house," he said, gazing out across the pond. "You sounded a lot like her." Minori grinned and nodded her head.

"You know, they say the Harvest Goddess really does live here," she murmured, lifting her legs out of the water only to watch the liquid roll off her skin and return to its home. "Eda and I used to come and give small offerings to her in the morning after our chores. I've never seen her, though."

Nadi chuckled to himself, "Then, isn't it wrong to bathe in her home?" he asked, teasing her with a light nudge on the arm. Minori rolled her eyes and crossed her arms,

"I wasn't _bathing_ ; I was...taking a swim to cool off," She explained, glancing over her shoulder. "I suppose this is when you tell me I shouldn't do something so dangerous. What would have happened if I had drowned?" She sighed in frustration, shaking her head. "I just wanted to relax. Everything...everyone has been so tense. I just want things to go back to how they used to be."

Nadi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think it's my place to tell you what you can and can't do, even if I do worry about you from time to time," he said.

"You worry about me?" Minori asked, raising a brow.

"I worry about everyone."

"You're too sweet."

Nadi's heart began to race once more. What had gotten into him? His tongue was too loose for its own good. Damn alcohol; damn Raeger. "It's late," he said, pushing himself up off the ground and offered a hand. Minori placed her cool, small hand in his, pulling herself up. The light-blue nightgown she had on was still soaking wet, sticking to her body in uncomfortable ways. She didn't even have shoes on.

"It's not that late," She said, smiling mischievously as she glanced up at the sky. She never let go of his hand. "Let's dance—there's still time left." Nadi felt his breath catch in his throat as she placed a hand on his shoulder, taking a step in closer to rest her head on his chest. She was just a few inches short her than him—he had never noticed how much smaller she was than him. Her personality was so big that it made her seem larger than life.

"Th-there's no music. How will we dance?" Nadi asked, head spinning as his body desperately tried to come down from his buzz. Minori leaned in, whispering in his ear,

"Like this," she said as she placed his free hand on her waist and forced him to follow her lead. Her breath smelled like warm alcohol.

"You've been drinking," he sighed, looking up at the stars.

"So have you," she hummed, squeezing his hand.

" _Kiss me each morning for a million years; hold me each evening at your side,"_ Minori sang quietly, resting her eyes. Nadi blushed at the lyrics, resting his chin on the top of her head. " _Tell me you love me for a million years, then if it don't work out—then if it don't work out, then you can tell me goodbye."_

"That was supposed to be the song Johnny and I danced to at our wedding," she said. "Isn't it ironic?" Nadi felt a pang in his chest as he was reminded of his best friend's relationship with her. It was so long ago...It didn't even feel real. Nothing from that time felt real. "If you were Johnny's best friend, then why don't I remember ever meeting you?" she asked, to which Nadi responded with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I...I don't know. As far as I can remember, we were never around at the same time. You were in college and...Johnny and I were living together in our apartment," he explained. "I was gone for long periods of time for work. Johnny and I didn't go to school together, but we met after I did some work for him and we became good friends after that."

Minori stepped back, smiling sadly, "I suppose you must hate me—even if it's just a little." Nadi shook his head as Minori pulled herself back into his arms. "Johnny is a good person. He didn't deserve what I did to him."

"People...make mistakes sometimes," Nadi said. "That's no excuse, but it does mean that there are still areas where we can grow. It's...in our nature."

Minori nodded her head, sighing as she inhaled the scent of pine needles and grass from his clothes. "It's getting easier to recognize your face," she murmured, squeezing her eyes as a lump formed in her throat. "I...really did make a mess of things out here, didn't I?"

Nadi glanced up at the sky, unsure of what he was feeling. Pity? Sadness? Empathy? He bit his lip, resting his chin upon her head once again as the danced to imaginary music inside their heads. "It's getting late; will you be alright staying up for so long?" Minori shook her head, placing a finger to his lips to silence his questions.

"I'm tired of worrying all the time," she said, her voice barely audible over the quiet lapping of the pond's waves. "I don't want to forget anymore." Nadi awkwardly reached up and patted her back in an attempt to comfort her before returning his hand to her waist.

" _Then if you must go, I won't tell you no. Just so we can say that we tried, tell me you love me for a million years, then if it don't work out—Then if it don't work out, you can tell me goodbye."_

Minori pulled away, blinking up at him as a look of confusion flashed across her face. She furrowed her brow, dropping her hands to her sides. "I-I'm sorry, do I know you?"

…

Johnny returned to the room he was temporarily sharing with Nadi after a night of drinking with the restaurant owner, Raeger. Though Nadi had left hours before him for bed, the doctor opened the door only to reveal an empty room. Moonlight was pouring in from the window, illuminating the unmade bed and the nest of blankets and pillows on the floor.

Shaking his head, Johnny stripped down to his boxers and crawled on the floor to his makeshift bed, stomach churning.

It was hard for him to pretend like he _didn't_ know where the gardener had gone. Mostly likely up the mountain, but the reason...was rather obvious. Johnny couldn't pretend to not notice the way the gardener watched his ex-fiance. His ruby eyes were always following her whenever she walked into the room and...he always seemed to come to her defense whenever Johnny would bitch and moan about their ruined relationship.

 _Whose side is he even on?_ Johnny wondered, knowing the answer might not seem as simple as he would like it to be. There was a spark there that neither of them could deny, no matter how hard the tried. No matter how hard they clung to the past.

Annie had caught him the same way she had caught Johnny. Unsuspectedly and unintentionally.

…

 _Johnny stood up suddenly, stumbling forward as he did, and held out a hand for his friend. Annie took it, pulling herself up, and lost her balance. She fell forward into his arms, giggling as she rested her head on his chest. "Should we head home?" He asked, glancing around. Most of their friends had left the hill hours ago, but the two had stayed behind to finish off the beers._

 _Annie shook her head, wrapping an arm around his neck as she held their hands up. He moved his hand to her waist, "No, let's dance. There's still time," She murmured, resting her head against his chest. Johnny smirked, rolling his eyes as he glanced up at the night sky,_

" _It's nearly midnight, and there's no music."_

" _Quand il me prend dans ses bras, il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose," she sang, reciting a verse from an old, familiar sounding song. "Hold me close and hold me fast. The magic spell you cast—this is la vie en rose. And when you kiss me heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose."_

* * *

 **Hey, I'm back with another quick update! I hope everyone like it. I love writing fluff and I hope this satisfied some of the need for more Nadi-Minori interaction. It's really hard to write these chapters sometimes because I've done so much with all the characters. Oh well!**

 **Here are the names of the songs that I listened to while writing this chapter (in case anyone was curious; there's a lot going on with music, which I don't do often): Smoke in Our Lights by the Avett Brothers (this was during the opening with Johnny); Dream a Little Dream of Me by The Mama's and the Papa's; Then You Can Tell Me Goodbye by The Casinos; La Vie en Rose (Edith Piaf and Louis Armstrong versions); and Femme Fetal by The Velvet Underground.**

 **They're all great songs, so you should check them out.**

 **If you haven't done so already, let me know what you think about the latest chapters! I know I take long breaks in between sometimes, but I'm trying the best I can. Sometimes the breaks affect my writing style and the chapters may not align as well, but I really do try to find some consistency. Anyways, don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**

 **Also, have any of y'all gotten the new Story of Seasons game? I love it! I can't decide who to marry yet haha. I think I'm leaning towards Wayne or Ludus, but I still need to unlock the third town. I'm not making any decisions just yet ;) If anyone wants my friend code or anything to do online stuff, don't be afraid to ask (that's a thing, right? Friend codes are a thing...correct? Idk I've never done anything with them). I've been reblogging SOS stuff on my tumblr like crazy as well! JEEZ! I need more people who love HM/SOS to follow.**


	27. Linger

***Update: In an earlier version of this chapter, there were some formatting issues that might have caused some confusion. There are page breaks that generally signal flashbacks, but somehow the italicised parts (the flashbacks) were lost and put in as regular text. This might have caused confusion while reading the chapter initially, but I hope everything is fixed now. Thank's again for reading!**

* * *

 _"You can see the damage in the temporal cortex here, especially concentrated here in the hippocampus," Johnny said, pointing at the dark spots on the scanned image of Minori's brain. He knew it was unlikely that she was even listening to him, but he had a job to do nevertheless. It was all he could do to prevent himself from breaking down and begging her to return to the city with him. No, he had more dignity than that, or at least he hoped._

 _"We already knew that you were experiencing this form of anterograde amnesia, but the scan allowed us to visually pinpoint the areas that were affected the most from the accident."_

 _Minori's eyes glazed over as she stared out over the shoulder of her former fiancé, unsure of what to make of the medical jargon and the pictures before her. While at one time they had been best friends, it was hard to ignore everything that she had done. It pained her to sit before him, asking for help after disappearing from his life without saying goodbye or even giving an explanation. "Johnny, please. I don't need the exact terminology, I just want to know what we can do to, you know, fix the issue."_

 _Johnny sighed, sliding the photos into Minori's personal file. "Annie, look, I know you don't want to return to the city, but this problem isn't going to go away with time." Minori shrugged her shoulders,_

 _"What does that have to do with returning to the city? My life is here now; whatever we need to do, we can do it here," she said, folding her arms. "If you can lug all this equipment down here, surely you can get more to do whatever you need to do," Minori waved her arms as if that would explain everything she was feeling. "I can't just pack up everything and leave; I have a life here. What about my farm? My animals?"_

 _Johnny stared at her over the paperwork, blood pounding in his ears as he struggled to not lose his temper. Minori couldn't possibly be serious. She couldn't possibly be expecting him to fall for that excuse—it wasn't as if she had never left everything behind without a word or warning. "You've done it once before, haven't you?" He asked, clenching his jaw. Minori bit the inside of her cheek, eyes glued to the floor. What was she supposed to say to a comment like that?_

 _"That was different. This is different," she said, shifting in her seat. "What if it doesn't work? Do you think you're just going to let me waltz back to my farm like it wasn't a big deal? Like I wasn't going to live my life constantly emotionally destroyed every time I learn about Eda's death or have to be reminded that I'm never going to live a normal life?" Minori asked, shaking her head as she stood up from the examination chair. "Because, honestly, fuck that—"_

 _"Hey, language—"_

 _"Johnny, I'm not a child. I'm not stupid," Minori growled, hands on her hips. "If the surgery doesn't work, don't act like you're not going to try and get me to stay in that place—that damned city. I want it done here."_

 _"Well, that's not going to happen."_

 _"Then forget about it."_

 _"You're a damn fool," Johnny spat, slamming the MRI photos on the desk. "You think the world revolves around you and you never think about anyone other than yourself! Do you think your friends want to know that you're refusing treatment because it means you're going to have to return to the city? Do you think they want to know that you're purposefully going to inconvenience them for the rest of their lives because you're too stubborn to face your fears? You're so damn selfish."_

 _Minori felt her eyes begin to water as she spun around on her heel, making a beeline for the door. "I guess some things never change," she spat over her shoulder._

…

Minori nodded her head, sighing as she inhaled the scent of pine needles and grass from Nadi's clothes. "It's getting easier to recognize your face," she murmured, pressing her face into his chest. Her skin felt so cool, so soothing, against his—the dampness of her clothes seeping into his own.

Just hours ago, he was throwing back glasses of beer with Johnny, her ex, and his best friend. And now he was holding her, dancing with her. He wondered if he was really that selfish—jeopardizing his friendship by being with her, planned or not. What was he supposed to do when he was the one lured in, following the song of a siren?

"I... really did make a mess out of things here, didn't I?" She asked, clenching his shirt in her fist.

He looked up at the sky, unsure of what to say or do other than hold her a little closer, a little tighter. He wished, somehow, he could make her better. Give her memories she'd remember, be the man he was supposed to be—a knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet, ride off into the sunset, hearts warm and full. Brains, unscrambled.

But he couldn't, and he knew he shouldn't—it wasn't who he was, or who he'd ever been. He wasn't a doctor, a miracle worker. He was a gardener, a traveler, a vagabond, never the one to settle down. Never the one to stay in one place for more than a few months.

"It's getting late; will you be alright staying up for so long?" He asked, and she shook her head, placing a finger to his lips to silence his questions. He was worrying too much, thinking too much. It hurt her brain, her heart. How did she get a friend like him, she probably wondered, or didn't? He wasn't sure. He could never read her mind, not like Fritz. Not like Raeger.

"I'm tired of worrying all the time," she said, her voice barely audible over the quiet lapping of the pond's small waves. "I don't want to forget anymore." Nadi patted her on the back—wasn't that what he was supposed to do? He was comforting a friend, but who was he to decide what she needed, what she wanted? They barely knew each other, yet there was a closeness that had been pulling them together ever since the snow had begun to melt. He bit the inside of his cheek, returning his hand to her waist.

They swayed, turning in a slow circle while Minori hummed. Nadi supposed it was how everyone slow danced, not that he had any experience. He was never much of a dancer, but he guessed that if it was for Minori, then he couldn't say no. There wasn't too much of a science in figuring out why—she was beautiful and interesting. He wondered how that made him any different from any other boy who thought she was beautiful and interesting but, then again, he wondered if that really mattered at all.

It felt as though the dance would never end, and maybe Nadi didn't exactly want it too, but eventually, she pulled away. He knew it was late, probably close to midnight, but he wasn't ready to let go. Not yet, anyways.

Minori blinked up at Nadi and dropped her arms to her sides, her face contorting in a mixture of fear and confusion. She furrowed her brow, "I-I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Nadi frowned, his heart beginning to race as he slowly realized what had happened. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Her words replayed in his mind, but it was so abrupt he could barely comprehend what she had said. One minute they were dancing, and the next she was pushing him away without any recollection of who he was.

He knew the severity of her condition. He hadn't forgotten about the night he spent at her house only to wake up to a very, very pissed off and confused farmer, but he never considered the fact that she might lose her memories while she was conscious. He'd assumed that it only happened after she went to bed and that if she wasn't asleep, she'd retain her memories. Wasn't that how it was supposed to work? The clock didn't reset until she went to bed? Right?

Nadi shook his head, trying to clear the panicked thoughts from his mind. "Minori, is everything alright?" He asked, knowing that everything was not alright. It was clear by the look of confusion on her face and the way she stared up at him as if she were a deer caught in headlights. She didn't recognize him, and if he didn't do something to calm her down soon, he knew what the consequence would be.

Minori shivered, surveying the clothes she was wearing, or rather, the lack of clothes. Long before Nadi had found her, she had traded her farming clothes for a thin, cotton nightgown to swim in. Nadi supposed it was easier to navigate the murky water in something so thin, and probably cooler for that matter. He couldn't imagine trying to swim in the hot, sweaty clothes he wore all day. He didn't blame her for that, but it didn't…It didn't really put him in the best situation. Not when she was practically half naked, soaking wet and standing in front of a man she didn't recognize.

"Do you…do you know who I am?" Nadi asked, wincing as he remembered what had happened last time few times she didn't recognize him. The throbbing pain in the back of his head from being brutally attacked by a gardening hoe lasted for weeks. At least the second time she had only threatened him with a frying pan. Elise broke up the scene that morning.

And, on the bright side, at least she didn't have any tools or kitchen utensils on hand this time. Though, he knew that she could be rather…resourceful when she needed to be. Perhaps a stick or a rock would be her weapon of choice this time.

Minori took a step back, glancing around the wooded area as if she were looking for an escape route. "Don't…Don't come any closer," She warned, voice shaking as she bent down, groping the ground all the while maintaining eye contact with Nadi. She stood up after finding a decently sized stick.

Nadi held up his hands, "Minori, it's me, Nadi. We're friends," he started slowly, taking a small step forward. He didn't want to frighten her, not while she was holding that stick and…not when it was too dark to see. Goddess forbid he frighten her, causing her to run off and collide with a tree or hit her head again. That was the last thing either of them wanted to happen.

"I've never met you in my entire life," Minori croaked, eyes darting side to side. Shit. Shit, shit, shit…Nadi bit his lip, unsure of his next move. "Who are you? Why am I…soaking wet?" She asked, knuckles turning white as she gripped the stick in her hands. "My mouth tastes like alcohol. Did you drug me?"

Nadi's heart hammered against his chest as he eyed the stick and the slightly aggressive stance Minori was now taking. Shit, now that's the last question I needed to hear. Of course, that's the first thing she thinks of…I drugged her. I guess it's more believable than hearing "Oh, don't worry, you actually had a terrible accident last fall and now you can't retain any of your short-term memories. That's why you don't actually recognize me!" Any normal person would assume that they had been drugged.

Minori's hair stuck to her face as she whipped her head around, examining her surroundings. She looked like a wild animal about to be caged. "Nori," Nadi started cautiously,

"Don't call me that," she hissed, raising the stick threateningly. "Who are you? Why aren't you answering my questions?"

Nadi inhaled sharply, his palms sweating. "Minori, I know you're not going to believe any of this, but I promise you I'm not going to hurt you," he said, careful to not make any sudden moves. "My name is Nadi, we met a few seasons ago after you had an accident." Minori raised a brow, relaxing as Nadi introduced himself.

"What do you mean after I had an accident?" She asked, eyeing him curiously. "Don't you dare try to make some stupid bullshit answer up either, like I have amnesia or something." She warned, tightening her fist around the stick once more. Nadi fought the urge to roll his eyes—How did he know that she was going to say that?

"Right, so I guess you're not going to want to hear my answer, then," Nadi said dryly, trying to gauge her next response. Minori blinked at him, pursing her lips ever so slightly—it was almost cute, but considering the situation they were in, Nadi wasn't interested in cute distractions. No, getting her to listen was going to be more of a challenge than he expected, but nothing he couldn't handle. Explanations are never helpful until they're truly wanted, and right now, Minori didn't want an explanation. She wanted Nadi to tell her what she already believed to be true, which was that he drugged her or whatever psychotic thing she was trying to come up with to understand the predicament she was in.

Nadi didn't fully blame her for that one, though. He knew that there were girls in the city that were often drugged and brought out to desolate areas where terrible things happen that they may or may not remember the next morning. But, clearly, that wasn't the case. Well, maybe it was only clear to him. To her, he was a stranger. It was only reasonable that she would jump to the worst possible scenario.

"What do you mean?" Minori asked, relaxing her grip on the stick. Nadi shrugged his shoulders, dropping his arms to his sides.

"I mean, I guess you don't want to know why you don't remember me," He sighed, glancing over his shoulder. "It is late; perhaps it's too long of a story," Nadi smirked, as he turned around, pretending to leave. He only paused long enough to hear Minori take a tentative step towards him,

"W-wait, why won't you tell me?" She asked, eyes wider than before. "Did you really drug me? What's going on?" Nadi glanced back over his shoulders, surveying the features of Minori's pale face in the moonlight. Her caramel, doe-like eyes flickered innocently as she stared after him.

"Why are drugs always your first assumption?" Nadi sighed in exasperation, shaking his head. "Anyways, you told me not to tell you some "bullshit" amnesia story," He said slyly as he turned back around. "But, you had an accident. You have a form of anterograde amnesia that prevents you from retaining any new memories…and we met after the accident. Which means you don't remember me: Nadi, your friend."

Minori bit her lip thoughtfully before frowning, "Huh, nice try, pretty boy!" She scoffed, stomping her foot into the ground. "Try again!" She growled as she swiftly smacked Nadi on the side of his arm, earning a surprised yelp from the silver-haired fox-like man.

"H-Hey! What was that for?"

"For lying to me!" Minori whined, "Now tell me the real reason I don't know who you are before I royally beat your ass! I might've been pulling that sweet, innocent 'Oh no, please sir, don't hurt me' act before but don't let that fool ya!" She huffed, waving her stick threateningly. "I'll have you know that I lift hay bales on daily basis! I'm not some little mouse you can play with!"

Nadi rolled his eyes outright and folded his arms across his chest. "Okay, since you didn't like me telling you the truth, I'll indulge you. If I truly drugged you and brought you out here, why haven't you run away yet? You'd think you'd run away first and get answers later, preferably from a doctor who can run, you know, blood tests."

*smack*

"OW! Stop hitting me, Nori! Goddess!"

"Stop trying to be cute, you creep!"

"You weren't listening to me!" Nadi groaned, "I thought if I pretended like I wasn't going to tell you anything, then you'd actually want to listen to what I have to say."

Minori rolled her eyes, "Really? Goddess, why on Earth would you ever think that would work?" She asked, shaking her head. "You're even dumber than you look, yeesh! You're killing me, Pretty Boy."

Nadi sighed in exasperation, "Don't call me that! What happened to you thinking I was some evil villain that had drugged and kidnapped you?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. "Most victims don't stay and chat with their kidnappers, you know."

*smack*

"Goddess! Minori! Stop. Doing. That!" Nadi growled, his ruby eyes flickering in the dim lighting. Minori ducked her head, hiding the blush creeping up on her cheeks,

"You still haven't explained yourself, Creep!"

"The things I do for you, I swear!" Nadi shook his head, folding his arms across his chest, "I already told you: you have a rare form of anterograde amnesia that prevents you from creating new memories. We met after the accident, ergo, you don't remember anything about me."

"That doesn't make any sense," Minori grumbled, finally dropping the stick to her side.

"Yeah, well, a lot of things don't make sense," Nadi scoffed, shaking his head.

Minori examined his face thoughtfully, taking a slight step forward. Nadi shifted uncomfortably beneath her gaze, trying to ignore the way his face seemed to heat up. "If I really know you, then prove it." Nadi raised a brow,

"What?"

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That you know me! And not something easy that you could've gotten from stalking me or something."

Nadi sighed, shaking his head. "Stalking? Goddess, Minori, you really don't trust me, do you? Do you…You really don't recognize anything about me, huh?" Minori looked away, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's just a precaution; it's just self-preservation. Girls don't…they don't always have the luxury of believing any random stranger they meet on the streets. Especially if that stranger is a man, okay?" Minori wrapped her arm around herself, still gripping the stick in her free hand. "People—men in particular—will take advantage of us if the opportunity arises. So, just…prove it. Okay?"

Nadi felt his heart sink into his stomach. He knew the severity of her condition. He knew that she wouldn't remember him. He knew that she had no reason to trust him and that it was a miracle that she hadn't run off the moment she saw him. He knew all of that. But…Why did it hurt to know that, even after all the time they had spent together, that she still didn't recognize him? Why did it hurt to know that, even though she had mentioned multiple times that recognizing him was getting easier, that it didn't help? If she didn't read her diary, then she'd never know who he was. He was erasable. Forgettable.

But, then again, why did any of that matter?

"You're an artist. You went to Flowerbud University, but dropped out against your father's wishes," Nadi said, looking up at the night sky. He could feel the beginnings of a lump forming in his throat. "You were engaged to my best friend, Johnny, but left him at the altar because you were afraid of domesticity and…now you're here. You ran away."

Nadi could practically hear his heart beating against his chest as he waited for Minori's answer. Had he said to much? Had he said enough? Would she believe him now? He couldn't think of anything else he could possibly say to convince her they were friends other than what she had told him the day they met in the woods.

"I-I…I must trust you a lot," Minori sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I've never told anyone that before."

Nadi held back a snort, "Yeah, well the whole town knows now."

"What?!"

"Kidding, kidding. I mean, not really, but that's a different story. Well, Johnny's in town and…it was a whole…thing."

Minori groaned, shoving her face into her hands. "What do you mean Johnny's in town?"

Nadi chuckled under his breath as he moved to wrap an arm around her shoulder. "C'mon, I'll walk you home and tell you the rest of the story. We're still…half drunk."

"So, we did drink tonight?"

"Separately; I don't know what you were doing before I found you out here."

"Goddess, what is wrong with me? Drinking by myself…swimming in my pajamas…" Minori began to rant, but Nadi couldn't help but laugh as he guided her home. It had been a long night.

…

 _Minori ran out of the clinic, pushing past Veronica and Marion chatting at the front desk. They looked up, mouths open in surprise as she flung open the door and sprinted away as fast as she could from the guild. Who does he think he is? She wondered, slowing to a brisk walking pace as she turned the corner and headed towards Gunther's carpentry._

 _Just a few seasons ago she had the carpenter build a small garden across the brick path, complete with a fountain and an intricate, metal bench to sit. Since then, she had frequented the spot on several occasions, especially since Johnny had taken to sitting at the bar for hours on end chatting with Raeger and Nadi about Goddess knows what._

 _Sighing, Minori plopped down on the bench, shaking her head in exasperation. She knew that, in some ways, Johnny was probably right. He was right about the surgery, and that she should be grateful that he would even offer to help her out. He was also right in assuming that it would be easier to perform if she would just return to the city with him. But what he didn't know, or didn't realize, or care to realize, was that she could never return home. Not after all the damage she'd caused. And, if the surgery happened to fail, she knew Johnny would try and convince her to stay with him._

 _It wasn't like a life with Johnny would be bad, it's just that it wasn't something she wanted. Perhaps at a different time in her life, she had imagined marrying some rich doctor or lawyer and living as a housewife, but that's just not who she is now. She couldn't go back to living a life of monotony, doing the same thig her high school friends had been doing for their whole lives, the same things their parents had done for their whole lives. Sure, it was a good life—it was a lavish life, but…Minori had other plans. She had other goals._

 _She wanted to feel the ground beneath her feet and the sweat on her back. She wanted her muscles to burn after a hard day of work, to come home to a shower and a soft bed in a clean, simple house. She wanted to cook food with crops she had grown with her own hands and drink milk straight from her prize-winning cows._

 _Minori wanted to be independent, and a life with Johnny would prevent her from that. He would take care of her, but she needed to prove that she could take care of herself first. That was something that her parents had never understood, and maybe with good reasoning. What had she proven since she had run away from Forget-Me-Not-Valley and Orichalcum City anyways? Jack squat was what._

 _The only thing she had managed to accomplish since moving to Oak Tree Town was ruining everyone she loved lives with her own two hands. Not only had she managed to feed them lies about her past, she managed to destroy a good friendship in the process._

 _Wasn't it true that Fritz had been there for her since day one and the only thing she had to offer to him were lies about her childhood and the heartbreaking reality that she basically led him on knowing that he was in love with her? And for what? To spare his feelings? No, Minori did it for her own selfish reasons. She knew or thought that she knew, that if she acknowledged Fritz's feelings for her and rejected him, then she'd lose out on a friend._

 _Well, she guessed that's what ended up happening anyways. She was being selfish, as usual, and he caught her in a massive lie._

 _Why do relationships have to be so hard? She wondered, sighing as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Boys only want to be friends with you if they think they can get into your pants or whatever and as soon as they find out you only think of them as friends, they start whining about being in the friend zone. Excuse me for thinking someone actually wanted to be my friend for once._

 _But, that wasn't all true, and she knew it. Fritz may have had a crush on Minori, but he never expected anything from her. Besides, thinking about how much she messed things up with Fritz distracted her from the biggest mistake she'd made since she moved to Oak Tree Town: the reason she was in the current mess she was in._

 _If she hadn't gotten into an accident, then maybe her life would have turned out better. Maybe she'd be sitting at the bar eating lunch with Raeger and Fritz, talking about their end of the summer plans._

 _But, then again, if she hadn't gotten into an accident Elise and Raeger never would have become friends. It was unlikely that they would've even talked, to begin with. And…Elise would never have gone to the city and made up with her sister Abigail or, most importantly, she would have never met Nadi._

 _So, maybe things aren't so bad. Minori sighed, shaking her head as she stood up, stretching her arms over her head. Even if things are a little messed up, for now, at least we have each other. For the most part. And, I'm sure things will work out with Fritz eventually. He's my best friend after all…_

 _"Minori? What are you doing out here?" a sweet, high-pitched voice called over to her from the window of Gunther's carpentry shop. Minori jumped, startled out of her thoughts._

 _"H-hey, Corona," Minori chuckled to herself, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry, I was just sitting here spacing out," Corona smirked knowingly,_

 _"That's just fine, but why don't you come in and have a chat? Haven't seen you around for a while, and I have some new blueprints you could look at." Corona's smile widened cheerfully, knowing that she had caught Minori's attention. It had been too long since the farmer had upgraded anything on her farm, and she was looking for a change. There were repairs that needed to be done on the farmhouse that she had meant to address before last winter, but time must've gotten away from her before she could get anything done. Or, it was more likely that she had simply forgotten to do them. It wasn't like remodeling was on the top of her priority list these days…_

 _"Well, sure, remodeling hasn't been at the top of my to-do list, but since I'm here I'm sure it can't hurt to look," Minori replied as she approached the door. "I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on as well."_

 _"Great, come in, come in!" Corona giggled, "I'll open up that bottle of wine I've been saving since the last time we went through blueprints."_

 _Minori rolled her eyes as the woman scampered off into the kitchen, but not before opening the door. "Don't remind me, Cory. The hangover from that day lasted a whole twenty-four hours," she chuckled, settling in at Corona and Gunther's kitchen table._

 _Corona returned with two bottles of wine and several blueprints a few seconds later, giggling like a madwoman. "Okay, we have a lot of work to do, so let's get down to it!" Minori snorted in response,_

 _"If by a lot of work, you mean drinking two bottles of wine, then yeah, sure."_

 _*Several hours/glasses of wine later*_

 _"EEEK! You did not!" Corona gasped excitedly before falling into a fit of giggles, slamming her hand on the wooden kitchen table repeatedly, "Oh, Nori, you're bad! What did Fritz say after he walked in on the two of you?"_

 _Minori shook her head in exasperation, her cheeks flushed from a mixture of embarrassment and having drunk too much wine. "Fritz was so mad at me! He didn't even want to talk; I don't know what had gotten into him, he was acting so out of character" she trailed off thoughtfully. "I guess I kind of always knew he liked me, but…"_

 _Corona placed a hand on her shoulder, "Nori, you can't help it if the boy had a crush on you. I mean, most of everyone in this town knew about it, but you shouldn't beat yourself up over it," the older woman explained wisely, just before her eyes began to twinkle with a hint of mischief. "Besides, I'm more surprised that he caught you kissing Johnny and not someone else." She teased, sticking out her tongue ever so slightly._

 _Minori felt her heartbeat begin to speed up as Corona began cackling mercilessly. "H-hey, c'mon now! Who else would he have caught me with? It's not like…"_

 _Corona raised a brow mischievously, "Oh, ho, ho, don't tell me you're that oblivious, huh? The whole town has been wondering what you're deal with this guy is…" Minori's face flushed red as she tried to hide her embarrassment._

 _"Awh, c'mon Cory, just tell me who you're talking about. You know I'm not good at these kinds of things," she gestured wildly around. "I-I'm awkward as heck." Corona rolled her eyes playfully,_

 _"Don't be so coy, Nori. You can't deny that you've caught the eye of more than just a few guys around here," Corona laughed heartily, throwing back her head as she did. The bonnet she usually kept neatly tied around her copper-colored locks was discarded hours ago, letting her hair fall loosely around her petite, porcelain face._

 _Minori couldn't deny that Corona was one of the most beautiful women in town, and it was always a wonder how she had ended up with a man such as Gunther. Not that there was anything wrong with Gunther; he was just rougher around the edges. But, who was she to judge love when she had never been the one to understand how feelings worked in the first place?_

 _"What are you talking about?" Minori asked curiously, sipping her glass as she studied Corona's animated facial expressions._

 _"You know," Corona smirked, waving her hand around in the air. "Fritz, Raeger…Johnny and Nadi." Minori's eyes widened in surprise,_

 _"Don't be ridiculous. I'll give you Fritz, and Johnny is an obvious one. We were engaged for goddess' sake." She shook her head, rolling her eyes, "But Raeger? No way. And…Nadi? We haven't really known each other for that long." Corona shrugged her shoulders,_

 _"Raeger may be dating Lillie now, but you can't deny that he paid more attention to you even before the accident," she pointed out. "I mean, it's not like it's a bad thing or anything. You're very cute. Though, it seems a different girl has caught Raeger's eye."_

 _Minori scoffed, "Yeah, that'd be his girlfriend, Lillie."_

 _Corona laughed again, wagging her finger. "Don't be so quick to assume, Nori. Like I said, he may be dating Lillie now, but it happened rather quickly, don't you think?" Minori frowned, not following where Corona was going with her deductions. "He and Elise are pretty close now, don't you think?"_

 _"Pffffttttt, Rae and Elise? That's rich!" Minori cackled, nearly slipping off the stool she was sitting on. "Up until recently, you'd think they were mortal enemies or something" Corona chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest._

 _"I don't know, maybe you should ask Raeger why he left in the middle of dinner with his girlfriend to help Elise," Corona said, eyes twinkling with mirth. "The word's been traveling around town; it seems everyone's interested in what's going on between those two." Minori bit her lip,_

 _"Elise hasn't mentioned anything about it to me," she muttered under her breath, earning another amused chuckle from Corona._

 _"Of course, she hasn't, honey. She probably doesn't even realize how bad she's got it."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Has Elise ever expressed having an interest in a boy?"_

 _"No…"_

 _"Well, there you have it," Corona declared, tossing back head and finishing off her glass. Minori chewed on the inside of her cheek as she poured Corona another glass, topping off her own._

 _"You still haven't explained who everyone thinks I have a 'deal' with," she said curiously, leaning onto the table. Corona waved her hand as she took another sip of her glass,_

 _"Don't be silly. Is it not obvious?" She asked innocently,_

 _"Is what not obvious?"_

 _"That I was referring to Nadi," Corona said bluntly, watching as Minori nearly stroked out._

 _"What are you talking about? I don't…I don't even remember him. How could we have a 'deal'?" Minori sputtered, ears burning as she tried to hide her embarrassment. It wasn't like it was possible she could have anything serious with the gardener anyways—not when she could never remember who he was._

 _"You two could totally have a deal, and besides, he seems to like hanging around you well enough," Corona mused. "Did he spend the night a few weeks ago?" Minori rolled her eyes,_

 _"Yeah and apparently, I tried to murder him, goddess, Cory. I'm not in the business of murdering people I can't even remember." Minori shook her head, "Unless I get this amnesia thing figured out, I don't think I can even have a relationship at this point."_

 _Corona rolled her eyes for the thousandth time that night, "Nori, are you even listening to yourself right now? Just because you had a traumatic accident doesn't mean you can't have fun. Besides, do you even have a plan for…you know…figuring it out?"_

 _Minori slumped in her chair, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "Johnny wants me to go to the city to have surgery." She pouted, earning a quizzical look from her friend._

 _"Yeah, so what's the issue? That's a good thing…right?"_

 _"If it…you know…doesn't work, then Johnny's probably going to try and convince me to stay in the city." Minori whined, "He'll want me to stay with him because it will be more convenient for everyone, this town included."_

 _Corona patted her shoulder comfortingly, "Listen, you're a grown woman. Johnny can't make you do anything. If he wants you to stay in the city, then tough titty. You're ours and nothing's going to change that!" She laughed, wrapping her arms around Minori in a tight hug._

 _"Heh, I guess you're right," Minori smirked as Corona released her death grip, and stood up, stretching her arms. "So, we agreed we'll start remodeling the house this week?" She asked, pointing at the scattered blueprints on the table. Corona winked up at her,_

 _"Sure, I'll have Gunther stop by sometime in the morning."_

 _"Thanks, Cory. I should be heading back now; unfortunately, I still have work in the morning," Minori yawned, heading towards the door. "It was great catching up with you."_

 _"Hey, it was no problem," Corona said, following her lead. "But, are ya sure you're good to walk home by yourself? We did drink two bottles of wine," she eyed the farmer leerily, wobbling as she walked towards the door._

 _"Don't worry, I'm fine," Minori giggled, "Thanks again."_

…

Minori clung to Nadi's arm as the trudged up the mountainside, wincing as sticks cracked beneath her bare feet. Nadi eyed her worriedly, tightening his grip on her arm,

"Are you sure you came down to the pond only wearing that?" He asked, "Do you think you discarded your farming clothes somewhere around the shore?" Minori shrugged her shoulders, biting her lip as she stumbled forward slightly,

"If I did, I wouldn't remember now, would I?" Minori rolled her eyes, sighing as she stepped on another rock. "Goddess, who knew this terrain was so rocky?" Nadi scoffed quietly,

"Well, it is a mountain, you know," He teased. "I guess we could go looking for your clothes in the morning. They can't be too far away from the pond." Minori blushed as she glanced down at her nightgown, wet and clinging to her skin.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this," She sighed, "I'm sorry I forgot who you were." Nadi watched her curiously from the corner of his eye as they walked. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks the closer he stared,

"Don't be; it's not like it hasn't happened before," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "At least you didn't try at murder me this time."

Minori gasped, "What? This has happened more than once?"

"Well, if by more than once you mean you've forgotten me, then yes," Nadi laughed. "But, finding you drunk in the pond? That was a first." Minori shook her head,

"Goddess, what was I thinking?"

"I guess we'll never find out now," Nadi teased, earning a swift punch to the arm. "Hey now, what did I say about hitting?" Minori sighed, loosening her grip on his arm as they neared the entrance to her farm.

"You said this has happened before, but at least I didn't try to murder you…What did you mean by that?" She asked, looking up at him with her innocent, brown eyes. Nadi cursed himself out mentally for getting distracted so easily by her puppy dog eyes or the way she bit her lip when she was nervous. It wasn't like him to get caught up by such cute things.

"I mean you attacked me with a hoe one time," Nadi said bluntly. "And the last time I spent the night, you threatened to smash my head in with a frying pan because you're 'from the city, mother-fudge-r,' only you didn't say it so nicely." Minori covered her face with her hand, wishing she could disappear out of embarrassment.

"Ugh, at least we know the self-defense classes I took in the city work, I guess," she groaned, shaking her head. "So, I only threatened you once—aside from tonight—and physically assaulted you once. Nice. What happened the other times?" Nadi furrowed his brow,

"Uh, the other time wasn't so great, but for different reasons," he explained poorly, waving his hand. "Usually, someone comes and takes care of you in the morning and someone forgot one day, so you didn't…know what happened. But it was okay, you just didn't know who I was. You kind of just…tried to do things as you would've normally."

Minori rubbed her chin curiously, "So…how many times have I forgotten who you are?"

Nadi chuckled under his breath, "Well, technically you've forgotten who I am every day since we've met. But, these days it's gotten easier for you to recognize me or something…You have a picture or you read about me in your journal. Something like that."

Minori nodded her head slowly, "Oh…So, how many times have I—?"

"Really forgotten me? Only four."

"I-I'm sorry," Minori murmured, averting her eyes to the ground. Nadi shook his head, wrapping his arm around her shoulders awkwardly,

"I-it's okay; it's not your fault."

"Is it weird when you remember everything about you and I don't even recognize your face?" Minori asked, looking up at him with the same innocent look she had before.

Damn, there she goes again with that look.

Nadi glanced up at the stars, ignoring the way his face began to burn once again. What is it about being around this girl that makes my skin feel so hot?

"It's not weird, it just feels like whenever we come to an understanding about each other, it doesn't really matter," Nadi explained, avoiding eye contact. "It kind of feels like one of those 'one-step-forward-two-steps-back' kind of deals." Minori nodded her head, playing with the hem of her nightgown as they approached her door. "I mean, doesn't it feel weird to you? Talking to me?"

Minori leaned her shoulder against her door, crossing her arms thoughtfully. "I feel like I'm talking to a stranger," she murmured, touching her fingers to her parted lips. "But, at the same time, it's easy talking to you. Why is that?"

Nadi dug the heel of his boot into the dirt, staring at the stars, "I don't know."

"C'mon, let's get something to drink," Minori said, unlocking her door.

"It's late."

"I know."

…

 _Minori walked carefully up the side of the mountain, mulling over the conversation she had with Corona just minutes ago. How could I be so oblivious? Raeger couldn't possibly…He didn't have feelings for me, did he? Certainly not…_

 _Sighing, Minori shook her head as she paused near the entrance of the Goddess' Pond. And for her to imply that there's something going on between Nadi and I. I could never…He's Johnny's best friend for gods' sake…Minori rolled her eyes, deciding to take a detour and visit the Goddess' Pond instead of going straight home. It wasn't like anyone would know about it, and she was…mostly sober. Okay, so maybe I'm not exactly sober, but that doesn't mean I can't pay my respects to the Goddess. I haven't…I haven't exactly been the best citizen these days. Perhaps I should ask for forgiveness…I've been too distant._

 _Minori knelt by the water's edge, clasped her hands together, and closed her eyes._

 _Okay,_ uhm _, I guess, here it goes: Dear Goddess, I'm sorry for not visiting as often as I used to. I know I used to bring daily offerings, and, perhaps you already know this, but I haven't been doing the best these days. Actually, I've really messed up. Like a lot. I lied to my friends, left my fiancé at the altar, and started a new life here. Now, I've gone and messed up my brain a little. I can't remember anything that's happened since the accident, and it's nearly been a year. (Seriously, how long can this summer_ drag on _?)_

 _Anyways, I don't really know what I'm supposed to do from here on out. Johnny thinks I should go to the city for surgery, but what if it doesn't work? What if he wants me to stay in the city? And…What am I supposed to do about Fritz? I'm pretty sure he hates me right now. I haven't talked to Elise or Raeger in a few weeks either…The only person I seem to keep running into is Nadi and I don't even know who he is because I met him after the accident._

 _The point is, Goddess, I don't really know what direction I'm supposed to go from here on out. I'd really appreciate it if you could, like, give me a sign or something. Isn't that what I'm supposed to ask for? A sign? I guess, if you're not mad at me or anything, please, Goddess, give me a sign. Anything…I just want to know what I should do. Thank you…okay…signing off…Goodnight, Goddess._

 _Minori opened her eyes, feeling a small weight lift from her chest as she stared into the murky, green and blue water glittering in the moonlight._

 _"I've heard the Goddess' Pond has special healing properties," she murmured, running her hands through the water. "Maybe if I…" She chuckled, "No, I couldn't…but, what if…" Minori glanced over her shoulder, making sure no one was watching as she lifted her dress off her body, leaving only the thin slip she wore underneath on. Next, the kicked off her heavy boots, careful to fold her thick, wool socks into their respective homes before dipping her toes into the water._

 _"Goddess, if this is wrong, stop me now." She said mischievously, waiting for a reply. "No? Okay, I guess you don't mind me testing the theory out then."_

 _The water was cool, lapping against her legs as she walked as far as she could into the pond, and swam towards the middle. "Who would've thought this lily-padded pond would feel so…refreshing," She sighed, floating on her back as she watched the stars. "I guess I feel a little better," she laughed, rolling her eyes at how ridiculous she was being._

 _"Goddess, what kind of music do you prefer?" Minori asked, "Me? Personally, I like jazz. Perhaps you'd like me to sing a song for you?_ You would _? Well, that's just grand."_

 _Minori hummed quietly, unable to keep herself from grinning. "Goddess, I think I'm a little drunker than I thought I was. That's okay; you don't mind, right?"_

 _"Stars shining_ bright _above you; night breezes seem to whisper, 'I love you,'" the voice sang, "Birds_ singin' _in the sycamore tree. Dream a little dream of me," Minori sang, watching as the breeze moved through the trees. She felt light; suspended. Was it the pond, or was it all in her head? She couldn't decide, but it felt…magical._

 _"Say 'nighty-night' and kiss me; just hold me tight and say you'll miss me," Minori smiled, moving into an upright position, and began treading water. She could've sworn the pond began to glow, but, then again, she was drunk and it was probably just the moon reflecting on the water. "While I'm alone, blue as can be, dream a little dream of me."_

 _"Stars fading, but I linger on, dear—still craving your kiss. I longing to linger 'till dawn, dear, just saying this," No, Minori was almost certain that the pond was glowing. Goddess, do you like my song? Minori shook her head, her pearly white teeth reflecting in the faint glow of the water. "Sweet dreams 'till sunbeams find you—sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you."_

 _"But in your dreams, whatever they_ be _, dream a little dream of me," The more she sang, the more certain she was that the pond was getting bringer. But, what did it mean? Why was the pond glowing? Was she dreaming? I'm definitely drunker than I thought I am. "La-da-da-da-dum-_ daaaa _-da-da-dum-da-da-dum. La-_ daaaa _-da-da-_ duuum _,"_

 _*_ craaaaaccckkkkk _*_

 _Minori froze, startled from the sudden cracking of sticks in the distance. Shoot! I'm nearly half-naked, I can't just…Quickly, she sunk beneath the fading water, keeping only her eyes above. Who's there…_

 _As her eyes began to adjust to the fading light, Minori watched as a confused gardener stumbled into view. Nadi...What's he doing here? She wondered, watching as the bewildered man knelt by the water. He must've heard me singing. Should I…Should I approach him? Minori bit her lip, watching him from a safe distance as Corona's words echoed in her head: You could have a deal with him. But, what did it mean? To have him show up at this exact hour…Goddess, did you hear my prayer?_

…

Minori emerged from her bathroom, freshly clothed in a new nightgown and ready for bed. She eyed the gardener sitting at her kitchen table, fumbling with his glass of water. Smirking, she strode towards her dresser and dug out an old, extremely large t-shirt and shorts she stole from Johnny when they were still together.

"Here," she said, tossing them towards him. "If you're going to stay, you should wear something comfortable." She chuckled, watching as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"I really couldn't,"

"It's too late to walk back into town; by the time you get there, you'd just have to go out again for work," Minori shrugged, flipping her still wet hair over her shoulder. "Besides, we need to sober up still, don't we?" She teased, moving towards her kitchen to pull out a few slices of bread.

"You make staying sound so enticing," Nadi said, rolling his ruby eyes as she made toast. "Why are you making toast? It's nearly one in the morning."

"I'm hungry," she said, sticking out her tongue as she placed to plates on the table. "Here, eat some." Nadi raised his hand as if he were going to decline, but Minori gave him her signature look, "Eat.

Nadi smirked, reaching for a slice of toast, "If you insist."

"I do," she replied through a mouth full of bread. "So," she swallowed, "tell me about how we met." Nadi furrowed his brow slightly, and Minori decided she thought it was cute when he did that. It made him seem so…concerned.

"Wouldn't you rather read about it in your journal? It would be faster," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as shied away. Minori shook her head adamantly,

"I'd rather hear it from you," she said softly, reaching across the table to grab his hand. "If we're friends, you should tell me how we met. Tell me everything." Nadi's face flushed a brighter pink than before, only encouraging Minori to go even further. "I'd like to know what you thought of me."

Nadi hesitated, avoiding her gaze as he began to speak. "I found you outside in the snow, sitting on a bench, crying," he said softly, "It was just after Eda's passing, and I had just gotten into town that night. You were sitting so quietly, so stiffly, I thought you were a statue." Minori bit her lip, frowning,

"Oh, wow, talk about first impressions…And…Eda…Goddess, maybe I should've just read my diary," Minori chuckled, trying to hide the fact that tears were welling up in her eyes. Nadi shook his head, eyes wide with panic,

"No, no, I thought you were…stunning. I mean, I thought you were a statue. Statues are typically…quite beautiful," he said, trailing off awkwardly and earning a surprised snort from Minori, who was trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "I-I'm being serious—you looked frozen."

"Wow, Nadi, you really know a way to a woman's heart."

"…You're being sarcastic."

"Of course, I am, you goof," Minori laughed, reaching for another slice of toast. "Tell me more."

*A few hours later*

"Goddess, I can't believe you had to witness all of that…Elise always said that her brother was the nicest one in her family, but I guess that's not true, huh," Minori shook her head, yawning as she stood up from the table, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I guess it's time for bed, yeah?" Nadi nodded his head, following her lead as he stretched his arms over his head.

Minori took a step towards him, wrapping her arms around her stomach as her cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink. "Uhm, so, goodnight, I guess," she said, rocking back on her heels. Nadi raised a brow at her curiously,

"Goodnight," he said, reaching up and removing his bandanna from his head, letting his silver locks float gently around his face. Minori stared up at him, mesmerized by the way they shimmered in the dim lighting of her kitchen. It was so light and soft looking, almost like silk. "You're staring, you know," Nadi murmured, blushing deeply at the way she was watching him.

Minori bit her lip and brushed a lock of hair from his face, "I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down," she said softly, feeling her face heat up as she realized what she was doing. "I-I'm sorry; I should've asked," Nadi smirked through his pink cheeks,

"It's okay; I liked it, I think," he said quickly, averting his gaze. "I don't think anyone's played with my hair before." Minori frowned again, her heart hammering against her chest as she realized how close they were standing—just inches away. She was close she could hear him breathing and smell the light scent of pine needles and grass on his skin.

"Sooo, it's bedtime…I guess…" She said, running a hand through her hair, refusing to move her feet. Why was her heart suddenly beating so fast?

"Yeah," Nadi said quietly. "I guess the couch is over there."

"Mhm," Minori hummed, staring into his eyes, stomach full of butterflies. Nadi's hands felt limp at his sides, useless. He didn't know what to do with them—did he want to pull her closer? He swallowed the lump in his throat as he slowly turned to make his way towards the couch, ignoring the way his stomach was doing flips.

"W-wait," Minori said, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer than before. "I-it's just…what if I don't remember you when I wake up?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper as she cupped his cheek in her hand, trying to commit his face to memory. "What if I forget about everything again?"

Nadi placed his hand over hers, pressing her palm into his cheek. "Then I'll tell you everything all over again," he murmured, ruby eyes boring into her own. Minori sighed, feeling an all too familiar ache in her chest,

"What about after that…What if I never remember you?" She asked, placing her free hand on his shoulder. "What then?" Nadi leaned in closer, dropping her hand from his cheek,

"I'll tell you everything you want to know, as many times as you need me to," He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "Deal?"

Just as he said it, a familiar voice echoed in Minori's head; a phrase that she didn't remember hearing. A phrase that seemed to emerge from the void that is her forgotten memories.

You could have a deal with him.

Minori bit her lip, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her, "You don't have to sleep on the couch if you don't want to," she murmured into his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"I'm your ex-fiancé's best friend," Nadi said quietly, pulling away.

"You are," Minori replied,

"H-he doesn't have to know."

"He doesn't," Minori whispered, nearly breathless as she pushed Nadi towards her bed. "Just…hold me. Don't let me forget." Nadi nodded his head as his back hit the bed and Minori turned off the lights.

"I won't."

* * *

Wooo! This sure was a doozy to write, but I had to make up for all the time I've lost since my last update. To be honest, I've been too busy to update recently, plus I just got back from studying abroad in Italy for a month. I was hoping to get this posted earlier this week, but time got away from me. I hope everyone liked the chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me for this long! Can you feel that we're getting close to the end? You'd think after two years I'd have this thing finished, but I'm still working on it.

Anyways, don't forget to let me know what y'all thought of this latest chapter. If you haven't done so already, please review, favorite, and follow! Every little bit helps! Okay, ciao! See you next time!


	28. She's Thunderstorms

She's Thunderstorms

 _Fritz gripped the edge of his makeshift-kitchen counter until his knuckles turned white. He looked up over his shoulder, hiding the way his bottom lip quivered, "You don't feel the same, do you?" He asked, eyes shining in warm, yellow light of his house. Minori hung her head and wrung her hands together before she muttered a quiet 'no.'_

 _"_ _You're breaking my heart," Fritz whimpered, returning his gaze to the cracked counter. "Why did you bother coming here?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Damage control. It was all that Minori had been doing since that man, that doctor, arrived. It seemed, or so Fritz thought it seemed, that the longer Johnny hung around, the more lies seemed to crumble around them. Lies about names, towns, and pasts, and for what? He couldn't understand it. He wouldn't understand it. Minori didn't have to lie to him to get her to like her—it would've happened all the same._

 _Whether she was Annie or Minori, a professor or a college dropout, Fritz would've liked her, because she was his friend._

 _Minori bit her lip and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Fritz, I-" she said just as he spun around and lightly brushed her hand off his shoulder. "Fritz…"_

 _"_ _Please, just leave," He whispered, voice faltering as he stared into her wide, doe-like eyes. Fritz dropped his hands to his sides, clenching his fists as he resisted the urge to bring his hand up to her face and tuck the stray strand of caramel hair behind her ear. He wanted to grab her, pull her close and hold her against his chest. He wanted to rest his cheek on the top of her head, smell the light scent of honey and lavender shampoo in her hair, and never let go._

 _But he didn't, and he knew he shouldn't. She wasn't his, and she'd never been. She wasn't a thing that was his to own; she was a person, living, and breathing. She had thoughts and feelings, and a life that he'd never be a part of._

 _She was a free spirit: untamable and a little reckless, shining as bright as the sun._

 _That was Minori._

 _Who was Annie?_

 _Minori spun on her heel and headed for the door, glancing over her shoulder as she did to take one last look at her best friend. Fritz watched as the lump in his throat swelled, making it nearly impossible to swallow as she opened the door and left without another word._

 _Fritz pressed his back against the counter as he slid to the floor, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes to stop the flow of tears rolling down his cheeks. Who had he become in the past months? He wondered: when had he changed?_

 _The way he yelled at Raeger…The way that he screamed at Minori…_

 _That wasn't him. That was never the kind of person that he wanted to be—not after what had happened with Ellie. Not after the night, Maggie told him she had to call an ambulance as she held towels against her roommate's wrists._

 _Because it was his fault._

 _And he knew it was._

 _He saw it on Ellie's face days before, when they had gotten into an argument; he saw it in her eyes as she begged him to stay, and he shut the door in her face. She was calling out to him when she needed him the most, and he returned her feelings by yelling and getting black out drunk with friends he barely knew._

 _Fritz tipped his head back against the kitchen counter, images of Ellie clouding his mind: the way she smiled, the way she laughed. The way her hair shimmered with flints of red and gold in the sunlight and she used to bite her lip she was nervous. He imagined what she'd say if she was there, sitting on his floor with him. She'd rest her head on his shoulder, thread her arm through his, and tell him he was being ridiculous. That Minori cared about him, and he knew that. That she knew how much he did for her, and that she was still his best friend, even if Minori wasn't her real name. Even if she wasn't who she said she was, she was still his best friend._

 _Just like Ellie._

 _His childhood best friend._

 _The girl he let down the most._

 _Fritz's snapped his eyes open suddenly, heart pounding as imaginary images of how Ellie looked lying motionless on the floor flooded his brain. He remembered the way she looked the day he ran into her on the street, her teeth yellowing and her bones prominent beneath her nearly translucent skin. He remembered the way she looked lifeless in her coffin, dressed in clothes that swallowed her whole._

 _His chest tightened at the memories. He couldn't bear to think about_ _ **her**_ _any longer. She was…gone. Forever._

 _Fritz shook his head, "Stop! Get out of my head, Ellie," he pled, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I-I'm sorry I was never there for you." Fritz buried his face into his arms, trying to stop the flow of tears from his eyes. "I shouldn't-ve yelled at you like I did."_

 _Fritz pulled himself up off the floor, gripping the edge of his dining table, his legs refusing to work. "You know I regret that night more than I've regretting anything else in my entire life," he murmured as he slid into his dining chair. "Jeez, Ell, I wish you were here." Fritz sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "I wanted to be better. I thought moving here would make me better…"_

 _He squeezed his eyes shut and wiped the snot from his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "After the funeral, I didn't know what to do. I…let you down in so many ways. I was a horrible friend," Fritz clenched his jaw, remembering the day he met Veronica at the train station. She was standing outside the station, handing out flyers to anyone who passed._

 _He had his suitcase packed already. Everything he owned, anything that meant anything to him, was packed into one tiny bag. Whatever didn't fit was left at his old apartment, meant to be kept an eye on by his former roommate. Whenever Veronica spotted him in the distance, approaching the station like a lost puppy, she showed him a flyer for a farm house that needed severe renovating and a farmer to take care of the land. She said it was good for new beginnings. She said it was good for starting over._

 _"_ _I thought I could replace you, Ell," Fritz said, gazing out his tiny bedroom window. The sun had set hours ago, leaving only the stars and moon in its wake. "Minori is great, but she's not you. She's her own person—always has been."_

 _Perhaps he had always known that._

 _Minori was nothing like Ellie._

 _And yet they were nearly identical. It was the way they laughed, the way they smiled. It was their kindness, their warmth and the way they charmed everyone around them. They never had problems making friends, and they were always the life of the party wherever they went. No, they_ _ **were**_ _the party._

 _Fritz ran a hand through his shaggy, red hair, thinking of the day he first met Minori. It was nearly a year since he moved to Oak Tree Town, and Eda had invited him over to meet the new girl. He remembered that, as he walked up the mountain to Minori's property, he had to double take when he saw her standing at the edge of her field, wiping the sweat from her brow and balancing a basket of turnips on her hip._

 _He remembered how his heart nearly stopped, and how he could barely form a sentence._

 _He remembered how he thought he saw Ellie standing there, smile as wide as a canyon._

 _But she wasn't—it was the sun, shining in his eyes._

 _"_ _I thought I could fix my mistakes—recreate the past and do everything that I didn't do before," Fritz said, biting the inside of his cheek._

 _And, it was true. He did everything that he didn't do before. He was there. He was there when Minori harvested her first crops, when she renovated her house for the first time, and when she won her first festival. He was there. He was_ _ **always**_ _there._

 _When Klaus carried her down the mountain, cradling her tiny body in his arms, Fritz was close behind. The way she looked half-dead in the hospital bed, skin so pale he thought she was dead—all he could think about was Ellie, lying in a casket._

 _He couldn't do it. Not again. Not with Minori._

 _So, he stayed by her side. All night. And, in the morning, he took care of her farm, watering her crops and milking her cows. He talked to her horse, Thor, and took her shipments to the trading post. And, when she finally woke up, he continued to help. He took the mirror, and place things around her house to resemble the last day that she remembered:_

 _There were fresh flowers in her vase on the kitchen table, a stack of letters on her counter, and an empty bag of fertilizer in her tool shed. Every day, he reset the clock so that it was Fall 13_ _th_ _for forever. When Eda passed away, it was Fritz who was there to hold her back. It was Fritz who got her out of bed, forced her to brush her teeth and eat food. It was Fritz who reminded her to live—that she had animals depending on her. That she had friends who cared about her._

 _But, after a time, it began to feel suffocating. He had to be so careful, so precise. If there was one mistake made, then a whole day could be lost. Perhaps that was why he lashed out at Raeger; perhaps it was because he really couldn't handle the bad days. Fritz shook his head, "I just…I want things to go back to the way they were. I-I need to fix this."_

…

Minori's nose twitched as the scent of syrup and pancakes wafted through her tiny, one room house. The sound of rain pitter-pattering against the window beside her bed filled her ears as she opened her eyes, watching as the gray clouds moved over her farm. She inhaled deeply, rolling onto her back and stretching her arms over her head. _The crops are already watered,_ Minori smiled to herself as she stared up at her ceiling. _And, I smell pancakes. Is this real life?_

Minori sat up slowly, draping her legs over the edge of her bed and watching the man in her kitchen cooking quietly. His long, silver hair was tied in a low knot at the base of his neck, aside from a few stray strands of hair framing his face. Donning a white, baggy shirt and blue pajama shorts, Minori could see the muscles in his arms and legs poking through the thin fabric as he maneuvered through her kitchen.

"Good morning," she murmured, a sly smile playing on her lips. Nadi glanced over his shoulder, ruby eyes glinting in the kitchen light. "How early did you have to get up to beat me?" She asked cocking her head to the side. Nadi grinned as he returned to flipping pancakes,

"You remember me," he grinned, turning off the gas stove.

"You did such a good job telling me those stories last night, I don't think I could ever forget," Minori teased as she pushed herself up from her bed. "What time is it?" she asked, walking to the table to clear the mess of letters and empty glasses of water from the night before.

"It's almost eight; I woke up a little after seven," Nadi replied, carrying two plates of pancakes to the table. "I didn't want a repeat of the last time I spent the night when you tried to murder me with a frying pan." Minori chuckled, reaching for a bottle of maple syrup to douse her pancakes with.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" She asked, frowning as she cut into her pancakes, "I didn't actually _hit_ you, did I?" Nadi shook his head, smirking as he took his place across from her at the table.

"Elise broke it up before you could cause any serious damage," he said, cutting into his pancakes. Minori stuffed a forkful in her face, savoring the fluffy, syrupy sweet cake. _Goddess, these are delicious,_ she thought, her mouth already watering for more as she eagerly cut off another bite.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" She asked, reaching for a glass of orange juice on the table. "It's delicious." Nadi's cheeks flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck,

"My mother taught me," he said quietly, focusing on his pancakes s the conversation fell into a comfortable silence. Minori smiled as she watched him carefully,

"Are you always this much of a morning person?" she teased playfully, grinning as he shook his head.

"No, mornings are always a pain to me," he said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "It's hard to wake up and think straight. I guess I'm just used to it since I have to get up early to work on the garden."

Minori watched the rain hit the window pane thoughtfully, twirling her fork through her fingers as she did. She felt a hint of guiltiness at the expense of her friend's consideration. She thought, perhaps, she should try and think about the way others must feel whenever they must make accommodations on her behalf. "I'm sorry you had to wake up even earlier," she said, flipping her messy curls over her shoulder. "But, I wonder why I still remember you. Ah, n-not to be rude or anything, I'm just curious." Minori felt her face begin to heat up, a seemingly reoccurring theme whenever she spoke to the silver-haired man.

Nadi swallowed a bite of his pancakes, washing it down with a glass of water. "When you lost your memories while we were dancing, it was past midnight," he said, raising a brow curiously. "Is it possible that you don't have to fall asleep for your memories to reset? If the day starts over, then maybe that's when your memories are reversed."

Minori sat her fork down and crossed her arms, thinking about the explanation. Lost in her thoughts, she struggled to find a reasonable explanation for the events unfolding in her life. Her memories vanishing every day at the stroke of midnight—it sounded preposterous. Things like that only happened in works of fiction, and why was she the one to suffer such a consequence anyways? "That sounds ridiculous," she sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "If anything, you would think that my memories would reset at the time of the accident, but I guess this whole situation has never made much sense anyway."

Nadi watched her as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand, sulking. He smirked, "I guess an explanation like that is no better than praying to the Harvest Goddess," he said. "You know you were swimming in a pond that supposedly houses the Goddess, yeah?"

Minori rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure my little late-night swim did wonders for my brain," she huffed and sat up straight. "If that's the case, then why did I forget everything immediately after swimming?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest as a mischievous smile crept across her face, "I didn't know you were one to be so superstitious."

Nadi shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't hurt, but I'm never the first to preach about magical beings I've never seen," he replied, holding back a laugh. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something about talking with Minori felt so casual and easy. He wondered what that meant, or if it meant anything other than she was a good friend, though he couldn't deny the way his heart sped whenever she was near.

Minori cocked her head to the side, chewing another forkful of pancakes. She swallowed, noticing the way Nadi was watching her curiously from across the table. "You're staring, you know," she murmured, enjoying the way his cheeks began to turn pink. There was something about talking to him that reminded her of home—not the home she grew up in with her parents, but the home she had in college. The home she had whenever she returned to Mineral City, her friends greeting her with arms opened wide.

"I should've never told you about that," Nadi sighed, rolling his eyes at her reference to the night he met Elise on the train. "I-I don't know why, but seeing her staring at me…I felt compelled to say something."

"That's called fate," Minori giggled as Nadi squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Enough with the superstitions," he pleaded, glancing out the window. "As fun as this has been, I'm afraid Elise will be calling the Inn with a list of demands if I'm not at her doorstep in an hour." Minori felt her heart sink ever so slightly as Nadi stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "And, either Raeger or Fritz will be here soon to go over your memories…I can't imagine explaining to them why I spent the night will be exactly _fun_."

"Jeez, that's half of the fun," Minori joked, ignoring the way her face suddenly felt hot. "Getting caught is only part of the experience." She said, gathering the plates from the table just as someone began knocking loudly on her door. "Speak of the devils, and they shall appear," Minori shook her head, grinning as she carefully balanced the plates in one hand, holding the empty glasses in the other. "I'll be right there," she called out, hoping whoever was at the door would be patient enough to wait on her.

Nadi folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the table casually, "Want to say that again?" He asked, "Getting caught is part of the fun, huh…" Minori stuck out her tongue at him after carefully setting the dirty dishes in her sink, and made her way to the door.

"Sorry for the wait," Minori sighed as she opened the door, revealing a soaking wet on her doorstep. "F-fritz, you're drenched! Come inside before you catch a cold!" she fretted, frowning as she realized it was raining harder than she originally thought. What she expected to be a light, summer drizzle had unexpectedly turned into a downpour during breakfast.

Fritz planted his feet on the ground, inhaling sharply as if he were getting ready to say something. "Nori, I know this is going to sound crazy to you, but I need to get this off my chest!" Minori stepped back, startled by his assertiveness.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say inside," She said with an assuring smile, opening the door wider. Fritz shook his head, sending droplets of water flying from the tips of his messy, red hair. "Fritz…"

"Minori, you probably don't remember this, but we got into a fight a few days ago and I wanted to apologize!" Fritz nearly shouted, grabbing Minori's hands. "You're my best friend, and I just want you to know that I'm always going to be there for you! I-I love you, and I know you know, but it's more than that! I love you _because_ you're my friend and you're special to me! I love you because you're one of the only people who's ever believed in me, and I need to tell you that—whatever you need—I'll always be here! Because we're friends and your friendship means more to me than some stupid crush or that you have a secret life in the city!"

Minori's jaw dropped, watching as her best friend redeclared his friendship. She didn't remember the details of the argument they had (which, according to Nadi, was brutal and left the red-headed farmer as a recluse for at least two days afterward). But, she couldn't deny that he was her best friend. One of the first people she had met when she first moved to Oak Tree Town, Fritz was always there for her. She had never meant to get him wrapped up in her crazy life, but somehow, he had fallen for her, knowing she'd never feel the same. And, she stupidly let it happen, because she was afraid of losing her friend.

She was a coward, as always. Afraid that, once Fritz realized she would never feel the same for him, then she would lose him forever. It was selfish and cowardly, and yet, there he was, on her front doorstep in the pouring rain.

Minori grinned, fighting to hold back tears as she wrapped her arm around the other farmer's neck. "Fritz, I love you too, you damn fool. You're my best friend, but I thought I lost you."

Fritz stumbled as Minori flung herself at him, struggling to support her weight. "N-Nori, do you remember the fight? What's going on…" He asked, confused and barely able to breathe in Minori's tight grip. "I thought you'd be confused or…mad." He managed to wheeze as Minori pulled back and grabbed his wrist,

"Come in, I'll explain," she smiled, dragging him over the threshold and into the warm glow of her one room house. Fritz shivered as his bones began to warm and glanced around, making eye contact with a certain gardener camping out near the kitchen table. Minori hummed as she moved towards her closet door, "Let me find you a towel so you can dry off with, and perhaps some warmer clothes." She said, rummaging through piles of clothes. Fritz rubbed the back of his neck,

"Nadi, hey, what are you doing here, man?" he asked, shifting in his heavy boots filled with puddles of water. Nadi blushed, rubbing his arm as he tried to avoid eye contact with the farmer.

"I, er—"

"We were hanging out last night and lost track of time," Minori explained, tossing Fritz a clean towel as well as a fresh pair of overalls and a warmer flannel. "It was too late to walk back to town in the dark, so he crashed on my couch." She lied effortlessly, impressing even Nadi, who raised a curious eyebrow. Fritz shrugged his shoulders, knowing the gardener had heard his confession of friendship, and suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable.

"I-I see," he said, turning towards the bathroom. "Nadi, I guess you heard what I had to say, but I need to apologize to you as well. You're my friend, and I've acted like a fool these past few seasons since we met. Lashing out like a child whenever things don't go as planned…that's not who I am. I hope you can forgive me as well." Fritz dropped his head and shuffled towards the bathroom as Nadi tried to think of a response.

"Fritz, I often come off as blunt and cold without meaning to," Nadi sighed, rubbing his temples, "but somehow, you can always find a way to make someone laugh or smile. You care about everyone in this town, and for some reason, you wanted to be my friend…" he trailed off, remembering those first few days he spent in Oak Tree Town. "I guess everyone in this town is a little persistent when it comes to those things, although you are by far one of the most. But, uh, my point is, goddess forbid you get upset when something bad happens to someone you care about, yeesh."

Fritz turned around, grinning ear to ear. "Gee, Nadi, you're never this sweet," he laughed and reached for the bathroom door knob, "I guess everyone has a hidden side to them."

"It's almost as if we're multifaceted people," Nadi replied dryly, holding back a smirk. "You're one of my best friends— _don't_ make me have to say it again. I-I'm not great at these kinds of things, so, just stop with the apologies, okay?" Fritz nodded his head, smiling as he disappeared behind the door to change.

Minori smiled, returning to her seat at the kitchen table. "At first glance, you appear to be more intimidating and rougher around the edges than most," she noted carefully, rubbing her chin. "But, once you open your mouth, it's clear that you're actually just a huge softy." Nadi scoffed in surprise, folding his arms as his cheeks began to glow, earning a hearty laugh from Minori.

"I-I am _not_ a huge softy!" Nadi retorted, grumpily staring at the hardwood flooring just as Fritz returned from the depths of Minori's bathroom.

"Yeah right, if you're not secretly a huge softy then I'm not the village idiot," he joked, adjusting the buttons on his new flannel and leaving the top two undone. Minori made note that he still had his trusty, red and yellow scarf wrapped around his neck, despite the fact it was soaking wet.

"Let's lay off the self-deprecating humor," Minori rolled her eyes and laughed. "Fritz, you know you're far from being the village idiot." Fritz stuck out his tongue playfully, shaking his head.

"You have to say that; you're my best friend," he laughed, tucking his thumbs under the straps of his overalls. "Anyways, when should I get these clothes back to you?" Minori waved her hand,

"Keep 'em, I was going to sell them anyway, but I never got around to it. They fit you quite nicely," she nodded her head, surveying her work. "You know, if you ever need a wardrobe change, just ask me." Fritz shrugged his S'oklders,

"Nah, s'ok, I like my clothes to be well worn," Fritz joked, rubbing the back of his head. "But, hey, are those pancakes I smell?" he asked, sniffing the air as if he were a dog searching for food. Minori giggled, shaking her head at him,

"Yeah, Nadi made them this morning," she said, watching the redhead bemusedly. Fritz' eyes pleaded with her, making him look even more like a puppy than usual. "You can have some if you want."

Nadi chuckled under his breath, watching as Fritz turned towards him for confirmation. "I made plenty, so go for it." Fritz' grin widened,

"Gee, thanks, guys," he said, turning around to make a heaping plate full of pancakes.

...

"Gosh, Nadi, where did ya learn how to cook like that?" Fritz asked, leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach. Nadi shrugged his shoulders,

"My mother taught me," he replied quietly, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at his energetic friend. Fritz smiled at him from across the table, shaking his head,

"Really? With hidden talent like that, you'd give Raeger a run for his money for sure," the redhead jokes, earning a few chuckles from Minori. "Uh, but don't tell him I said that or he might stop using me as his taste tester."

"I had to cook for myself a lot since I used to move around," Nadi explained, reaching for a glass of water. "This is the longest I've stayed in one place since college." Fritz perked up and leaned forward against the table, eyes glinting with interest.

"Wow, that must make this place pretty special, huh?" he asked, a mischievous grin creeping across his face. "Or maybe there's a special person whoes caught your interest…" Fritz cackled as Nadi's face began to turn two shades darker.

"Fritz, you shouldn't tease him about such things," Minori sighed, hoping she was able to conceal her embarrassment from the question. There was no way Fritz was referring to her, it was just a joke…or was it? "It's not polite."

Fritz cocked a brow, practically spewing at Minori's suggestion. "Pfft, impolite?" he asked, rolling his copper colored eyes. "Coming from the girl who used to tease Raeger and I mercilessly about our love lives? Yeah right. I'm just saying, Elise is beautiful, but she can be pretty demanding. Seriously, Nadi, how do you put up with her? Huh, I guess there's a person for everyone."

Nadi let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, sure, Elise the reason why I stayed. She's a real slave driver, but I'm a glutton for punishment," Nadi smirked, earning a swift punch in the arm from Minori.

"Hey, watch it! That's my _best friend_ ," she scolded and shook her head, unable to conceal her smile. Fritz tossed his head back, laughing as he stood up from the table to stretch.

"Geez, well, this has been fun and all, but I better get going before I cause too much trouble," he snickered, winking at Nadi. "I'm expecting more details next time this little discussion comes around… _without_ Nori around to ruin our fun." Minori lunged across the table, reaching for an arm or anything to swat at as Fritz yelped and jumped away from her.

"Yeah, you better run!" Minori laughed as Fritz saluted her and turned towards the door to leave.

"Sure, sure," he laughed, opening the door to reveal two more visitors just about to knock. "Ah, Gunther, Corona, what brings you two here so early?" he asked, stepping out of the way. Minori cocked her head as the carpenter and his wife entered her kitchen,

"My, my, Minori, you sure are popular this morning," Corona teased, causing Minori's ears to burn suddenly. "Judging by the look on your face, I suspect you forgot about our plans to start renovations today."

Minori rubbed the back of her neck, "Shoot, Cory, sorry I don't remember anything about it." She said, hearing the same, intruding voice from the night before in the back of her head. _You could have a deal with him_ …Minori laughed, breaking the awkward silence. Corona giggled, waving her hand,

"Don't worry about it, dear. You were quite tipsy when you left the shop, I knew I should've walked you home…but it looks like someone did that for me," she smiled sweetly, glancing between Nadi and Minori. Gunther nodded his head, agreeing with his wife,

"We just stopped by to make sure everything was alright, and to let you know we'd be getting started with the renovations. Don't worry about the payment until after the job," he said, setting his tool box on the floor. "We were prepared for something like this to happen, anyway." Minori smiled gratefully at her friends,

"Gee, thanks, Cory. I don't know what I'd do without you," she murmured, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Who knows," Corona laughed, turning her attention towards Nadi. "But, I must say, I'm a little surprised to see _you_ here. I figured you'd be on your way to the city today for your court date."

Minori glanced up, eyes wide as the group collectively inhaled sharply in surprise.

"WHAT!" the three young friends shouted, just before breaking into chaos. Nadi felt his blood run cold as he processed what was going on, feet moving before he could even think properly.

"T-the court date! Shit!" He exclaimed and towards the pile of clothes on Minori's dresser, shoving his pants on over the baggy shorts he was wearing. "I-I have to go!" he stammered, stumbling over himself as he quickly dressed.

Minori wasn't too far behind as she quickly threw on one of her work dresses over her nightgown, fumbling with her boots, "How did you not know it was today?" she asked, panicking, "Goddess, you better pray Elise doesn't murder you!" Fritz shook his head, yanking open the front door,

"C'mon, you dumb asses! It's ten in the morning anyway! You should've already been dressed!" He shouted over his shoulder, taking off in the rain with the others trailing close behind.

"Cory, thanks for everything! Don't be afraid to make yourselves at home, just make sure nothing blows up!" Minori yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the door after the others. Corona threw her head back, laughing as she watched the trio sprint down the mountain side, and turned towards her husband.

"It's never a dull moment around here, now is it?' she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Gunther shook his head in exasperation,

"One of these days one of them is actually _going_ to get killed…My bets on Fritz, but I guess he's made it this far." He grunted, rubbing his thick mustache.

…

"Where. Are. They?!" Elise growled, stamping her heel into the brick as she whipped around, face turning blue. Raeger raised his hands in defense, taking a step back from the angry blond.

"H-Hey, relax, I'm sure they're on their way," the chef assured her, glancing towards the entrance to the trade depot. The trio they were waiting on, Nadi, Fritz, and Minori, were already an hour late for departure, and Elise's wrath becoming harder and harder to contain by the minute. _I expected this from Fritz, and maybe Minori, but Nadi…He should know better, he's the one on trial after all._ Raeger resisted the urge to groan as Elise resumed pacing.

Johnny tipped his head back, laughing. "Agreeing to tag along for this ride has turned out to be much more entertaining than I thought," he grinned and took a swig of the canteen he snuck into the inner pocket of his suit jacket before leaving. Raeger looked at him, mentally pleading with the man to stop antagonizing the furious woman before them. "Nadi never came home last night, and, knowing him, he probably passed out somewhere in the woods. Man, you can take the kid out of college, but you can't take the college out of the kid."

Elise clenched and unclenched her fists, turning towards the sandy-blond haired man who talked more like a used car salesman than a doctor. "Yeah? Leave it to a bunch of washed up twenty-eight-year-olds who think they're still kings of the frat houses for screw everything up!" She hissed, baring her pearly white teeth. "You better shut your trap before I do it for you, pretty boy!"

Johnny laughed at her again, leaning in to whisper into her ear, "Do it, I dare you." Elise shoved him away from her, scrunching her nose up in disgust,

"You're breath smells like whiskey and cigarettes. Get your act together before you get arrested for public indecency, you drunkard!" Elise spat, returning to her pacing.

Raeger placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder, "If I were you, I'd stop antagonizing her. You don't know what she's capable of," he whispered, rolling his eyes as the doctor continued to drink against his better judgment.

"I swear, all you've done since you've gotten here is drink and cause a riot where Minori is concerned, and frankly I've had enough!" Elise ranted, waving her arms. "It's always drama, drama, drama, wherever you go in this town!"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Please, that girl causes her own drama. I'm just a side-effect of her presence." Elise narrowed her eyes at him,

"You better pray that you clean up your act soon before I get ahold of you and wring your pretty boy neck!"

"Ooooh, sounds kinky," Johnny burped. "Do you always spew this many empty threats?" he asked. Elise raised her fist, prepared to fight back just as Raeger jumped between the two of them,

"Wait! Let's hold off on the fighting until after the court appearance, please? We don't need half of you showing up like you just got out of a bar fight!" Raeger growled, grabbing Elise's arm and pulling her away from the man. "Elise, please, I'm sure they're on their way…"

Elise shook her head, "Today, out of all days…" she trailed off as three, bumbling idiots stumbled into the middle of the trade depot, struggling to catch their breaths.

"S-Sorry we're late!" Nadi huffed hands on his knees.

"W-we lost…track…of time…" Minori wheezed, shaking out her wet hair.

"H-help…I'm…dying…" Fritz inhaled sharply as he collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air.

Raeger smiled, patting Elise on the back. "Look, they made it. Have a little faith," he teased, earning an eye-roll from the blond, who seemed to finally relax. "But, really, guys, out of all of the days to be late you went ahead and chose today? C'mon, get in the caravan…I suppose we've been delayed long enough."

The three stood up and made their way to the caravan, following the others into the tiny, outdated vehicle. But, just as Nadi was about to get in, Johnny placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in,

"Where were you last night? You never came home," he whispered, watching the gardener carefully. Nadi shrugged his shoulder,

"I spent the night Fritz'," he lied effortlessly. "Sorry I didn't call."

Johnny nodded his head, wondering whether he could believe what his best friend had told him. Perhaps, deep down, he knew Nadi was lying. And, perhaps, he'd rather pretend to ignore what he already knew and continue with his life. Either way, the doctor tossed back another swig from his canteen and followed the rest of the group.

"Alright, I think we have a court battle to win!" Fritz shouted, pumping his arm in the air and earning a round of laughter. And, just as the caravan began to take off, Elise smiled, resting her head on Raeger's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming…and for staying so calm while I was having a meltdown," she murmured. Raeger chuckled, shaking his head,

"You know I wouldn't miss this."

Elise nodded her head, silently praying to the Goddess to watch over them as they finally began their return to the city, hopefully, to clear their names and walk away jail free.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Here's an update for you all! Thnk you for all of your support and wonderful comments. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I've been very busy this summer (I guess I'm busy all the time, though, so it's not too much of a surprise). Honestly, your comments are what keep me writing and I appreciate every single one of you. If you have the time, and haven't done so already, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Let me know what you think of the latest chapter and where you see everything heading! Thanks again for being so amazing!**


End file.
